Lumières Sombres
by Black Angelis
Summary: Post 4x22. Tandis que Regina décide de garder un œil sur Zelena durant sa grossesse, Killian, Henry, Mary Margaret et David se lancent à la recherche de Merlin afin de retrouver Emma et de vaincre les Ténèbres...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur Once Upon a Time. C'est un post 4x22 qui contient donc de nombreux spoilers.**

 **Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, ce sera un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au 15 juin environ où je pourrai peut-être passer à deux puisque je serai en vacances.**

 **J'ai une nouvelle fois conservé les noms anglais (Snow, Dark One...) car ils sont d'après moi plus jolis ;).**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 1**

oOo

 _Regina était emprisonnée dans un tourbillon de ténèbres qui allait d'un instant à l'autre aspirer toute sa lumière et la livrer en pâture à sa noirceur contre laquelle elle s'était battue durant des mois pour devenir le héros qu'Henry voulait qu'elle soit._

 _Mary Margaret observa Robin se jeter contre cette sombre tornade et être violemment repoussé en arrière._

 _« L'Apprenti m'a dit que nous devions faire ce que le Sorcier a fait ! » lança Emma d'une voix forte. « Nous devons emprisonner les Ténèbres dans une personne pour les contenir ! »_

 _Horrifiée, Mary Margaret vit sa fille s'avancer vers le tourbillon d'un air déterminé, la dague du Dark One à la main. Elle refusait de voir le dur labeur de Regina pour obtenir sa fin heureuse détruit._

 _Elle se tourna vers ses parents._

 _« Vous avez trouvé comment retirer la noirceur en moi une fois... »_

 _Ses yeux brillaient sous les larmes qu'elle peinait à contenir._

 _« ...vous devez le refaire... Comme des héros. »_

 _Même les supplications éplorées de Killian ne parvinrent pas à la faire changer d'avis et Mary Margaret comprit que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter._

 _Elle allait se sacrifier pour Regina._

 _Pour empêcher les Ténèbres de tous les détruire._

 _Parce qu'elle était la Sauveuse et qu'elle devait préserver les fins heureuses._

 _Alors Emma leva la dague et laissa la vague de noirceur s'accrocher à elle. L'emprisonner. La maudire, d'une certaine façon._

 _Et, après un dernier regard d'adieu, la Sauveuse laissa les Ténèbres la submerger complètement et dans un éclair bleu, disparût. Ne resta que la dague qui tomba sur le sol._

 _Mary Margaret s'approcha prudemment. Si David n'avait pas été là pour la retenir, elle se serait aussitôt effondrée par terre car même si ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, cela ne l'empêcha pas de parfaitement discerner le nom inscrit sur la dague._

 _Emma Swan._

Mary Margaret se réveilla en sursaut, une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrant le front.

Ça recommençait.

Une semaine qu'Emma n'était plus là et une semaine qu'elle revoyait la scène de sa disparition toutes les nuits. Une semaine qu'elle dormait à peine, bien trop affectée par cette vision d'horreur.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite. David dormait à poings fermés. Mary Margaret sourit tristement. Même s'il n'en montrait pas le moindre signe, elle se doutait bien que lui aussi faisait des cauchemars.

Elle avait toujours été la plus émotive des deux. David, lui, se cachait derrière son masque de Prince, de leader qui ne montrait pas ses craintes et qui était optimiste en toutes circonstances.

Pourtant, cette fois, bien sûr, tout était différent. Rien ne les avait préparés à la perte de leur fille. Surtout pas de cette manière là.

Ces derniers jours, ils étaient à peine sortis, se murant dans un mutisme que n'importe qui les connaissant tous les deux aurait jugé très inquiétant. Seul leur petit Neal leur permettait de ne pas sombrer dans une longue dépression.

Penser à son fils parvint à apaiser Mary Margaret, qui se leva doucement en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de son berceau et l'observa attentivement pendant de longues minutes. Il n'avait aucune idée de la perte que venaient de subir ses parents et elle se surprit à l'envier pour cela. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant. Neal était tout simplement trop jeune, et le jour viendrait où elle devrait lui expliquer pourquoi sa grande sœur n'était plus là.

Elle se demanda si elle la reverrait un jour. Personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où elle avait pu atterrir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherchée ; avec l'aide de Ruby, elle avait parcouru Storybrooke en long et en large pendant des heures. Sans résultat.

De même, dans un moment de désespoir, elle avait tenté de se servir de la dague pour l'appeler. Mais Emma n'était pas apparue et depuis, la dague reposait dans le caveau de Regina, protégée par de puissants sortilèges.

Tous avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : Emma n'était plus en ville et avait sûrement été transportée dans un autre monde.

Mary Margaret sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Son regard croisa celui de David qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front et l'enlaça avec force, comme s'il voulait la protéger de la tristesse qui la consumait depuis des jours. Que lui aussi ressentait, bien sûr.

Après tout, ils partageaient le même cœur.

« Elle me manqua tellement, » souffla Mary Margaret.

« Je sais. Elle me manque à moi aussi, » dit David.

Il se tourna vers le berceau.

« Mais nous devons tenir le coup, » reprit-il. « Pour notre fils. »

Mary Margaret hocha doucement la tête. David avait raison : ils devaient rester forts.

Pour Neal.

Leur rayon de soleil.

Il était bien le seul qu'il leur restait.

oOo

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Regina fut brusquement tirée de son sommeil par un bruit sourd. Intriguée, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre pour aller jeter un œil dans celle de son fils.

Henry était assis par terre, une pile de livres éparpillés autour de lui. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il prit un air coupable.

« J'ai voulu prendre un livre qui était tout en bas de la pile et je les ai tous faits tomber. Excuse moi de t'avoir réveillée. »

Regina remarqua que la plupart des livres en question traitaient tous de magie, mais devinant qu'Henry les avait sûrement empruntés à la bibliothèque, ne le questionna pas sur leur provenance.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. »

Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait préparer le petit-déjeuner avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre dans la cuisine.

Elle savait pourquoi Henry s'intéressait à ce genre de livres. Il cherchait un indice, une indication sur l'endroit où Emma avait bien pu se retrouver. Deux jours plus tôt, il l'avait longuement questionnée sur ce qu'elle savait des différents mondes.

Hélas, elle ne voyait pas du tout où Emma avait bien pu aller. Les deux seules personnes qui auraient éventuellement pu le savoir étaient Rumplestiltskin, qui se trouvait actuellement dans un état comateux, et l'Apprenti, qui était décédé. D'après Henry, qui était présent à ce moment, la solution serait de trouver le Sorcier mais en l'absence de la moindre indication sur sa localisation, il était difficile d'en tirer quelque chose. La seule chose qu'ils savaient sur lui était son nom – Merlin.

Henry la rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et elle déposa devant lui une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Il la remercia d'un regard avant de la boire en quelques gorgées.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, aujourd'hui ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Je retourne à la bibliothèque, » répondit-il. « Belle a accepté de m'aider dans mes recherches. »

Il semblait presque enjoué, comme s'il pensait être sur le point de trouver une solution, mais Regina savait très bien qu'en réalité, il était toujours aussi affecté et ne souhaitait juste pas l'inquiéter. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il trouver une piste.

Elle l'aurait volontiers assisté si elle n'avait pas eu d'autres préoccupations.

Une certaine sorcière rousse, notamment.

Plus tard, après le départ d'Henry, Regina décida de rendre visite à Zelena. Maintenant que toute cette histoire était terminée, elle voulait savoir ce que sa sœur prévoyait pour son bébé. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle souhaitait réellement cet enfant étant donné que sa naissance ne la priverait pas de sa fin heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cellule, Zelena était déjà réveillée et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle releva à peine la tête lorsqu'elle vint se planter devant elle. Aucune ne prononça un mot durant une longue minute, se contentant de se fixer intensément.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? » lança finalement Regina.

« Huit semaines environ. Pourquoi ? Il est encore trop tôt pour faire une échographie, et tu as précisé que tu ne viendrais me voir qu'à ce moment là. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? » répondit froidement Zelena.

Regina fut malgré tout impressionnée par la perspicacité de sa sœur. Elle soupira, décidant d'en venir au fait.

« Concrètement, que vas-tu faire de cet enfant ? » dit-elle un peu brusquement.

« Excuse moi ?! » répliqua agressivement Zelena.

Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, Regina serait déjà morte et enterrée.

« Inutile de t'énerver, je veux simplement m'assurer que le bébé ne finira pas dans un panier abandonné dans les bois. »

Zelena posa presque instinctivement une main sur son ventre.

« Penses-tu que je serais capable de reproduire ce que Mère m'a fait sur mon propre enfant ?! »

Regina haussa les épaules. Dit comme ça cela paraissait impensable mais avec Zelena, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

« Écoute, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te demander si tu es prête à élever un enfant, sans doute conçu uniquement pour me gâcher un peu plus la vie. »

Zelena ne répondit pas et baissa la tête vers son ventre qu'elle fixait d'une mine circonspecte. Regina n'insista pas et quitta la cellule.

oOo

Killian Jones montrait rarement ses sentiments. La plupart du temps, il les cachait derrière ses sarcasmes et ses manières de pirate. Mais depuis une semaine, il n'y arrivait plus.

Emma lui manquait. Terriblement. Et même le rhum ne parvenait pas à effacer la douleur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il n'avait pas un jour pensé avoir à traverser à nouveau la tristesse d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait.

Il déambulait dans les rues depuis une trentaine de minutes, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que Snow et David avaient tout tenté pour retrouver leur fille, mais elle n'était de toute évidence plus à Storybrooke et personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où elle avait pu aller.

Killian ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était devenue la nouvelle Dark One. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté davantage pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier mais savait au fond de lui que ça n'aurait servi à rien.

Emma était têtue et avait pris cette décision en connaissant parfaitement les conséquences.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le Granny's, il aperçut Maleficient et Lily en grande conversation. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la jeune femme était à la recherche de son père et du moindre indice qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver son identité. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il avait été touché par la malédiction et se trouvait quelque part à Storybrooke. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que disait la brune. Apparemment, elle avait passé la journée précédente à interroger tous les habitants qu'elle croisait en leur demandant si, _par hasard_ , ils avaient la capacité de se transformer en dragon.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, cela n'avait rien donné. Levant les yeux au ciel, Killian passa son chemin. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier Lily. Elle l'agaçait un peu, à vrai dire, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi et il n'avait guère envie de l'entendre déblatérer des heures contre l'absence de résultats à ses recherches.

En parlant de recherches, il avait aussi les siennes à faire. Il refusait de renoncer à Emma si facilement. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de la retrouver et de chasser les ténèbres qui s'étaient emparées d'elle. Pour cela, une seule solution, d'après l'Apprenti : Merlin.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque où il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Henry qui lui fit de grands signes dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il avait visiblement trouvé quelques informations. Killian était plutôt heureux d'avoir le jeune garçon pour l'assister. A eux deux, ils seraient certainement bien plus efficaces.

En revanche, il constata avec un déplaisir évident la présence de Will Scarlet à qui il jeta un regard mauvais. Le voleur ne s'attarda pas et décampa aussitôt, sous le regard neutre de Belle qui vint leur prêter main forte.

Killian savait qu'elle angoissait de savoir si Rumplestiltskin se réveillerait un jour. Quoi qu'elle dise, elle l'aimait toujours et le pirate se demandait combien de temps elle prendrait encore pour quitter le voleur qui lui servait de petit-ami. Peut-être avait-elle seulement peur de le blesser.

« D'après ce livre, » lança Henry en lui tendant un ouvrage, « Merlin vivrait à Camelot. »

« Ceux là disent la même chose, » dit Belle en désignant deux autres livres.

Killian acquiesça, satisfait.

« C'est déjà un bon début. »

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux le livre qu'Henry lui avait donné. Apparemment, Merlin n'avait jamais quitté Camelot et personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait.

Au bout de deux heures, le jeune garçon annonça qu'il devait y aller car il avait promis à Snow et David qu'il passerait les voir. Killian proposa de l'accompagner, voulant faire part de l'avancée de leurs recherches aux parents d'Emma afin de leur redonner un peu d'espoir, dont ils semblaient manquer cruellement ces derniers temps.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Regina et Robin qui se baladaient main dans la main. La brune en profita pour rappeler à Henry de ne pas rentrer trop tard à la maison.

Killian ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux en observant le couple fraîchement réuni, que même toutes les manigances de Zelena n'avaient pas réussi à séparer. Il se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il retrouverait Emma et qu'ils pourraient eux aussi afficher leur bonheur devant tout le monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez l'ancien couple royal, il fut surpris par la mine fatiguée de Mary Margaret qui commençait franchement à ressembler à un cadavre. Cependant, il eut le bon sens de ne pas en faire la remarque.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table de la cuisine et Henry prit la parole :

« Selon les livres que nous avons étudiés aujourd'hui, Merlin vivrait à Camelot. »

« Camelot ? » reprit Mary Margaret. « J'ai connu un chevalier qui venait de Camelot. Il s'appelait Lancelot. Il avait été chassé de sa confrérie de chevaliers parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une femme, il me semble. »

David approuva.

« C'est dommage qu'il soit mort, il aurait pu nous donner davantage d'indications. »

« Peu importe, » lança Killian. « Nous nous débrouillerons sans lui. »

Mary Margaret lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je vais me rendre à Camelot pour trouver ce Merlin, » répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

David fronça les sourcils, pas très convaincu.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Nous ne savons absolument rien sur Camelot, ni sur la manière de s'y rendre. »

« Il y a une tonne de livres à ce sujet à la bibliothèque, » rétorqua le pirate. « Pour ce qui est d'y aller... je trouverai bien. »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, » intervint Henry. « Camelot est un autre monde, et il n'y a aucun moyen à Storybrooke de créer des portails. »

Killian réfléchit quelques instants et soupira. Henry avait raison ; il n'y avait plus le moindre haricot magique en ville et c'était le seul moyen de traverser les mondes qu'il connaissait.

« Nous pourrions demander à Jefferson, » hasarda David. « Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous fabriquer un nouveau chapeau. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera, » grimaça Mary Margaret. « Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après midi à imaginer divers stratagèmes pour convaincre Jefferson de les aider, ce qui d'après Mary Margaret allait s'avérer difficile étant donné que le chapelier haïssait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à la magie depuis la malédiction. Ils convinrent de se rendre chez lui le lendemain, après quoi Killian et Henry quittèrent l'appartement.

« On a bien avancé, aujourd'hui, » lança le jeune garçon. « A ce rythme là, ma mère sera revenue avant la fin du mois. »

Killian hocha machinalement la tête, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. L'optimisme d'Henry faisait plaisir à voir, cependant il n'était pas certain que faire revenir Emma et la débarrasser de sa noirceur serait aussi simple...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième :). Black Angelis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 2**

oOo

Le lendemain, Regina repassa voir Zelena en espérant qu'elle avait mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« J'ai réfléchi, » lança la rousse.

Regina l'invita à continuer d'un mouvement de tête.

« D'après mes calculs, le bébé devrait naître en juillet. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser vivre jusque là... Et ailleurs qu'ici, si possible. »

Regina haussa les sourcils. La laisser vivre ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait déjà ?

« Et ensuite ? »

La sorcière la fixa un long moment. La brune n'était pas sûre, mais elle croyait lire de la résignation dans ses yeux.

« Je disparais de ta vie. »

« Comment ça ? »

Zelena se leva et vint se planter devant elle.

« Je quitte Storybrooke. Je repars à New-York. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. »

Regina ricana, manquant de répliquer que « ce serait trop beau pour être vrai », cependant elle s'abstint en constatant que Zelena était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Et pourquoi ce changement radical ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, absolument rien ne garantit ma sécurité une fois que le bébé sera né. La moitié de la ville veut ma tête au bout d'une pique. Et en ce qui te concerne, j'ai échoué – une nouvelle fois – à te prendre ta fin heureuse. Rien ne me retient à Storybrooke. »

D'après ce que comprenait Regina, Zelena sous-entendait qu'elle avait perdu sa petite vendetta contre elle et qu'elle renonçait. Cependant, un problème persistait.

« Je ne comprends pas. Et le bébé ? C'est aussi celui de Robin. Il ne voudra pas être séparé de lui... »

Zelena ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard équivoque. Regina éclata d'un rire nerveux dès qu'elle en comprit le sens.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu penses sérieusement que _je_ vais m'occuper de _ton_ bébé ? »

La rousse plissa les yeux.

« Oui, c'est en effet ce que je pense. »

Son assurance déstabilisa Regina.

« Et pourquoi, d'après toi, accepterais-je ? »

« Tu le feras parce que tu es incapable d'abandonner un bébé. Surtout si c'est celui de Robin. En plus, tu as l'habitude de t'occuper des enfants des autres, non ? »

Zelena, qui faisait bien sûr référence à Snow et Henry, releva la tête, visiblement fière de sa réplique.

« Tu as élevé le petit-fils de ta pire ennemie, » insista Zelena. « T'occuper de l'enfant de ta sœur, qui est aussi celui de ton _âme_ sœur ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Regina grimaça. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ce retournement de situation, et cela ne lui plaisait pas franchement.

« Il faut que j'en discute avec Robin, » jeta t-elle. « Je reviendrai plus tard te faire part de ma... décision. »

oOo

Lorsqu'Henry se réveilla, Regina était déjà partie. Un regard à l'horloge qui était accrochée sur le mur de sa chambre lui apprit qu'il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de rejoindre ses grands-parents et Killian au Granny's pour qu'ils finalisent leur plan.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ses projets à sa mère. Il savait que si elle apprenait qu'il devait se rendre chez Jefferson, elle l'en empêcherait aussitôt. De même, il ne fallait pas que le chapelier les soupçonne de travailler avec l'ancienne Reine.

Henry savait parfaitement qu'il la détestait et qu'il refuserait tout net de les aider s'il venait à penser qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

Son esprit dériva ensuite vers Emma. Elle lui manquait énormément, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas pour ne pas inquiéter Regina. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir brisé la plume magique. Son pouvoir lui aurait certainement permis de faire revenir sa mère parmi eux. Mais il se rappela aussi qu'elle pouvait causer d'énormes dégâts.

Les actes d'Isaac en étaient la preuve.

Après avoir tenté de quitter la ville, il avait été enfermé dans une cellule du commissariat de Storybrooke en attendant son jugement, qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver étant donné que le shérif avait disparu et que tout le monde avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du cas de l'Auteur déchu.

Après s'être habillé et avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Henry quitta la maison en priant pour ne pas croiser sa mère, qu'il pensait être toujours occupée avec Zelena.

Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

oOo

Regina avait donné rendez-vous à Robin au Granny's pour qu'ils discutent de la situation. Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke, ils essayaient de reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais quelque chose semblait s'être brisé dans le lien si spécial qui les unissait et la présence fantôme du futur bébé semblait toujours planer entre eux.

Elle venait d'arriver lorsque Robin fit son entrée dans le restaurant, suivi à sa grande surprise de David et Mary Margaret qui tenait Neal dans ses bras. Les yeux rougis de son ancienne belle-fille apprirent à Regina qu'elle avait certainement pleuré une partie de la nuit.

Prenant en pitié le couple, Regina les invita à se joindre à Robin et elle d'un signe de la main. De plus, avoir des avis extérieurs sur la situation éclairerait peut-être son esprit embrouillé.

Ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, la brune finit par se jeter à l'eau :

« J'ai parlé avec Zelena tout à l'heure. Elle souhaite quitter Storybrooke après la naissance du bébé... »

Voyant que Robin allait protester, elle enchaîna rapidement :

« ...et m'a demandé de m'occuper de lui à sa place. »

 _Demander_ n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat étant donné que la proposition de la rousse ressemblait plus à un ordre déguisé, mais Regina ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

« Quoi ? Elle ne veut pas garder son bébé ? » s'indigna Mary Margaret, resserrant sa prise sur Neal.

« Non. J'aimerais avoir ton avis, Robin. »

Le voleur ferma les yeux un instant.

« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de mon avis. Il s'agit surtout de toi. Te sens-tu prête à élever ce bébé ? En dépit de la haine que tu éprouves pour sa mère ? Haine que tu pourrais reporter sur lui ? »

David et Snow acquiescèrent. Regina soupira elle qui espérait de l'aide, elle en était toujours au même point...

Elle ne haïssait pas Zelena, elle haïssait ce qu'elle avait fait. Y compris la manière dont le bébé avait été conçu. Mais cela ne revenait-il pas au même ?

Devinant son trouble, Robin lui attrapa la main.

« Je pense que cet enfant aurait moins de chances de mal tourner si c'était toi qui t'en occupais... Mais sache que quelle que soit ta décision, je te soutiendrai, » lui assura t-il.

Regina hocha lentement la tête. Elle ferait une meilleure mère que Zelena, c'était presque une certitude.

Après tout, comment la rousse pourrait-elle aimer un enfant alors que ce sentiment lui était totalement étranger ?

De plus, étant le fils ou la fille d'une sorcière, l'enfant posséderait sans aucun doute des pouvoirs magiques. S'il était mal guidé, il pourrait sombrer du côté obscur... Et personne n'avait envie de voir apparaître un nouveau méchant.

Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire de ce côté là.

L'image de la lumière qu'était Emma happée par les ténèbres s'imposa immédiatement à elle.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir douloureux, elle pensa savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Sa décision était prise.

oOo

Killian allait entrer dans le Granny's lorsqu'il croisa Regina et Robin qui en sortaient. Il les salua brièvement avant de rejoindre Mary Margaret et David à l'intérieur.

« Vous ne leur avez pas parlé de nos projets, j'espère ? » lança t-il un peu brusquement en guise de bonjour.

« Bien sûr que non, » répliqua David. « Regina voulait simplement notre avis sur quelque chose. »

Il lui résuma brièvement la proposition que Zelena avait faite à sa sœur. Killian s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Selon lui, accepter d'élever l'enfant de cette sorcière serait une très mauvaise idée.

Mais après tout, cela ne le concernait pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Henry débarqua à son tour et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« J'ai croisé ma mère et Robin, » grimaça t-il. « Ils allaient à l'hôpital. Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vu. La voie est libre. »

« Parfait, » dit Killian. « Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Ils quittèrent le restaurant après que Mary Margaret ait confié le petit Neal à Granny et Ruby puis se mirent en route vers la maison de Jefferson. Killian trouvait leur plan, si on pouvait appeler ça un plan, franchement bancal et il pensait qu'ils auraient énormément de chance s'il fonctionnait.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il arrivèrent à destination. Il n'était que rarement venu dans cette partie de la ville et n'aurait jamais deviné que la grande bâtisse devant laquelle il se trouvait appartenait au chapelier, dont les relations avec Regina étaient plus que conflictuelles et qui pourtant lui avait donné l'une des plus belles maisons de Storybrooke.

Il préféra ne pas se poser de questions sur les motivations de Regina, les trouvant bien trop difficile à comprendre, surtout quand son esprit était à des années-lumières des desseins pas très nets de la Reine lorsqu'elle avait jeté la malédiction.

Ce fut Henry qui frappa sans la moindre hésitation à la porte. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la fille de Jefferson – Grace, si Killian se souvenait bien – vint leur ouvrir et parut étonnée de recevoir autant de visiteurs.

Henry l'informa qu'ils souhaitaient parler à son père et elle s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, puis les guida jusqu'au salon.

Jefferson, qui était confortablement assis et lisait le journal, se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il les vit débarquer. Son visage prit immédiatement une expression hostile.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! »

« Ils ont besoin de ton aide, Papa, » dit Grace.

Henry leur avait précisé que si son père ne se montrait pas coopératif, ils pourraient compter sur Grace pour le convaincre, les deux adolescents étant amis.

Le regard de Jefferson s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'il croisa celui, suppliant, de sa fille.

« ...je vous écoute. Mais faites vite. »

Mary Margaret prit la parole :

« Tu n'es pas sans ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière... » commença t-elle.

« Il faudrait être sourd et aveugle pour ne pas être au courant, » répliqua Jefferson. « Tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Une Sauveuse aspirée par les Ténèbres, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. »

Son ton légèrement moqueur agaça Killian qui crispa les poings. David lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Conscient que froisser le chapelier risquerait de faire échouer l'opération, le pirate tint sa langue et ne se fit pas remarquer.

Comme si en parler ravivait ses souvenirs, la voix de Mary Margaret se teinta d'émotion.

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'un Sorcier très puissant qui pourrait ramener Emma et la débarrasser de sa noirceur. »

Elle marqua une pause tandis que Jefferson s'impatientait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile. Et d'abord, qui est ce Sorcier ? »

« Merlin, » répondit Henry. « Nous devons trouver Merlin. »

Le chapelier fronça les sourcils.

« Merlin ? Pour le trouver, il faudrait vous rendre à Camelot et je ne vois pas comment vous... »

Son visage se tendit lorsqu'il comprit.

« Vous êtes venu me demander de fabriquer un nouveau chapeau magique, » avança t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement tandis que Killian ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant ses moindres réactions. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer et qu'ils allaient voir si leur « plan » allait fonctionner.

« Emma est notre fille, » lança Mary Margaret. « Nous l'aimons par-dessus tout et nous voulons qu'elle revienne. Toi, qui as passé des années loin de Grace, devrait nous comprendre plus que les autres, c'est pourquoi il faut _absolument_ que tu nous aides et... »

Killian cessa d'écouter la tirade de Snow. S'il avait eu des doutes sur l'efficacité de comparer leur situation à celle du chapelier pour qu'il les prenne en pitié et accepte de les aider, cela lui paraissait maintenant parfaitement inutile. Jefferson n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir par les sentiments, et cela se confirma lorsqu'il annonça d'une voix neutre :

« Je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Scandalisé, David s'apprêta à répliquer mais Jefferson poursuivit.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à fabriquer un nouveau chapeau dans ce monde. J'y serais peut-être arrivé avec l'aide d'Emma, mais elle n'est plus là. Et de toute façon, le chapeau ne vous servirait à rien. »

Cette fois, Killian était plus qu'exaspéré et s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

« Écoute moi bien, camarade. Tu as l'air de savoir plus de choses que tu n'en laisses paraître, alors il serait dans ton intérêt de tout nous dire. Pourquoi un chapeau nous serait inutile ? »

Jefferson le fusilla du regard mais se décida à tout leur révéler, le risque de se retrouver avec un crochet planté dans la gorge y étant sûrement pour beaucoup.

« Il y a bien longtemps, je me suis rendu à Camelot par le chapeau pour quelques... affaires. J'ai essayé de voler quelque chose dans le château du Roi Arthur, mais je me suis fait surprendre et tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde se sont lancés à ma poursuite. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent. Mais plus tard, lorsque je suis retourné dans le chapeau, la porte d'accès à Camelot avait disparu. »

« Disparu ? » répéta David. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je soupçonne Merlin d'avoir lancé un enchantement ou quelque chose de ce genre pour rendre Camelot inaccessible depuis les autres mondes afin d'empêcher les... voleurs d'y venir. Plus simplement, les portails ordinaires ne fonctionnent plus. »

« Les portails ordinaires ? C'est à dire ? » interrogea Henry.

« Le chapeau, les haricots magiques, ce genre de choses. »

Killian vit Mary Margaret et David se lancer un regard désespéré tandis qu'Henry baissa les yeux.

Ça s'annonçait mal.

Si savoir où trouver Merlin était un bon point, cela ne servait à rien s'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le rejoindre.

Dépité, le petit groupe salua Jefferson et quitta la maison quand Grace les rattrapa.

« Attendez ! »

Intrigués, ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

« Je connais peut-être un moyen de créer un portail vers Camelot qui ne sera pas bloqué par le charme de protection qui l'entoure. »

« Lequel ? » lança Henry, fébrile.

Grace, s'assurant que son père ne l'avait pas suivie, reprit :

« Mon père n'aime pas trop en entendre parler, mais... Connaissez-vous le lapin blanc du Pays des Merveilles ? »

Tous lui firent signe que non.

« Il s'appelle Percy, et mon père l'a rencontré lorsqu'il était prisonnier de la Reine de Cœur. D'après lui, il a la capacité de créer des portails à travers tous les mondes, magiques ou non. Si vous réussissez à le trouver, il pourra sûrement vous aider ! »

Mary Margaret et Henry la remercièrent chaleureusement tandis que David affichait une mine circonspecte.

« Tout ça c'est très joli, » commenta t-il tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du centre ville, « mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de trouver ce lapin blanc. »

« Détrompe toi, » répliqua Killian. « Je connais justement une personne qui pourrait nous être _très_ utile. »

David lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Nous allons lui rendre une petite visite, » dit le pirate. « Henry, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que Regina ne se mette à traverser toute la ville comme une sirène en furie pour te retrouver. »

Henry acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, sans doute déçu de ne pas être impliqué dans le plan de Killian tandis que Mary Margaret se mit en chemin vers le Granny's récupérer Neal.

Le pirate, suivi de David, partit vers l'endroit où il était quasiment sûr de trouver la personne qu'il recherchait, c'est à dire le magasin de Gold. Lorsqu'il entra, il jeta à peine un regard vers l'endroit où l'ex Dark One était allongé, toujours dans le coma et se rendit directement dans l'arrière boutique. Il fut étonné de ne pas y voir Belle, mais n'y prêta pas attention lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui semblait observer attentivement les différents objets.

Lorsqu'il sentit deux présences derrière lui, Will Scarlet sursauta et se retourna vivement, sous le regard moqueur de Killian.

« Bonjour, camarade. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! En espérant que vous avez aimé, et on se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite, que j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster aujourd'hui en raison de problèmes Internet depuis la semaine dernière.**

 **Je n'ai donc pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et je m'en excuse. Je viens juste de les lire et elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir :).**

 **Sinon, vous avez vu les dernières news ?**

 ** _/!\Spoilers/!\_**

 ** _Rebecca Mader et Sean Maguire ont été promus réguliers pour la saison 5 !_**

 _ **Et le casting pour les personnages de Merlin, Arthur et Guenièvre a été lancé. Personnellement, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner !**_

 **Mais assez de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 3**

Après avoir pris congé de Snow et David, Regina et Robin retournèrent voir Zelena à l'asile. La brune avait insisté pour que Robin soit présent étant donné qu'il était le père de l'enfant et qu'il fallait qu'ils paraissent unis.

Zelena n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise dans le coin de la cellule et les regarda entrer silencieusement.

« Je... Nous avons pris une décision, » annonça Regina.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne...

« Je m'occuperai de ton bébé. »

Zelena se releva. Regina tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, mais ne trouva rien d'autre que la froideur habituelle.

« Parfait. Problème résolu. »

Robin écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué.

« _Problème_? Tu qualifies mon enfant de _problème_? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il est, non ? Quelque chose que ni toi ni Regina ne vouliez. »

Regina attrapa délicatement le bras de Robin qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe. Il se détendit aussitôt.

« Nous avons aussi discuté de ta seconde requête... » reprit-elle. « Il ne me paraît pas très sain pour ta santé mentale que tu continues à rester ici. Cela pourrait peut-être avoir des répercussions sur le bébé. »

« Je quitte ce trou à rats ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Zelena, soudain nettement plus joyeuse.

Hélas, son allégresse s'évanouit dès qu'elle entendit la suite :

« Jusqu'à sa naissance, tu t'installeras chez moi... Et ce n'est pas négociable, » annonça Regina.

« Pourquoi diable irais-je vivre chez toi ?! J'ai toujours ma maison à Storybrooke. »

Regina s'approcha de Zelena jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque et s'efforça de prendre un air menaçant.

« Tu iras vivre chez moi, point. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur toi et – malheureusement – ça ne peut être personne d'autre que moi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, » cracha Zelena.

La brune se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Elle ne faisait absolument pas ça par plaisir, et encore moins par gentillesse. Elle voulait simplement éviter que l'enfermement rende sa sœur plus cinglée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Car si la folie était quelque chose de génétique, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que deviendrait l'enfant. Et il était tout simplement impossible de laisser Zelena seule sans surveillance, ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'options.

Robin décida d'intervenir :

« Et si jamais tu faisais un malaise ? Tu pourrais faire une fausse couche et perdre le bébé. »

Zelena ne trouva rien à redire mais le fusilla du regard.

« Ne crois pas que ça m'enchante plus que toi, » reprit Regina. « Je vais devoir passer les sept prochains mois à te supporter. C'est déjà difficile en temps normal, alors si en plus on rajoute tes futures sautes d'humeur, ça va rapidement être l'enfer. »

La rousse ricana.

« _L'enfer_ est un bien faible mot pour désigner ce qui t'attend avec moi. »

oOo

Killian fixait Will en essayant de ne pas paraître trop hostile, mais il doutait que ce soit une franche réussite. David, lui, était plus calme mais curieux de voir en quoi l'homme qui avait une fois cambriolé la bibliothèque allait pouvoir les aider.

« Vous cherchez Belle ? » interrogea Will. « Elle est encore à la bibliothèque et... »

« Non, en fait c'est toi que je voulais voir, » l'interrompit Killian.

Will haussa les sourcils sans essayer de dissimuler sa surprise.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service... »

Il s'interrompit, guettant les réactions du voleur, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière.

« Je veux que tu me dises où trouver le lapin blanc. Tu as vécu des mois au Pays des Merveilles, tu dois forcément le connaître. »

Will se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est que... je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer en contact avec lui. »

Killian fronça les sourcils. Will ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout.

« Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui t'a ramené à Storybrooke ? » interrogea David.

« En effet. Mais je vous l'ai dit, il est reparti au Pays des Merveilles et je ne peux pas le contacter. Et même si je pouvais le faire, il doit sûrement être... occupé. »

Le pirate n'aimait pas tous ces mystères. Il était clair que Will ne leur disait pas tout pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Comment ça, occupé ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Simple déduction ! Quand je vivais encore là-bas, il avait toujours un tas de trucs à faire. »

Killian jeta un œil à David pour s'assurer qu'il pensait la même chose que lui. Will leur mentait, c'était une certitude, sa gêne était clairement perceptible, cependant il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de sa part.

Après un dernier regard meurtrier, les deux hommes quittèrent la boutique et prirent le chemin de l'appartement de David qui semblait plus déprimé que jamais. Killian se doutait que devoir apprendre à Mary Margaret qu'ils avaient échoué le rendait malade.

Le pirate serra les dents. Ils en étaient toujours au même point et c'était incroyablement frustrant. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de créer un portail.

Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et lui redonna un peu espoir. Il annonça simplement à David qu'il devait se rendre au port sans lui donner plus de détails, ne voulant pas lui créer de fausse joie.

Arrivé à destination, il monta à bord du Jolly Roger et se mit en quête d'un objet en particulier. Après quelques minutes passées à vider plusieurs coffres, il dénicha enfin le coquillage blanc qu'il cherchait. Il remonta sur le pont et souffla longuement dedans, puis attendit. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Killian commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'une chevelure rousse fendit les flots. Une paire d'yeux se posa sur lui et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

« Bonjour, Ariel, » lança Killian.

« Hook ? » répliqua la sirène. « Tu m'as appelée ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu essaies d'atteindre un monde dans lequel j'ai besoin d'aller. Son nom est Camelot. »

La sirène réfléchit quelques instants.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'y aller ? »

« … pour retrouver une personne chère à mon cœur. »

Ariel plissa les paupières, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre.

« En admettant que j'accepte, que devrais-je faire une fois là-bas ? »

« Trouver un Sorcier qui s'appelle Merlin et lui demander de te donner un moyen de créer un portail pour que je le rejoigne ensuite à Camelot. »

Voyant que la sirène hésitait toujours, il crut bon d'ajouter :

« C'est extrêmement important. »

Ariel leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça.

« Très bien. J'irai trouver ce Merlin. »

Satisfait, Killian l'observa disparaître dans les profondeurs. Si tout se passait bien, il entreprendrait bientôt une expédition à Camelot.

Et Emma redeviendrait la Sauveuse.

oOo

Henry rentrait chez lui d'un pas lent. Il aurait voulu accompagner David et Killian mais ce dernier lui avait sommé de retourner chez lui. Savoir son grand-père et le pirate partir en quête d'une solution et être mis à l'écart l'agaçait.

C'est pourquoi il décida de désobéir et bifurqua vers la bibliothèque, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la réaction de Regina lorsqu'il rentrerait avec plus d'une heure de retard.

Comme à son habitude, Belle était là et fixait une étagère d'un air soucieux.

« Un problème ? » interrogea Henry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« J'ai l'impression que des livres disparaissent, » révéla Belle en fronçant les sourcils. « Il en manque certains, et je suis certaine que personne ne les a empruntés. »

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Oui. J'aurais besoin des livres qui traitent des portails magiques... »

Il résuma son passage chez Jefferson à Belle en insistant bien sur le fait que les portails que le chapelier avait qualifiés _d'ordinaires_ ne fonctionneraient pas et la jeune femme lui apporta un ouvrage qui était bien plus fin que la majorité des livres de la bibliothèque.

« Je pense que si tu ne trouves pas ta réponse dans celui-là, tu ne la trouveras nulle part, » l'informa t-elle.

Henry la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il connaissait la plupart des moyens de créer un portail qui y étaient décrits. Il élimina d'emblée le passage sur les haricots magiques et le chapeau de Jefferson. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur la description du lapin blanc étant donné que David et Killian creusaient actuellement cette piste. Quant aux sirènes, la seule qu'il connaissait vaguement était Ariel et il ne savait pas comment la joindre.

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il arriva au dernier chapitre.

« C'est ça ! » s'exclama t-il.

Et, sous le regard surpris de Belle, il quitta en trombe la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il parle à Zelena. Après avoir parcouru vingt mètres, il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il imagina ce que dirait Regina si elle apprenait qu'il était allé parler à sa sœur seul. Il recevrait certainement une énorme punition et serait définitivement écarté de tous les futurs plans que sa famille mettraient en œuvre pour ramener Emma.

Il reprit donc le chemin de sa maison d'un pas rapide. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à destination et ouvrit brusquement la porte qu'il referma avec fracas, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

« Maman, j'ai une piste ! Il faut que j'aille parler à Ze... »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec sa tante qui fixait Regina d'un air agacé, laquelle faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour garder son sang froid tandis que Robin s'éloignait vers la cuisine avec Roland.

Elles se retournèrent vers lui et le fixèrent avec étonnement. Embarrassé, il eut la désagréable impression d'interrompre quelque chose.

« J'ai une piste pour retrouver Emma, » reprit-il finalement.

Regina, qui semblait plus calme, l'invita à continuer, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Il lui fit alors un bref compte rendu de ses découvertes sur les portails et la localisation du Sorcier en se gardant bien évidemment de mentionner comment il avait obtenu ces informations. Si sa mère ne savait toujours rien de sa petite escapade chez Jefferson, ce n'était pas le moment de la lui révéler. Et si jamais elle lui posait la question, il pourrait toujours prétendre qu'il l'avait appris dans un livre, ou grâce à Belle.

« Et donc, tu dis que tu as trouvé un moyen de rejoindre Camelot ? » interrogea Regina.

Il n'avait pas non plus précisé que Killian et David étaient à la recherche du lapin blanc. Il préférait éviter tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin au Pays des Merveilles, et par extension à la Reine de Cœur – surtout en présence de Zelena.

« Euh... oui. »

Il jeta un œil à la sorcière rousse et hésita à poursuivre. Elle l'intimidait, à vrai dire, et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

« Je pense que les Souliers d'Argent du Pays d'Oz nous permettraient d'y aller... » lâcha t-il.

Regina se tourna aussitôt vers Zelena et l'interrogea du regard.

« Eh bien ? » s'impatienta la brune tandis que sa sœur ne disait toujours rien. « Je suis sûre que tu connais ces Souliers. »

« Effectivement, » répondit Zelena d'un ton froid. « Ils étaient à moi, avant. »

« Comment ça, _avant_? »

« Je les ai donnés à une gamine qui avait le pouvoir de me détruire d'après une prophétie. Elle les a utilisés pour rentrer chez elle. »

Regina croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Henry soupira intérieurement.

« Chez elle ? » répéta Regina. « Et où est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais plus, c'était il y a des années, » répliqua Zelena.

Henry vit sa mère perdre patience et plaquer la sorcière déchue contre le mur.

« Je sais que tu mens. Alors, je vais te le demander une seule fois : _où est-ce_ ? Si tu refuses de coopérer, je te remets dans ta cellule à l'asile ! »

Cette menace eut l'air de faire son effet puisque Zelena pâlit aussitôt. Elle repoussa Regina et révéla, de mauvaise grâce :

« Le Kansas. Elle venait du Kansas. »

« Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup, » dit Regina. « Est-ce que c'est le Kansas que nous connaissons, ou celui d'un autre monde ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et pour tout te dire, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais juste qu'elle disparaisse. »

« Pour que tu puisses régner en despote sur Oz, » railla la brune.

« Un peu ironique venant de celle qui a tyrannisé la Forêt Enchantée pendant des années, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les deux sœurs se fusillaient du regard tandis que Robin revint dans la pièce. Regina se désintéressa alors de Zelena.

« Alors ? » interrogea t-elle.

« J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Roland que tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants et que Zelena nous rendait un... _service_. »

Il fixait la rousse avec un dégoût perceptible.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, » soupira t-il.

« C'est très bien, » assura Regina.

Henry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait depuis bien longtemps que sa mère ne pourrait jamais être enceinte. Zelena, cependant, devait l'ignorer car elle ne cacha pas son étonnement.

« C'est vrai ? Tu es stérile ? »

« Oui, et alors ? Ça n'a aucune importance. De toute manière, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. »

Zelena allait répliquer lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Regina écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit le cortège qui investit le salon, mené par Killian et composé de Snow, David, Maleficient et Lily. Le pirate balaya la pièce du regard.

« Charmante réunion de famille, » commenta t-il.

« Les pirates ne savent-ils donc pas frapper à une porte ? » s'enquit Regina, agacée.

« Bien sûr que si, » rétorqua t-il, « mais ça aurait été une perte de temps. »

David et Mary Margaret paraissaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être entrés sans permission tandis que Lily et sa mère n'exprimaient rien.

« J'ai une mauvaise et une possiblement bonne nouvelle, » annonça Killian. « Je commence par laquelle ? »

« La mauvaise, » dit Henry sans hésiter, bien qu'il pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le lapin blanc. Will Scarlet a prétendu ne pas pouvoir le contacter. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Le lapin blanc ? Celui du Pays des Merveilles ? »

« Oui, » répondit David. « Nous avons appris qu'il avait la capacité de creuser des portails. »

« Et comment le savez vous ? »

Personne ne répondit. David et Mary Margaret regardaient ailleurs tandis que Killian haussa les épaules. Henry sentait les ennuis arriver...

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez été voir Jefferson ?! »

« Quelle importance ? » s'agaça Killian. « Maintenant, la possiblement bonne nouvelle... »

Il semblait très satisfait de lui même.

« J'ai envoyé Ariel à Camelot pour qu'elle trouve Merlin et nous rapporte un moyen de créer un portail. »

« Et pourquoi cette nouvelle est _possiblement_ bonne ? » interrogea Robin.

Killian fit la moue.

« Elle n'est toujours pas revenue et je ne sais pas si elle a réussi à traverser les protections qui entourent le pays. »

Il désigna ensuite Maleficient et Lily qui n'avaient toujours pas décroché un mot depuis leur arrivée.

« Je suis allé voir Mary Margaret et David et nous avons croisé ces deux là en venant ici. Maleficient prétend connaître un moyen de traverser les mondes. »

La concernée le fusilla du regard.

« Il y a bien longtemps, dans la Forêt Enchantée, je possédais un miroir qui pouvait faire office de portail. L'ennui, c'est qu'une bande de voleurs s'est introduit dans mon château et l'a subtilisé. »

En disant ces mots, elle fixait intensément Robin.

« Un miroir ? C'était donc ça ! »

« Tu étais au courant ? » s'étonna Regina.

« Oui. C'était Will qui m'avait persuadé d'aller voler de l'or dans ce château. Tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité, c'était ce miroir. Sûrement pour s'enfuir avec sa petite-amie... »

« Sa petite-amie ? » dit Killian. « Ce type avait une _petite-amie_ ? »

Maleficient soupira tandis que Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe, » coupa t-elle. « De toute façon, le miroir doit être resté dans la Forêt Enchantée, il est donc inaccessible. Il ne nous reste qu'à prier pour qu'Ariel réussisse... »

Personne ne trouva rien à redire et le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois.

« Entrer chez les gens sans frapper est-il devenu monnaie courante par ici ? » s'agaça Regina.

Ariel apparut alors, suivie à la grande surprise générale d'une ancienne connaissance. Maleficient n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Ursula ?! »

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez ce type de cliffhanger, parce que la plupart des chapitres se termineront de cette manière :p. On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Black Angelis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 4. Je suis en vacances depuis vendredi, je vais donc peut-être pouvoir passer à deux chapitres par semaine, même si ce n'est pas sûr pour l'instant vu que j'ai été pas mal occupée toute la semaine dernière.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 4**

oOo

Mary Margaret fixait Ursula d'un air étonné. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était repartie dans la Forêt Enchantée avec son père, aussi elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'amener à Storybrooke.

« Alors ? » lança Killian à Ariel d'un air impatient. « Tu as réussi à aller à Camelot ? »

La sirène soupira.

« J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans l'océan qui borde Camelot. Mais quand j'ai voulu remonter à la surface, je n'ai pas pu. C'était comme si une force invisible me gardait sous l'eau. »

Elle se tourna vers Ursula.

« Alors, je suis retournée dans la Forêt Enchantée pour trouver Ursula. Étant donné que son père est le Roi des Mers, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait peut-être m'ouvrir un passage. »

Elle se tut tandis qu'Ursula prit le relais :

« Mon père n'a rien pu faire. Et moi non plus. La magie qui protégeait le royaume était trop puissante. »

Mary Margaret baissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'ils tentaient, cela se soldait toujours pas un échec cuisant.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » cracha Lily à l'adresse de la sorcière des mers.

Elle n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré que Ursula l'ait abandonnée à son sort alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de son œuf. Maleficient ne dit rien mais son regard était froid.

« D'après Ariel, Hook cherchait à rejoindre Camelot pour retrouver _une personne chère à son cœur_... Et vu que la seule chose dont il se soucie à part son navire est Emma Swan... J'en ai déduit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et que le plan de Rumplestiltskin avait sûrement réussi. »

Implicitement, elle leur demandait des explications. Mary Margaret vit Killian soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui raconte, camarade ! » dit-il à David.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais se lança néanmoins dans un bref récit des derniers événements qui s'étaient déroulés à Storybrooke. Durant ce laps de temps, Robin s'éclipsa discrètement avec Roland tandis que Regina et Zelena semblèrent continuer leur précédente joute verbale à voix basse. Henry semblait s'ennuyer fermement, comme s'il pensait que rester plantés là à discuter était une pure perte de temps.

Lorsque David eut terminé, Ursula réfléchit quelques instants et déclara :

« Ces protections ont forcément été mises en place par Merlin. Cela expliquerait pourquoi personne n'est arrivé à les franchir vu qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps et... »

« _Je_ suis la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps, » l'interrompit Zelena.

« Et la plus cinglée, aussi, » marmonna Killian si bas que seule Mary Margaret l'entendit, étant juste à côté de lui.

Ursula posa sur elle un regard curieux.

« C'est Rumplestiltskin qui me l'a dit, » ajouta t-elle comme si elle pensait que les autres n'étaient pas convaincus.

« Cela n'a aucune importance, » répliqua Regina, « puisque tu n'as plus accès à tes pouvoirs. Et quand bien même tu les aurais, je doute fortement que tu arriverais à briser ces sortilèges. Merlin est intelligent, il aura forcément pensé à cette éventualité. »

Les yeux de Zelena lancèrent des éclairs mais elle n'insista pas.

Mary Margaret ne savait trop quoi penser de la situation de celle qui avait tenté de lui enlever son fils quelques mois plus tôt. La part sombre de son cœur lui murmurait que Regina était encore trop clémente avec sa sœur en acceptant de s'occuper de son bébé, mais sa bonté naturelle prenait en pitié Zelena, qui ne semblait pouvoir trouver le bonheur que dans la souffrance de Regina.

En bien des points, cela lui rappelait son passé avec l'ancienne Evil Queen.

« Je doute fortement de l'utilité de débattre sur la puissance de ces protections, » dit Killian. « Le fait est qu'on ne peut de toute façon pas les franchir. »

Il parlait d'un ton sec et Mary Margaret pensa qu'il cherchait peut-être à dissimuler son inquiétude. En effet, bien que personne ne l'ait mentionné, leur dernière chance de se rendre à Camelot venait de partir en fumée.

C'est alors que le visage d'Henry s'illumina.

« Il reste une personne qui pourrait nous aider ! » s'exclama t-il.

Et, sans prévenir, il quitta en trombe la maison et s'élança dans la rue à toute vitesse.

oOo

Henry courut jusqu'au poste de police sans ralentir. Lorsqu'il le vit entrer, Isaac ne manifesta aucune réaction et le fixa d'un air ennuyé.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » dit-il en s'approchant de la cellule.

Il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Isaac devait forcément connaître un moyen de traverser les mondes puisqu'il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises dans le cadre de son travail d'Auteur.

« Notre nouvel Auteur serait-il en panne d'inspiration ? » railla l'homme.

Henry choisit de ne pas prêter attention à ses sarcasmes et reprit :

« Lorsque c'était vous l'Auteur, vous avez voyagé à travers les mondes. C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontré Cruella. Comment avez vous fait pour ouvrir des portails ? »

La bouche d'Isaac se tordit en une grimace et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Henry regretta alors d'avoir mentionné Cruella. Il avait oublié qu'un lien particulier les unissait.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de te fournir cette information, gamin, » dit Isaac.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il n'était qu'à moitié étonné du manque de coopération de l'ancien Auteur mais il n'en était pas moins contrarié. Il décida de changer de tactique.

« Si vous m'aidez, je demanderai à ce que vous soyez libéré. »

Isaac le fixa quelques instants sans répondre.

« Vraiment ? Et comment être sûr que tu ne mens pas ? »

« Vous avez ma parole. »

L'homme se gratta le menton, pensif. Henry croisait les doigts.

« Très bien. »

Henry dut retenir un cri de joie et tenta de modérer son excitation. Après tout, ce qu'il apprendrait serait peut-être tout aussi inutile que les pistes qu'il avait suivies jusqu'à présent.

Mais il avait envie d'y croire.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui choisissais les endroits que je visitais. La plupart du temps, l'Apprenti venait me voir et m'indiquait un monde susceptible d'être intéressant. Il m'ouvrait alors un portail pour que j'y aille. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'Apprenti pouvait créer des portails à volonté ? »

Si c'était le cas, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance qu'il soit mort...

« Exactement. Et d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois, Merlin pouvait aussi le faire. »

« Vous avez rencontré Merlin ? »

« Non. Personne ne l'a jamais vu à part l'Apprenti. Ou du moins, personne de vivant. »

Henry se mordit la lèvre. La solution était toute proche, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Et si jamais quelqu'un avait besoin de le consulter ? »

« Il passait par l'Apprenti. »

« Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! »

Isaac haussa les épaules tandis qu'Henry faisait tourner son esprit à plein régime. Merlin avait forcément prévu quelque chose pour que, en cas d'urgence, on puisse aller lui demander son aide.

Et ce _quelque chose_ était forcément situé dans...

« La maison du Sorcier ! »

Personne n'avait pensé à y jeter un œil et Henry était persuadé que Merlin y avait laissé un moyen de créer un portail quelque part.

Heureux de sa découverte, il tourna les talons. Avant de sortir, il jeta néanmoins un coup d'oeil à Isaac et lança :

« Merci. »

oOo

Regina regarda sa montre pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Henry n'était toujours pas revenu. Et maintenant que les autres étaient rentrés chez eux, le silence rendait le temps plus long.

Zelena, affalée dans le canapé, la fixait d'un air narquois.

« Tu n'as pas appris à ton fils à respecter un horaire ? »

Regina allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Henry fit alors son entrée, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

« Maman, il faut que nous allions fouiller la maison du Sorcier ! Je suis certain qu'il a laissé un moyen de créer un portail vers Camelot ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir Killian. »

Il avait à peine amorcé un pas en arrière que Regina le retint par l'épaule.

« Pas si vite, jeune homme. Il me semble que tu me dois des explications. »

Henry baissa les yeux, comme si il avait anticipé le sermon qui allait suivre.

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu vadrouilles seul dans Storybrooke. Surtout sans m'informer de ta destination. »

« Je suis juste allé parler à Isaac, » se défendit Henry. « Et ce matin, je n'étais pas tout seul, Grand-père, Grand-mère et Killian étaient avec moi. »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« A ce propos... Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris d'aller chez Jefferson ? »

« Je... »

« Jefferson, Henry, _Jefferson_. Tu sais très bien qu'il me déteste. Et s'il avait voulu t'utiliser pour m'atteindre ? »

« Grace ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ! »

Regina soupira et capitula. Elle serra Henry contre elle.

« A partir de maintenant, plus de cachotteries, d'accord ? Je veux que tu me dises où tu vas et avec qui. »

« D'accord... Mais est-ce qu'on peut aller fouiller le manoir de Merlin, maintenant ? »

Regina secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Il est trop tard aujourd'hui. Nous irons ensemble demain. »

Avisant la mine déçue de son fils, elle ajouta :

« Tu peux téléphoner à Snow, David et le pirate pour les prévenir, si tu veux. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Henry se précipita sur le téléphone. Amusée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Au bout de deux minutes, elle entendit Zelena se laisser lourdement tomber sur une chaise et sentit son regard posé sur elle. Néanmoins, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas envie d'essuyer de nouveaux sarcasmes, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'elle allait tôt ou tard y avoir droit.

Plus tard, Henry les rejoignit et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Au grand soulagement de Regina, Zelena ne disait toujours rien.

« Robin n'est pas resté ? » s'étonna Henry.

« Non, » répondit Regina. « Il voulait passer la soirée avec Will Scarlet, je crois. Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. »

« Il voulait surtout la passer loin de moi, » répliqua Zelena.

Regina haussa les épaules. Il y avait bien sûr une part de vrai dans ce que sa sœur avait dit ; Robin avait toutes les peines du monde à se trouver dans la même pièce que la sorcière sans avoir envie de l'étrangler.

Ce qu'il aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il n'y avait pas eu le bébé.

Sentant la tension augmenter d'un cran, Henry changea de sujet et entreprit de raconter à sa mère ses péripéties et découvertes du jour. Regina fut impressionnée par tout ce que son fils avait accompli en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, il se contenta d'annoncer :

« Je ferai tout pour la retrouver. Si Emma était à ma place, elle ferait la même chose. Comme toutes les mères, je suppose. »

Anticipant sa réaction, Regina tourna la tête vers Zelena et vit sa bouche se tordre en une grimace haineuse. Les poings crispés, elle quitta brusquement la table et disparut à l'étage. Un bruit de porte qui claque retentit quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » interrogea Henry, déconcerté.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chéri, » soupira Regina. « Zelena a un problème avec tout ce qui se rapporte aux sentiments maternels. »

Henry accepta l'explication d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette tout en énumérant à voix basses des hypothèses sur la nature du portail laissé par Merlin – en supposant qu'il existe.

Environ une heure plus tard, Henry partit se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain tandis que Regina frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Zelena.

« Va t-en, » entendit-elle aussitôt. « Je ne veux pas te voir. »

La brune décida d'insister et entra. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec sa sœur sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Elle comprit que c'était une erreur lorsqu'elle manqua de se prendre un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas te voir ! Retourne donc jouer à la famille parfaite avec ton fils ! »

Regina tenta de conserver son sang-froid et inspira longuement pour se retenir de jeter à son tour quelque chose au visage de Zelena.

« J'aimerais juste que tu évites ce genre de scènes à chaque fois que tu entends le mot « mère ». Surtout que tu risques de l'entendre de plus en plus étant donné ta... situation. »

« Situation que tu ne connaîtras jamais, » répliqua t-elle d'un air arrogant.

Le regard de Regina s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Attention, Zelena, » prévint-elle. « Tu t'aventures en terrain dangereux... »

« Quoi ? C'est pourtant la vérité, non ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu as été incapable de garder l'enfant du Roi Leopold et tu es devenue stérile après une fausse couche ? »

Son ton devenait de plus en plus agressif.

« _Ça suffit !_ »

Craignant que sa rage la mette définitivement hors d'elle, ce qui la conduirait à blesser _accidentellement_ Zelena, Regina sortit de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur, le souffle court.

Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Un peu plus et elle faisait brûler vive la sorcière.

Elle soupira en songeant que ce genre d'accrochage allait devenir son quotidien durant les prochains mois. Bien sûr, il serait bien plus simple de laisser croupir Zelena à l'asile de l'hôpital jusqu'à la naissance du bébé et ensuite la chasser de la ville, mais malgré tout Regina tenait à garder un œil sur la rousse, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Et aussi parce que l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa sœur serait un jour le sien.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas traînant et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

Sa nuit n'eut rien de reposant, peuplée par de nombreux cauchemars et il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait dormi que quelques minutes lorsqu'Henry la secoua par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

« Nous avons rendez-vous au manoir du Sorcier avec Killian, Snow et David dans trente minutes, » l'informa t-il.

Il était déjà habillé et semblait sur le pied de guerre comme s'il se lançait dans une quête de la plus haute importance. Regina acquiesça mollement et se tira avec difficulté de l'étreinte confortable de ses draps avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour se préparer.

Elle en sortit vingt minutes plus tard. En passant devant la chambre de Zelena, elle hésita à l'informer de son départ. N'ayant aucune envie de se confronter à sa sœur pour la deuxième fois en moins de douze heures, elle lui laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine et suivit Henry qui se précipitait déjà hors de la maison.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers, comme Regina s'y attendait, et Henry insista pour commencer les fouilles sans attendre les autres. Méthodique, le jeune garçon lui demanda de ratisser le rez-de-chaussée pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'étage.

Ce que Regina fit pendant un certain temps avant que le reste du groupe ne débarque, mené par Killian. Mary Margaret et David semblaient épuisés et lui apprirent que Neal avait pleuré une partie de la nuit.

Au bout d'une heure, tous conclurent que si Merlin avait laissé quelque chose, cela ne se trouvait pas dans cette partie du manoir.

Ils rejoignirent donc Henry à l'étage qui n'avait visiblement pas eu plus de chance.

« Il ne reste qu'une seule pièce, » dit-il avant d'actionner le mécanisme qui dévoilait la bibliothèque cachée.

Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Killian suggéra que le portail était peut-être une page d'un des nombreux livres vierges qui occupaient l'espace. Tous trouvèrent son idée plutôt logique, mais ils se rendirent bien vite compte que tous les feuilleter entièrement allait prendre des heures, même des jours.

« On y arrivera jamais ! » ragea le pirate en jetant par terre le livre qu'il venait de parcourir.

Maussades, David et Mary Margaret ne relevèrent pas même s'ils pensaient de toute évidence la même chose tandis que Regina se demandait s'il n'existait pas un sort ou une potion qui pourrait leur être utile.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'expression d'Henry, qui fixait d'un air étrange le livre que Killian avait jeté au sol.

« Le livre... On dirait qu'il m'appelle... »

« Qu'il t'appelle ? » répéta Mary Margaret, sans comprendre.

« C'est difficile à expliquer, mais... je le _sens_. »

Il s'en saisit alors avec douceur, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine et entreprit de tourner lentement les pages. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il parvint au milieu tandis que Killian fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... c'est impossible ! Je viens de le regarder, et il n'y avait rien... »

En plein milieu de la page était dessiné un haricot magique.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'être transparent, comme ils l'étaient habituellement, il était teinté d'un bleu violacé et des étoiles semblaient être peintes à sa surface.

« Nous avons notre portail vers Camelot, » annonça Henry d'un air triomphant.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, et peut-être même avant si j'avance suffisamment ;). Black Angelis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que si vous passez des examens, ça se passe bien pour vous :).**

 **J'ai une bonne nouvelle, je pense pouvoir passer à deux chapitres par semaine (le prochain sera probablement en ligne dimanche, au plus tard lundi).**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me motivent vraiment pour écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 5**

oOo

Henry fixait avec une joie non dissimulée le haricot dessiné sur la page du livre. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir à la recherche d'Emma !

Bien qu'aussi heureux que lui, Killian n'en était pas moins déconcerté.

« Je suis pourtant certain d'avoir regardé chaque page de ce maudit livre... »

« Peut-être que seul l'Auteur pouvait trouver le portail, » avança Mary Margaret.

Regina approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais Isaac n'a jamais parlé d'un portail uniquement accessible par l'Auteur ! » protesta Henry.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il lui avait menti ?

« Il n'était peut-être pas au courant, » dit David. « Après tout, il est resté des années enfermé dans le livre. »

« Ou peut-être qu'il s'est joué de nous, » contra Killian. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois... »

Mary Margaret haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons enfin trouvé un portail. »

« Reste à savoir comment l'activer, » répliqua Regina. « Je vois mal ce qu'on pourrait faire de ce dessin... »

Henry sut d'instinct comment il fallait s'y prendre. C'était comme s'il avait toujours eu la réponse quelque part au fond de lui et qu'elle avait attendu ce moment pour surgir. Il tendit la main, la plongea dans la page et saisit délicatement le haricot entre ses doigts. Puis, il l'arracha de sa prison de papier sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe.

« Bien joué, Henry, » lança Killian.

Ravi, le jeune garçon observa mieux le haricot. Maintenant qu'il le voyait _en vrai_ , il constata qu'il avait exactement la même couleur que le chapeau du Sorcier. Et à voir leur tête, les autres s'étaient fait la même réflexion.

« Je suppose que ça fonctionne comme les autres haricots magiques, sauf que ça crée directement un passage vers Camelot, » dit le pirate.

«Quel sens de déduction, » railla Regina.

Killian l'ignora et demanda le haricot magique à Henry, puis le mit dans sa poche.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, » annonça t-il. « Je veux trouver le maximum d'informations sur Camelot avant mon départ. Tu m'accompagnes, Henry ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Henry s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit sa mère la veille.

« Je peux y aller ? » lui demanda t-il alors.

Regina lui donna son accord et il s'élança aussitôt à la suite du pirate, qui l'attendait devant la porte. Une fois à la bibliothèque, ils demandèrent à Belle tous les livres disponibles sur Camelot.

« Il n'y a que ça ? » s'étonna Killian en avisant les trois ouvrages que leur avaient apporté la bibliothécaire. « Je pensais qu'il y en aurait beaucoup plus... »

« Camelot est un monde assez méconnu, » répondit Belle. « Et bien qu'il y ait de nombreuses histoires et légendes à ce sujet, il est difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. Je vous ai apportés les livres que je pense être les plus fiables. »

Henry en saisit un au hasard et se plongea dedans. Il s'aperçut directement qu'il n'était pas entièrement consacré à Camelot et qu'un seul chapitre en parlait. Killian l'informa qu'il en était de même pour les deux autres et ils tentèrent de relier toutes les informations pour obtenir quelque chose de plus précis.

Camelot était une île de taille moyenne – plus petite que Neverland, d'après leurs déductions – entourée par l'océan. Un bon tiers de l'île était recouvert par une forêt et au centre se trouvait un grand lac. Juste derrière, construit sur une colline, se trouvait un grand château. Des plaines herbeuses constituaient le reste de l'espace.

L'île ne comptait apparemment pas d'habitants sinon Merlin, parfois l'Apprenti et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Ces derniers étaient juste mentionnés et Henry ne trouva aucune indication sur leur nom ou combien ils étaient.

Et bien sûr, de nombreux sortilèges en tout genres protégeaient l'île, mais ils étaient déjà au courant de ce détail.

« Bon, ça suffit, » dit Killian. « Nous ne trouverons rien de plus. Je lève l'ancre dès demain. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Henry.

« Nous avons perdu bien assez de temps comme ça. »

oOo

Killian sortit de la bibliothèque et resta planté là quelques instants sans trop savoir quoi faire. Puis, constatant qu'il était près de midi, ses pas le portèrent instinctivement vers le Granny's.

Bon nombre d'habitants étaient en train de déjeuner. Avisant la présence d'Ursula, assise au comptoir, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi, » annonça t-il directement, sans prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot.

« Vraiment ? » lança t-elle d'un ton arrogant. « Que pourrais-je bien faire pour un pirate égaré tel que toi ? »

Killian roula des yeux.

« Je pars à Camelot dès demain pour trouver Merlin et... »

« ...tu aimerais que je t'accompagne, » le coupa t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait entreprendre un tel voyage seul et qu'il lui fallait de l'aide. Demander à Mary Margaret et David était évidemment exclu, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser Neal. Quant à Regina, il doutait qu'elle veuille se séparer d'Henry. Et même s'il savait que le jeune homme souhaitait venir, il était certain que sa mère s'y opposerait fermement.

Il ne lui restait donc pas beaucoup d'alliés potentiels, et même s'il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Ursula, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à y gagner, » reprit la sorcière des mers.

« Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? » ironisa le pirate.

Il encaissa le regard meurtrier d'Ursula avec un petit sourire.

« Ça pourrait faire oublier à tout le monde que tu t'étais alliée avec le Crocodile pour faire sombrer Emma dans les Ténèbres. »

« Je voulais juste ma voix, » répliqua t-elle sans grande conviction.

Killian la vit se perdre dans ses pensées, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire du tout.

« C'est d'accord, » finit-elle par dire. « Je viendrai avec toi. »

« Aller où ? » intervint une voix familière.

Ils se retournèrent. Maleficient ne paraissait pas hostile, juste curieuse, contrairement à Lily qui semblait se retenir à grand peine de se changer en dragon et de faire rôtir Ursula sur place pour se faire un festin de calamar grillé.

« A Camelot. On se lance dans une expédition à la recherche de Merlin, » l'informa Killian. « Tu veux en être ? » ajouta t-il, tentant le tout pour le tout.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec _elle_ , » cracha Lily en désignant Ursula.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai demandé de venir, » répliqua le pirate, exaspéré.

« Je ne... »

Maleficient interrompit sa fille d'un geste de la main. Killian en profita pour exposer tous ses arguments.

« Si on retrouve Merlin et qu'il nous aide ensuite à récupérer Emma, on pourrait lui demander de rendre à Lily sa part de lumière. »

« Hmm... »

Lily murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère qui sembla achever de la convaincre.

« Bon, très bien. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Killian en se levant. « Rendez-vous demain à l'aube au port. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir finir d'achever les derniers préparatifs quand Lily l'interrompit.

« Je veux venir aussi. »

« Pas question, » répliqua aussitôt Killian.

Il n'avait aucune envie de supporter la jeune femme durant toute la durée de leur voyage et il ne voyait pas en quoi elle pourrait lui être utile ; elle maîtrisait à peine ses transformations.

« Et tu as toi même dit que tu n'irais nulle part avec Ursula. »

« Emma est mon amie. La sauver vaut bien la peine de supporter cette pieuvre desséchée. Et je veux demander à Merlin de me rendre ma part de lumière moi même. »

Killian trouva l'empressement dans sa voix étonnant mais ne releva pas. Maleficient lui jeta un regard insistant et il finit par capituler.

« Bon, bon ! J'espère juste que tu ne nous apporteras pas la poisse avec ta double part de noirceur. »

Il déguerpit avant de voir la réaction de Lily et il rit nerveusement en entendant une flopée d'insultes à son encontre provenant de la jeune femme.

Ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos, il en était certain.

oOo

Zelena était allongée sur son lit. Bien qu'il soit plus de dix heures du matin, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle avait particulièrement mal dormi cette nuit, avait d'innombrables bouffées de chaleur et des nausées à n'en plus finir.

Elle haïssait être dans cet état. Elle se sentait particulièrement faible, et cela lui était insupportable.

Même si elle avait entendu Regina rentrer une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, elle ne comptait pas se confronter à elle tout de suite.

D'une part à cause de leur escarmouche de la veille. Zelena se doutait que ce qu'elle avait dit ne resterait pas impuni. Regina allait le lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir provoqué sa sœur de la sorte. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait faire profil bas et ne pas se faire remarquer si elle ne voulait pas retourner à l'asile.

Mais d'un autre côté, Regina l'avait bien cherché, à se pavaner devant elle de la sorte. Le gamin n'avait sans doute pas pensé à mal en mentionnant l'amour qui l'unissait avec la Sauveuse, mais cela l'avait énervée et elle avait préféré quitter la pièce avant de perdre son calme.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que Regina vienne en rajouter une couche en lui rappelant que sa _situation_ , comme elle disait, faisait qu'elle serait amenée à entendre régulièrement le mot « mère ».

Cette fois, Zelena n'avait pas supporté cet affront et n'avait pu s'empêcher de provoquer la brune sur sa stérilité. Elle avait su qu'elle était allée trop loin en voyant le regard de pure haine qu'elle lui avait jeté, et si elle s'en était réjouie sur le moment, elle craignait à présent les conséquences de sa petite saute d'humeur.

Mais il y avait aussi une autre raison au fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que Regina voie que sa grossesse la mettait dans un état aussi lamentable.

Cela lui ferait _beaucoup_ _trop_ plaisir.

Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester là éternellement, elle décida de descendre afin de se trouver quelque chose à manger pour calmer les grondements de son estomac. Elle avait à peine posé le pied sur la première marche qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Maman ! » s'exclama Henry.

L'excitation dans sa voix était perceptible. Curieuse, Zelena décida de rester sur le pallier pour en savoir plus.

« Henry ? Tu es déjà là ? » s'étonna Regina. « Où est Hook ? »

« Oui, j'ai terminé mes recherches à la bibliothèque. Et Killian est parti préparer notre expédition pour Camelot ! »

Il parlait avec empressement, comme s'il n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : partir à l'aventure et jouer les héros.

« _Notre_ expédition ? » reprit Regina, faisait mine de ne pas comprendre.

Zelena savait qu'en réalité, elle avait parfaitement saisi le sens de ce qu'avait dit Henry. C'était juste une manière de signifier qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout.

Et au vu du silence qui suivit, Henry avait saisi l'interdiction voilée.

« Euh... Oui. Je vais partir avec Killian pour sauver Emma, » lança t-il en y mettant le plus de conviction possible.

Cependant, Regina ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« C'est tout simplement hors de question. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » protesta Henry.

Zelena pouvait presque deviner la mine déconfite qu'il devait afficher.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes seul à l'aventure, en terrain inconnu et potentiellement dangereux, pendant je ne sais combien de temps. »

« Je serai avec Killian, » rectifia l'adolescent.

« Ça revient au même. »

Elle pouffa. Bien que cela la tuait de l'admettre, elle était d'accord avec sa sœur. Ce ridicule pirate ne pourrait en aucun cas veiller sur Henry. Pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à veiller sur lui même.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, » lança Henry.

« Je ne peux pas, » soupira Regina. « Je suis toujours le Maire de Storybrooke et... »

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas révéler la vraie raison de son refus.

« ...il faut que je reste ici pour surveiller Zelena. »

C'était donc ça. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Zelena. Elle savait que si sa sœur avait tant insisté pour qu'elle vienne vivre chez elle, ce n'était pas pour veiller sur elle, mais pour ne pas la laisser sans surveillance.

« Maman, s'il-te-plaît... Je veux vraiment rencontrer Merlin. Si seul l'Auteur pouvait trouver le haricot, peut-être que seul l'Auteur peut s'en servir. »

« J'en doute fortement. Et ça m'étonnerait que Merlin ait prévu que le nouvel Auteur soit un garçon d'à peine treize ans. Je suis désolée, Henry, mais c'est non. »

« Mais... »

« Tu n'accompagneras pas le pirate. Fin de la discussion. »

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, Henry se précipita à l'étage et passa devant Zelena sans la voir, puis alla se réfugier dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Intriguée, elle jeta un coup d'œil et le vit assis sur son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ruminant sa colère et sa déception.

« Un problème, petit ? » jeta t-elle d'un ton neutre, sans gentillesse mais sans méchanceté non plus.

« Ma mère ne veut pas que j'aille à la recherche de mon autre mère, mais à part ça, tout va bien, » jeta t-il sarcastiquement.

Son ton lui rappelait celui qu'employait Regina lorsqu'elle était agacée. Elle le fixa quelques instants. Ce n'était certainement pas pour l'embêter que sa sœur l'empêchait d'y aller, mais parce qu'elle tenait à lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et bien que cette façon de penser soit totalement étrangère à Zelena, elle comprenait, d'une certaine façon.

Pire, elle l'enviait.

« Tu as de la chance, » lança t-elle, légèrement venimeuse. « Toi, au moins, ta mère se soucie de toi. »

oOo

Regina était assise dans la cuisine et faisait tourner une pomme entre ses doigts. Elle éprouvait une sensation de tristesse sans qu'elle parvienne à en deviner la cause exacte. Puis, elle comprit.

C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'elle se disputait avec Henry.

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute, mais presque. Plutôt un profond désaccord. Bien sûr, elle comprenait parfaitement que son fils souhaitait partir à la recherche d'Emma. Le contraire l'aurait inquiétée, d'ailleurs.

Mais, et c'était peut-être égoïste, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir loin d'elle. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien les nuits blanches qu'elle passerait, rongée par l'inquiétude, à se demander s'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Zelena qui s'assit en face d'elle. Comme d'habitude, sa sœur n'exprimait aucun sentiment, sinon cet exaspérant petit air supérieur qu'elle arborait en permanence.

« Bien dormi ? » lança t-elle ironiquement en avisant la mine fatiguée de la rousse.

Zelena ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents.

Même si elle faisait des efforts pour le lui cacher, sa sœur ne parvenait pas à dissimuler complètement les désagréables effets secondaires de sa grossesse.

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » dit-elle, méprisante.

« Tu n'as pas idée, » répondit Regina avec morgue.

Pour être honnête, elle aurait été déçue que la grossesse de Zelena se passe sans la moindre nausée. Il fallait bien qu'elle soit punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Comment va Henry ? » interrogea soudainement Regina.

Zelena avait forcément entendu leur confrontation, avec sa curiosité mal placée.

« Comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage, » répliqua t-elle avec suffisance.

Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer...

Néanmoins, elle se promit d'aller parler à son fils plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait calmé. Elle se décida finalement à croquer dans sa pomme, sous le regard dégoûté de Zelena.

« Comment fais-tu pour manger ça ? C'est tellement sucré que ça en devient écœurant... »

Regina haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais contrairement aux pommes vertes, elles ne sont pas amères... »

Puis, un détail lui revint.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation, non ? »

« C'est possible... »

Oui, maintenant elle s'en souvenait. C'était le jour où Zelena était venue la distraire pendant que Rumplestiltskin volait son cœur.

Elle songea que c'était ironique que la saveur des pommes qu'elles aimaient correspondait plus ou moins à leur caractère. Et sans qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi du comment, elles se lancèrent dans un débat – qui prit rapidement des airs de dispute – pour savoir qui, des pommes rouges ou vertes, étaient les meilleures.

Aucune ne mentionna l'altercation de la veille.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et on se retrouve donc dimanche (ou lundi au plus tard) pour le prochain chapitre ! Black Angelis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite. Shippeurs OQ, accrochez vous bien ahah.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 6**

oOo

Killian avait une migraine épouvantable. Il sortait juste de l'appartement de David et Mary Margaret avec qui il venait d'avoir une longue discussion à propos de son voyage. A la base, il devait simplement les prévenir qu'il partait le lendemain au petit matin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que David émette le souhait de l'accompagner.

Il avait alors passé plus d'une heure à l'en dissuader par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, ce qui s'était avéré ardu puisque l'ancien Prince s'obstinait à vouloir être celui qui ramènerait Emma chez elle.

A bout de patience, Killian lui avait sèchement fait remarquer qu'ils ne partaient pas en vacances et qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, et que Neal se retrouverait orphelin de père dans ce cas de figure. Cela avait nettement calmé David, qui avait déjà failli mourir sans connaître son fils et Mary Margaret avait achevé de le convaincre de rester.

Par la suite, il leur avait promis de leur ramener leur fille avant de s'éclipser. Il regrettait déjà de les avoir informés du moment de son départ.

Connaissant David, il allait peut-être revenir à la charge et Killian se demanda si finalement, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils partent en pleine nuit, _comme des voleurs_.

En parlant de voleurs, il croisa Will Scarlet qui sortait en catimini de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de livres et, vu sa tête, il souhaitait clairement ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Alors, camarade, on compte ouvrir une librairie ? » lança t-il sarcastiquement en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Will sursauta et laissa tomber les livres sur le sol. Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'empressa de les ramasser avant que Killian ait eu le temps d'en identifier le titre.

« J'emprunte des livres, pirate, » répliqua t-il. « C'est à ça que sert une bibliothèque. »

« Sans blague. »

Killian n'essayait même pas d'être aimable. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Will ait refusé de les aider à trouver le lapin blanc – car il était persuadé qu'il leur avait menti à son sujet.

« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire prendre sur le fait. Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies réellement emprunté ces livres. »

Will ne broncha pas et le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans manifester aucune réaction.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu as de la chance que j'aie autre chose à faire. Juste, reste en dehors de mon chemin, d'accord ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa son chemin. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé, il aurait certainement informé Belle du comportement étrange de son petit-ami.

Il était en train d'imaginer avec amusement la tête que ferait Will si Belle le quittait lorsque quelqu'un vint se planter devant lui, interrompant sa marche.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu préparais un voyage pour Camelot. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite, » railla t-il.

Robin se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à dire mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à le formuler. Il avait aussi l'air nerveux, et peut-être même un peu désespéré.

« Si tu voulais que ça reste discret, tu aurais peut-être du choisir un autre endroit que le Granny's pour recruter ton équipage, » fit remarquer Robin. « En à peine une heure, les clients qui étaient présents à ce moment là ont propagé la nouvelle à travers toute la ville. »

« Tu n'as pas tort, » concéda Killian.

Mais de toute manière, il pensait que ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose que les habitants de Storybrooke soient au courant ou non de ses projets. Ils auraient forcément finit par remarquer son absence.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » reprit le pirate. « Parce qu'il me reste encore un tas de choses à faire, et je suis un peu pressé. »

« Eh bien...oui. Je me demandais si tu recrutais toujours... »

Comprenant l'insinuation, Killian haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Robin voudrait-il l'accompagner ? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, il haussa les épaules.

« L'appel de l'aventure, je suppose, » tenta t-il de plaisanter.

« Ça va si mal que ça avec Regina ? »

Killian n'était pas dupe, et l'air surpris – et coupable – de Robin ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Pourtant, il en fut étonné : il les avait vus plus tôt dans la semaine se balader main dans la main.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que... »

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît, camarade, pas à moi. C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Robin se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira longuement. Puis, décidant qu'il ne servait sans doute plus à rien de mentir, il capitula.

« Ce n'est pas que ça va mal, mais... quelque chose a changé. Je le sens. Elle est devenue plus distante et on passe beaucoup moins de temps ensemble. »

« Tu as mis sa sœur enceinte. Quoi de plus normal ? »

Killian avait peut-être été un peu brusque, mais c'était la stricte vérité. En fait, il pensait qu'ils avaient peut-être été trop confiants en se remettant si vite ensemble.

« Et je me suis excusé pour ça. Des dizaines de fois. Mais j'ai l'impression que toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas. »

« Donc, tu préfères fuir celle qui t'échappe plutôt que de tout faire pour la récupérer ? » dit-il durement.

Pas pour être méchant, mais pour le secouer un peu.

« C'est tellement compliqué que je ne sais plus quoi faire... Et maintenant, Zelena vit chez Regina. Je sais que c'est mieux pour le bébé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce serait peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que je prenne un peu de... distance. »

Killian secoua négativement la tête. Il pensait au contraire que Regina ne comprendrait pas que Robin veuille s'en aller de la sorte et que ça risquait d'envenimer encore plus leur situation. Mais après tout, s'il voulait vraiment venir, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

« Comme tu veux. Si tu ne changes pas d'avis d'ici là, rendez-vous demain à l'aube au port. »

Il acquiesça et Killian reprit son chemin. Il avait fait quelques pas lorsqu'il s'arrêta et interpella de nouveau Robin qui s'éloignait dans la direction opposée.

« Mais n'oublie pas, camarade. Mettre un couvercle sur tes problèmes ne les fera pas disparaître, mais germer davantage. »

Et il en savait quelque chose...

oOo

Zelena se mordait les joues pour retenir son fou rire. Elle était en train d'assister à la plus grosse dispute familiale qu'elle ait jamais vue et elle trouvait ça tordant, cependant elle avait le bon sens de ne pas exprimer son ressenti à voix haute.

En effet, Regina semblait sur le point d'exploser et elle n'avait guère l'intention de se prendre en pleine figure une rafale de magie.

Pourtant, rien ne pouvait présager que les choses s'enveniment à ce point. Une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, Mary Margaret et David étaient venus rendre visite à Regina et Henry. Si la conversation avait dans un premier temps tourné autour de sujets neutres, elle avait très rapidement dérivé vers la fameuse expédition vers Camelot dont Zelena n'arrêtait pas d'entendre parler ces derniers temps.

David leur avait raconté que Killian prévoyait de partir avec Ursula, Maleficient et Lily et que lui même se serait joint au petit groupe s'il n'y avait pas eu Neal – après quoi Mary Margaret lui avait jeté un regard scandalisé à la seule pensée qu'elle même ne suffirait pas à le retenir.

Henry en avait profité pour réitérer sa demande d'accompagner le pirate puisqu'il ne partait pas seul, mais Regina n'avait rien voulu entendre, avec pour argument qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en les trois femmes qui constituaient l'équipage de Killian.

Alors que la tension était à son comble, c'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Robin pour débarquer à son tour – en ne manquant pas de fusiller Zelena du regard au passage – et annoncer à Regina qu'il avait _quelque chose d'important_ à lui dire.

Zelena s'était retenue de justesse d'éclater de rire en entendant de quoi il s'agissait et en mesurant combien cette situation était ironique.

Robin avait refusé de l'abandonner à New York, et maintenant il laissait tomber Regina pour partir à l'aventure avec un pirate, deux dragonnes et une pieuvre.

Et maintenant, tous deux se tenaient face à face, le voleur tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, ses yeux se posant sur tout le monde dans un appel à l'aide désespéré tandis que Regina avait les mains posées sur les hanches et le teint qui virait doucement au rouge cramoisi.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère, « tu as l'intention de t'en aller pour je ne sais combien de temps et me laisser gérer le _problème_ toute seule. »

Zelena ne comprit pas ce qu'était le _problème_ jusqu'à ce que Regina pose les yeux sur elle.

Bien sûr. C'était évident. _Elle_ était le problème.

Sa sœur fit une pause, et la sorcière sentit le danger venir et eut l'intelligence de s'éloigner avant que la bombe à retardement qu'elle était devenue explose et détruise tout sur son passage.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'exclama la brune, faisant sursauter Mary Margaret tandis que David et Henry lancèrent un regard désolé à Robin qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Que fais-tu de Roland ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser ici tout seul, quand même ? »

« Will s'en occupera et... »

Mais Regina n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser parler.

« Et Zelena ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a mise enceinte. Et c'est aussi avec toi que je vais élever l'enfant ! »

Rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'arrêter, et personne ne se risqua à tenter de le faire.

« Et que fais-tu de moi ? » acheva t-elle enfin dans un murmure.

Robin baissa la tête, n'osant croiser son regard.

« Avec de la chance, le voyage ne sera pas très long. Il s'agit juste de trouver Merlin. Je serai vite de retour. »

Il tourna les talons et s'empressa de quitter la maison, le dos et la tête courbés.

Jamais Zelena ne l'avait trouvé aussi lâche.

Mais, pour être honnête, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il le soit. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à supporter ses regards haineux et pleins de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse.

En revanche, elle n'échapperait pas à ceux meurtriers de Regina, qui semblait osciller entre vouloir tuer quelqu'un et fondre en larmes. Mary Margaret et David, d'un commun accord silencieux, s'éclipsèrent avec discrétion, laissant à Henry le soin de réconforter sa mère qui s'était effondrée sur le canapé.

Zelena savoura en silence sa petite victoire. Elle qui croyait avoir perdu sa guerre contre Regina, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini. Elle était après tout responsable de la fuite de Robin, qui ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter sa présence, et sa relation avec la brune semblait avoir atteint le point de non retour.

Regina était anéantie. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même sans Robin, Zelena l'avait constaté alors qu'elle se faisait passer pour Marianne. Tout compte fait, elle n'avait rien de particulier à faire pour séparer les deux âmes sœurs, songea t-elle alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre.

Ce qui grandissait dans son ventre s'en chargerait pour elle.

oOo

Regina était prostrée dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle même sous sa couette comme si elle voulait se protéger du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était dans cette position depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures, les yeux grands ouverts, se repassant en boucle les paroles de Robin. Elle tentait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un horrible cauchemar dont elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Robin ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Pas elle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et la laisser là, seule avec la grossesse de Zelena à gérer. Elle ne croyait pas pouvoir être capable d'y faire face seule. Et puis, c'était tellement invraisemblable ! Robin n'avait aucune raison de s'en aller. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble, après tout.

Il était vrai que Regina s'était un peu éloignée de lui en comparaison avec ce qu'ils vivaient avant le voyage dans le temps d'Emma et du pirate. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle avait eu l'esprit occupé avec ce qui était arrivé à Emma, sa disparition, et ensuite la quête d'un moyen de se rendre à Camelot pour la retrouver.

Et surtout, elle se rendit compte avec tristesse qu'elle en voulait encore à Robin pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena. Bien sûr, c'est cette dernière qu'elle aurait dû blâmer et qui était responsable de toute cette horrible histoire. Le problème était ailleurs.

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier que Robin l'avait si vite remplacée.

Evidemment, Marianne avait été sa femme pendant des années. Evidemment, il conservait toujours de l'affection pour elle. Elle était toujours la mère de son fils.

Mais de là à faire un bébé si rapidement...

Elle ignorait qui en avait eu l'idée, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir.

La vérité l'effrayait trop.

Ruminant encore sa tristesse pendant un certain temps, des minutes ou des heures, elle n'aurait su le dire, elle finit par s'endormir le cœur lourd.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Henry qui la réveilla. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin.

« J'aimerais dire au revoir à Killian. Le départ est prévu dans trente minutes. »

Encore dans les vapes, Regina acquiesça et s'étira longuement. Elle décida d'accompagner Henry, même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir en voyant Robin prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Peut-être avait-elle toujours l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

Elle fut si longue à se préparer qu'elle se résolut à se téléporter directement au port avec Henry, de peur que son fils lui en veuille encore plus si il manquait le grand départ.

Regina constata qu'ils arrivaient bon derniers. A sa grande surprise, une bonne partie de la ville avait fait le déplacement, certainement plus par curiosité que par désir de souhaiter bonne chance à Killian, Lily, Ursula et Maleficient. Ces deux dernières ne comptaient en effet pas parmi les habitants les plus appréciés de la ville.

Killian était en grande discussion avec Mary Margaret et David, qui semblaient lui donner quelques recommandations et autres conseils dont le pirate n'avait visiblement rien à faire. D'un air agacé, il leur répliqua que tout irait bien et que Emma serait bientôt de retour parmi eux.

Lily et sa mère étaient déjà à bord du Jolly Roger et discutaient à voix basse en ricanant. Regina était prête à parier qu'elles étaient en train de se moquer de quelqu'un. De son côté, Ursula était au bord de l'eau et parlait avec Ariel, qu'elle chargeait de retourner dans la Forêt Enchantée prévenir son père de son absence. Après un hochement de tête, la sirène rousse disparut dans les profondeurs.

« Comme c'est mignon, » railla Lily d'une voix forte, sans doute pour être sûre que tout le monde entende.

Ursula ne répondit pas mais ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, après quoi elle monta à son tour sur le navire. Tandis qu'Henry se dirigeait vers Killian pour lui faire ses adieux, Regina chercha du regard Robin qu'elle finit par trouver à l'écart de la foule en compagnie de Roland et de Will Scarlet. Les larmes aux yeux, elle détourna la tête et reporta son attention vers son fils qui échangeait une vigoureuse poignée de main avec le pirate.

Elle se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un courir dans sa direction. Belle la dépassa sans la remarquer et se précipita vers Killian.

« Il y a un problème, » lança t-elle.

« Lequel ? » s'enquit le pirate, alarmé.

Belle reprit son souffle avec difficulté.

« J'ai poursuivi les recherches sur Camelot après votre départ, et je suis tombée sur un livre que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. Je l'ai parcouru rapidement et j'ai découvert que Camelot est un monde figé dans le temps. »

Elle marqua une pause tandis que chacun tenta de comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

« Cela veut-il dire qu'on ne vieillira pas tant qu'on sera à Camelot ? » reprit Killian.

« Oui, mais pas seulement. Le temps s'écoule à la même vitesse dans tous les mondes contenant de la magie, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a aucun décalage temporel entre la Forêt Enchantée et Camelot, par exemple. Mais vu que celui-ci en est dépourvu... Il pourrait s'être passé des années ici alors que vous ne serez resté que quelques semaines à Camelot. »

Killian pâlit aussitôt.

« Mais il y a de la magie à Storybrooke ! » protesta t-il.

« Storybrooke n'est qu'une infime partie de ce monde, » soupira Belle. « Le temps ne peut pas s'écouler différemment dans la ville et à l'extérieur. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Regina mesura les conséquences de cette nouvelle information. Des années ?

Robin allait partir pour peut-être _des années_ ?

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Robin, dont le visage s'était brusquement vidé de ses couleurs. Lui aussi semblait comprendre que ce serait une catastrophe totale. Il ne verrait pas grandir Roland et laisserait Regina s'occuper seule de son futur bébé.

Regina refusa d'admettre qu'il lui manquerait horriblement. Elle était encore trop en colère contre lui.

Killian finit par hausser les épaules.

« On fera avec. On savait déjà dans quoi on s'embarquait, et ce n'est pas un petit détail de ce genre qui va me faire changer d'avis. »

Regina pensait que ce détail n'avait rien de petit, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Assez perdu de temps ! » s'exclama le pirate. « On lève l'ancre ! »

Il pivota vers Robin.

« Tu viens, camarade ? »

« Je...je... »

Il posa les yeux sur Regina et la brune lui lança un regard suppliant.

 _Ne pars pas. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie._

Il lui adressa un petit sourire triste et plissa les paupières. Regina crut presque entendre son cœur se briser encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que :

« Je ne peux pas partir...Il y a trop de choses qui me retiennent ici. Je suis désolé. »

Une étrange chaleur naquit dans son ventre et se propagea en elle, et son cœur se mit à battra rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« Ne le sois pas, » dit Killian. « Je vois que tu m'as écouté. »

Après une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il grimpa à son tour à bord du navire et sortit le haricot magique de sa poche.

« Lorsque nous reviendrons, Emma sera avec nous et elle sera de nouveau notre Sauveuse ! » s'exclama le pirate dans un dernier élan d'optimisme.

Après quoi il jeta le haricot dans la mer. Un portail s'ouvrit et il entraîna le Jolly Roger à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le navire disparût et le calme revint.

Robin s'approcha de Regina.

« Je crois que nous devons parler. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! On se retrouve mercredi si tout va bien, avec au programme une discussion Robin/Regina, le début du voyage à Camelot et deux nouveaux personnages :). Black Angelis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce jour de canicule (41°C chez moi, ça ne donne pas envie de sortir). En tout cas, encore merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 7**

oOo

Assise sur un banc face à la mer avec Robin, Regina réfléchissait. Ils étaient là depuis au moins dix minutes et aucun n'avait encore prononcé un mot, se contentant d'observer les habitants qui avaient fait le déplacement pour assister au départ rentrer chez eux pour retourner se coucher. Elle avait incité Henry à faire de même et à ne pas l'attendre, le jeune garçon semblait en effet sur le point de s'endormir debout.

Puis, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, Robin se résolut enfin à prendre la parole :

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai encore causé de la peine, » murmura t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » répliqua Regina. « Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de moi ! Tu avais pensé à Roland ? Et... au bébé ? »

Robin baissa la tête, visiblement mort de honte.

« Pas assez, » souffla t-il.

Il inspira un grand coup, tandis que Regina attendait toujours des explications.

« Je crois que j'ai eu... peur, » révéla Robin.

« Peur ? » répéta Regina.

« Peur de ne pas savoir faire face à tout ça. Peur des conséquences. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Peur de te perdre pour toujours... même si j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà le cas. »

Touchée, Regina ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle lui en voulait toujours et n'allait pas lui pardonner si facilement.

« Nous y arriverons, » assura t-elle néanmoins. « Tout ira bien. »

Son ton se voulait aussi convaincant que possible, mais au fond d'elle même elle n'en était pas si certaine. Si Robin voulait déjà s'enfuir à la première difficulté, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait ensuite, quand le bébé serait né.

Tout était loin d'être dit, mais Regina estima que ça suffisait pour l'instant, alors elle se leva.

« On se voit bientôt ? » hasarda Robin.

Regina hésita, mais finit par acquiescer en dissimulant son incertitude.

« Bon... à bientôt, alors. »

Il amorça un mouvement vers elle, et après un instant d'hésitation, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, tourna les talons et disparût dans la nuit. Regina, qui avait frémit au contact des lèvres sur sa peau, le regarda partir avec un soupçon de tristesse, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Avant de retourner chez elle, elle posa son regard sur l'océan. Elle se sentait terriblement égoïste de n'être pas partie à la recherche d'Emma avec Hook alors qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle, mais elle savait que sans elle, Storybrooke se retrouverait vite sans-dessus-dessous. Elle était plutôt confiante et savait que le pirate tenterait tout pour la retrouver. Mais, en revanche, elle se méfiait des motivations de Maleficient, Ursula et Lily. Pour cette dernière, passe encore. Emma était son amie. Mais les deux autres ?

Tout cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Regina.

Et rien que de penser qu'ils ne seraient peut-être pas de retour avant plusieurs mois, voire des années, lui faisait présager le pire.

Sentant ses idées s'embrouiller, elle mit un terme à ses réflexions qui commençaient à ne plus avoir de sens et se téléporta directement dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer à pied.

Plus tard, elle se leva bonne dernière. Henry était dans la salle à manger, son livre de contes ouvert devant lui et un stylo à la main.

En s'approchant, Regina constata que ce n'était pas le livre original, mais un livre vierge qui était dans la maison du Sorcier. Elle demanda à son fils ce qu'il faisait.

« Mon travail, » répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

« Ton travail ? » répéta t-elle.

« Mon travail d'Auteur. J'écris tous ce qu'il s'est passé depuis l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke. Étant donné que je suis coincé ici, autant faire quelque chose d'utile... »

Regina pinça les lèvres. Il ne lui avait donc toujours pas entièrement pardonné de l'avoir empêché d'accompagner Hook et les trois autres.

« Écoute, Henry... »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et se leva.

« Je vais aller demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour aller plus vite. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui était ce « quelqu'un » qu'il partait déjà. Soupirant, elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Tout allait de travers. D'abord avec Robin, et puis avec Henry.

Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi _elle_.

Le teint pâle, Zelena était allongée dans le canapé, et Regina s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un instant, elle hésita à lui balancer de l'eau à la figure pour la réveiller mais se ravisa et lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête à la place.

Zelena se réveilla en sursaut et manqua de tomber sur le sol tandis que Regina étouffait un fou rire.

« Si tu veux dormir, tu as une chambre, » fit-elle remarquer, sarcastique.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné, » répliqua Zelena, acerbe.

Elle se redressa en position assise.

« Figure toi, il se trouve que deux idiots ont improvisé une sortie à quatre heures du matin en faisant un boucan à réveiller les morts ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'arrive déjà pas beaucoup à dormir en temps normal, alors si vous vous y mettez tous les deux... »

« Tu m'en vois navrée, » ricana Regina, qui n'était pas désolée du tout.

Zelena la fusilla du regard.

« Tu le saurais si tu étais enceinte... Oh, mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne peux pas. »

Regina hésita avant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Un sentiment de colère l'avait déjà envahie et seul le souvenir de ce qui avait failli se passer la dernière fois lui fit garder un semblant de calme.

Oh, ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire la vérité...

Mais Zelena n'y verrait, une fois de plus, qu'une preuve qu'elle était une déception immense pour Cora puisqu'elle avait refusé de lui donner des petits-enfants.

« Je pourrais te faire avaler une potion qui te fera perdre le bébé et t'empêchera d'être à nouveau enceinte, » menaça t-elle. « Ainsi, nous serons à égalité. »

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, » contra Zelena, pas du tout apeurée. « Tu ne tuerais pas l'enfant de Robin. »

Regina serra les dents. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à effrayer sa sœur suffisamment pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Elle se rappela la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu de la peur dans ses yeux.

C'était le jour où elle avait eu l'intention de l'effacer de l'histoire.

« Je pourrais te tuer aussi. Et faire boire une potion d'oubli à tout le monde pour que personne ne se souvienne de ton insignifiante existence. »

Sa voix montait dangereusement vers les aigus. C'étaient des paroles en l'air, bien sûr jamais elle ne pourrait faire avaler une potion d'oubli à toute la ville même si elle le voulait.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de tuer sa propre sœur...

« Ce serait ridicule. »

Zelena continuait de la défier du regard tandis que la patience de Regina s'effilochait.

« Surtout vu le service que je te rends. »

« Un _service_? »

La rousse posa la main sur son ventre.

« Je vais te donner ce que tu es incapable d'avoir. »

Regina mit quelques secondes à réagir.

Un service.

Zelena appelait ça un _service_.

« Comment peut-on être aussi monstrueux ? » murmura Regina, les yeux pleins de dégoût. « Tu es un monstre, Zelena. Tu essaies de rendre acceptable ce que tu as fait à Robin en appelant ça un service. »

Elle ne parût pas s'offusquer de ses paroles. Avec prudence, elle se leva et chancela légèrement.

« Je te ressemble, »dit-elle. « Tu l'as dit, une fois. Je ne suis que ton reflet, Regina. Le reflet de la personne que tu étais et que tu ne cesseras jamais d'être, quoique tu fasses. Un _monstre_ , comme tu dis. »

Elle passa à côté d'elle et remonta à l'étage, tandis que Regina resta plantée là.

Un monstre ?

Elle en avait été un, autrefois. Mais elle avait changé. Et maintenant, elle pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'elle faisait partie des héros.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Zelena, et finit par renoncer. C'était certainement une nouvelle tentative de la déstabiliser, alors elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Henry. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve une relation complice avec son fils.

Cette tension entre eux lui rappelait trop les mois où elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'elle parce qu'il croyait qu'elle était l'Evil Queen.

Elle l'attendit toute l'après midi et il ne pointa le bout de son nez que dans la soirée. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit entrer, elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans la cuisine et lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avala d'une traite.

Elle tardait à prendre la parole, si bien qu'Henry finit par deviner son malaise. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je sais bien que tu veux juste me protéger. C'est juste que... j'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour Emma. »

Soulagée, Regina lui rendit son sourire.

« Hook t'a promis de la ramener, non ? Et aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être, c'est un homme de parole. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... »

Regina décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors, tu as avancé aujourd'hui ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Avancé ? »

« Dans l'écriture du livre, » précisa t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, ça... »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement et il se dandina sur sa chaise, clairement gêné.

« Pas vraiment... »

« Tu ne devais pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? »

« Justement... »

Il se mordit la lèvre et la fixa avec appréhension. Regina connaissait ce regard. C'était celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander mais qu'il n'osait pas par peur de sa réaction.

« Il a accepté de m'aider, mais à condition que je tienne ma promesse. »

« Il ? Qui donc ? Et quelle promesse ? »

Regina constata que son fils lui cachait encore beaucoup de choses, mais au vu des circonstances, elle n'en tint pas compte tandis qu'Henry cracha enfin le morceau.

« Isaac... il veut bien m'aider à condition qu'il soit libéré. »

oOo

« Si je ne savais pas que tu étais un pirate, je dirais que tu n'y connais rien à la navigation... »

Killian se retourna et fusilla Lily du regard. Leur voyage venait à peine de commencer – ils n'étaient partis que depuis un peu plus de deux heures – et il ne la supportait déjà plus.

Maleficient posa la main sur le bras de sa fille pour la dissuader de continuer mais Lily se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Ce n'était pas la première remarque désobligeante qu'elle lui lançait, et si il avait choisi de purement et simplement l'ignorer au début, il était en train de revenir sur sa décision.

« Ah oui ? Parce que tu y connais quelque chose, toi ? » railla t-il.

« Non, » reconnut-elle. « Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que nous tournons en rond. »

« Comment ça ? Je te signale que nous allons tout droit depuis le début ! »

« Alors comment tu expliques qu'après plusieurs heures, nous n'ayons toujours pas atteint l'île ? »

Killian la fusilla du regard. Il en connaissait une qui allait finir par se prendre un coup de crochet si elle ne tenait pas sa langue... surtout pour débiter des absurdités.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait si simple d'y accéder ? Nous sommes sur les terres de Merlin, pas d'un sorcier du dimanche ! Il a probablement entouré l'île de toutes sortes de protections et... »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » soupira Lily. « Laisse tomber. »

Elle retourna auprès de Maleficient et Killian, même s'il ne l'entendait pas, pouvait presque deviner les insultes qu'elle lui adressait.

Le pirate regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour qu'elle ne les accompagne pas et reste à Storybrooke. Il se demandait même si le fait qu'ils n'aient pas encore atteint l'île soit la conséquence de sa double part de noirceur...

Il se garda bien de partager ses pensées avec qui que ce soit. Maleficient le ferait immédiatement rôtir sur place et Ursula... Non, Ursula serait d'accord avec lui.

Elle était bien la seule en qui il avait un semblant de confiance. Il savait qu'un cas d'accrochage avec Lily, Maleficient se rangerait automatiquement du côté de sa fille et il se retrouverait seul avec son crochet pour seule arme contre deux dragonnes en furie.

Il avait peur que cela arrive tôt ou tard et l'aide d'Ursula lui serait précieuse si jamais cela devait se produire.

Cette dernière se tenait à un peine un mètre de lui et gardait le regard fixé sur l'océan d'un air nostalgique.

« Au fait, » lui lança t-il, « tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais devenue après être repartie avec ton père dans la Forêt Enchantée. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? »

« Depuis aujourd'hui, » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'ombre d'un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Rien d'extraordinaire. Je suis retournée vivre avec mon père et on rattrapé le temps perdu. »

« Tu n'as pas chanté ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Des heures entières. »

Sa voix se teinta d'émotion.

« Mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'évite de le faire ici. Je risquerais d'attirer des créatures peu amicales... »

« Et de nous casser les oreilles, par la même occasion, » railla Lily qui s'était rapprochée pour écouter leur conversation.

Soit elle était d'une immense mauvaise foi, soit elle n'avait jamais entendu Ursula chanter. Killian n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau que le chant des sirènes.

Sauf peut-être la voix d'Emma.

« On se passera de tes commentaires, » persifla Ursula.

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua vivement Lily d'un ton provocateur.

« Je te jette par dessus bord ! »

« Fais ça et je te transforme en poisson pané ! »

« Silence ! » intervint Maleficient.

Elle semblait alerte.

« Tu vas la défendre ? » s'indigna Lily.

« Aucun rapport. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Killian la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Il n'avait rien entendu du tout et se demanda si ce n'était pas une diversion pour détourner l'attention d'Ursula et Lily afin qu'elles se taisent. Puis, il entendit à son tour un bruit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » interrogea Lily.

« On aurait dit un bruissement d'ailes, » répondit Maleficient.

« S'il y a des oiseaux, l'île ne doit pas être loin, » fit remarquer Ursula.

« Ou bien il s'agit d'un piège, » contra Killian, nettement plus pessimiste.

Il avait appris à Neverland qu'il fallait se méfier de tout en territoire inconnu.

« Devant toi, Hook ! » lança Maleficient.

Killian se retourna et vit, à son grand étonnement, un corbeau perché sur le gouvernail qui le fixait de ses yeux sombres où il crut distinguer une lueur d'intelligence. Il tenta de chasser l'animal mais celui-ci résista et lança un cri à lui glacer le sang.

L'oiseau fixa tour à tour Maleficient, Ursula et Lily avant de daigner enfin s'envoler et disparaître à l'horizon.

« Suivons le ! » proposa Lily. « Il pourrait nous guider jusque l'île. »

« C'est logique, » approuva Maleficient.

Killian la soupçonnait de toujours abonder dans le sens de sa fille, qu'elle soit au fond d'elle même d'accord ou pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Maleficient à Ursula.

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toucher terre rapidement, » concéda t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Killian se racla la gorge.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours le capitaine de ce navire, » rappela t-il avec agacement. « Et je pense que suivre ce corbeau est une très mauvaise idée. Ça empeste le piège à des kilomètres. »

« Tu es peut-être le capitaine, mais nous sommes trois à avoir le même avis, » dit Lily d'un air supérieur. « La majorité l'emporte, non ? »

« Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Je vous dit que ce maudit corbeau va nous conduire vers de gros problèmes. »

« Tu es paranoïaque ! C'est juste un stupide oiseau sans cervelle ! »

Killian serra les dents.

« Très bien. Mais je vous aurai prévenues ! »

Il vira de bord pour suivre la trajectoire du corbeau tout en ne cessant pas de guetter l'horizon avec appréhension.

Il le sentait.

Les ennuis approchaient.

oOo

A quelques kilomètres de là...

Un homme était accroupi devant une étendue d'eau, la tête courbée en signe de respect. Devant lui, une femme à la longue chevelure blonde le fixait d'un air impatient.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle.

« Ils sont quatre, » répondit l'homme en se relevant. « Le pirate Killian Jones, les sorcières Ursula et Maleficient et... »

Il marqua une pause, hésitant.

« Eh bien ? » s'impatienta la femme.

« ... Lily. »

« C'est la fille avec la double part de noirceur, non ? »

« Elle même. »

La femme fronça les sourcils, contrariée.

« L'un d'eux est-il l'Auteur ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

« Alors comment ont-ils fait pour venir ici ? Seul l'Auteur pouvait trouver le haricot magique que tu as laissé ! »

L'homme paraissait déconcerté.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout. »

« Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'approchent de l'île pour l'instant. As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui... s'ils m'ont suivi, ils se dirigent droit dessus. »

« Parfait. »

« Mais cela est-il une bonne idée ? Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je leur parle. »

La femme serra les poings.

« Non, » dit-elle d'un ton froid. « Je veux les tester avant de les laisser venir ici. »

Elle pivota et désigna le grand lac qui se trouvait derrière elle. Plus précisément, elle pointa du doigt un cygne solitaire qui glissait doucement sur l'eau.

« Je suis certaine qu'ils sont venus pour ça. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'ils l'emmènent ailleurs. Les Ténèbres ne doivent plus quitter Camelot jusqu'à _son_ apparition. »

L'homme serra les dents, mais ne protesta pas.

« Bien. »

La femme se radoucit légèrement.

« N'aie crainte. Si leur cœur est aussi noble et courageux que l'étaient ceux de nos preux chevaliers, ils parviendront à rejoindre l'île. »

L'homme n'en était pas si certain mais acquiesça. Non pas qu'il mettait en cause leur courage et leur noblesse.

Mais ce qui faisait la force des chevaliers était leur unité.

Or, il lui avait semblé que ces voyageurs en manquaient cruellement.

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu ! La suite sera là dimanche ;). Black Angelis.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur (ce qui n'est pas mon cas ahah). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 8**

oOo

Henry observait avec une nervosité grandissante le monde qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa volonté qu'Isaac soit relâché hier à Regina, elle avait été plutôt sceptique et elle doutait qu'il souhaite vraiment l'aider dans sa tâche d'Auteur. Cependant, il avait insisté et elle avait accepté d'en discuter avec Robin, Mary Margaret et David pour avoir leur opinion.

En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu que d'autres habitants se joignent au débat.

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Snow et David au Granny's, Ruby avait entendu toute la conversation et avait de suite prévenu sa grand-mère et Whale. Mary Margaret n'avait une fois de plus pas su tenir sa langue et l'avait dit à Leroy, qui s'était empressé de courir au couvent pour en informer les fées. August était présent à ce moment car la Mère Supérieure avait insisté pour l'examiner afin d'être certaine qu'il soit totalement guéri. De son côté, Robin en avait informé Will qui avait passé le message à Belle qui l'avait répété à Archie lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la rue un peu plus tard.

Et maintenant, tout ce petit monde se trouvait dans le bureau de Regina à la mairie. Henry jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et constata qu'elle était contrariée. La tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui plaisaient de toute évidence pas beaucoup.

« Bien, » lança t-elle d'une voix forte, faisant taire ceux qui bavardaient d'un regard noir. « Nous sommes ici pour discuter du cas d'Isaac et de son éventuelle libération à l'issue de cette réunion. »

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, » gronda Leroy. « Il n'est pas question de le libérer et... »

Mary Margaret lui murmura quelque chose à voix basse, visiblement mécontente et il consentit à se taire. Regina la remercia d'un regard et reprit :

« Henry ici présent va nous donner ses arguments en faveur de sa libération. Puis, chacun donnera son avis et nous procéderons à un vote. »

Henry écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère ne l'avait pas du tout averti qu'il devrait prendre la parole !

Mais après tout, libérer Isaac était son idée... Aussi, il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Comme vous le savez tous ici, je suis le nouvel Auteur et j'ai décidé d'écrire un nouveau livre racontant tous les événements depuis l'arrivée d'Emma Swan à Storybrooke. Mais j'ignore tout de cette tâche et l'Apprenti n'est plus là pour me guider. Par conséquent, le mieux placé pour m'aider n'est autre qu'Isaac... »

Il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, chacun lançant ses questions ou objections.

« Silence ! » s'écria Regina, à bout de patience.

Il fallut une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires pour que le calme revienne.

« Ne parlez pas tous en même temps ! Chacun aura un temps de parole. »

« J'ai une question ! » s'exclama Leroy en se tournant vers Henry. « Pourquoi souhaites-tu écrire un nouveau livre ? La plume est brisée, non ? C'est sans doute inutile désormais ! »

Henry fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un travail important puisque c'est Merlin qui en est à l'origine, » protesta t-il. « Et je n'ai pas besoin de la plume pour écrire. »

Leroy marmonna quelque chose mais ne poursuivit pas.

« Merci, Henry, » reprit Regina. « Nous allons maintenant voter. Qui veut commencer ? »

« Moi, » répondit Leroy avec virulence.

Il vint se planter au centre de la pièce.

« Je suis complètement contre. Ce fou furieux n'a pas hésité à réécrire l'histoire de tous les habitants de cette ville, et pas à notre avantage ! Tout ça pour s'enrichir et... »

« Leroy ! » l'interrompit David. « Je pense que ça suffit. »

Il se tourna vers lui, les poings serrés.

« Vraiment ?! »

Il balaya la salle du regard avant de fixer intensément Regina.

« Je trouve que dans cette ville, certains sont beaucoup trop indulgents avec les criminels ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement ? »

La voix de Regina tremblait et Henry pouvait presque voir sa patience partir en fumée.

« Vous le savez très bien ! Vous avez sorti la cinglée qui vous sert de sœur de l'asile ! Sans parler de Rumplestiltskin, qui sera bien entendu pardonné pour ses crimes dès son réveil ! »

Belle lâcha un murmure scandalisé tandis que Regina vint se planter devant Leroy.

« Nous verrons que faire avec Rumple quand il sortira de son état de stase. Quant à Zelena... il s'agit de ma sœur, j'en suis donc responsable et je fais ce que je veux d'elle, que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

Elle posa les yeux sur tout le monde.

« Quelqu'un a t-il quelque chose à dire à propos de Zelena ou Rumplestiltskin ?! »

Devant sa fureur, personne ne pipa mot et tout le monde regarda ailleurs, peu enclins à subir la colère de Regina.

« Bien. Snow ? »

Mary Margaret sursauta et consulta David du regard.

« Je suis pour... si cela peut aider Henry, pourquoi pas. »

« Je le suis aussi, à condition qu'il soit étroitement surveillé, » renchérit son mari.

« Cela va de soi, » confirma Regina.

Elle interrogea ensuite la Mère Supérieure du regard.

« Eh bien... je suis contre. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Il va forcément tenter quelque chose pour s'échapper, ou pire, se venger. »

Archie contesta aussitôt ses paroles :

« Justement, cela pourrait être une bonne occasion de le tester. Je suis pour. »

« Pas moi ! » protesta Granny. « Il mérite d'être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Je suis contre. »

Henry avait eu l'idée de noter les votes de chacun sur un petit carnet. Ruby jeta un coup d'œil à Snow, puis dit :

« Je suis du même avis que Mary Margaret. »

« Et moi je suis d'accord avec Leroy, » persifla Whale. « Relâcher ce type est trop risqué. Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons plus de Sauveuse. »

Les yeux de Mary Margaret se voilèrent de tristesse tandis que David fusilla le médecin du regard.

Ce fut au tour de Will de donner son avis. Il ne semblait pas très concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui et se contenta d'annoncer :

« Contre. »

Il ne donna pas plus d'explications et ignora le regard vexé de Belle, qui s'empressa de dire :

« Moi je suis pour. Je pense la même chose qu'Henry si Merlin est à l'origine de ce travail, il doit être très important. »

August approuva.

« Très important. Pour avoir déjà rencontré l'Apprenti, je peux vous l'assurer. Son expérience pourrait être utile à Henry. »

Regina se tourna vers Robin. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, Henry avait été évidemment exclu du vote dès le départ. Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Je suis contre... à cause de lui, j'ai failli me retrouver marié à Zelena. »

Henry inscrivit son vote dans son carnet et fit les comptes.

 _Leroy : Contre_

 _Snow : Pour_

 _David : Pour_

 _Mère Supérieure : Contre_

 _Archie : Pour_

 _Robin : Contre_

 _Ruby : Pour_

 _Granny : Contre_

 _Will : Contre_

 _Belle : Pour_

 _August : Pour_

 _Whale : Contre_

 _Regina :_

Il y avait six votes pour et six votes contre... Celui de Regina allait donc faire pencher la balance d'un côté. En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'avait écrit Henry, elle comprit que la décision finale lui appartenait.

Henry lui lança un regard suppliant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle donne son accord : il ne supporterait pas d'attendre le retour de Killian sans avoir quelque chose à faire pour lui occuper l'esprit et il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

Regina le fixa un long moment, leva les yeux au ciel et annonça :

« Pour. »

oOo

Killian ne cessait de guetter à la fois le ciel et l'océan, sursautant à chaque bruit suspect. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils suivaient la direction que le corbeau avait prise et un épais brouillard couvrait maintenant l'horizon, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, et l'attitude détachée de Lily l'agaçait. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte des dangers qu'ils couraient. Maleficient était insondable tandis qu'Ursula scrutait prudemment les abords du navire.

Killian ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'attaque des sirènes alors qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver à Neverland plus d'un an plus tôt et il craignait quelque chose de ce genre en guise de comité d'accueil.

« Si ça pourrait te rassurer, je peux me changer en dragon et voler jusque l'île afin d'être sûrs que nous suivons la bonne route, » proposa Lily.

« Négatif, » répliqua Killian. « Nous ne savons pas quels types de créatures vivent par ici. Tu serais immédiatement repérée et tu les attirerais toutes sur nous. En plus, il me semble que tu ne maîtrises toujours pas tes transformations, non ? »

Son ton était devenu moqueur à cette remarque et l'air vexé et furieux de Lily l'aurait probablement fait rire s'il ne se sentait pas aussi menacé.

Il commençait à songer que Merlin avait jeté un sortilège rendant l'île invisible quand le brouillard se dispersa. D'immense falaises de pierre devinrent aussitôt visible et Lily lâcha un sifflotement admiratif.

Killian regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Les falaises de pierre s'étendaient à perte de vue et il élimina d'emblée l'idée de les contourner. Le seul moyen de passer était une faille d'environ vingt mètres de large.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'impatienta Lily. « Allons-y ! L'île doit être de l'autre côté. »

« C'est peut-être un piège, » rétorqua Killian.

Lily soupira et se plaignit bruyamment auprès de sa mère. Ursula roula des yeux, exaspérée.

« Admettons que ce soit un piège, » lança Maleficient. « Quel autre choix avons-nous ? Nous n'allons pas voguer sur cet océan éternellement. Surtout avec cette histoire d'écoulement du temps différent. Plus longtemps nous resterons ici, plus il y aura de risques que plusieurs années se soient écoulées dans le monde sans magie. »

Killian ne trouva rien à y redire et après un dernier soupir, mis le cap vers la faille dans la roche. Lorsque le navire y pénétra, l'atmosphère s'assombrit et devient plus pesante sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il soupçonna la présence de magie dans l'air.

Ils progressèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Killian ne cessait de scruter les parois des falaises, s'attendant à subir une attaque à tout moment.

Mais il n'y eut rien de tel.

Ils finirent par arriver à un embranchement. Il y avait devant lui trois voies navigables et il constata rapidement qu'ils seraient forcés d'en emprunter une pour sortir de là.

« Prenons à droite, » dit automatiquement Lily.

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua Killian, les sourcils froncés. « La voie de gauche me paraît plus sûre. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Les trois voies étaient parfaitement identiques, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il fallait prendre à gauche.

« Moi, je pense que nous devrions prendre celle du milieu, » dit Ursula.

« On se fiche de ce que tu penses, » maugréa Lily. « Je suis certaine qu'il faut que nous allions à droite. »

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

Maleficient hésitait.

« Eh bien... la voie de droite m'inspire davantage confiance à moi aussi mais... »

« Parfait ! » coupa Lily.

Elle pivota vers Killian et déchanta rapidement en voyant qu'il mettait le cap vers la voie de gauche.

« Je suis le capitaine, je prends les décisions, » jeta t-il sèchement avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire une remarque.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, aussi tout le monde se tût et fusilla le pirate du regard, surtout Lily qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la contradiction.

A la grande surprise générale, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouvel embranchement, avec toujours trois voies possibles.

« J'en étais sûre ! » s'écria Lily. « Il fallait prendre à droite tout à l'heure. Et ce que nous allons faire maintenant. »

« Non, » répliqua Killian. « Nous allons toujours prendre à gauche. C'est le meilleur moyen de sortir de là le plus vite possible. »

A bout de patience, Lily poussa brusquement le pirate sur le côté et s'empara du gouvernail. Furieux, il essaya de reprendre le contrôle mais n'y parvint qu'après qu'ils aient bifurqué à droite. Satisfaite, Lily s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Killian.

Il supportait de moins en moins qu'on conteste ses décisions. C'était _lui_ qui était à l'origine de cette expédition et c'était donc _lui_ qui la dirigeait. De plus, le Jolly Roger était _son_ navire, ce que les autres ne semblaient pas avoir très bien compris.

« Écoutez moi, » prévint-il. « La prochaine qui fera quelque chose d'aussi stupide passera par dessus bord. Et je ne plaisante pas. »

Il crut d'abord que le message était passé en voyant la mine déconfite de Lily, mais en se retournant il s'aperçut qu'ils se retrouvaient encore une fois devant un embranchement. Killian insista pour qu'ils reprennent la voie de gauche mais Lily s'entêta à vouloir prendre à droite. Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Ursula en profita pour diriger le navire vers la voie du milieu, ignorant totalement l'avertissement du pirate.

Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'ils tombèrent devant un nouvel embranchement. Il était toujours convaincu qu'ils devaient absolument prendre à gauche et lorsqu'il en fit la remarque, Maleficient rétorqua :

« Nous ne sortirons jamais de là tant que nous nous disputerons pour savoir quelle voie emprunter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ursula.

« Cela ne vous paraît pas étrange que chacun d'entre nous soit comme _attiré_ par une voie ? »

Killian réfléchit. Maintenant qu'elle le disait... c'était effectivement bizarre. Puis, la solution lui apparut simplement.

« C'est de la magie. »

« Tout à fait, » approuva Maleficient. « J'avais un doute dès le départ, mais à présent c'est une certitude. »

« Et comment on sort d'ici, alors ? » interrogea Lily.

« Je pense que la voie qu'on emprunte n'a aucune importance. Ce qui importe, c'est nous. »

Ursula fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« Cet endroit doit être une sorte de test. Pour sortir d'ici, nous devons tous être d'accord sur laquelle nous naviguons. Sinon, nous retomberons éternellement sur le même embranchement. »

Killian se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt tant cela lui paraissait évident à présent.

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour prendre à droite sur insistance de Lily qui voulait absolument avoir le dernier mot et Killian poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils laissèrent les falaises derrière eux et retrouvèrent l'océan.

« Je vous avait bien dit que ce corbeau nous menait droit vers des problèmes, » lança t-il. « J'espère que la prochaine fois, vous m'écouterez et... »

« Regarde devant toi ! » coupa Lily.

Il manqua de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres mais tourna finalement la tête pour apercevoir les contours d'une île qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

Camelot.

Il ne remarqua pas le corbeau perché sur un des mâts qui les fixait avec attention.

oOo

Sur l'île, un corbeau noir se posa sur le sol près du lac. Devant lui, une femme blonde lui tournait le dos et fixait l'étendue d'eau.

« Je t'attendais. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il se métamorphosa dans un nuage bleu foncé, prenant une forme humaine.

« Ils s'en sont bien tirés, » dit-il. « Ils ont réussi à se mettre d'accord et à quitter les falaises. Je pense qu'ils sont dignes d'atteindre l'île, désormais. »

La femme plissa les yeux.

« Ils ont montré qu'ils savaient faire preuve d'unité, » concéda t-elle. « Mais cela ne suffit pas. Une deuxième épreuve les attend. »

L'homme soupira, agacé.

« Cela ne mène à rien. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de leur demander directement leurs intentions ? »

« Tu as un grand cœur, et cela causera ta perte une nouvelle fois. »

L'homme baissa la tête, de douloureux souvenirs affluant dans son esprit.

« Nous avons perdu nos chevaliers et la protection qu'ils offraient à tous les royaumes. Imagine si les Ténèbres atteignaient un autre monde avant _son_ arrivée. »

L'homme garda le silence, lui donnant raison.

« Regarde, » ordonna t-elle.

Elle désignait le cygne. L'homme l'observa attentivement. Si auparavant il était d'un blanc immaculé, le bout de ses ailes était devenu noir.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Les Ténèbres ont commencé à l'atteindre. Elles gagnent en puissance. Pense à ce qui se passerait si elles s'échappaient dans un autre monde. »

« Je ne préfère pas, » dit-il d'un air sombre.

La femme savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce serait une catastrophe absolue.

Il fallait qu'ils soient absolument sûrs que ces voyageurs ne risquaient pas de mettre le feu aux poudres.

* * *

 **Voilà ! On se retrouve mercredi, avec entre autres l'identité des deux personnages mystères qui sera révélée (bien que certains doivent sûrement avoir déjà deviné :p) Black Angelis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite. Ce chapitre dévoile de nouveaux mystères, j'espère que ça vous plaira :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitres 9**

oOo

Henry se tenait dans la bibliothèque cachée de la maison du Sorcier, fébrile. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la libération d'Isaac avait votée, le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que Leroy arrête de manifester son mécontentement à travers toute la ville en appelant les habitants à la révolte. David, qui avait repris les fonctions de shérif, l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait un séjour prolongé en cellule s'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le calmer aussitôt. Finalement, un accord avait été trouvé : Isaac était libre la journée mais devait revenir tous les soirs au poste de police pour y passer la nuit.

Henry avait aussi demandé à August de l'accompagner. Il avait déjà rencontré l'Apprenti et avait l'habitude d'écrire puisqu'il avait lui même ajouté sa propre histoire au livre de contes. L'adolescent espérait qu'à eux trois, ils sont assez efficaces pour écrire un nouveau livre.

Tandis qu'ils patientaient, David fit irruption dans la pièce en tenant Isaac par le bras, qui avait des menottes et ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être là.

« Je vous le laisse, » lança David en poussant Isaac en avant.

« Je vais avoir besoin de mes mains, » rétorqua l'ancien Auteur en faisant tinter ses menottes.

Il hésita quelques instants, mais finit par accepter de les lui retirer.

« N'hésite pas à me joindre s'il y a un problème, Henry. Quant à vous... à la moindre incartade, vous retournez dans votre cellule ! »

Après avoir lancé un dernier avertissement, il quitta la pièce. Se frottant les poignets, Isaac se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Alors, gamin, par quoi on commence ? » interrogea t-il d'un air ennuyé. « Parce si tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le moment, j'aurais préféré aller faire un tour en ville et... »

« Pas question, » répliqua Henry. « La condition de votre libération était que vous m'aidiez à écrire un nouveau livre. Vous avez entendu mon grand-père, non ? Si vous ne respectez pas votre part du marché, vous retournerez dans votre cellule ! »

Isaac soupira longuement mais n'émit aucune objection. De toute manière, il n'était pas en position de négocier. Henry n'avait toujours pas oublié qu'il avait essayé de le tuer et qu'il avait failli perdre sa famille à cause de lui.

« On va commencer... par le commencement. Le soir où j'ai ramené Emma à Storybrooke. »

« Pendant que tu t'occupes de ça, je peux noter tout ce dont je me souviens durant la période où j'essayais de convaincre Emma de l'existence de la malédiction, » proposa August. »

Henry acquiesça.

« Merci, August. »

Tandis que ce dernier commença à noter des choses sur une feuille de papier, Henry sortit de son sac le livre vierge dont il comptait se servir et le livre de contes en guise de modèle.

Puis, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. C'était l'anniversaire d'Emma... il avait débarqué à l'improviste chez elle en affirmant être son fils... elle l'avait raccompagné à Storybrooke... Elle avait eu une conversation pas très cordiale avec Regina... et avait fini par se retrouver en cellule après être sortie de la route avec sa voiture tandis qu'elle quittait la ville.

Au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, il les notait au brouillon sur une feuille à part. Penché derrière son épaule, Isaac observait ce qu'il écrivait mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Henry lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. L'air critique et envieux de son visage ne faisait aucun doute.

Être l'Auteur lui manquait.

Peut-être plus la plume que le travail en lui même, mais il regrettait sans l'ombre d'un doute le temps où il écumait les mondes et retranscrivait les événements qui s'y passaient.

Alors qu'Henry allait commencer à rédiger au propre dans le livre, Isaac l'interrompit.

« Il y a trop de détails. Tu n'as pas besoin de préciser que vous avez parlé avec le cricket avant qu'Emma te ramène chez toi. Et écrire que Graham est resté avec toi pendant qu'elle discutait avec Regina est inutile. Il faut être concis et précis. Sinon, on se perd dans des détails à n'en plus finir et on en oublie l'histoire principale. »

Il écouta attentivement ce qu'Isaac disait et raya quelques phrases de sa feuille. Dans ce cas, pas besoin de dire qu'il s'était servi dans le frigo d'Emma sans lui demander la permission... Par contre, il rajouta qu'il avait volontairement oublié son livre de contes dans sa voiture afin qu'elle reste à Storybrooke, estimant que c'était important.

Il allait commencer à écrire lorsqu'il fit accidentellement tomber le livre à terre. Lorsqu'il le ramassa, il fut surpris de voir une page s'en échapper et s'écraser sur le sol. Henry la saisit et entreprit de lire la seule phrase qui était écrite dessus. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« August, tu devrais venir voir ça. »

Abandonnant ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, il lut à son tour la phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » interrogea Henry.

« Je n'en sais rien... c'est vous qui avez écrit ça ? » demanda August à Isaac.

« Non, » répliqua celui-ci, un brin agacé, mais sans donner davantage d'explications.

Henry planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Mais vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Isaac roula des yeux.

« Eh bien... cette phrase a été écrite avec la plume, mais pas par moi. Il doit donc s'agir d'un Auteur antérieur à moi, ou de l'Apprenti lui même puisque c'est lui qui a terminé le livre après m'avoir enfermé à l'intérieur. »

« Et vous devez bien avoir une idée de ce que ça signifie, non ? » insista Henry.

« En fait... ça ressemble à une prophétie, » admit-il.

Henry fixa August et pâlit. Si Isaac avait raison, si c'était bien une prophétie, alors ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Rien que lire la phrase le faisait frisonner.

 _« Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata. »_

oOo

Assise au comptoir du Granny's, Mary Margaret buvait lentement une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle d'un air pensif. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Killian et les autres pouvaient bien être en train de faire s'ils étaient arrivés à Camelot, s'ils avaient trouvé Merlin... et bien sûr, s'ils avaient localisé Emma.

Si David avait trouvé quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit, en l'occurrence reprendre les fonctions de shérif, ce n'était pas son cas et à part s'occuper de Neal, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire.

« Il est vraiment adorable, » dit Ruby en s'approchant d'elle.

Durant sa pause, elle avait marché de long en large dans le restaurant avec Neal dans les bras.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » confirma Mary Margaret tandis que Ruby lui rendit son fils. Son air un peu absent dut alarmer son amie, car elle demanda d'un ton inquiet :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, son attention fut détournée par l'arrivée de Leroy dans le restaurant. Au lieu d'aller la saluer, il se dirigea directement vers une table du fond pour y rejoindre Whale et la Mère Supérieure.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ruby qui semblait tout aussi déroutée qu'elle. Mary Margaret s'interrogeait : qu'est-ce que ces trois là, qui ne se fréquentaient pas particulièrement d'habitude, étaient en train de préparer ? Elle se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec la libération d'Isaac puisqu'ils avaient voté tous les trois pour qu'il reste enfermé. Voyant sa mine suspicieuse, Ruby demanda :

« Je peux aller écouter discrètement ce qu'ils disent, si tu veux. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas... j'aimerais bien. »

Ruby se dirigea discrètement vers le fond de la salle en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose et s'attarda quelques instants près de la table des trois comploteurs. Puis, elle revint vers Mary Margaret.

« Alors ? » interrogea celle-ci.

Ruby fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais ils parlaient de « maire », « justice », « criminels » et « élections ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? »

Bouche bée, Mary Margaret commença à comprendre ce que ça signifiait.

« J'espère me tromper, » lança t-elle en se levant brusquement. « Mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, il faut que j'aille voir Regina tout de suite. Ça te dérangerait de garder Neal environ une heure ? »

Ruby lui fit signe que non et elle sortit rapidement du restaurant et se dirigea à grands pas vers la marie en espérant y trouver Regina. Arrivée devant son bureau, elle frappa avant d'entrer.

Assise à son bureau, Regina paraissait épuisée tandis qu'elle lisait des dossiers et autres rapports.

« Mary Margaret ? Je peux t'aider ? »

Nerveuse, elle s'approcha.

« En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire... »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'étais au Granny's tout à l'heure et j'ai remarqué que Leroy, Whale et la Mère Supérieure étaient en train de discuter. Cela m'a étonnée, alors j'ai demandé à Ruby d'aller écouter ce qu'ils racontaient... »

« Et ? »

Regina semblait de plus en plus intriguée.

« ...je pense qu'ils parlent d'organiser de nouvelles élections à la mairie parce qu'ils ne sont pas satisfaits de la manière dont sont traités les... _criminels_. »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

Regina se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« C'est complètement ridicule... je suis la seule qualifiée pour être le Maire dans cette ville ! »

Mary Margaret, pour l'avoir été pendant un certain temps sans grande réussite, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

« Quant aux criminels, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Zelena ne s'est pas faite remarquer depuis qu'elle est chez moi, Isaac aide Henry à faire quelque chose d'important et Rumple est inoffensif pour le moment. »

« Ils parlaient juste d'organiser de nouvelles élections, » tempéra Mary Margaret. « Rien ne dit qu'ils vont vraiment le faire. Et même s'ils le voulaient, comment pourraient-ils ? Pour ça, il faudrait te destituer de tes fonctions par la force. »

« Tu crois qu'ils se gêneraient ? » railla Regina.

Avant que Mary Margaret ait pu répondre, elle reprit :

« Je vais te dire ce qu'ils vont faire : Leroy va essayer de rallier les habitants de Storybrooke à sa cause pour faire pression sur moi et me forcer à organiser de nouvelles élections ! »

« C'est possible... »

En fait, c'était même très probable connaissant Leroy, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque.

« Rien ne dit qu'ils se rangeront de son côté, » dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

« Du sien, peut-être pas. Mais s'il s'est allié à la Mère Supérieure... Entre l'Evil Queen et la fée Bleue, qui penses-tu qu'ils vont écouter ? » ragea Regina.

« Admettons, » concéda Mary Margaret. « Mais tu as notre soutien, à moi et à David. »

Elle lui pressa amicalement le bras et s'apprêta à repartir.

« Il faut que j'aille retrouver Neal. Attendons de voir ce qu'il se passe, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'ils n'iront pas jusque là. »

Regina acquiesça mollement et Mary Margaret quitta la pièce avec le sentiment qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.

Tout compte fait, elle avait peut-être trouvé une occupation.

oOo

« Nous devons les laisser se reposer pour la nuit. »

Sa voix était ferme et rauque, comme s'il avertissait son interlocutrice qu'il ne fallait pas le contredire.

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ce serait de la folie de les laisser les affronter dans le noir total. Vous insistez pour les tester, soit. Mais il est hors de question qu'ils meurent, surtout que nous ne savons encore rien de leurs intentions. »

Au fond de lui, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'elles n'étaient pas mauvaises.

« Puisque tu insistes, Merlin... Nous attendrons donc le lever du soleil. »

« Parfait. »

Merlin avait tourné les talons et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Viviane l'interrompit.

« Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

« Vraiment ? » rétorqua t-il sarcastiquement en la toisant avec colère.

« Je suis la Gardienne de ce monde et il est de mon devoir de le protéger, ce qui inclut m'assurer des intentions de ceux qui y pénètrent même si cela doit s'avérer... déplaisant pour eux. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas leur poser tout simplement la question ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Je les ai bien observés, et ils n'ont pas l'air hostiles ou dangereux. »

« Sais-tu quel est ton problème, Merlin ? Tu te laisses trop facilement berner par les apparences... Et cela nous a tous coûté très cher, notamment nos chevaliers. »

« Si vous faites référence à Morgane... »

« C'est exactement ça. Elle était indigne de confiance et... »

« Ne parlez pas d'elle de cette manière, » gronda t-il.

Viviane s'esclaffa, amère.

« Après ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu la défends encore ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, Merlin... »

« Vous l'avez toujours détestée, » grinça t-il. « Et puisque nous en parlons, la perte de nos chevaliers est de _votre_ faute. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » interrogea t-elle.

« J'ai enseigné la magie à Morgane. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que vous m'aviez dit que j'étais celui qui vaincrait les Ténèbres. Alors, pour être certain de réussir, j'ai fait d'elle mon Apprentie. »

Rageur, il crispa les poings.

« Eh bien vous vous êtes trompée. Je ne suis pas celui qui vaincra les Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas assez puissant, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Et savez vous quel est le pire dans tout ça ? Je pense que vous l'avez toujours su. Et vous m'avez fait faire une promesse ridicule pour me garder près de vous. »

Viviane ne broncha pas.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais celui qui _vaincrait_ les Ténèbres. J'ai dit que tu étais celui _grâce à qui_ les Ténèbres seront vaincues. »

« Quelle nuance, » ironisa t-il. « C'est tellement _évident_. »

« Ce qui est évident, c'est tu es celui à l'avoir prophétisée. Un jour, elle apparaîtra et nous délivrera des Ténèbres. »

« Et comment saurai-je de qui il s'agit ? Je suis coincé ici, et Balthazar... Balthazar est mort. Il ne peut plus me rapporter ce qui se passe dans les autres mondes.

Parler de Balthazar lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

« Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle je ne me suis pas trompée. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Balthazar. Et, plus tard, les chevaliers. Grâce à eux, la paix à régné sur les mondes pendant des centaines d'années, et ce serait peut-être toujours le cas si Morgane... »

« Cessez de parler d'elle ! » rugit-il.

Viviane sursauta devant sa fureur.

« Il nous est impossible de savoir si les choses auraient été différentes avec les chevaliers. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Il se détourna de la Dame du Lac et s'éloigna à grands pas. Parler de Balthazar avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs en lui...

oOo

 _Des centaines d'années plus tôt..._

 _Merlin marchait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et le soleil commençait à disparaître. Il s'interrogeait tandis qu'il observait d'un air circonspect les arbres de la forêt dans laquelle il se trouvait._

 _La Dame du Lac lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il le trouverait ici..._

 _Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. C'était étrange. D'habitude, elle ne se trompait jamais. Or, cette fois, il lui semblait bien qu'elle l'avait envoyé au mauvais endroit._

 _Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il cherchait un Apprenti à qui apprendre la magie au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose._

 _Les Ténèbres progressaient._

 _Il pouvait presque sentir leur présence malveillante autour de lui. Elles le surveillaient, il le savait parfaitement. Elles cherchaient une faille. Un moyen de le vaincre et de s'emparer de tous les royaumes._

 _Alors il devait à tout prix trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance qui pourrait l'assister dans son combat contre cette noirceur._

 _Un instant, il envisagea d'abandonner et de retourner à Camelot avant de se raviser._

 _Viviane n'apprécierait pas qu'il revienne bredouille... La Gardienne de Camelot avait placé en lui tous ses espoirs pour revenir vainqueur d'une bataille qu'elle avait renoncé à mener._

 _Découragé et harassé par ses préoccupations, il s'assit à même le sol et ferma les yeux, la tête courbée. Il se demandait si tous ses efforts servaient à quelque chose._

 _« Je peux vous aider ? »_

 _Il sursauta et releva la tête. Un vieil homme avec une barbe et des cheveux gris lui faisait face._

 _« Êtes-vous perdu ? »_

 _« En quelque sorte, » répondit Merlin._

 _L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et Merlin la saisit par réflexe._

 _Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps à l'instant où il entra en contact avec lui. Il la sentait._

 _La magie._

 _Ou plutôt, un potentiel pour la magie profondément enfoui et jamais dévoilé. Une certitude naquit en lui et ne fit que se renforcer chaque seconde._

 _Il avait trouvé celui qu'il cherchait._

 _« Quel est ton nom ? » interrogea t-il._

 _L'autre le dévisagea, surpris._

 _« Balthazar. »_

 _« Eh bien, Balthazar, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. »_

.

 _« Les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain. »_

 _Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre et Balthazar acquiesça gravement._

 _« Je pensais qu'à nous deux, nous serions assez puissants pour les vaincre... il n'en est rien. Elles ont atteint la plupart des royaumes et s'infiltrent dans les esprits les plus fragiles. La plupart sont incapables de supporter autant de noirceur et deviennent violents avant de perdre la tête. Quant aux autres... disons que le nombre de mages noirs a sensiblement augmenté ces derniers mois. »_

 _« Que faire ? » interrogea Balthazar._

 _Merlin inclina la tête._

 _« Hier soir, je suis allé demandé conseil à la Dame du Lac. Elle m'a dit que nous devions trouver des hommes au cœur noble et courageux afin de maintenir la paix dans tous les mondes. »_

 _Il s'interrompit quelques instant et fit signe à son Apprenti de le suivre. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une petite clairière où se trouvait un rocher dans lequel était planté une épée._

 _« Qu'est-ce donc ? » interrogea Balthazar._

 _« Nous ferons de ces hommes des chevaliers, et celui qui parviendra à tirer cette épée du rocher deviendra Roi de Camelot. »_

 _« Comment les trouver ? »_

 _« Nous parcourrons les mondes, » répondit Merlin._

 _Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard._

* * *

 **Voilà ! A dimanche pour la suite, avec notamment la suite des flashbacks sur Merlin et Camelot ainsi qu'une altercation impliquant plusieurs personnages ;). Black Angelis.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà donc la suite, avec donc une altercation, un gros cliffhanger et la suite des flashbacks (entre autres ^^)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 10**

oOo

Lors de la semaine qui suivit les révélations de Mary Margaret, Regina ne cessa de guetter le moindre signe de rébellion, jusqu'à faire le tour de la ville plusieurs fois par jour afin d'épier les faits et gestes des habitants. A son grand soulagement, ils se comportaient tous normalement. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, cela l'inquiéta davantage : et si ils préparaient quelque chose ?

Ce sentiment d'oppression ne la quittait plus et chaque matin en se levant, elle s'attendait presque à trouver une foule de citoyens en colère manifester devant chez elle. Son malaise se renforça lorsque Robin l'informa que Leroy et Whale avaient rendu une petite visite à Will pour lui demander s'il était satisfait de la manière dont avaient été traités Zelena, Isaac et Rumple. Agacé, Will leur avait rétorqué que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Mary Margaret lui avait téléphoné la veille pour lui dire qu'elle savait par Ruby qu'ils avaient posé la même question à Granny, qui avait réitéré ses propos et estimait qu'ils devaient tous être enfermés à double tour dans une cellule de l'asile.

Regina s'étonnait qu'ils n'aient pas encore approché Robin mais quand elle y réfléchit, cela lui parut évident : s'ils montaient un complot contre elle, ils n'allaient certainement pas le lui dire à lui !

Pour ne pas inquiéter Henry, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il était déjà suffisamment perturbé par une phrase qui était écrite dans le nouveau livre et qu'Isaac avait interprétée comme étant une prophétie. Quand elle y avait jeté un œil, elle n'avait trop su quoi en penser et avait essayé de le rassurer. De toute manière, pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien à en tirer personne ne savait ce qu'étaient les « Lumières Sombres » et le « Soleil Noir ». Quant à cette histoire de « bataille finale », il faudrait pour ça qu'ils aient un ennemi à affronter.

En avisant Zelena ce matin là, elle fit un rapide calcul : lorsqu'elle l'avait sortie de l'asile, sa sœur avait dit être enceinte de huit semaines, et cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'elle était chez elle, soit dix semaines de grossesse.

Autrement dit, c'était le moment où elle était supposée passer la première échographie. Lorsqu'elle le lui annonça, Zelena se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir. Regina appela Robin et lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital avant de se mettre en route.

Elle avait volontairement choisi de s'y rendre à pied, au grand agacement de Zelena, pour voir si les habitants qu'ils croiseraient réagiraient de façon négative.

Elle regretta sa décision lorsqu'elle entendit les remarques acerbes qu'ils lançaient à sa sœur en l'apercevant, se souciant bien peu du regard meurtrier que leur jetait Regina en retour.

Les origines de sa grossesse étaient bien sûr connues de tous, et la rumeur que Regina allait s'occuper du bébé s'était très rapidement répandue. Rares étaient ceux qui se privaient de critiquer cette décision.

Mais jamais en face d'elle, bien sûr. C'était beaucoup plus facile de s'acharner sur Zelena, qui privée de ses pouvoirs était complètement inoffensive. Robin, qui les attendait devant l'hôpital, salua chaleureusement Regina mais ignorant totalement la rousse qui le fixait d'un air agacé, comme si sa présence la dérangeait.

Plus tard, tandis que le Dr. Whale procédait à l'examen, la brune remarqua que sa sœur gardait la tête tournée du côté opposé à l'écran, comme si elle ne voulait pas voir le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Regina analysait le comportement du médecin et remarqua qu'il répugnait à toucher Zelena.

« Le bébé se développe bien, » annonça Whale. « Il devrait naître vers la mi-juillet si tout se passe bien. »

Il se tourna vers Robin.

« Vous n'avez pas de raisons de vous inquiéter, votre futur enfant se porte comme un charme. »

Regina fut presque horrifiée du manque de tact dont faisait preuve le médecin. Cependant, Zelena ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et le fixa d'un air neutre.

« C'est fini ? »

Comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de sa présence, il daigna enfin s'adresser à elle.

« Oui, oui, j'ai terminé... Juste le temps d'imprimer un cliché de l'échographie et vous pourrez partir. »

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes et revint avec une enveloppe qu'il tendit directement à Robin, ignorant totalement la rousse mais aussi Regina, qui était désormais certaine qu'il préparait quelque chose contre elle.

Une fois cela fait, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas regardé ton bébé ? » interrogea Regina, curieuse.

« Ce n'est pas mon bébé, » répondit sèchement Zelena. « Tout ce qui le concerne ne m'intéresse pas. »

Surprise par le ton de sa sœur, Regina jeta un coup d'œil à Robin, qui était tout aussi déconcerté mais semblait soulagé. A peine trois semaines plus tôt, Zelena n'hésitait pas à la narguer avec sa grossesse et à l'utiliser pour protéger sa vie. A présent, elle semblait complètement désintéressée. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal moins elle en saurait sur le bébé, plus il lui serait facile de s'en séparer.

En admettant qu'elle en vienne à s'attacher à lui, ce dont Regina doutait fort.

Ils passèrent devant le Granny's au moment exact où Leroy et la Mère Supérieure en sortaient. Si cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de pincer les lèvres avec désapprobation, ce ne fut pas le cas du nain qui parut scandalisé et furieux en remarquant Zelena.

« Vous laissez cette folle circuler en liberté dans les rues ? » s'exclama t-il avec hargne.

Zelena lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine mais Regina lui pressa le bras pour la dissuader de répondre.

« Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, » intervint Robin.

« A vrai dire, cela concerne la ville entière, » dit la Mère Supérieure. « Certains pourraient voir en ceci une provocation. »

« Comment ça ? » s'agaça Regina.

Cet acharnement commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

« Eh bien... voir des criminels se pavaner en ville ne sera pas du goût de tout le monde. »

« Vous avez de la chance que la criminelle en question n'ait plus accès à ses pouvoirs, » grinça Zelena. « Sinon, vous ne seriez déjà plus qu'un tas de poussière ! »

Intrigués, d'autres habitants s'étaient regroupés en cercle autour d'eux pour observer ce qui se passait.

Leroy pointa un doigt sur Zelena et s'exclama :

« Vous voyez ? Elle nous menace ! C'est une psychopathe, et quand elle trouvera un moyen de récupérer ses pouvoirs, elle nous anéantira tous ! »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, » ricana Zelena.

« Ça suffit ! » lui souffla Regina à l'oreille. « Tu ne comprends pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche ? »

« Pour notre sécurité à tous, il faut qu'elle, ainsi que Rumplestiltskin et Isaac, soient enfermés dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! » reprit Leroy.

Au grand désarroi de Regina, une partie de la foule semblait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Robin qui était au téléphone. Se demandant comment il pouvait trouver le moyen d'appeler quelqu'un dans un moment pareil, elle se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Heureusement, Zelena avait senti le vent tourner et se taisait pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

« Zelena ne posera aucun problème, » assura Regina d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante. « Il lui est totalement impossible de retirer le bracelet qui la prive de sa magie. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, elle est totalement inoffensive. »

« C'est ce qu'on croyait aussi la première fois, quand elle n'avait plus son collier ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté d'élever son bébé ? » interrogea quelqu'un d'autre.

« Cet enfant sera exactement comme elle ! » renchérit quelqu'un d'autre. « Il faut s'en débarrasser ! »

Certains approuvèrent bruyamment tandis que Regina se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de là.

« Que se passe t-il ? Poussez vous ! » lança une voix familière.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant David se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Regina comprit que c'était Robin qui l'avait appelé à la rescousse et elle le remercia d'un regard.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que ce rassemblement signifie ? » demanda t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Il s'adressait à la foule, mais ce fut Regina qui lui résuma la situation à voix basse en voyant que personne ne se décidait à répondre.

« David, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » ragea Leroy.

« Ça suffit, Leroy. Cette manifestation n'a pas lieu d'être puisque Regina a assuré que Zelena ne représentait aucune menace, tout comme Isaac et Rumple. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tout le monde se disperse ! »

« Ceci n'est pas exactement une manifestation... » dit la Mère Supérieure.

« ...mais c'est une très bonne idée, » termina Leroy.

Regina résista à la tentation de se téléporter chez elle avec Zelena pour se tirer de cette situation délicate ; elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de fuir.

« Il se trouve que je suis le shérif de cette ville, » lança David en désigna l'insigne épinglé à sa veste, « et je vous préviens que si vous persistez, ce sera vous qui serez enfermés dans une cellule ! Et montrez un peu plus de respect envers le Maire à l'avenir. »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et les habitants consentirent enfin à s'éloigner. Au bord d'une explosion de rage, Leroy se planta devant Regina.

« Profitez de votre statut de Maire tant que vous le pouvez encore. Les choses vont bientôt changer par ici... »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant Regina plus inquiète que jamais, la menace d'une révolte planant au dessus d'elle.

oOo

Killian fixait l'horizon d'un air attentif, alternant entre l'île et l'océan. Les yeux plissés, il tentait de distinguer quelque chose, mais sans grand succès car il faisait encore nuit noire, même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Il avait préféré arrêter le navire pour la nuit, estimant que débarquer sur l'île dans l'obscurité pourrait s'avérer dangereux. A sa grande satisfaction, son « équipage » n'avait pas protesté, trop content de pouvoir dormir quelques heures.

« Déjà réveillé ? »

Il se retourna pour toiser Lily, cherchant une trace de sarcasme ou d'hostilité sur son visage. A son grand étonnement, il n'en trouva pas cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas dormi, » répondit-il.

Il avait monté la garde toute la nuit, craignant trop que quelque chose profite de leur sommeil pour les attaquer par surprise.

« Ah. »

D'un pas traînant, elle vint se planter à côté de lui et contempla pensivement le ciel, réprimant un bâillement.

« Quand est-ce qu'on repart ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Dès qu'il fera jour, c'est à dire dans un peu moins d'une heure. »

Killian s'étonna de pouvoir échanger des paroles avec Lily sans aucune insulte. Il en vint même à se demander si elle était dans son état normal.

« Tu penses qu'on arrivera à trouver Merlin ? »

« A vrai dire, je pense que ce sera lui qui nous trouvera le premier... » avança t-il.

Elle acquiesça pensivement et un silence confortable s'installa. Killian l'observa à la dérobée et se souvint de son insistance pour prendre part au voyage. Si au départ il avait pensé qu'elle souhaitait juste retrouver Emma et sa part de lumière, il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison.

« Emma n'est pas la seule personne que tu espères trouver grâce à Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

C'était une question rhétorique mais Lily fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Merlin est un grand sorcier, » reprit-il en l'ignorant. « Il doit connaître beaucoup de choses... et beaucoup de monde, aussi. »

Lily haussa les sourcils.

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je sais que tu cherches ton père, et tu espères que Merlin connaisse son identité. »

« Je... »

Elle réfléchit pour trouver quelque chose à lui répondre mais ne trouva rien. Soupirant, elle capitula.

« Bon, très bien. Tu as raison. »

Le fait qu'il l'ait percée à jour semblait l'agacer à défaut de l'énerver.

« Maleficient est au courant ? »

« Non. Et à ce propos... »

Elle pointa sur lui un doigt menaçant.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui en parler. »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me transformeras en torche ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Et Ursula aussi, pour faire bonne mesure. »

Elle parlait avec le plus grand sérieux où Killian décela néanmoins une pointe d'amusement.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle le sache ? »

« Parce qu'elle va tout faire pour m'en dissuader, » répondit-elle. « Elle n'était pas du tout emballée quand je le cherchais à Storybrooke. »

« Peut-être qu'elle t'a menti. Qu'elle sait de qui il s'agit et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu le retrouves parce que... c'est un dangereux mage noir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher, » avança t-il.

Il songea que son hypothèse n'était pas très probable et même un peu ridicule, mais Lily hocha la tête avec approbation.

« J'y ai pensé au début, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment. Maleficient est loin d'être une sainte, et à moins que mon père ait été le Dark One en personne, elle n'a pas de raison de me cacher son identité. »

« C'est vrai... »

Elle allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa mère et d'Ursula.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » interrogea Maleficient en les fixant tour à tour.

« J'expliquais à Hook tous les avantages qu'il y avait à être un dragon, » répondit-elle d'un ton supérieur et aussi exaspérant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous devrions peut-être nous mettre d'accord sur ce que nous ferons une fois sur l'île, » lança Ursula.

« A part chercher Merlin, que veux-tu faire d'autre ? » rétorqua Lily.

« Nous sommes là pour qu'il nous aide à retrouver Emma Swan. Certains pourraient être tentés de se détourner de cet objectif... »

Si Killian ne laissa rien paraître, Lily sembla soudainement mal à l'aise face à l'insinuation d'Ursula. Le pirate se demanda si elle avait entendu leur conversation ou si elle connaissait les motivations de Lily depuis le départ. Maleficient posa sur sa fille un regard soupçonneux mais ne dit rien.

« C'est inutile pour le moment, » assura Killian. « Nous aviserons une fois sur place. En attendant, le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes. Nous pouvons nous remettre en route. »

Il attendit que le petit groupe approuve et dirigea le navire vers l'île, dont les contours se dessinaient plus précisément plus ils approchaient.

Alors que la première heure se passa sans l'ombre d'un problème, les choses se corsèrent lorsque Killian entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Killian ! »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle...

« Killian ! »

Abandonnant le gouvernail, il se précipita au bord du navire pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui avait prononcé son nom.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lança Lily qui n'avait de toute évidence rien entendu.

« Un problème, Hook ? » demanda Maleficient.

« Il n'y a rien à l'horizon, » dit Ursula.

« Taisez vous ! » siffla t-il.

La voix semblait de plus en plus proche et si il s'étonnait légèrement que les autres ne l'entendent pas, il n'en avait de toute façon rien à faire. Tout ce qui lui importait était de continuer à l'entendre.

« J'entends quelque chose là-bas ! » s'écria Ursula.

D'après ce qu'entendit Killian, elle se précipita de l'autre côté du navire, suivie de Maleficient et de Lily. Un brouillard épais s'était installé partout autour de lui, l'empêchant de distinguer clairement quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis là, Killian. »

La voix n'avait jamais semblé aussi proche. Killian plissa les yeux et parvint enfin à distinguer une silhouette qui émergeait du brouillard et semblait flotter au dessus de l'eau. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il écarquilla les yeux et restée bouche bée, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, des yeux verts pétillants et lumineux et un sourire tendre et sincère.

Il ne parvint à murmurer qu'une seule chose.

« Emma. »

oOo

 _Merlin, aidé de Balthazar, chercha les chevaliers durant trois longues années durant lesquelles les Ténèbres ne cessèrent de progresser. Cependant, il gardait espoir._

 _Il avait trouvé vingt-trois hommes tous plus courageux les uns que les autres. Cela n'avait pas été facile de les dénicher au départ, mais une majorité d'entre eux étaient réputés être de braves combattants dans leur royaume d'origine. Certains d'entre eux lui semblaient très prometteurs le jeune Lancelot, par exemple, avait selon les rumeurs terrassé un dragon pour protéger tout un village._

 _D'autres l'intriguaient particulièrement, comme Arthur. Il avait à peine seize ans mais avait réussi à repousser un mage noir qui avait tenté de le tuer. Il avait refusé d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment à quiconque et n'avait accepté de le suivre qu'à condition que sa demi-sœur les accompagne._

 _Devant autant de potentiel, Merlin avait presque immédiatement donné son accord, voyant déjà en lui un possible Roi._

 _Balthazar, cependant, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la présence de Morgane à Camelot. Il s'en méfiait et la soupçonnait de leur cacher quelque chose. Il était vrai qu'elle était pour le moins mystérieuse ; elle parlait peu, observait beaucoup et était pour ainsi dire collée à Arthur lorsque celui-ci n'était pas occupé avec ses devoirs de chevalier._

 _Leur formation durait depuis environ six mois lorsque Merlin estima qu'ils étaient prêts. Un matin, il les emmena devant le rocher où était planté l'épée. Il leur demanda juste d'essayer de l'extraire de sa prison de pierre sans rien préciser d'autre._

 _Pensant que cela faisait partie de l'entraînement, personne ne posa de questions et l'un après l'autre, ils tentèrent de tirer l'épée._

 _Tous échouèrent._

 _Sauf un._

 _Alors qu'il était le dernier à ne pas avoir tenté sa chance, Arthur s'approcha du rocher, saisit l'épée et réussit à l'extraire sans aucune difficulté. Tous le fixèret étrangement et lui même semblait être le premier surpris._

 _Merlin ne l'était pas. Son instinct lui avait murmuré que ce serait lui._

 _« Félicitations, jeune Arthur. Excalibur t'a choisi. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » interrogea Arthur tout en magnant l'épée avec aisance, attirant les regards admiratifs de ses camarades._

 _Merlin posa un genou à terre et s'inclina._

 _« Tu es désormais le Roi de Camelot. »_

* * *

 **Voilà ! A mercredi pour la suite ;). Black Angelis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

 **Au programme de ce chapitre : un ultimatum et une mise à l'épreuve.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 11**

oOo

« Inutile de t'acharner, gamin. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'éléments pour décoder cette prophétie. »

Henry jeta un regard morne à Isaac avant de soupirer. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il avait découvert cette phrase et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle signifiait. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de le découvrir il n'arrêtait pas de se la repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata._

« Vous êtes sûr ne rien savoir sur les Lumières Sombres ? » demanda t-il pour la dixième fois au moins.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler, » s'agaça Isaac.

Henry se tourna vers August.

« Quand tu l'as rencontré, l'Apprenti n'a rien mentionné de ce genre ? »

« Non, ça ne me dit rien, » répondit-il avec patience.

Frustré, Henry enchaîna.

« Et le Soleil Noir ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ? Une éclipse ? »

« C'est possible... » dit August sans grande conviction. « Mais comment peut-on faire face à une éclipse ? »

« Peut-être que les Lumières Sombres sont des étoiles, ou quelque chose comme ça... » marmonna t-il pour lui même.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire : en quoi des phénomènes célestes pourraient-ils provoquer une _bataille finale_ ?

« _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir..._ » répéta t-il. « Le septième quoi ? Cela qui a écrit ça aurait pu le préciser ! Ca nous aurait peut-être permis de déchiffrer le reste. »

August posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser ça de côté pour le moment, » avança t-il gentiment. « Peut-être qu'en continuant le livre, tu remarqueras un détail qui t'aidera avec la prophétie. »

Henry en doutait sincèrement mais se contenta d'acquiescer mollement.

« J'ai pas mal avancé, » dit-il avec une nuance de fierté dans la voix. « J'en suis au moment où David s'est réveillé de son coma. »

Il tendit le livre à Isaac.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

L'ancien Auteur parcourut rapidement les quelques pages qu'Henry avait écrites.

« C'est pas mal... »

Venant de sa part, cela équivalait à de vives félicitations. Satisfait, il reprit le livre avec l'intention de continuer. Il avait à peine sorti son stylo que David fit irruption dans la pièce. Henry fut immédiatement frappé par son air inquiet et énervé à la fois. Il s'approcha d'Isaac et le saisit par bras, visiblement pour le ramener dans sa cellule, mais il se dégagea brusquement.

« Eh ! Nous ne sommes qu'au milieu de l'après-midi ! » protesta t-il.

« Taisez vous et suivez moi, » rétorqua David. « Croyez moi, ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire remarquer. »

« Il se passe quelque chose ? » interrogea August.

David acquiesça sombrement.

« Henry, Regina m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle veut que tu rentres immédiatement chez toi. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout de suite, » dit-il avec empressement. « Ta mère te rejoindra dans une ou deux heures, elle est... bloquée à la mairie. »

« Bloquée ? Comment ça ? »

Mais David avait déjà tourné les talons, entraînant à sa suite Isaac qui protestait bruyamment.

« Nous avions un accord ! Je suis supposé être libre toute la journée ! Je... »

Le son de sa voix devint plus ténu au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » proposa August.

Henry hocha négativement la tête.

« En fait... tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller, pas vrai ? »

« Non. Je vais à la mairie. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, surtout que ma mère à l'air d'être impliquée. »

A son grand soulagement, August n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. Il décida de venir avec lui, même s'il était visiblement plus ou moins au courant de la situation.

Henry écarquilla les yeux avec surprise lorsqu'il arriva devant la mairie. Près de la moitié de la ville s'était agglutinée devant l'entrée. Cela ressemblait fort à une manifestation. Il interrogea August du regard.

« Certains habitants pensent que les criminels devraient être traités plus sévèrement et souhaitent organiser de nouvelles élections, » l'informa t-il.

« Et ma mère est d'accord avec ça ? » demanda Henry.

« ...Non. Et je crois bien que c'est pour ça que tous ces habitants sont là. Pour la faire céder. »

Songeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester là, il fit signe à August de le suivre et se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Si certains le fusillèrent du regard, personne ne tenta de l'arrêter.

Aucun n'était assez fou pour s'en prendre au fils de Regina.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il courut jusqu'au bureau de sa mère et fut frappé par la tension qui régnait.

Regina faisait les cent pas, sous le regard inquiet de Mary Margaret qui berçait doucement Neal. Robin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et murmurait des choses à Roland.

« Henry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'écria Regina en l'apercevant. « Tu devrais être à la maison ! »

« Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, » rétorqua Henry.

« Où est David ? » s'enquit Mary Margaret.

« Il est parti ramener Isaac dans sa cellule, » répondit August.

« Ça vaut mieux pour le moment, » soupira Regina. « Tout à l'heure, Leroy a menacé de s'en prendre à lui s'il le voyait en liberté. »

« Et tu as cédé ? » s'étonna Henry.

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à sa mère d'obéir aux ordres des habitants.

« Ils m'ont lancé un ultimatum, » grimaça t-elle. « Soit j'accepte que de nouvelles élections aient lieu... »

Elle marqua une pause et sembla contenir sa colère.

« ...soit il y aura des conséquences. »

« Des conséquences ? Quel genre ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » soupira Regina. « Ils m'ont donné une heure pour y réfléchir et annoncer ma décision. »

Elle ne paraissait toujours pas savoir quoi faire.

« Si je refuse, je pense qu'ils tenteront quelque chose contre Rumple, Isaac et Zelena. Mais si j'accepte et que je perds les élections... je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui leur arrivera. »

Elle réfléchissait à voix haute et ne parvenait pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui teintait sa voix. Robin s'approcha doucement d'elle et après un moment d'hésitation, la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne se déroba pas et ils restèrent dans cette position environ une minute, durant laquelle ils chuchotèrent, trop bas pour que Henry puisse entendre. Ils se séparèrent lorsque David fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Ça chauffe là-dehors, » dit-il. « J'ai essayé de les faire partir, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. »

Henry vit sa mère échanger un regard avec Robin puis avec Mary Margaret avant de se tourner vers David.

« C'est inutile... je vais aller leur parler. »

Elle quitta la pièce, tous les autres sur ses talons. Elle passa la porte de la mairie et se retrouva face à face avec ceux qui voulaient sa perte. La rage déforma ses traits une seconde mais elle revêtit vite un masque de froideur. Elle se racla la gorge pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, mais c'était inutile : ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur elle.

« J'ai pris une décision, » lança t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Et, pleine de dignité, elle annonça :

« De nouvelles élections seront organisées. »

oOo

Killian ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Emma. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il aurait continué à la regarder.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée... » murmura t-il.

Emma ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mais... que t'es t-il arrivé ? Tu as rencontré Merlin ? Est-ce que tu es toujours le Dark One ? »

« C'est une longue histoire... »

Elle s'éloigna légèrement.

« Je veux l'entendre, » assura Killian.

« Alors, viens avec moi. »

Et elle s'éloigna davantage, au grand désespoir de Killian.

« Attends ! Pour aller où ? »

« Quelle importance ? Nous serons ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

« Oui... tu as sans doute raison. »

A son grand soulagement, elle se rapprocha et se retrouva face à lui, flottant au dessus de la mer.

« Dans ce monde, nous ne vieillirons pas. Nous pourrons être ensemble éternellement. »

Et elle tendit la main, que Killian saisit par réflexe.

« Viens avec moi, » répéta Emma.

Sans lâcher sa main, elle recommença à reculer, essayant de l'entraîner avec elle. Killian ne chercha pas à résister. Elle avait raison. Ils pourraient être ensemble pour toujours, sans que rien n'arrive jamais à les séparer. C'était tellement simple... il n'avait qu'à la suivre.

« Hook ! Non ! »

Il sursauta et lâcha la main d'Emma quand Lily le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya au sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » rugit-il.

Il la repoussa et se releva en la fusillant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas Emma ! » s'exclama Lily.

Killian fut un instant déconcerté. Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

« Ne l'écoute pas, » dit Emma. « C'est bien moi. »

« Elle ment ! » s'exclama Lily, toujours par terre. « C'est une espèce de créature qui a pris son apparence, mais ce n'est pas elle ! Regarde Ursula ! »

Il obéit et se tourna vers l'autre côté du navire. Maleficient tentait d'éloigner Ursula du bord. La sorcière des mers se débattait avec force et tentait de rejoindre quelque chose qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Killian ne sut trop quoi en penser, mais curieusement, il s'en fichait.

« Ne l'écoute pas, » répliqua Emma. « Elle essaye de nous séparer. »

Et, d'un simple mouvement de la main, elle envoya valser Lily à l'autre bout du navire.

Killian s'approcha lentement d'elle. Pourquoi écouterait-il Lily après tout ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis le début était le ralentir et le contredire dans chacune de ses décisions.

« Je te crois, » assura t-il.

Emma le saisit par les épaules et le fit doucement se pencher en avant. Il allait bientôt passer par dessus bord, mais quelle importance ? Ils allaient être réunis.

« Mais... pourquoi rester ici ? » demanda t-il dans un dernier éclair de lucidité. « Nous pouvons rentrer à Storybrooke. Tu pourras être réunie avec Henry. Je lui ai promis de te ramener. Et à tes parents aussi. »

Emma hocha négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi se soucier du reste du monde, Killian ? Nous pouvons être rien que tous les deux. Nous pouvons être libres. Nous n'avons besoin de personne pour être heureux. »

Killian ferma les yeux et imagina une vie sans sorcières à vaincre ou malédictions à briser. Une vie paisible, tranquille sans royaume à sauver.

Une vie avec Emma.

Mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit qui le fit brutalement sortir de son état de transe. Il s'arracha à son étreinte et recula d'un bon mètre.

« Tu n'es pas Emma. »

C'était une affirmation, et non pas une question.

« La vraie Emma aurait souhaité être avec sa famille. »

« Je ne suis pas elle, » dit doucement la créature. « Mais je pourrais l'être. »

« Non, » rétorqua t-il. « Non. Je ne veux pas d'une copie. Je veux la véritable Emma. Et pour cela, je vais aller trouver Merlin. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. »

Il pensait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère, mais elle se contenta de sourire et son visage se transforma, prenant l'apparence d'une jeune fille.

« Ta volonté de rejoindre l'île pour retrouver celle qui t'es chère est plus forte que tout. Tu es libre de continuer, à présent... »

Après un dernier regard, elle disparut dans les flots. Hébété, Killian resta là sans bouger quelques instants, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se retourna pour toiser Ursula, qui semblait dans le même état que lui. Lily les rejoint en se frottant la tête, encore étourdie. Seule Maleficient paraissait être dans son état normal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » s'enquit-il.

« Des créatures marines, » répondit Maleficient. « J'ignore leur nom, mais leur but était visiblement de nous tuer. »

« Des nixes, » précisa Ursula. « J'aurais du m'en douter... elles prennent l'apparence de l'être le plus cher au cœur de leurs victimes pour les attirer dans l'eau et les noyer. »

« Alors pourquoi on est encore en vie ? » demanda Lily.

« Elles voulaient nous tester, » dit Killian. « C'était une épreuve. Comme les falaises de pierre avec les embranchements. Sans doute une idée de Merlin... »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Tu as vu Emma, je suppose ? » lui demanda Ursula.

« Oui. Et toi, ton père ? »

Elle approuva tandis qu'il se tourna vers Maleficient et Lily.

« Et vous ? »

Elle échangèrent un regard.

« Personne, » répondirent-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« L'être le plus cher à mon cœur est déjà sur ce bateau, » lança Maleficient. « Ces nixes ne pouvaient rien contre moi. »

Lily rougit furieusement et ne répondit pas, sans doute trop gênée d'admettre que sa mère était _l'être le plus cher à son cœur_. Killian réprima un rire et se promit de la charrier avec ça si jamais elle le provoquait encore.

« J'espère qu'on va enfin pouvoir accéder à l'île, » lança Lily pour changer de sujet.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous allons vite le savoir. »

oOo

Comme la première fois, Merlin avait observé avec attention la façon dont les voyageurs avaient affronté les nixes, et ils s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés.

« Par contre, » dit-il à Viviane, « seuls deux d'entre eux ont été attirés par les nixes. Maleficient et Lily n'ont pas ressenti leurs effets. »

« Bien sûr qu'elles l'ont ressenti, » le contredit-elle.

Devant son air étonné, elle enchaîna :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne les ont pas vues qu'elles ne les ont pas entendues. »

« Comment ça ? »

Puis, il comprit. Perché sur le mat du navire, il avait entendu la conversation entre le pirate et Lily, qui disait vouloir retrouver son père.

« Alors... elles ont entendu le père de Lily ? »

« Pas exactement. Juste une voix qui prétendait être son père. »

Elle marqua une pause, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Il leur a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour résister à l'appel des nixes. Ils sont dignes d'atteindre l'île... mais pas encore de te rencontrer. »

« Vous avez déjà testé leur unité, puis leur volonté, » jeta Merlin. « Que vous faut-il de plus ? »

« Une preuve de la plus importante des vertus que possédaient les chevaliers qui vivaient jadis ici. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il, sarcastique.

Viviane fronça les sourcils.

« Il nous reste à mettre à l'épreuve leur courage. »

oOo

 _« Vous m'avez demandée ? »_

 _Merlin releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire. Il était seul, assis à la Table Ronde à la place qu'occupait habituellement Arthur pendant les réunions hebdomadaires, à l'issue desquelles il lui remettait un rapport avec tout ce que lui et ses chevaliers avaient fait durant la semaine. Il s'agissait principalement des interventions dans les autres mondes pour tenter de contrer la progression des Ténèbres, qui avait eu tendance à ralentir ces dernières années mais qui semblait repartir de plus belle._

 _D'un signe de tête, il invita Morgane à s'approcher et elle s'assit juste à sa droite. Trois ans étaient passés depuis son arrivée à Camelot et, à l'image de sa beauté, les mystères qui l'entouraient ne cessaient de croître. Plusieurs fois par semaine, elle s'éclipsait dans la forêt de Brocéliande pendant plusieurs heures et refusait de dire à quiconque ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. De plus en plus sûr qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose, Balthazar avait fait un tour dans la forêt et lui avait affirmé avoir perçu de la magie de provenance inconnue. Son Apprenti avait ensuite tenté de soutirer des informations à Arthur, qu'il pensait être au courant des agissements de sa demi-sœur, mais celui-ci avait rétorqué qu'il était le Roi et n'avait pas de comptes à rendre._

 _Merlin s'interrogeait lui aussi. Il pensait avoir découvert ce qu'elle dissimulait, mais il devait en être certain._

 _« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? » l'interrogea t-elle._

 _« A vrai dire, je pense que c'est toi qui a quelque chose à me dire, » répondit-il._

 _Interdite, Morgane le dévisagea quelques secondes._

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous... »_

 _Il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main._

 _« Inutile de mentir. Maintenant que tu es juste à côté de moi, je peux clairement la sentir. »_

 _« Sentir quoi ? »_

 _Elle paraissait presque amusée._

 _« La magie, bien sûr. »_

 _Elle ne nia pas, mais ne confirma pas non plus, se contentant d'attendre qu'il reprenne la parole. Plus il y pensait, plus il était étonné de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt. A moins que..._

 _« Mais ce n'est pas le même type de magie que moi et Balthazar utilisons, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Morgane sourit mystérieusement avant de lever les yeux au ciel._

 _« Puisque je suis découverte... »_

 _Elle tira alors de sa manche un long bâton noir et Merlin s'aperçut que c'était une baguette._

 _« Je suis à moitié fée, » révéla t-elle. « Mon père était humain. Un jour, il a failli se noyer dans une rivière et une fée qui passait par là l'a secouru. Par la suite, ils sont tombés amoureux et m'ont eue. Peu après, elle est tombée gravement malade et aucun remède n'a pu la guérir. Elle est décédée. Mon père était inconsolable, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une autre femme, une humaine cette fois. J'avais trois ans._ _Peu de temps après, elle est tombée enceinte et Arthur est né. »_

 _Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses souvenirs._

 _« Nous avons vécu tous les quatre ensemble jusqu'à il y a environ six ans. A partir de là, le comportement de la mère d'Arthur a subitement commencé à changer. Elle devenait de plus en plus agressive. Plus... sombre. Et un jour... elle a essayé de me tuer. »_

 _Même si son visage demeurait impassible, Merlin pouvait percevoir son émotion. Il ressentit alors Une bouffée d'affection pour elle._

 _« Elle était en train de m'étrangler quand mon père est arrivé. Il a saisi une pierre et lui a fracassé le crâne avec... si bien qu'il a fini par la tuer. Il y avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux... Il était comme possédé, littéralement. Il aurait juste pu la repousser, mais au lieu de ça il s'est acharné sur elle. »_

 _« Les Ténèbres, » murmura Merlin. « Elles ont corrompu leurs esprits. »_

 _Il avait déjà vu ça des centaines de fois. C'était d'ailleurs un des cas que les chevaliers rencontraient le plus souvent._

 _Morgane hocha doucement la tête._

 _« Après, il a semblé redevenir plus ou moins lui même et... il était dévasté par ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait plus rester près de moi ou Arthur. Un soir, il est venu me voir et m'a donné la baguette de ma mère. Il l'avait gardée toutes ces années mais ne m'en avait pas parlé pour me protéger de la magie. Selon lui, elle n'apportait que des ennuis. Et le lendemain matin... il était parti. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. »_

 _« Il ne te manque pas ? »_

 _« Parfois... mais j'ai toujours Arthur. »_

 _Merlin désigna la baguette._

 _« C'est donc ça que tu fais dans la forêt ? Tu t'entraînes ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête._

 _« Tu n'as pas besoin de poussière de fée ? »_

 _« Non. Mais je ne peux pas faire de magie sans ma baguette. »_

 _« Et tu es douée ? »_

 _Elle haussa les épaules._

 _« Je me débrouille. »_

 _« Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux... Tu pourrais devenir ma deuxième Apprentie. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. »_

 _Elle lui offrit un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit aussitôt. Il n'était pas certain que Balthazar apprécie et que Viviane approuve, cependant il n'en avait que faire cette fois ci. Il était largement capable de décider ce qu'il convenait de faire, et il était certain que Morgane pourrait être une précieuse alliée pour vaincre les Ténèbres._

 _Une fois que Morgane l'ait salué et s'en fut aller annoncer la nouvelle à Arthur, il se rendit compte que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite._

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu, et à dimanche pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 12**

oOo

« Tu n'as pas à être inquiète, Regina. Tu remporteras les élections. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète. »

Regina marchait d'un pas pressé vers sa maison, flanquée de Henry – à qui elle avait oublié de faire un sermon pour lui avoir désobéi – et de Mary Margaret qui lui récitait ses habituels discours d'espoir.

Se débarrasser des habitants qui bloquaient l'entrée de la mairie n'avait pas été facile. Leroy avait même exigé que les élections se tiennent dans la semaine, ce à quoi Regina avait répliqué qu'il allait y avoir une campagne électorale ainsi qu'un débat et qu'elles auraient donc lieu dans un mois environ.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, ils avaient finalement consenti à s'en aller avec un air de pure satisfaction sur le visage qui avait donné à Regina des envies de meurtre. David était parti au poste de police vérifier qu'Isaac était toujours en un seul morceau et elle avait demandé à Robin d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil au magasin de Gold pour mettre Belle au courant de la situation.

« Tu sais, tu auras forcément le soutien de Belle, en plus du mien et celui de David, » lança Mary Margaret.

« Bien sûr que j'aurai son soutien, » rétorqua t-elle avec agacement. « Qui sait ce qui arrivera à son monstre de mari si je perds. »

C'était précisément ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans toute cette histoire. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de Rumple – après ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis – mais Zelena subirait très certainement le même sort que lui, enceinte ou pas.

« Tu ne peux pas perdre, Maman, » dit Henry. « Tout le monde sait que tu as changé. Tu fais partie des héros, maintenant. »

Regina sourit à son fils. Henry était un éternel optimiste et bien que cela lui fasse plaisir, elle savait bien que la réalité n'était pas aussi simple.

Mary Margaret les laissa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.

« Je vais essayer de rallier le maximum d'habitants de notre côté. Je te tiendrai au courant ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle devait malgré tout reconnaître une chose : le soutien de Mary Margaret serait précieux. Tout le monde l'appréciait, ainsi que David, et certains seraient peut-être tentés de les écouter en priorité.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut frappée par le silence. Elle en aurait presque oublié la présence de Zelena, qui une fois encore lui causait des problèmes même si elle n'était pas la seule responsable.

Elle la trouva assise dans le salon. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle dut remarquer son énervement car un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, on a passé une mauvaise journée ? »

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Henry qui comprit qu'elle souhaitait lui parler seule à seule et monta dans sa chambre.

« J'ai à te parler, » lança t-elle froidement en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle s'assit en face d'elle et chercha par où commencer. Zelena la dévisagea en silence. Peut-être avait-elle été alarmée par son air inquiet car cette fois, Regina ne trouva pas la moindre auto-suffisance dans son regard.

« Je reviens de la marie, » annonça t-elle, se jetant à l'eau. « Je viens plus ou moins d'être destituée de mon poste de Maire. Les habitants veulent que de nouvelles élections soient organisées. »

La surprise pointa dans les yeux de Zelena, à laquelle se mêla une lueur de satisfaction.

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? » répliqua t-elle, pleine de morgue. « Tu veux que je compatisse ? Que je te console, peut-être ? Tu n'as pas déjà Robin, pour ça ? »

Regina pinça les lèvres.

« Ça suffit, » souffla t-elle. « Ça te concerne parce que tu en es la cause. »

Zelena haussa les sourcils.

« Toi, Isaac et Rumple, » précisa Regina. « Les habitants veulent vous voir enfermés jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, comme ils nous l'ont aimablement fait remarquer quand nous sommes revenus de l'hôpital l'autre jour. »

Dans le meilleur des cas, du moins. Certains, comme Leroy, ne seraient pas contre quelque chose de plus... radical.

« Puisque je refuse de faire ça... ils ont décidé d'organiser de nouvelles élections à la mairie. »

« Et tu as cédé ? » s'esclaffa Zelena. « Si j'étais toi, j'aurais tué le premier qui se serait opposé à moi. »

Regina la fusilla du regard.

« Mais tu n'es pas moi. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Perplexe, Regina se souvint alors d'une phrase étrange que Zelena avait prononcée quelques jours plus tôt.

 _Je te ressemble._ _Je ne suis que ton reflet, Regina. Le reflet de la personne que tu étais et que tu ne cesseras jamais d'être, quoique tu fasses. Un_ _ _monstre__ _, comme tu dis._

Et, pour la première fois, elle comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Qu'importe ce qu'elle faisait, les habitants la voyaient toujours et continueraient de la voir comme l'Evil Queen. Repentie, peut-être.

Mais l'Evil Queen tout de même.

Peut-être que s'acharner sur Zelena et les autres n'était qu'une façon de la punir pour tout ses méfaits passés.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle divaguait complètement.

« J'ai cédé parce qu'ils menaçaient de s'en prendre à toi, » reprit-elle. « Ainsi qu'à Isaac et Rumple, » ajouta t-elle précipitamment.

« ...C'est à dire ? »

Regina fut satisfaite de déceler de l'incertitude dans sa voix.

« Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Si c'était possible, Zelena pâlit encore un peu plus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, » dit Regina, légèrement moqueuse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, » rétorqua Zelena, hautaine. « Je sais me défendre seule. »

« C'est ça. »

Regina se leva, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion. Elle se rendit dans la chambre d'Henry pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Assis sur son lit, il relisait ce qu'il avait déjà écrit dans le nouveau livre.

« Je suppose qu'Isaac n'est plus autorisé à sortir de sa cellule, maintenant, » soupira t-il.

« C'est pour sa sécurité, » assura Regina. « Et c'est provisoire, jusqu'aux résultats des élections. »

Car, quels qu'ils soient, Isaac quitterait le poste de police. Néanmoins, si elle perdait, cela risquait d'être particulièrement déplaisant pour lui.

« Tu ne penses pas avoir de chances de gagner, hein ? » lança t-il.

Regina le fixa tristement.

« Non. Leroy a bien réussi son coup. La moitié de la ville s'est retournée contre moi. »

Henry baissa la tête.

« Je n'aurais jamais du casser la plume, » marmonna t-il. « Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'aurai pu ramener Emma et empêcher les habitants de s'en prendre à toi. »

Touchée, elle s'assit à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je crois au contraire que tu as bien fait de la casser. Tu l'as dit toi même : personne ne devrait avoir le pouvoir de modifier le cours des choses à sa guise. »

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas encore perdu, après tout. Je ferai tout pour gagner, » dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Et peut-être aussi pour se rassurer elle même...

oOo

Zelena se retournait dans son lit encore et encore, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Et cette fois, ses nausées n'avaient rien à voir avec son insomnie.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Regina. Bien sûr, Zelena s'était doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas quand ce stupide nain l'avait menacée dans la rue quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aille jusqu'à vouloir organiser de nouvelles élections.

Si au départ elle s'était réjouie du fait que Regina ait été destituée de son poste, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Car cette fois ci, l'infortune de sa sœur allait lui apporter de gros ennuis.

En effet, elle avait compris que si Regina perdait les élections, elle perdrait tous les avantages que lui offraient son statut de Maire, y compris le fait de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir de comptes à rendre.

Autrement dit, tous ceux qui voulaient sa tête allaient avoir le champ libre.

Zelena s'imaginait déjà ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Si certains se contenteraient de l'enfermer, d'autres risqueraient de vouloir lui régler son compte définitivement. Le nain faisait bien sûr partie de ceux-là, et peut-être Whale aussi. Elle avait bien vu le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait lorsqu'elle était allée à l'hôpital.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, lorsqu'il devint clair qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, elle se leva et descendit dans la cuisine avec l'intention de boire un verre d'eau glacée. Les yeux à moitié fermés, elle sursauta violemment quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Honteuse de sa réaction, elle fut soulagée que Regina ne puisse pas voir la rougeur de ses joues à cause de l'obscurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » jeta t-elle, plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je te retourne la question, » répliqua Regina. « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, de toute manière. Je suis chez moi. »

Zelena n'avait aucune envie de se disputer à une heure pareille, aussi elle ne releva pas et se servit un verre d'eau qu'elle but lentement.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu, » reprit Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » s'agaça Zelena. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est tout. »

Elle n'allait surtout pas lui révéler que la menace qui planait au dessus d'elle l'inquiétait au point de la tenir éveillée. Si jamais Regina lui faisait la remarque, elle mettrait ça sur le compte de sa grossesse.

« Tu es consciente d'être en danger, j'espère. »

Zelena ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'elle en était consciente, et elle soupçonnait sa sœur de prendre plaisir à le lui rappeler.

« Gagner les élections risque d'être difficile. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça ? »

Regina l'attrapa par le bras et la força à la regarder. Malgré l'obscurité, Zelena parvint à distinguer son air furieux et crut même discerner de l'inquiétude.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que je vais avoir du mal à te sauver la mise, cette fois. Si les autres gagnent... ils vont s'en prendre à toi. Et aussi au bébé. »

D'horribles images se dessinèrent dans l'esprit de Zelena. Elle se vit allongée sur une table en métal froid, Whale penché au dessus d'elle qui lui ouvrait le ventre et...

Rien que d'imaginer la suite lui donna la nausée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour gagner bien sûr. Mais pendant que je m'évertuerai à t'épargner une douloureuse agonie... J'aimerais que tu fasses profil bas. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Plus de sarcasmes. Plus d'insultes. Plus de provocations. »

Zelena s'esclaffa.

« Si je comprends bien, tu me proposes une trêve ? »

« Exactement. Ta vie contre ma tranquillité. C'est plutôt... équitable. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle ne croyait pas être capable de se retenir de provoquer Regina, cependant si quelque chose l'importait plus que de rendre la vie impossible à sa sœur, c'était bien de rester en vie.

« ...Très bien. »

« Parfait. »

Regina se détourna et s'apprêta à remonter se coucher.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? » l'interrompit Zelena.

Regina se retourna, surprise.

« Si tu avais cédé dès le début, tu aurais pu rester le Maire. »

Par céder, elle entendait bien sûr la jeter dans les pattes de Leroy et les autres habitants.

La brune plissa les yeux.

« Malgré tout ce que tu as fait... tu restes ma sœur. Et je veille sur ma famille. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna et disparut à l'étage, laissant Zelena troublée.

oOo

« Quand est-ce qu'on touchera terre ? »

« Dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Cela faisait au moins deux heures que Lily posait la même question à Killian toutes les cinq minutes. S'il s'en serait agacé habituellement, il devait bien avouer qu'il partageait l'impatience de la jeune femme. A leur grand soulagement, ils n'avaient plus rencontré d'obstacles depuis l'épisode des nixes et les tensions à bord s'étaient un peu apaisées. Lily avait cessé de lui lancer des répliques acerbes à tout bout de champ et s'était contentée d'ignorer Ursula au lieu de provoquer des disputes.

Peut-être s'était-elle enfin rendue compte que leur expédition n'avait rien d'une croisière et qu'être unis était le seul moyen de s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'ils touchèrent finalement terre, Killian se sentit d'abord soulager avant d'être inquiet. Il avait l'impression que le pire était à venir.

Ils descendirent du navire avec appréhension, craignant presque de se faire attaquer au moment où ils poseraient le pied sur l'île. Heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit.

Lily suggéra que Maleficient pourrait faire le tour de l'île sous sa forme de dragon afin de les prévenir si elle remarquait le moindre danger, mais Killian refusa une nouvelle fois en rétorquant que cela risquait justement d'attirer le danger.

Ils remontèrent une petite colline avant de se retrouver face à un dilemme.

Devant eux se trouvait un grand lac. A la gauche du lac, une forêt, et à sa droite, une plaine dépourvue de tout arbre. Et enfin, derrière l'étendue d'eau, un grand château situé un peu en hauteur.

« Si Merlin est quelque part sur l'île, c'est forcément dans ce château, » lança Lily.

« C'est probable... » accorda t-il.

Maleficient et Ursula acquiescèrent.

« Par où allons-nous passer ? » interrogea cette dernière. « Je suppose que traverser le lac à la nage est exclu. »

Son ton laissait entendre que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée le moins du monde de le faire, mais si tout le monde s'en rendit compte, personne n'en fit la remarque.

« La forêt où la plaine ? » demanda Maleficient.

« Je vote pour la plaine, » répondit Lily. « C'est beaucoup plus court. »

Killian échangea un regard circonspect avec Ursula. Passer par la plaine semblait bien trop simple et il flaira un nouveau piège.

« Je pense que nous devrions passer par la forêt. Ainsi, nous serons à couvert, » dit Ursula.

« Tu n'as pas pensé aux créatures qui doivent vivre là-dedans ? » rétorqua Lily. « Et on risque de se perdre. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ursula et Hook, » intervint Maleficient. « La plaine ne m'inspire pas confiance. Quelque chose pourrait nous tomber dessus à tout moment. »

Killian la remercia d'un regard, tandis que Lily sembla être vexée à mort que sa mère s'oppose à elle pour la première fois.

« Bien. Ne trainons pas, » dit le pirate en se mettant en route.

La forêt ne lui inspirait pas confiance non plus, mais tout de même davantage que la plaine. Gardant ses incertitudes pour lui, il se mit à avancer d'un pas décidé.

oOo

 _« Qu'as-tu fait ?! »_

 _Merlin soupira intérieurement. Bien qu'il s'était attendu à une réaction de ce genre, cela n'en demeurait pas moins agaçant. Viviane le toisait de ses yeux gris pâle, les poings crispés. Il venait juste de lui annoncer qu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie à Morgane depuis déjà deux semaines et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela ne la réjouissait pas du tout._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir consultée avant de prendre une telle décision ? »_

 _Elle faisait de gros efforts pour se maîtriser, et Merlin se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue si furieuse._

 _En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vue en colère._

 _« Je n'ai pas jugé cela nécessaire, » rétorqua t-il sans cacher son irritation. « C'est moi, et moi seul qui est apte à décider si je dois prendre un ou une Apprentie. »_

 _« Et que fais-tu de Balthazar ? Est-il d'accord ? »_

 _« Il ne l'a pas très bien pris au début, mais il a compris que trois sorciers seront plus efficaces que deux. »_

 _Au vu de la façon dont il l'avait dit, on pouvait croire que Balthazar était simplement jaloux que Merlin ait prit un nouvelle Apprentie. Mais il n'en était rien ; ce qui le dérangeait, c'est que cette Apprentie soit Morgane. Bien que Merlin l'ait rassuré à son sujet, il se méfiait toujours d'elle._

 _Il se garda bien de le dire à Viviane, ne voulant pas lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de s'y opposer._

 _« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » jeta t-il voyant que Viviane ne décolérait pas._

 _« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs des intentions de cette Morgane. Et si elle se retournait contre toi, un jour ? »_

 _Il leva les yeux au ciel._

 _« Parce que vous vous en souciez ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que je m'en soucie ! Tu es celui grâce à qui les Ténèbres seront vaincues. »_

 _« Raison de plus pour avoir une autre Apprentie ! »_

 _Viviane poussa un long soupir exaspéré._

 _« Je pense que ton attrait pour cette fille te fait perdre tout discernement, mais qu'il en soit ainsi ! Un jour, tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écoutée. »_

 _Perplexe, il allait dire quelque chose mais elle avait déjà disparu dans les eaux du lac. Pendant un instant, elle lui avait semblé presque... jalouse._

 _Il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle était peut-être la Gardienne de Camelot, mais lui était le Sorcier le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé jusqu'à présent. Viviane pouvait bien penser ce qu'elle voulait, il décida de ne plus s'en soucier._

 _._

 _« Concentre toi. »_

 _Les yeux mi-clos, Morgane avait les bras déployés et tenait sa baguette dans la main droite tandis que Merlin se tenait en face d'elle et l'observait avec attention. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était devenue son Apprentie et il lui avait appris presque tout ce qu'il savait, et il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de l'avoir fait. Elle était particulièrement douée, et même Balthazar avait été obligé de l'admettre en la voyant pratiquer de puissants enchantements._

 _La seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire était se transformer en animal. Cela la frustrait énormément et elle avait passé les deux semaines précédentes à enchaîner tentative sur tentative, sans succès._

 _Merlin faisait son possible pour l'aider, tant et si bien qu'il avait omis de jeter un œil aux deux derniers rapports que lui avait remis Arthur. Viviane n'avait pas manqué de lui faire part de son mécontentement la veille, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Balthazar était parfaitement capable de s'en occuper tandis que lui terminait la formation de Morgane._

 _« Il faut que tu visualises parfaitement l'animal en lequel tu veux te transformer. Tu dois t'imaginer être cet animal, » dit-il._

 _« Quel animal choisir ? » interrogea t-elle, ramenant les bras près de son corps._

 _« Eh bien... la première fois, c'est plus facile de choisir un animal avec lequel tu as une affinité. »_

 _« Tu peux me montrer encore une fois ? »_

 _Il s'était déjà transformé devant elle une bonne douzaine de fois, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. Dans un nuage bleu foncé, il se transforma en corbeau quelques instants avant de reprendre forme humaine._

 _« Pourquoi le corbeau ? » demanda Morgane._

 _« J'aime voler, » répondit-il, amusé. « Et le corbeau est un animal intelligent. »_

 _Morgane le fixa quelques instants, ferma les yeux et reprit sa concentration. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nuage bordeaux l'entoura et Merlin fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait réussi._

 _Elle avait pris la forme d'une colombe et se mit à voler autour de lui pendant une minute, puis se retransforma en humaine._

 _« Bravo, » la félicita t-il. « J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais. »_

 _Elle semblait très satisfaite d'elle même._

 _« Pourquoi la colombe ? » lança t-il, reprenant sa question._

 _« Ainsi, nous pourrons voler ensemble, » dit-elle avec douceur._

 _Merlin avala brusquement sa salive tandis qu'elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça._

 _« Merci beaucoup, Merlin. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi. »_

 _Il voulut répondre quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas, la gorge serrée par l'émotion et la bouche sèche, il resta muet comme une carpe._

 _Amusée, Morgane l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna, désireuse de montrer aux chevaliers son succès du jour. Il resta planté là quelques instants avant de lui emboîter le pas, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se voit mercredi pour la suite :). Black Angelis.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, une confrontation et plusieurs flashbacks.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 13**

oOo

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Regina dernièrement ? » interrogea Ruby.

La question parvint aux oreilles de Mary Margaret mais elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre, ayant encore l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

« Je l'ai eue au téléphone hier, » dit-elle. « Je crois qu'elle est inquiète... d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle était en train de mettre au point un plan pour pousser les habitants à voter pour elle, mais je crois bien qu'elle réfléchissait plutôt à une porte de sortie pour Zelena, Isaac et Rumple au cas où elle perdrait... »

Automatiquement, le regard de Ruby et le sien se dirigèrent vers la table qu'occupaient Whale, Leroy et la Mère Supérieure. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce des élections et ils avaient convenu que c'était cette dernière qui se présenterait. Ils étaient clairement les leaders de cette révolution, et vu que Whale ne souhaitait pas quitter son poste à l'hôpital et que Leroy manquait clairement de diplomatie, c'était elle qui avait déposé sa candidature.

« Qu'est-ce que Granny pense de tout ça ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

« Eh bien... même si elle est du même avis que ces trois là, elle les trouve un peu... _excessifs_. »

« Tu penses pouvoir la convaincre d'être du côté de Regina ? »

Ruby hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Bien sûr... même si ça risque de ne pas être facile. »

Mary Margaret allait ajouter quelque chose quand son attention fut capturée par une phrase que Leroy prononça :

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire du bébé quand il sera né ? Il est évident qu'il sera exactement comme cette folle... »

Elle échangea un regard choqué avec Ruby. Non seulement ils agissaient comme s'ils avaient déjà gagné, mais en plus ils comptaient punir un enfant innocent pour les méfaits de sa mère. Elle allait se lever pour leur jeter au visage sa façon de penser mais Ruby la retint par le bras.

« Ne rentre pas dans leur jeu, » souffla t-elle. « Ça leur ferait trop plaisir. »

Elle soupira et se ravisa. Ruby avait raison, mais n'empêche qu'elle était révoltée.

« Il faut absolument que je discute avec Regina de ce qu'elle va faire pendant sa campagne électorale, » déclara t-elle.

« Tiens moi au courant, alors. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ! »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle quitta le restaurant et se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle, où l'attendaient David et Neal. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle fut surprise de voir Belle en grande conversation avec son mari. Will Scarlet était là lui aussi mais se tenait à l'écart de la discussion, le regard sombre.

Elle s'approcha de David et fut frappée par la mine anxieuse de Belle.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda t-elle.

Belle se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

« En fait... pas pour l'instant, mais ça risque d'arriver... »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est... Rumple. Hier soir, Will est allé faire un tour en ville et a entendu des habitants qui projetaient de profiter de son coma pour se débarrasser de lui... »

« Des habitants ? Qui donc ? »

Will haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas reconnus. »

David posait sur lui un regard soupçonneux, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » déclara t-il, « je ne peux rien faire tant que je ne connais pas leur identité. Mais je te promets d'ouvrir l'œil. »

Belle, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde rassurée, hocha néanmoins la tête. Elle les salua à voix basse avant de quitter l'appartement, Will sur les talons.

« Tu penses qu'il a menti ? » interrogea Mary Margaret une fois la porte refermée.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il a l'air de cacher beaucoup de choses, et son couple avec Belle n'est que de la poudre aux yeux. »

Elle posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Il est clair que Belle est toujours amoureuse de Gold, » avança t-il. « Mais Will ne semble pas avoir de sentiments pour elle non plus. »

« Tu crois ? »

Elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais ce n'était pas étonnant ces derniers temps, elle avait eu autre chose à faire que de se mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres.

« J'en suis certain, » affirma David.

Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas le préoccuper plus que cela puisqu'il changea immédiatement de sujet.

« Tu as croisé Leroy et les autres au Granny's ? »

Mary Margaret lui fit alors un résumé de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Tu crois qu'ils oseraient s'en prendre à un bébé ? » interrogea Mary Margaret d'une petite voix.

« Je crois qu'ils sont capables de tout, » dit sombrement David. « Après tout, pas grand monde ne regretterait l'enfant de Zelena... »

Elle déglutit. Les élections étaient en train de prendre une proportion énorme, et des vies allaient peut-être dépendre des résultats.

Il fallait qu'ils en discutent avec Regina de toute urgence.

oOo

Zelena avait ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Le calme de la nuit l'apaisait un peu. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été particulièrement pénibles pour elle. Son inquiétude ne diminuait pas et désormais, elle ne pouvait plus passer ses nerfs sur Regina. Elle songea que toute cette frustration qu'elle contenait en elle allait finir par la rendre folle – si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher lentement d'elle.

« Nous devons parler, » dit Robin.

Zelena grimaça. Snow les avait invités, Regina et lui, à dîner pour discuter des élections mais le voleur avait refusé, prétextant quelque chose d'important à régler et sa sœur y était finalement allée avec Henry et Roland.

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant pour lui faire face et ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. A vrai dire, elle commençait à s'étonner qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas prise à part pour déverser sa haine.

« J'ai essayé de ne plus y penser. Vraiment. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, j'ai essayé de faire abstraction à ce que tu m'as fait. »

Silence.

« Mais je n'y arrive plus. Et ça me ronge doucement. Rien que de songer à la manière dont tu t'es servie de moi me donne envie de vomir. »

Silence.

« Tu as tué Marianne. Tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était revenue. Tu as fait croire à _Roland_ que sa mère était revenue. Tu m'as séparé de Regina. Et tu m'as enchaîné à toi pour toujours avec un enfant. »

Silence.

« Pendant des semaines, tu m'as utilisé comme une marionnette... J'étais ta _poupée_. »

Silence.

« Mais dis quelque chose, à la fin ! »

« Ce qui est bien avec les poupées, c'est qu'on peut les frapper, les torturer, les fissurer autant qu'on veut, elles ne bronchent jamais. »

« Quoi ? »

Mais Zelena cessa de l'écouter. Un flot de souvenirs submergea son esprit et la replongea brusquement dans son passé.

.

 _Zelena a cinq ans._

 _Elle court aussi vite que le lui permettent ses courtes jambes, sa longue chevelure rousse voletant derrière elle, et se jette dans les bras de sa mère._

 _« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »_

 _Elle lui tend alors une poupée de chiffon et le regard de Zelena s'illumine._

 _C'est une petite fille, et toutes les petites filles aiment les poupées._

 _« C'est toi ma petite poupée, » lui murmure sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front._

 _._

 _Zelena a neuf ans._

 _Enfermée dans sa chambre, elle sanglote, sa poupée fétiche serrée contre elle._

 _Elle entend ses parents se disputer dans la pièce d'à côté._

 _Aujourd'hui, elle a souhaité que ses poupées soient vivantes et l'unes d'elle s'est soudainement mise à voler à travers la pièce. Elle pensait que ça impressionerait son père, mais il s'est mis en colère et l'a giflée avec force._

 _« Sorcière, » a t-il murmuré._

 _Les cris redoublent d'intensité._

 _« Les poupées ne volent pas, ne parlent pas, ne vivent pas ! » rugit son père._

 _Zelena est la petite poupée de sa mère. C'est elle qui le lui a dit, une fois._

 _Alors elle se tait et s'enferme dans une cage de silence._

 _._

 _Zelena a douze ans._

 _Elle est trop vieille pour jouer à la poupée mais elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une à serrer dans ses bras pour se consoler._

 _Sa mère est sur son lit de mort._

 _Elle est subitement tombée malade le mois dernier et aucun remède n'a pu la guérir._

 _Et Zelena sent que son père les accusent, elle et ses pouvoirs, d'être responsables._

 _La respiration de sa mère est de plus en plus laborieuse et elle lui prend la main._

 _« Je t'aime, Zelena... ma petite poupée. »_

 _Et la vie quitte définitivement son corps tandis que Zelena fond en larmes. Son père, resté dans l'ombre, la tire en arrière._

 _« Arrête de pleurer. Peu importe ce que tu ressens, il faut toujours faire bonne figure. »_

 _Il l'entraîne à l'extérieur de la pièce et Zelena jette un dernier regard à sa mère._

 _Désormais, c'est une petite poupée brisée._

 _._

 _Zelena a dix-sept ans._

 _Seule dans la cuisine, elle observe pensivement la poupée que sa mère lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle était petite._

 _La seule chose qui lui reste d'elle._

 _Elle sursaute violemment lorsque son père entre dans la maison, une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main._

 _Zelena ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'elle contient et se lève avec la ferme intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée._

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il l'attrape par le bras et la plaque contre le mur. Il empeste l'alcool._

 _Zelena est terrorisée tandis qu'il serre son bras si fort qu'elle est sûre qu'elle en gardera la trace pendant une semaine._

 _« Tout ça... est de ta faute. »_

 _Elle tente de se dégager mais n'y parvient pas. Il jette un regard dédaigneux à la poupée qu'elle a laissée sur la table._

 _« Ce qui est bien avec les poupées, c'est qu'on peut les frapper, les torturer, les fissurer autant qu'on veut, elles ne bronchent jamais. Tu es ma poupée, Zelena, ne l'oublie jamais... »_

 _Il la lâche et elle court vers sa chambre et s'effondre sur son lit._

 _Elle ne savait pas que les poupées pouvaient avoir si mal._

 _._

 _Zelena a vingt ans._

 _Elle claque la porte de chez elle avec force et emprunte la route de briques jaunes. Elle aurait du le faire il y a bien longtemps. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que son père n'a aucun lien de sang avec elle, elle n'éprouve aucun regret, sinon celui d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de partir._

 _Désormais, elle n'est plus la poupée de personne._

 _Et tandis qu'elle pénètre dans la Cité d'Émeraude, elle se rappelle avec un soupçon de nostalgie qu'elle a oublié d'emporter la sienne, le dernier souvenir de sa mère._

 _Elle hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas si grave._

 _Un jour, elle se trouvera une nouvelle poupée._

 _Une qu'elle pourra frapper, torturer, fissurer et qui ne bronchera jamais._

 _Une à qui elle fera payer ce qu'elle même avait du subir._

 _._

Zelena émergea brusquement quand Robin l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder. Elle se dégagea avec force et recula de plusieurs pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » dit-elle froidement.

« J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait... Que tu éprouves des _remords_. »

Elle manqua de s'esclaffer. Des remords ? Mais pourquoi donc aurait-elle des remords ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui avait permis d'atteindre son but ultime : détruire le bonheur de Regina.

Bon, cela n'avait peut-être pas marché aussi bien qu'elle l'espérait... Regina et Robin étaient toujours plus ou moins ensemble. Et elle allait lui donner son bébé. Certes, d'un côté, c'était lui rendre service puisqu'elle était stérile. Mais de l'autre... cet enfant allait lui rappeler à son bon souvenir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Robin lui faisait presque pitié. Elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction il avait effectivement été sa poupée et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien amusée avec lui. Mais évidemment... il avait fini par lui échapper. Exactement comme Rumple avant lui. Tous les deux avaient été libérés de sa folie vengeresse avant qu'elle ait le temps de les briser complètement.

Zelena n'avait pas pris pleinement sa revanche, et elle se sentit soudain très lasse. Robin la scrutait avec un désespoir évident. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait fait subir tout ça, il voulait une _raison._ Il la connaissait déjà, bien sûr, mais elle ne lui convenait pas et il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Il ne reconnaissait pas qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans son plan de détruire Regina. Il lui fallait _autre chose_.

Et Zelena savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, car tout ça, elle l'avait vécu.

Toujours à supporter le mépris de son « père » en se demandant pourquoi il la rejetait alors qu'au fond d'elle même, elle avait conscience qu'il la voyait comme un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs.

Par automatisme, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Robin et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Trop choqué, il ne pensa pas à se dégager.

« Je t'ai peut-être brisé, tout compte fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils et recula vers la porte, sa capacité à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle visiblement épuisée.

« Tu n'es plus ma poupée, maintenant. »

Il se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Les poupées ne bronchent jamais, même si elles sont frappées, torturées et fissurées. Toi... tu t'es libéré. »

Il la toisa encore quelques instants et s'éloigna ensuite sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Zelena se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux mornes.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus la seule à être brisée. Et, à défaut de la réjouir, cela la soulagea.

oOo

Merlin, sous la forme d'un corbeau, observait avec attention le petit groupe qui se dirigeait vers la forêt de Brocéliande. Le leader de la troupe était clairement le pirate, même si Lily n'était pas en reste et donnait des ordres à tout bout de champ. Maleficient, sans doute par amour pour sa fille, s'y pliait volontiers tandis qu'Ursula refusait tout simplement de lui obéir.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'orée de la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent et Merlin s'approcha pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Nous devons mettre au point un plan avant de foncer tête baissée dans cette forêt, » déclara Killian.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » contra Lily. « Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là-dedans, un plan ne nous serait pas d'une grande utilité... »

« Peut-être, mais nous devons convenir de la manière dont nous agirons si nous sommes confrontés à un danger, » répliqua le pirate.

Son ton laissant clairement entendre qu'il s'y attendait, et Merlin en fut soulagé. Ainsi, il ne serait pas totalement pris par surprise...

Lily ne releva pas et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple de survoler cette stupide forêt, » geignit-elle. « Et clairement, qui aurait l'audace de s'attaquer à deux dragons ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, » dit Maleficient. « Néanmoins, si la situation s'envenime... nous envisagerons cette option. »

Voyant que Lily s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique acerbe, Ursula intervint :

« Il est important de restés groupés. Certes, toi et ta mère pourriez survoler la forêt. Et moi, je pourrais traverser le lac à la nage sans aucune difficulté. Mais Hook ? Je doute que tu veuilles le laisser monter sur ton dos. »

Maleficient s'esclaffa, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part de sa fille.

« Il est notre capitaine, et où qu'il aille, nous devons le suivre, » poursuivit la sorcière des mers.

Killian la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Nous allons donc monter une stratégie avant de pénétrer dans cette forêt. »

Ils s'assirent en cercle sur le sol. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de la meilleure manière d'agir, Merlin se désintéressa un instant de la conversation et reporta son regard sur le lac. Il chercha le cygne du regard avant de se rappeler que Viviane l'avait rendu invisible pour que le groupe ne s'aperçoive pas de sa présence, craignant qu'ils soient trop perspicaces et cherchent à s'en emparer.

Merlin n'avait pas cherché à s'y opposer quand Viviane avait décidé quelque chose, c'était impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Et de toute manière, lorsqu'ils parviendraient au château et qu'il viendrait à leur rencontre, il serait bien obligé de leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

Et au fond de lui, il était impatient. Même s'il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps déjà, jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi long.

oOo

 _Merlin était nerveux tandis qu'il était accroupi devant la Dame du Lac avec Balthazar à sa droite et Morgane à sa gauche. Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui demander._

 _« Eh bien ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

 _Elle fusillait Morgane du regard. Bien qu'elle soit son élève depuis déjà deux ans (même s'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre), elle ne l'avait toujours pas accepté._

 _Inspirant longuement, Merlin se lança._

 _« Comme vous le savez, en ce moment, rien ne semble pouvoir ralentir les Ténèbres. Les chevaliers sont débordés et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen de les détruire pour de bon. »_

 _Viviane le toisa et voyant qu'il s'interrompit, l'invita à reprendre d'un geste agacé._

 _« Balthazar se fait vieux et... certains des chevaliers aussi. Et j'ai moi même peur de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour vaincre les Ténèbres. »_

 _« Que veux-tu de moi, exactement ? »_

 _Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle le savait déjà._

 _« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez le temps à Camelot. Ainsi, nous cesserons tous de vieillir. »_

 _« Arrêter le temps ! Rien que ça. »_

 _« Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Ce monde est le vôtre, après tout. »_

 _« Hmm... Pour toi, Merlin, ce serait justifié. Pour Balthazar aussi. Mais tous les autres ? Pourquoi ferais-je ça pour eux ? »_

 _Merlin serra les dents._

 _« Parce que vous me devez quelque chose. Vous m'avez enlevé à ma famille quelques jours à peine après ma naissance et m'avez ramené ici pour plus tard me dire que j'étais destiné à trouver comment faire disparaître les Ténèbres ! Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout ça, mais j'ai accepté. »_

 _Viviane se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants._

 _« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai choisi. C'était ta destinée. Mais peu importe, à présent. Puisque tu insistes tant, j'arrêterai le temps à Camelot. »_

 _« Et si nous devons quitter Camelot ? » interrogea Balthazar, prenant la parole pour la première fois. « Nos chevaliers doivent souvent le faire. »_

 _« Il suffira de boire l'eau du lac au moins une fois par an. Ainsi, vous ne recommencerez pas à vieillir si vous quittez l'île. »_

 _Elle posa les yeux sur Merlin._

 _« J'ai cependant une condition. »_

 _« Laquelle ? »_

 _« Toi, Merlin, tu dois t'engager à ne jamais quitter Camelot, même pour quelques heures. »_

 _« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas que l'île reste sans protection. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure, les Ténèbres progressent. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles arrivent jusqu'ici. »_

 _Merlin allait lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps._

 _« Le temps sera arrêté dès ce soir. »_

 _Morgane et Balthazar s'inclinèrent et repartirent vers le château tandis que lui ne bougea pas._

 _« Vous ne pourrez pas m'enchaîner de force à vous pour toujours, » prévint-il._

 _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, » rétorqua t-elle. « Toi, plus que quiconque, devrait savoir que je fais passer les intérêts de Camelot avant les miens. »_

 _Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et disparût dans le lac, laissant Merlin avec sa colère en travers de la gorge._

* * *

 **Voilà ! A dimanche, avec la mise au point d'un plan par Regina, Snow, David et Henry et de nouveaux ennuis pour le groupe de Killian ;). Black Angelis.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui, le plan de Regina et le début d'un affrontement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 14**

oOo

Henry feignait de lire son livre de contes tout en écoutant attentivement la conversation de sa mère et de ses grands-parents qui semblait durer depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tant et si bien que Roland avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Mary Margaret les avait en effet invités à dîner pour discuter de la campagne électorale de Regina. Robin avait été également convié à venir mais avait décliné l'offre en prétextant qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à régler, et Henry avait remarqué que sa mère en avait été horriblement vexée – et peut-être un peu peinée, aussi.

Au début de la soirée, le jeune garçon avait monopolisé l'attention de Snow et David en leur montrant le nouveau livre et en les bombardant de questions sur la prophétie qu'il avait découverte à l'intérieur.

Hélas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avaient été d'un grand secours et lui avaient conseillé la même chose qu'Isaac, c'est à dire laisser tomber en attendant d'en savoir plus. Par la suite, la discussion s'était orientée vers les élections mais elle semblait tourner en rond.

« Reprenons, » lança David. « Si nous faisons une comparaison avec les élections au poste de shérif... Emma les avait gagnées parce qu'elle s'était opposée à Gold. »

« Peut-être, mais il se trouve que c'est justement la stratégie de la Mère Supérieure, » rétorqua Regina. « S'opposer à moi et à mes méthodes. »

Mary Margaret soupira.

« Il faudrait que nous trouvions quelque chose qui te ferait regagner la confiance et le respect des habitants... Emma les avait obtenus en te sauvant la vie. Tu pourrais peut-être... »

Elle s'interrompit d'elle même, comme si elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle allait dire une grosse bêtise mais Regina termina sa phrase :

« Provoquer un accident qui mettra en danger la vie de quelqu'un et ensuite voler à son secours ? »

« C'est une idée, » dit David sans grande conviction.

« Une idée qui est vouée à l'échec, » répliqua sèchement Regina. « Ce n'est absolument pas crédible, personne n'y croira. »

Henry était d'accord avec elle : en plus, tout le monde la soupçonnerait d'essayer de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des électeurs pour obtenir des voies supplémentaires.

« Pour mettre au point une stratégie, il faudrait déjà savoir ce qu'à prévu le camp d'en face pour sa campagne, » reprit sa mère.

« Le baratin habituel, » répondit David d'un ton las. « Les criminels sont des psychopathes dangereux qui doivent être éradiqués pour la sécurité de la ville, etc. »

« La Mère Supérieure compte profiter du fait d'être la fée Bleue pour convaincre tout le monde... » marmonna Mary Margaret.

« Bien sûr, » pesta Regina. « La _pure_ fée Bleue ne peut qu'avoir raison. »

Henry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, surtout que sa mère avait oublié de le punir pour l'avoir rejointe à la mairie la veille au lieu de rentrer à la maison comme elle le lui avait demandé.

« Tout le monde la respecte autant que nous, » fit remarquer David. « Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas grand chose à se reprocher... Et elle hait Gold pour être responsable de son enfermement dans le chapeau. C'est sûrement un de ses principaux arguments pour prouver qu'il est dangereux, d'ailleurs. »

Henry eut le malheur de laisser ses yeux traîner trop longtemps sur son grand-père et Regina croisa son regard. Il fit aussitôt mine de se replonger dans son livre.

« Henry, cela fait vingt minutes que tu lis la même page, » fit remarquer sa mère.

Il rougit fugacement, se maudissant d'avoir oublié de tourner les pages régulièrement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

« Puisque tu sembles autant intéressé par ce que nous disons... tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre au lieu de rester à l'écart. »

Henry ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as toujours de bonnes idées, » lui dit cette dernière.

Flatté qu'elle lui demande son avis, il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :

« Si j'ai bien compris... Bleue et les autres ne veulent plus que tu sois Maire parce que tu es trop indulgente avec les... criminels. »

« C'est à peu près ça, » approuva t-elle.

« Admettons que tu n'aies plus à être indulgente avec eux... »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux que je les enferme ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! »

Il hésita avant de proposer son plan, mais finit par se lancer.

« Tu n'aurais plus à être indulgente avec eux... si ils ne sont plus des criminels. »

David échangea un regard indécis avec Mary Margaret tandis que Regina haussa les sourcils.

« Par _cesser d'être des criminels_ , tu veux dire... se repentir ? »

Il acquiesça. Voyant que personne n'avait l'air convaincu, il poursuivit :

« Ou du moins, faire semblant. Nous pouvons essayer de convaincre les habitants que Rumple n'a fait ces horribles choses que parce qu'il était le Dark One et que lorsqu'il se réveillera, il n'aura peut-être même plus sa magie. Pour Isaac... nous pouvons mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'il m'aide avec le livre et que son aide m'est indispensable, et aussi qu'il cherche à se racheter. »

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai... Isaac ne l'aidait que parce qu'il y avait été contraint et Henry n'avait pas besoin de lui tout le temps. Mais ça, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir...

« Pour Zelena... elle a fait tout ça pour se venger de toi. Vous pourriez dire que vous vous êtes réconciliées... »

Regina éclata d'un rire nerveux et Henry sut aussitôt ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Pour Rumple et Isaac, je suppose que ça pourrait marcher... Mais pour Zelena ? Me réconcilier avec elle ? C'est impossible. »

« Et si vous faisiez semblant ? » suggéra Mary Margaret.

« Faire semblant ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, faire semblant de vous apprécier. Par exemple, vous balader dans la rue de sorte à ce qu'on vous voie ensemble, et agir comme des amies. »

Le visage de Regina se décomposa.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, » intervint David. « Ce serait le meilleur moyen de convaincre tout le monde que Zelena n'est pas dangereuse. »

« Vous croyez sincèrement que les habitants vont avaler ça ? Et toi David, tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Zelena et moi sommes sorties ? »

David grimaça à ce souvenir, mais ne changea pas son opinion pour autant.

« C'est un risque à prendre... mais en vous voyant agir _normalement_ , si je puis dire, ils ne devraient pas vous faire de remarques. »

« C'est ça. Tu ne veux pas que je lui retire son bracelet anti-magie, tant que j'y suis ? »

A la grande surprise de Regina, il sembla trouver que c'était une bonne idée.

« Eh bien... ça rendrait la situation encore plus réaliste. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, contrariée.

« Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?! »

Et, avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de répondre, elle ajouta :

« De toute façon, vous oubliez quelque chose d'important : Zelena n'acceptera jamais de faire semblant de m'apprécier, même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Oh, je crois que si... » dit Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils. « Et d'une certaine manière, c'est bien une question de vie ou de mort. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre. »

« Allez, Maman, » lança Henry. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! »

Regina les fixa tour à tour quelques secondes avant de capituler.

« Très bien, très bien ! Je lui en parlerai demain. Mais je ne garantis rien du tout. »

« Je me chargerai d'Isaac, » proposa Henry. « Je suppose qu'il acceptera tout de suite si ça peut le faire sortir de sa cellule... »

« Et nous nous occuperons d'avertir Belle de ce qu'on a prévu pour la défense de Rumple, » dit David.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

« Il est tard, nous allons rentrer. Va réveiller Roland, Henry. »

Henry s'exécuta et secoua doucement le petit garçon qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux tandis que Regina échangeait encore quelques paroles avec David et Mary Margaret.

Puis, ils leur firent leurs adieux et sortirent. Henry frissonna tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'obscurité. A deux rues de la maison, il fut surpris de croiser Robin, et à voir sa tête, Regina aussi.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'avais quelque chose à régler. »

« Ce quelque chose avait-il un rapport avec Zelena ? »

Robin se mordit la lèvre. Estimant que cela ne servait à rien de mentir, il dit la vérité :

« Oui. »

« Et... comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Regina, incapable de contenir sa curiosité.

Robin semblait troublé.

« Je crois... qu'elle ne va pas bien mentalement. C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Henry entendit sa mère murmurer « ça, on le savait déjà » mais si bas que lui seul entendit.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est folle ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça s'en rapproche... »

Avant que Regina ait posé d'autres questions, Robin attrapa la main de Roland et amorça un geste pour s'éloigner.

« Merci de t'être occupée de lui. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« Eh bien... bonne nuit, » dit finalement Robin.

Il embrassa Regina au coin des lèvres et disparut dans la nuit tandis qu'Henry suivit sa mère dans la direction opposée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Henry monta directement se coucher. En passant devant la chambre de Zelena, il remarqua que la porte était ouverte et curieux comme il était, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Elle dormait et il fut stupéfait de la voir serrer avec force un oreiller contre elle. Il referma doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il ne sut pas si il l'avait imaginé, mais il aurait juré avoir vu des taches humides sur l'oreiller.

oOo

Killian avançait avec prudence, sursautant au moindre bruit. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt et il se sentait particulièrement menacé. Il ne savait pas si c'était une particularité de l'île ou si c'était l'oeuvre de Merlin, mais la lumière du soleil ne passait presque pas à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire nuit qu'il n'aurait presque pas vu la différence.

« Combien de temps on va mettre à traverser ? » lança Lily sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

« Moins fort ! » la réprimanda Killian.

Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se faire repérer, et la jeune femme ne semblait pas encore l'avoir compris.

« Je n'en sais rien, tout dépend du rythme auquel nous marchons. Pas moins de deux heures, en tout cas, » répondit-il finalement.

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et se mit à bavarder à voix basse avec Maleficient. Ursula remonta à sa hauteur et interrogea :

« Tu crois que cette forêt est un test ? Comme les falaises et les nixes ? »

« C'est possible... J'ai cru au départ que le test consistait à choisir entre passer par la plaine ou la forêt, mais il se peut que je me sois trompé. »

C'était même très probable. Mais de toute façon, il pensait que quel que soit leur choix, quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus de toute façon.

« Nous verrons bien, » conclut-il.

Depuis leur rencontre avec les nixes, il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'Emma se trouvait là, quelque part à portée de main et qu'il n'avait qu'à traverser cette forêt et à atteindre le château pour la retrouver.

Au bout de deux heures intensives de marche, il devint clair que tout le monde avait besoin d'une pause et il décréta qu'ils allaient s'arrêter un petit moment. A peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase que Lily se laissa lourdement tomber au sol.

« Cette forêt fait dix kilomètres de long ou quoi ? » jeta t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Ursula s'esclaffa sans aucune discrétion et Maleficient s'assit à côté de sa fille, laquelle sortit un petit objet de la poche de sa veste et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Killian reconnut le hochet que sa mère lui avait donné avant leur départ. Il sut aussitôt qu'elle pensait à son père et se demanda quand elle allait en discuter avec Maleficient. Elle fusillait du regard Ursula qui chantonnait à voix basse. Même si leurs rapports étaient devenus plus cordiaux au fil du temps, Lily conservait pour la sorcière une rancœur évidente. Lorsque Killian estima qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment reposés, il annonça qu'il fallait se remettre en route. Il espérait ne plus s'arrêter jusqu'à être sorti de la forêt.

A son grand étonnement, ils tombèrent sur une petite clairière avec en son centre un bassin creusé à même le sol entouré de petits rochers. En s'approchant, il se rendit compte que les rochers en question était incrustés de joyaux.

« Ça doit valoir une fortune, » remarqua Lily en observant ce qui ressemblait à un saphir. « Vous croyez qu'on peut les retirer ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, » s'agaça Killian.

Peut-être était-ce le test ? Savoir résister à l'appât du gain ?

Mais ça ne collait pas vraiment... à part Lily, aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée de remplir son sac de pierres précieuses. Le bassin n'était pas très profond et il observa son reflet. Il devait être alimenté en eau par une rivière souterraine car il ne vit aucun ruisseau aux alentours.

« Nous n'avons qu'à remplir nos gourdes, » suggéra Ursula.

« Non, » répondit-il aussitôt.

Il pensait que l'eau était peut-être empoisonnée et ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

« Je sens de la magie par ici, » lança Maleficient. « Nous devrions continuer à avancer... cet endroit ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Killian allait dire qu'il était d'accord quand un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement et observa la lisière des arbres. Un reflet argenté capta son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit une silhouette portant une armure s'avancer vers lui.

Une autre suivit et les deux se plantèrent en face d'eux.

« Euh... qui êtes vous ? » demanda Lily.

Peut-être les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Aucun ne répondit et ils se mirent à tourner autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient des prédateurs qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer une proie particulièrement appétissante. Leur démarche était saccadée, pas du tout naturelle, comme si ce qu'il y avait derrière ces armures n'était pas humain.

Killian n'aimait pas ça du tout, et il s'aperçut qu'il avait peur.

Bien sûr, il ne le montra pas. Les trois autres calquaient leurs réactions sur les siennes, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était provoquer la panique.

Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Un des « chevaliers », à défaut d'autre mot, se plaça devant eux et l'autre derrière.

Il déglutit. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur, surtout quand chacun sortit une épée et la pointa droit sur eux. Ils étaient encerclés.

« Maleficient, » chuchota t-il. « Il me semble que c'est le moment idéal pour te transformer en dragon, car il se _pourrait_ que nous soyons en danger. »

« J'attendais que tu me donnes la permission, » ironisa t-elle.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais rien ne se passa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lança t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas... je n'y arrive pas ! C'est comme si ma magie était partie. »

« Et toi, Lily ? »

« Je n'y arrive pas non plus. Merlin a du placer un enchantement sur la forêt qui bloque la magie. »

Killian rit nerveusement. Evidemment qu'il y avait un enchantement. Il y en avait toujours un, surtout dans les situations critiques.

Sans prévenir, le chevalier qui était devant lui se mit à charger, l'épée tendue.

De mieux en mieux. Il allait mourir embroché par une foutue épée que tenait un foutu chevalier fantôme alors qu'il touchait au but.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'écarter et attendit le choc.

L'épée allait le transpercer d'une seconde à l'autre.

oOo

 _Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que le temps s'était arrêté à Camelot. Comme convenu, tout le monde avait arrêté de vieillir. Entre temps, Arthur avait rencontré une jeune femme prénommée Guenièvre pendant qu'il était en mission dans la Forêt Enchantée et l'avait ramenée sur l'île en proclamant vouloir l'épouser. Merlin n'avait rien trouvé à y redire ; Guenièvre était douce et gentille, si bien que tout le monde l'appréciait. Et de toute façon, Arthur était le Roi, il n'avait donc pas besoin de l'approbation de qui que ce soit._

 _Le mariage s'était donc tenu une semaine plus tôt et si lui avait accepté sans problème le choix d'Arthur, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Morgane. Sans raison apparente, elle avait immédiatement détesté Guenièvre et se montrait particulièrement froide et distante avec elle. Cela avait mis Arthur en colère et ils étaient en froid depuis quelque temps, ce qui contrastait avec leur complicité lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Camelot._

 _Pensif, il se tenait devant le lac et se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose qui ralentirait la progression des Ténèbres à défaut de les détruire. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui avant de se détendre lorsqu'il reconnut Morgane._

 _« Ça s'est arrangé avec Arthur ? » interrogea t-il._

 _Plus tôt dans la journée, il les avait vus en grande conversation._

 _« Pas vraiment. Il n'était pas d'humeur, aujourd'hui. Il s'est disputé avec Guenièvre. Il a refusé qu'elle boive l'eau du lac. »_

 _« Pourquoi donc ? »_

 _« Il ne veut pas qu'elle quitte Camelot. Il a peur que les Ténèbres l'atteignent. »_

 _Il y avait de l'hostilité dans sa voix mais Merlin ne savait pas si elle était dirigée contre Guenièvre ou Arthur._

 _« Peut-être que ça s'arrangerait entre vous si tu étais plus aimable avec sa femme, » fit-il remarquer._

 _« Peut-être, » concéda t-elle, « mais je ne vois aucune raison de faire des efforts. Je ne l'aime pas. »_

 _« J'avais remarqué, » ironisa t-il._

 _Elle roula des yeux, faussement vexée._

 _« Je me méfie d'elle, » révéla t-elle. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle finira par le trahir, un jour. »_

 _« Viviane et Balthazar pensent la même chose de toi, » lâcha t-il._

 _A sa grande surprise, elle ne parut pas du tout étonnée._

 _« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »_

 _Il haussa les épaules._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je dois penser, d'après toi ? »_

 _Elle lui prit les mains._

 _« Je ne te trahirai jamais, Merlin. Tu peux me faire confiance. »_

 _Et, sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa et le cœur de Merlin explosa dans sa poitrine._

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _Il lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur._

 _« Je t'aime aussi, Morgane. »_

* * *

 **Voilà ! On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un gros cliffhanger en prévision ahah.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 15**

oOo

Zelena était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine, fixant avec un agacement non dissimulé Regina, Robin et Henry qui eux, se tenaient debout. Un peu plus tôt, sa sœur était venue la réveiller en clamant avoir quelque chose d'extrêmement important à lui dire. Elle avait été surprise de voir que Robin était présent, lui qui moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait.

« Nous avons eu une idée qui me permettrait d'être réélue à la mairie, » lâcha Regina.

Zelena haussa les sourcils. En quoi cela la concernait ?

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Elle échangea un regard avec Henry qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

« Pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ta... coopération. »

« Ma coopération ? »

Regina s'imaginait vraiment qu'elle allait l'aider ? Elle estimait déjà faire un effort surhumain en se retenant de lui lancer des piques.

« Je pense que les habitants me feraient confiance s'ils voyaient que tu n'étais pas dangereuse. »

Zelena écarquilla les yeux. Elle commençait à comprendre... et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Tu veux que je devienne... _gentille_? »

Elle éclata de rire comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde, mais Regina ne semblait pas trouver ça amusant du tout. »

« Non, » dit celle-ci. « Même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu n'y arriverais pas. »

Elle vint se planter juste devant elle.

« Nous allons faire semblant de nous être réconciliées. »

Pendant un instant, Zelena fut certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Puis, en voyant que sa sœur était on ne peut plus sérieuse, son visage se décomposa.

« Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis ? » lança t-elle.

« Bien sûr que je le pense. Réfléchis un peu : tout le monde sait à quel point tu me détestes. Si les habitants voient que nous nous entendons bien... ils penseront que tu as vraiment changé et que j'avais raison quand je disais que tu ne représentais plus aucune menace. »

« C'est hors de question. »

Regina pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée. Eh bien, elle pouvait l'être : Zelena n'avait pas l'intention de jouer la comédie. Faire semblant d'apprécier sa sœur était au dessus de ses forces.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, » fit remarquer Regina. « Tu sais que Leroy a menacé de s'en prendre au bébé ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle fut la première surprise de sa réaction. Ce devait être les hormones... Oui, c'était forcément ça. Elle se força à prendre un air détaché.

« Du moment qu'il attend qu'il soit né pour le faire... »

Robin la fusilla du regard.

« Peut-être que tu ne te préoccupes pas de cet enfant... Mais moi si. Et si tu refuses de faire ce que Regina te dit... On te remettra dans ta cellule à l'asile jusqu'à ce qu'il soit né et on laissera Leroy faire ce qu'il veut de toi. »

Zelena le toisa longuement, se demandant s'il était en train de bluffer ou s'il mettrait réellement ses menaces à exécution. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle penchait plus pour la seconde option et se tourna vers Regina :

« Par _faire semblant de nous être réconciliées_... qu'est-ce que veux dire exactement ? »

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina et Zelena ressentit une brusque envie de l'étrangler pour le lui ôter.

« Eh bien... donner l'impression de s'apprécier, rire, paraître heureuses de passer du temps ensemble... Agir comme deux sœurs normales, en somme. »

« Tu es consciente que tu me demandes l'impossible ? » répliqua t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois que ça va être facile pour moi ? »

Elles se fixèrent longuement avec animosité. Il était clair qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait envie de faire ça.

« Euh... pour commencer, vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de faire ça... » dit timidement Henry.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Regina.

« Vous fixer comme si vous alliez vous entre-tuer... »

« Certes, » concéda la brune.

Zelena ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. S'imaginer faire semblant d'être amie avec Regina lui donnait presque la nausée..

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder, » reprit cette dernière. « Mary Margaret va lancer une rumeur prochainement disant que nous aurions mis nos différents de côtés... Nous allons laisser passer quelques jours, le temps de voir la réaction des habitants, et ensuite nous sortirons nous promener pour que tout le monde constate à quel point nous sommes devenues proches. »

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix et cela agaça encore davantage Zelena.

« La dernière fois que j'ai mis les pieds dehors, le nain et tous les autres ont voulu ma tête, » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sera différent ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » répondit Regina, sans donner davantage de précisions.

Zelena se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle vivait chez Regina, était enceinte d'un enfant qu'elle allait lui donner et allait maintenant devoir faire semblant de l'apprécier. Tout ce qu'elle faisait se rapportait désormais à sa sœur.

Autrement dit, sa vie était clairement devenue un enfer.

oOo

Killian trouva amusant de constater à quel point les secondes s'étiraient jusqu'à sembler être des heures lorsqu'on était confronté à la mort. Il observait avec résignation l'épée qui allait lui transpercer le ventre quand il sentit qu'on le poussait violemment. Sous le choc, il tomba sur le sol, sonné.

« De rien, » lança Lily dans une tentative d'humour qui aurait peut-être fonctionné si sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Killian se releva en vitesse, constatant que tout le monde s'était dispersé. Le chevalier qui avait tenté de l'empaler repartit à la charge en jetant son dévolu sur Ursula cette fois, tandis que le deuxième en avait après Maleficient. Lily se rapprocha de lui.

« C'est le moment idéal pour sortir une de ces idées merveilleuses dont tu as le secret, » lâcha t-elle.

Ursula parvint à immobiliser un chevalier avec un de ses tentacules et tenta de le broyer, sans succès. De son côté, Maleficient manqua de se faire trancher la jambe et ne dut son salut qu'à son réflexe de s'écarter au dernier moment. Le chevalier changea de cible et fonça sur lui, l'épée brandie.

« C'est un autre test, » grimaça t-il. « Merlin met à l'épreuve notre courage. »

Alors, dans un élan de bravoure, il se jeta sur son assaillant, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Sous le choc, celui-ci lâcha son épée. Killian essaya de ramper jusqu'à elle pour l'attraper mais il avait sous estimé la force de son adversaire, qui le repoussa sans la moindre difficulté et ramassa son arme et se releva.

Merveilleux. Il était au sol, désarmé et complètement sans défenses. Ironiquement, il se dit que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Un bref coup d'œil lui apprit que Maleficient et Ursula s'étaient alliées pour tenter de vaincre le deuxième chevalier. Cependant, même à deux contre un, elles semblaient être en difficulté.

« Eh ! Par ici ! » s'écria Lily.

L'adversaire de Killian se désintéressa de lui un moment pour fixer la jeune femme. C'était plus de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour se remettre sur ses pieds et repartir à la charge. Il donna un coup de poing au chevalier, suivi d'un coup de crochet. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand il se rendit compte que l'armure était creuse. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur... Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur la nature de cette créature.

Le chevalier ne broncha pas et l'envoya une nouvelle fois à terre, et Killian eut presque l'impression qu'il s'amusait tant il les maîtrisait sans aucun effort. Bien sûr, c'était impossible il n'était même pas certain qu'il soit vivant. Peut-être était-ce juste une armure animée par la magie.

Plus loin, Maleficient et Ursula luttaient toujours, mais leurs mouvements étaient plus lents et beaucoup moins précis que ceux de leur adversaire. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'issue de cette bataille.

Le chevalier tenait Lily en joue avec son épée et ne réagit même pas lorsque Maleficient s'effondra sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide et l'épée de son assaillant lui avait entaillé le bras. Lily amorça un geste pour se précipiter vers sa mère mais le chevalier lui barra la route. Furieuse, elle se jeta sur lui mais il l'évita prestement et elle se retrouva face contre terre.

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut les vaincre ? » se désespéra t-elle.

Killian fit marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. C'était une nouvelle épreuve dont le but semblait être tester leur courage...

« Il faut peut-être tenir le plus longtemps possible ! » suggéra t-il.

Cinq secondes après avoir dit cela, il évita un autre coup d'épée et en profita pour rejoindre Maleficient. Ursula tentait de maintenir le chevalier à l'écart de la blessée mais il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil à l'entaille qu'elle avait et grimaça. C'était plus profond qu'il ne le pensait et elle perdait du sang. Lily semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique.

« Garde tes mains pressées sur la plaie, » ordonna t-il. « Je m'occupe du chevalier... »

Il dut admettre que lui aussi commençait à paniquer. Ils n'étaient maintenant plus que deux à se battre et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière de se débarrasser de ces chevaliers-fantômes. Ursula devait avoir la même pensée car elle posa sur lui un regard angoissé. Heureusement, les chevaliers s'étaient désintéressés de Lily et Maleficient et focalisaient leur attention sur eux deux.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de s'occuper chacun d'un chevalier. Killian jeta son dévolu sur celui qu'il affrontait depuis le début de l'escarmouche tandis que Lily tentait de traîner Maleficient à l'écart.

Mais les chevaliers semblaient avoir décidé qu'ils avaient suffisamment joué avec eux et cherchaient maintenant à en finir au plus vite. Killian manqua de se prendre un coup d'épée et plein cœur et Ursula faillit se faire décapiter. Soudain, il eut une idée.

Il se rapprocha d'Ursula et se colla à elle, ignorant son cri d'indignation.

« Ne bouge pas, » ordonna t-il avec agacement.

Elle renonça à se dégager mais le fixait toujours avec méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » murmura t-elle pendant que les chevaliers les encerclaient. « Tu vas nous faire tuer ! »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant leurs adversaires avec angoisse. Soit son plan marchait et ils se débarassaient des deux d'un seul coup, soit il échouait et c'étaient lui et Ursula qui mouraient.

Son cœur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine tandis que les chevaliers se mirent à charger. Ursula sembla s'affoler et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'arracher à son étreinte mais Killian renforça sa prise sur elle.

Puis, au tout dernier moment, alors qu'ils allaient se faire embrocher, il la repoussa violemment d'un côté et se jeta de l'autre.

Et, dans un horrible fracas, les chevaliers se rentrèrent dedans. Celui qui avait blessé Maleficient avait l'épée de l'autre enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans l'abdomen. Il ne poussa aucun cri et tomba lourdement sur le sol avant de se désintégrer en un tas de poussière que le vent n'aurait aucun mal à disperser. Quant à l'autre, il était lui aussi étendu par terre mais n'avait subi aucun dommage, comme s'il était juste assommé.

« Venez, » dit Killian en se relevant. « Il faut filer d'ici avant qu'il se réveille. »

Lily avait les yeux exorbités et semblait presque être en état de choc.

« C'était ingénieux, » dit Ursula en se remettant sur ses pieds et en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Ingénieux ? » répéta Lily. « C'était brillant ! »

Killian la fixa, surpris. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel compliment de sa part. Alors qu'il allait répondre quelque chose, le crissement d'une épée l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour constater avec horreur que le chevalier s'était réveillé et brandissait son épée.

Épée qui allait lui découper la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Toujours à terre, Lily et Maleficient n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuir.

Cette fois, ils étaient cuits.

Alors que la lame allait l'atteindre, il ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc.

« Non ! »

Il attendit, mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux.

A ses pieds, Ursula baignait dans une marre de sang. L'épée lui avait entaillé le ventre sur toute sa longueur. Vu l'étendue des dégâts, il sut aussitôt qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et la terreur qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Ursula lui fit comprendre qu'elle le savait aussi.

Il chercha le chevalier du regard, mais il n'y avait plus de chevalier. Juste un tas de poussière, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Cependant, il décida qu'il éluciderait ce mystère plus tard. Ursula et lui avaient peut-être eu une histoire compliquée mais c'était un membre de son équipage, et Killian, en tant que capitaine, veillait toujours sur ses matelots. Il se surprit même à la considérer comme une amie.

« Tout va bien, » souffla t-il.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout, mais Ursula accepta son mensonge sans sourciller.

« Le... chevalier ? » murmura t-elle avec difficulté.

« Il a disparu, » révéla t-il.

« Co... comment ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » affirma t-il. « Économise tes forces. »

Elle plissa les yeux, visiblement peu convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien. Sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse et Killian estima qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes.

Maleficient s'était rapprochée et offrait son soutien silencieusement. Killian fut contrarié de ne pas voir Lily ; elle détestait peut-être Ursula mais il estimait qu'elle pouvait mettre son ressentiment de côté en cet instant.

« Killian, » dit la jeune femme.

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle était près du bassin.

« Tu as bien dit que c'était une épreuve destinée à tester notre courage ? »

« Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de... »

« Alors que je crois que je sais pourquoi le chevalier a disparu. »

Il haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

« Il y a une inscription qui est apparue sur une pierre, » dit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause et lut à voix haute :

« _Le vrai courage réside dans le cœur de celui qui se sacrifie pour un ami._ »

 _oOo_

 _« Merlin ? Je peux te parler ? C'est important. »_

 _Merlin, en pleine conversation avec Balthazar, se tourna vers Morgane, interloqué. Elle paraissait nerveuse et en même temps heureuse._

 _« Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite. »_

 _Sous le regard mécontent de son Apprenti, il emboîta le pas de Morgane qui les mena jusqu'au bord du lac. Après s'être assurée que Viviane n'était nulle part en vue, elle se tourna vers lui._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » interrogea t-il, curieux._

 _« Je suis enceinte. »_

 _Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Devant son absence de réaction, le visage de Morgane se décomposa._

 _« Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? »_

 _Il battit rapidement des paupières et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras._

 _« Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »_

 _Et quelques mois plus tard, le petit Mordred vit le jour pour le plus grand bonheur de Merlin, qui avait secrètement désiré un fils. Bien que Camelot soit figé dans le temps, cela n'avait pas semblé avoir eu d'incidence sur la grossesse de Morgane._

 _Il s'imaginait déjà faire de son fils digne successeur, et qui sait, peut-être serait-il encore plus puissant que lui._

 _Environ un mois après sa naissance, il alla officiellement le présenter à Viviane. Il s'était attendu à une réaction hostile de sa part, c'est pourquoi il fut totalement déconcerté lorsqu'elle posa un regard plein de pitié sur lui avant de fixer Morgane avec plus d'hostilité que jamais._

 _Il décida pourtant de ne pas y prêter attention il avait autre chose à faire que de se préoccuper des états d'âme de la Dame du Lac. En effet, Balthazar et lui avaient peut-être trouvé un moyen de vaincre les Ténèbres définitivement. Il s'agissait d'un chapeau qui permettrait de les contenir._

 _L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ignoraient totalement si ils parviendraient à le fabriquer un jour._

 _Et, pendant seize longues années, ils essayèrent, encore et encore. Sans succès. Même en combinant sa puissance avec celles de Morgane et Balthazar, toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec. Parfois, le chapeau luisait un bref instant, mais rien de plus._

 _Pendant tout ce temps, il ne cessa d'épier Mordred, attendant le jour où son fils manifesterait un potentiel magique. Pour qu'il puisse grandir, il était allé demander à Viviane d'annuler temporairement les effets de l'île sur lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire à contrecœur._

 _Mais étrangement, Mordred en semblait totalement dépourvu. A l'âge de quinze ans, il demanda à rejoindre les chevaliers de la Table Ronde et Merlin, bien que peu enchanté par cette perspective, ne put s'y opposer. Dès lors, il passa bien plus de temps avec Arthur qu'avec lui. Et si les relations du Roi de Camelot avec Mordred semblaient au beau fixe, le fossé qui le séparait de Morgane se creusait chaque jour un peu plus._

 _Merlin savait qu'il avait essayé d'avoir un enfant avec Guenièvre pendant de longs mois mais n'avait jamais réussi. Par conséquent, il reportait sa frustration et sa colère sur sa demi-sœur, qui de son côté lui reprochait d'essayer de lui voler son fils._

 _Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de tensions sur l'île et depuis quelque temps, Merlin remarquait que les chevaliers le fixaient étrangement, comme s'ils étaient désolés pour lui et lorsqu'il croisait leur regard, ils détournaient aussitôt les yeux._

 _Un jour, il en eut plus qu'assez de ce petit manège et prit à part Lancelot pour lui demander des explications. Gêné, il lui demanda s'il était vraiment certain d'être le père de Mordred avant de s'éclipser à toute vitesse. Estomaqué, Merlin ne réagit pas._

 _Bien sûr qu'il était certain d'être le père de Mordred. Morgane ne l'aurait jamais trahi de la sorte._

 _Pourtant, un doute s'immisça en lui. Et, un jour, alors que Mordred revenait d'une mission avec Arthur, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, il fut frappé par leurs similitudes. Ils avaient la même carrure athlétique, les mêmes cheveux bouclés, les mêmes yeux noisette._

 _Un horrible scénario se dessina dans son esprit qu'il tenta aussitôt de refouler._

 _Non, ce n'était pas possible. C''était forcément autre chose. Morgane n'aurait jamais fait ça._

 _Pourtant, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Une nuit, il subtilia discrètement un cheveu à Arthur, puis à Mordred qu'il introduisit ensuite dans une fiole. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils se mirent à briller d'une même lueur violette._

 _Alors le monde de Merlin s'écroula._

 _Arthur était le père de Mordred. Et s'il avait tout essayé pour prouver le contraire, ce qu'il avait devant les yeux était une preuve irréfutable. Les yeux hagards, il resta planté là jusqu'au lendemain._

 _Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, il alla trouver Morgane. Les poings crispsés, il se faisait violence pour garder son sang-froid mais ne put contenir la vague de haine qui le submergea lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle._

 _« Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?! »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _Son air étonné fit douter Merlin une seconde, mais il se reprit aussitôt. La magie ne mentait pas._

 _« Quand comptais-tu me dire que je ne suis pas le père de Mordred ?! »_

 _« Quoi ? C'est ridi... »_

 _« Ne mens pas ! »_

 _Plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser parler._

 _« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Me trahir à ce point ? »_

 _Sa voix tremblait, de rage ou de tristesse, il n'aurait su le dire._

 _« Merlin, je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais fait... ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

 _« Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ?! »_

 _Il lui agita sous les yeux la fiole qui contenait les cheveux. Morgane pâlit aussitôt._

 _« L'un est à Mordred... l'autre à Arthur. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas... c'est impossible ! »_

 _« Pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Tout concorde. La ressemblance de Mordred avec Arthur. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et maintenant ça. Alors, je t'en prie, aie la décence de reconnaître ce que tu as fait ! »_

 _« Reconnaître quoi ? C'est forcément une erreur. Il y doit y avoir une autre explication. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça avec mon propre demi-frère ! »_

 _Entendre une pointe de colère dans sa voix ne fit que rendre Merlin encore plus en colère. Sentant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas._

 _« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me trahirais jamais. Tu as rompu ta promesse. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler. »_

* * *

 **Voilà ! Exceptionnellement, le chapitre suivant sera publié samedi car dimanche, je pars en vacances. J'aurai normalement une connexion internet donc je pourrai maintenir le rythme de publication ;). Black Angelis.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour !**

 **Comme annoncé dans le précédent chapitre, je pose aujourd'hui car je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire demain pour cause de départ en vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 16**

oOo

« Tu es prête ? »

Regina se tenait devant la porte avec Zelena, qui donnait l'impression de marcher vers sa mort vu l'expression de son visage.

« Non, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, » rétorqua t-elle.

« Non, effectivement. »

Cela mit à un terme à l'échange. Regina l'attrapa par le bras et elles sortirent de la maison. Cependant, avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la rue, il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

Quelque chose de très risqué.

« Donne moi ton bras, » ordonna t-elle.

Zelena la fixa sans comprendre, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Les doigts de Regina se crispèrent sur son poignet.

« Je vais te retirer le bracelet... » annonça t-elle. « Si les habitants voient que tu le portes toujours, ils penseront que je ne te fais toujours pas assez confiance. »

Ce qui était vrai, bien sûr, mais tout le monde devait croire le contraire pour que son plan fonctionne.

« Je te préviens, » menaça t-elle. « Si tu utilises la magie, que ce soit pour t'échapper ou blesser le premier passant que nous croiserons, je cesserai de te défendre. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. Compris ? »

Zelena plissa les yeux, et Regina était prête à parier qu'elle échafaudait un plan pour lui fausser compagnie. Puis, elle se dit que cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens : elle serait étonnée qu'elle cherche à s'échapper avant d'avoir accouché.

« Tu as ma parole, » dit Zelena d'un ton débordant de sarcasme.

Mais que valait-elle ? Serrant les dents, elle se décida enfin à décrocher le bracelet. Zelena secoua le bras comme si elle était libérée d'un poids.

« Bien sûr, c'est provisoire, » crut bon de préciser Regina. « Je te le remettrai dès que nous rentrerons. »

« Sans blague ? » ironisa Zelena.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et elles se mirent en route. La brune jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : quatorze heures. Pour leur première sortie, elle avait choisi le moment de la journée où il y avait le moins de monde qui se promenait en ville, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'essayerait de tuer Zelena.

Nerveuse, elle tentait intérieurement de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer. Après tout, jusque là, tout s'était déroulé sans anicroches. Une semaine plus tôt, Mary Margaret avait annoncé en plein milieu du Granny's qu'après une bonne explication, Zelena et elle avaient décidé de faire table rase du passé et d'apprendre à se connaître, et que finalement, elles s'étaient trouvées beaucoup de points communs et s'appréciaient beaucoup. A la fin de la journée, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la ville.

Evidemment, comme il fallait s'y attendre, tout le monde avait exigé des preuves. Certains pensaient même, à juste titre, que ce n'était pas vrai et que c'était juste une tentative désespérée de la part de Regina pour regagner un peu de popularité.

Il fallait donc à tout prix qu'elles se montrent convaincantes, et Regina ne s'était pas privée de le rappeler à Zelena ces derniers jours.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elles croisèrent peu de monde et la première personne qu'elles rencontrèrent fut Archie qui promenait Pongo.

« Bonjour, Regina, » la salua t-il. « Zelena... » ajouta t-il en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de sa sœur. A son grand soulagement, elle le lui rendit.

« Je savais que c'était vrai, » reprit Archie.

« Quoi donc ? » fit mine de s'étonner Regina.

« Que vous vous êtes réconciliées, » répondit-il.

Regina se rapprocha de sa sœur et lui attrapa le bras dans un geste qui devait paraître affectueux aux yeux d'Archie mais qui était en réalité une mise en garde, à savoir faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, ou mieux encore, se taire et approuver.

« Disons que nous avons décidé d'arrêter cette guerre qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, » dit Regina.

A sa grande satisfaction, Zelena acquiesça avec un petit sourire, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant ironique, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'elle la connaissait bien car Archie ne sembla rien remarquer.

« Certains en doutaient, » révéla t-il. « Vous vous rendez compte, ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une coup monté pour pousser les habitants à voter pour vous ! C'est parfaitement ridicule. »

« Absolument, » confirma Regina. « Parfaitement ridicule. »

Archie les salua et reprit sa route. Regina fut soulagée qu'il croie à cette histoire, mais ne s'emballa pas pour autant : le psychiatre avait une facheuse tendance à croire que même le pire des criminels n'aurait aucun mal à se repentir s'il le voulait vraiment. Il n'était certainement pas celui qui serait le plus difficile à convaincre.

Elles aperçurent ensuite Belle et Will Scarlet de l'autre côté de la rue. La bibliothécaire lui envoya un petit signe de tête et un sourire gêné mais évita le regard de Zelena. Quant à Will, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit même pas attention à elles.

« Ce n'est pas trop mal jusque là, » commenta Regina. « Mais tous ceux là sont de notre côté. Le plus dur est à venir... »

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le Granny's, elle sut aussitôt qu'elles allaient devoir se montrer très convaincantes. En effet, la Mère Supérieure était en grande conversation avec Whale. Regina comprit qu'ils parlaient des élections.

« C'est le moment de montrer tes talents de comédienne, » souffla t-elle à l'oreille de Zelena.

Elle savait que sa sœur pouvait être une très bonne actrice quand elle le voulait. En effet, elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à berner Mary Margaret et David en se faisant passer pour une sage-femme.

Zelena lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec toi. Tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie, _sœurette_. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, Zelena avait renoncé à son habituel ton sarcastique. Si elle ne savait pas que tout ceci n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, Regina aurait sûrement vraiment cru à ce qu'elle disait.

Whale et la Mère Supérieure les toisèrent avec hostilité, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire et ils se replongèrent bien vite dans leur conversation, qui portait sur quel serait le meilleur endroit pour coller les affiches de campagne de Bleue. Granny sortit à ce moment du restaurant pour leur apporter du café. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur elles, mais elle ne manifesta aucune réaction, comme si elle trouvait le fait que Regina se ballade avec Zelena comme étant normal. Regina songea que Ruby avait du convaincre sa grand-mère de se rallier à elle.

« Les habitants ont l'air d'y croire, » dit Zelena. « C'est que ça doit suffire, comme preuve. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre, » la contredit Regina.

Certains semblaient en effet toujours méfiants. Et devant la bibliothèque, elles croisèrent celui qui serait certainement le plus difficile à convaincre.

Leroy parlait avec les autres nains et les fixa avec tant de haine que Regina en aurait presque frissonné. Il chuchota quelque chose à ses compagnons et la brune n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

« Il n'y croit pas, » dit-elle. « Même pas du tout, vu sa tête. »

Ce n'était pas bon. Connaissait la ténacité de Leroy, il n'allait pas tarder à crier au complot et tous les autres habitants deviendraient sans doute encore plus soupçonneux...

Alors, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zelena et l'attira contre elle. Sous le choc, la rousse ne réagit pas.

« Laisse toi faire, » ordonna Regina à voix basse.

Zelena s'était raidie et semblait être à deux doigts de la repousser violemment. Néanmoins, elle dut comprendre que ce n'était certainement pas la chose à faire et enlaça Regina à son tour, même si le fait qu'elle se forçait ne faisait aucun doute.

Regina réalisa que c'était le premier geste affectueux qu'elles avaient depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Et même si il n'était qu'illusoire, elle trouva cela plutôt agréable.

Cet étrange contact lui fit prendre conscience du fossé qu'il y avait entre elles et de ce qu'elles étaient, ou plutôt, ce qu'elles n'étaient pas, à savoir deux sœurs _normales_ pour qui un câlin était une chose parfaitement _normale_.

Leroy et les autres finirent par s'en aller et Zelena se libéra brutalement de l'étreinte de Regina.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » persifla t-elle.

Elle semblait étrangement mal à l'aise. Regina roula des yeux.

« C'était le seul moyen de convaincre Leroy. Et encore, je ne suis pas certaine que cela suffise... »

Les yeux de Zelena lancèrent des éclairs mais elle n'ajouta rien. Regina estima que c'était assez pour une première sortie et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'a essayé de m'arrêter, ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Zelena.

« Ils ne font rien car ils sont certains de remporter les élections, » dit Regina. « Et si ça arrive... tu peux être sûre que c'est la première chose qu'ils feront. »

La conversation en resta là. Avant de rentrer, Regina décida de faire un détour par le poste de police afin de voir Henry qui avait passé la matinée avec Isaac sous la surveillance de David pour continuer d'écrire le livre.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, Zelena sur les talons. A l'intérieur, tout était calme. David, assis à son bureau, sursauta violemment quand il les aperçut.

« Ah, Regina... Ce n'est que toi. »

« _Que_ moi _?_ »

Son regard se posa sur le bureau voisin où Henry était assis avec Isaac. Elle comprit aussitôt la réaction de David.

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler correctement derrière les barreaux, » se justifia ce dernier.

« Je ne savais pas qu'écrire dans un livre était un synonyme de travailler, » se moqua Zelena.

Isaac ne parut pas s'offusquer de sa remarque et s'esclaffa discrètement.

« Moins, au moins, je fais quelque chose... »

La rousse n'apprécia pas l'insinuation et le fusilla du regard.

« Espèce de... »

« Je pensais que vous seriez un peu plus reconnaissante envers moi, » la coupa Isaac.

« Reconnaissante ? Et pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? »

« Je vous avais écrit une fin heureuse avant que notre cher petit Auteur vienne tout gâcher... » dit-il en coulant un regard vers Henry.

Le jeune garçon ne parut même pas l'entendre, concentré comme il était sur ce qu'il écrivait.

« Il est temps pour nous de rentrer, » ordonna Regina, mettant un terme à l'échange houleux entre sa sœur et Isaac. « Ne reviens pas trop tard à la maison, Henry, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça sans lever les yeux de son livre et Regina et Zelena ressortirent dans la rue. Alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivées, elles tombèrent sur Robin et Roland.

« Justement, je venais te rendre visite, » dit Robin.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Regina.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était étrange... Le comportement qu'avait actuellement Robin était l'exact opposé de celui qu'il avait eu avant le départ de Killian lorsqu'il projetait de l'accompagner.

Elle fixa tour à tour Robin et Zelena qui se regardaient intensément. S'il y avait toujours de la haine dans leurs yeux, Regina y distingua autre chose qui ressemblait à... de la compréhension.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dits pendant qu'elle était chez Snow et David, mais il était clair que quelque chose avait changé.

Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une petit conversation avec Zelena.

oOo

« _Le vrai courage réside dans le cœur de celui qui se sacrifie pour un ami._ »

Killian resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, une colère sourde l'envahit tandis qu'Ursula perdait toujours plus de sang et était inconsciente.

Il s'était toujours représenté Merlin comme un grand sorcier sans une once de noirceur en lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un de ses « tests » nécessiterait le sacrifice de l'un des leurs pour être réussi...

« Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ? » demanda Lily.

Visiblement, elle ne supportait pas de voir Ursula saigner à mort même si elle la détestait.

Killian secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec regret, et une tristesse infinie l'envahit.

Certes, il savait que le voyage allait être dangereux, jamais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être mortel...

Il se maudit pour avoir insisté qu'Ursula l'accompagne. Il aurait du faire ce qu'il avait prévu au départ, c'est à dire partir seul.

Alors qu'il sentait que ses dernières forces la quittaient, Maleficient s'exclama :

« Regardez ! »

Elle fixait quelque chose derrière lui. Intrigué, Killian tourna son regard dans sa direction et constata avec stupeur qu'une intense lumière dorée émanait du bassin. Lily se précipita pour voir ce qui provoquait cet étrange phénomène.

« C'est bizarre... c'est comme si la lumière provenait de l'eau, » remarqua t-elle. « Et une autre inscription est apparue ! C'est écrit... _Fontaine de Barenton_. »

Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Je sais ! L'eau de cette fontaine pourrait la sauver ! Elle est forcément magique ! »

Absolument convaincue qu'elle avait raison, elle s'empressa de remplir sa gourde et s'apprêta à la coller aux lèvres d'Ursula quand Killian l'arrêta.

« Non. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Mais cette eau peut la guérir ! »

« Lily, quand il s'agit de magie... il y a toujours un prix à payer, » dit doucement Maleficient.

Killian la remercia d'un regard. Et en l'occurrence, cette eau lui paraissait bien trop semblable à celle de la source de Neverland.

Elle pourrait certes guérir Ursula, mais la condamnerait à rester sur l'île éternellement, faute de quoi sa blessure réapparaîtrait et provoquerait sa mort.

Et il savait que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Il l'avait déjà trahie une fois et n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

Il expliqua brièvement à Lily que l'eau cesserait sûrement d'agir une fois hors de l'île, mais elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

Tous les trois sursautèrent et levèrent les yeux vers l'endroit d'où la voix grave qu'ils venaient d'entendre provenait.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

A part un gros corbeau noir qui les fixait de ses yeux sombres perché sur une branche.

« Eh... je te reconnais ! » s'exclama Lily. « Tu es le corbeau qui nous a conduits vers les falaises de pierre ! »

« En effet. »

Killian fut stupéfait de voir le corbeau parler, et se fit la réflexion que ce n'était sûrement pas un oiseau ordinaire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea Maleficient, les yeux plissés.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard, mais il me semble que votre amie n'en a plus beaucoup devant elle... »

Killian serra les dents, mais ne dit rien.

« L'eau de la fontaine peut la sauver. Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui l'ait enchantée... et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais alors... vous êtes... »

« Faîtes lui boire l'eau, » la coupa le corbeau. « Nous ne reverrons très bientôt... »

Sur ces mots, il s'envola et disparût entre les arbres. Killian pensait connaître sa véritable identité et décida de suivre son conseil malgré ses craintes.

Il prit la gourde des mains de Lily et fit couler l'eau dans la bouche d'Ursula.

Puis, il attendit.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et alors qu'il commençait à penser que ça ne marchait pas, il remarqua que sa blessure au ventre était en train de se refermer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentiment que se décupla quand Ursula ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle en se redressant.

Maleficient lui résuma alors ce qui lui été arrivé et leur rencontre avec le corbeau. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait plus aucune trace de blessure, Killian l'aida à se relever et dit :

« Nous devrions nous remettre en route si nous voulons atteindre le château avant la nuit. »

Avant cela, Lily insista pour remplir les gourdes avec l'eau de la fontaine « au cas où ». Elle força presque sa mère à en boire pour soigner sa blessure au bras et ils reprirent leur chemin. A la grande surprise de Killian, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à quitter la forêt et se retrouvèrent au pied d'une colline sur laquelle était construite le château qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à atteindre.

« Eh bien... nous y voilà, » dit-il, satisfait.

« Ce n'est pas encore gagné, » tempéra Maleficient. « Qui sait ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, » lâcha Lily en se mettant à gravir la colline.

Killian passa sa main autour de la taille d'Ursula pour l'aider à avancer. Encore faible, elle le remercia d'un petite sourire. Le pirate jeta un coup d'oeil au lac qui brillait sous la lumière du soleil et crut apercevoir pendant un bref instant un cygne qui glissait sur l'eau.

Secouant la tête, il se remit à marcher. Voilà que même son cerveau se mettait à lui jouer des tours.

oOo

 _« Vous saviez, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Ce n'était pas tant une question qu'une affirmation, et Viviane ne chercha même pas à nier._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »_

 _« La vérité t'aurait brisé. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'ai voulu te protéger. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, » grimaça-il._

 _Il jeta un chapeau pointu à ses pieds._

 _« J'ai réussi. Il fonctionne, maintenant. »_

 _« Comment... »_

 _« Je pense que tout ce qu'il manquait était un peu de noirceur. »_

 _Deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il était toujours aussi en colère, il avait saisi le chapeau et avait tenté une nouvelle fois de le faire fonctionner. Et, à son grand étonnement, il avait réussi cette fois. Le chapeau luisait à présent d'une lueur bleu-violette, comme une galaxie vide de toute étoile. Cette nouvelle avait réjouit au plus haut point Balthazar, son fidèle Apprenti que Merlin s'était juré de toujours écouter à l'avenir._

 _Après tout, il avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait conseillé de se méfier de Morgane._

 _Et, par un heureux hasard, les Ténèbres attaquèrent deux jours plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit. Elles surgirent de tous les côtés, fondant sur les chevaliers qui peinaient à résister face à tant de noirceur._

 _Alors Merlin sortit le chapeau, et avec l'aide de Balthazar, parvint à les attirer à l'intérieur. Il ressentit un bref sentiment de victoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie avec horreur les Ténèbres sortir du chapeau, plus puissantes que jamais._

 _Voyant qu'elles allaient tout détruire, il se résolut à utiliser son plan de secours. Il l'avait préparé, en secret, pendant les trois derniers mois. Il s'agissait d'une mesure de dernier recours car il allait seulement permettre aux Ténèbres d'être contenues et contrôlées, et non pas détruites._

 _« Mordred ! »_

 _Il appela à grand cris celui qu'il avait cru être son fils pendant des années, bien que celui-ci ne soit pas au courant de sa véritable ascendance._

 _Lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint, Merlin lui tendit une dague ondulée vierge de toute inscription._

 _« Avec cette dague, les Ténèbres pourront être vaincues. »_

 _Ce n'était pas la vérité, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il allait le haïr pour ça, et Merlin repoussa avec force la culpabilité qui s'emparait de lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour cette tâche et malheureusement pour Mordred, Merlin ne se voyait pas en infliger les conséquences à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Mordred ne posa pas de questions et s'élança vers les Ténèbres. Puis, comme Merlin lui avait dit de faire, il leva la dague vers le ciel._

 _Aussitôt, les Ténèbres se mirent à tourbillonner autour de lui et l'emprisonnèrent. Il tenta de se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. Tous les autres chevaliers fixaient la scène, épouvantés. Certains essayèrent de s'interposer mais furent violemment repoussés. Morgane, les larmes aux yeux, regardait la scène avec désespoir._

 _Cela dura une minute environ et soudainement, les Ténèbres cessèrent de tournoyer autour de lui et s'engouffrèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Sous le choc, vacillant, il lâcha la dague qui tomba sur le sol. Une inscription se forma dessus._

 _Mordred._

 _Merlin avait crée le premier Dark One._

 _Un long silence s'installa alors, les chevaliers observant avec crainte et étonnement Mordred, qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »_

 _C'était Morgane qui avait crié et le fixait à présent avec autant de haine qu'il en éprouvait pour elle._

 _« Les Ténèbres sont maintenant enchaînées à lui. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Je suis désolé. »_

 _Et il l'était sincèrement. La culpabilité revint avec la puissance d'une tempête mais encore une fois, il trouva la force de la repousser._

 _Il se tourna vers les chevaliers._

 _« Réunion d'urgence. Je veux que tout le monde aille m'attendre à la Table Ronde. »_

 _Tous se hâtèrent d'obéir et il se retrouva seul avec Mordred et Morgane. Il ramassa la dague et la tendit à cette dernière._

 _« Il peut être contrôlé avec ça. Il va développer de puissantes facultés magiques. Je veux que vous partiez d'ici. »_

 _Ses phrases étaient courtes mais il voulait se dépêcher d'en finir. D'un geste de la main, il ouvrit un portail._

 _« Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton fils ? » souffla Morgane._

 _« C'est là le problème, Morgane, » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Ce n'est pas mon fils. »_

 _Une flamme de rage dansait dans les yeux de Morgane._

 _« Je reviendrai, » promit-elle avec froideur._

 _Elle saisit Mordred par le bras et l'entraîna dans le portail tandis que le cœur de Merlin se brisa en mille morceaux._

* * *

 **Voilà ! On se revoit mercredi pour la suite ;). Black Angelis.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, deux personnages sont de retour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 17**

oOo

Lorsque Regina se réveilla ce matin là, elle avait une boule au ventre dont elle ne parvint tout d'abord pas à trouver la provenance. Puis, elle se souvint : aujourd'hui avait lieu le débat qui allait l'opposer à la Mère Supérieure, qui serait suivi tout de suite après du vote.

Un mois avait passé depuis l'annonce des nouvelles élections durant lequel elle avait fait son possible pour regagner la confiance des habitants.

Heureusement, la plupart avaient semblé gober son histoire de réconciliation avec Zelena sans trop de difficulté. Bien sûr, certains refusaient tout simplement d'y croire, tels que Leroy et Whale, et Regina était persuadée qu'ils allaient conseiller à Bleue de l'accuser d'usurpatrice ou quelque chose de ce genre durant le débat.

Mary Margaret et David avaient été d'un grand soutien, et c'étaient eux qui s'étaient chargés de rallier le maximum de personnes derrière elle afin de s'assurer une majorité. D'ailleurs, sans eux, Regina n'aurait eu aucun espoir de l'emporter.

Henry l'avait lui aussi beaucoup soutenue, même s'il passait la majeure partie de son temps avait Isaac et August pour continuer d'écrire le nouveau livre. Après avoir vu que personne n'avait tenté d'assassiner Zelena lorsqu'elle se baladait dans les rues, David avait autorisé Isaac à se promener librement lui aussi, mais toujours à condition d'être accompagné.

Quant à Zelena, elle s'était tenue plutôt tranquille. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique de temps à autre, mais c'était tout de même mieux que le temps où elle la provoquait sans cesse.

Une seule fois, durant une de leurs balades, elle lui avait demandé la raison de sa stérilité. Regina avait été tentée de lui dire la vérité, mais s'était rétractée au dernier moment sans trop comprendre pourquoi peut-être qu'en parler raviverait trop le souvenir de Cora. En tout cas, elle lui avait juste dit que vu qu'elle ne demandait pas à Zelena de détails sur comment elle était tombée enceinte, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui dire comment elle était devenue stérile.

Jouer la comédie les épuisait toutes les deux, mais au moins cela avait un peu apaisé leurs rapports. Cependant, Regina était toujours frustrée : elle n'avait pas réussi à faire avouer à Robin ce que lui et Zelena s'étaient dits lorsqu'elle était absente. Robin avait juste mentionné que Zelena l'avait considéré comme sa poupée, sans donner davantage de précisions. Sa sœur n'avait pas été beaucoup plus bavarde, lui disant juste qu'elle aimait jouer à la poupée quand elle était plus petite. Regina ne voyait pas trop le rapport, mais avait fini par renoncer.

Néanmoins, cela avait eu le mérite de faire revenir Robin « dans le droit chemin ». Désormais, il venait de plus en plus souvent à la maison et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec elle. Leur relation était doucement en train de redevenir ce qu'elle était avant le voyage dans le temps de Hook et Emma. Et même s'il ignorait Zelena, Robin gardait de loin un œil sur elle et sur le déroulement de sa grossesse.

Regina s'étira paresseusement et sortit de sa chambre. Henry avait sans doute déjà quitté la maison. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, il allait faire un tour de la ville avec ses grands-parents pour tenter de convaincre certains des habitants les plus réticents de voter pour elle.

Assise dans la cuisine, Zelena semblait perdue dans ses pensées et releva à peine la tête lorsque Regina entra dans la pièce. Elle ne chercha pas à faire la conversation : même si elle aurait préféré mourir que l'admettre, Zelena était manifestement rongée par le stress et sans doute particulièrement irritable.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait juste de s'habiller, Regina entendit son téléphone portable sonner et décrocha. C'était Mary Margaret.

« _Regina, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !_ »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais c'est très urgent. Rejoins moi devant le magasin de Gold dans dix minutes !_ »

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, Mary Margaret raccrocha. Fronçant les sourcils, Regina descendit retrouver Zelena.

« Viens avec moi, il faut que je retrouve Snow devant la boutique de Gold. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, elle ne l'a pas dit, mais ça doit être important vu le ton de sa voix. »

Zelena soupira pour la forme mais consentit à la suivre. Une fois arrivées à destination, Regina aperçut bien vite Mary Margaret qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? » interrogea Regina.

« Il vaut mieux que tu voies ça par toi même, » répondit Mary Margaret en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la boutique, si bien que Regina ne remarqua rien de particulier au premier abord. Au fond, près du comptoir, Henry discutait avec David et Robin tandis qu'Isaac échangeait avec August. Sur la gauche, Ruby et sa grand-mère fixaient d'un air inquiet quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir car Belle et Archie se tenaient juste devant. En retrait, Will Scarlet fixait la scène d'un air sombre.

Regina commençait à songer que quelqu'un avait décidé de faire justice lui même et s'en était pris à Rumple quand Belle s'écarta. Derrière elle, Regina sentit Zelena se raidir.

Rumplestiltskin se tenait à l'endroit où il était allongé depuis le début de son coma.

Sauf que cette fois, il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Toujours à moitié endormi, l'ex Dark One semblait encore faible. Belle, qui parvenait mal à cacher son excitation, fit un résumé de ce qui s'était passé à Regina.

Une heure plus tôt, elle était venue ouvrir la boutique avec Will comme d'habitude. Pendant que son petit-ami était dans l'arrière-boutique, elle avait jeté un œil à Rumple comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Elle allait repartir vaquer à ses occupations quand elle l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux et murmurer son nom.

Pouvant à peine croire ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'était empressée de prévenir Mary Margaret qui avait averti tous les autres.

Belle s'approcha de Rumple et l'aida à se relever en position assise.

« Comment tu te sens ? » murmura t-elle.

« J'ai connu mieux, » grimaça t-il. « Mais ça ira. »

Regina songea que seule la présence de Will la retenait de retomber sur le champ dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci étudia chacun des visages présents dans la pièce. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il croisa celui de Zelena.

« Toujours en vie, à ce que je vois, » jeta t-il, sarcastique.

Zelena ne répondit pas mais le fusilla du regard quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre qui commençait à prendre un peu de volume, mais cela ne se voyait pas avec les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Le coma de Rumple ne lui avait de toute évidence pas purgé de ses sarcasmes. Se désintéressant de lui, elle se tourna vers Mary Margaret, David et Robin.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? » lança t-elle à voix basse.

« A ma connaissance, personne à part nous, » répondit Mary Margaret. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! » persifla Regina. « Les élections ont lieu aujourd'hui. Et vu que dans cette ville, rien ne reste secret bien longtemps, je vous garantis que tout le monde sera au courant avant le coucher du soleil. »

Elle s'aperçut que Zelena écoutait attentivement la conversation.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur les résultats ? » demanda t-elle avec nervosité.

« Sans aucun doute, » dit-elle d'un air sombre. « Bleue déteste Gold. Pendant le débat, elle va prétendre que tout le monde sera en danger tant qu'il sera libre. »

« Mais il n'est plus le Dark One, » fit remarquer David. « Il a sûrement perdu tous ses pouvoirs, non ? »

« Tu crois que cela lui suffira ? » répliqua t-elle. « Même sans pouvoirs, il possède encore des tas de potions et objets magiques. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée... » avança Robin.

Tous le fixèrent, intrigués.

« On pourrait peut-être retarder les élections. Comme ça, Rumple aurait un sursis pour prouver qu'il n'est pas dangereux. »

« Ça pourrait marcher, mais les autres n'accepteront jamais, » dit Regina.

« Tu n'as qu'à prétexter un problème technique à la mairie, » intervint Zelena. « Ou mieux, en créer un. Tu déclenches un tremblement de terre, et tu dis que le débat ne peut pas être organisé dans ces conditions. »

Regina constata que sa sœur pouvait se montrer très coopérative lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa survie.

« Hmm... pourquoi pas. »

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Écoutez moi tous ! Voilà ce que nous allons faire. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Regina grimaça intérieurement. S'il n'y avait eu que Rumple, elle n'aurait certainement pas fait tous ces efforts pour lui sauver la peau alors que lui même n'avait pas hésité à lui faire du chantage et à tenter de faire sombrer Emma dans la noirceur.

Mais, et le fond du problème était là, il n'y avait pas que Rumple.

Regina résuma alors l'idée que Zelena avait eue.

« Donc, pour que cela n'éveille pas les soupçons, tu devras resté caché ici quelques jours au moins. Sinon, les habitants se douteront que cet incident à la mairie n'est qu'un coup monté pour reporter les élections. »

Rumple ne protesta pas et les autres trouvèrent l'idée bonne. Peu après, tout le monde quitta la boutique pour repartir vaquer à ses occupations. Regina soupira intérieurement.

C'était à elle de jouer, maintenant.

oOo

Killian était de plus en plus impatient. Ils étaient juste devant la grande porte d'entrée du château après avoir gravi assez facilement la colline. Et même s'il sentait qu'il trouverait Merlin et la réponse à toutes ses questions à l'intérieur, il hésitait encore à entrer.

Il fallait dire que son combat contre les chevaliers et la presque-mort d'Ursula l'avaient grandement échaudé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour entrer ? » lança Lily en le voyant hésiter. « Merlin doit sûrement nous attendre ! »

Visiblement, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de parler à celui qui pourrait peut-être lui rendre sa part de lumière et lui dévoiler l'identité de son père.

« Très bien... allons-y. »

Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le château. Killian plissa les yeux. L'intérieur était obscur et il ne distinguait pas grand chose. Lily n'eut pas la même retenue que lui et s'empressa de faire le tour de la petite pièce.

« Il y a plusieurs portes, » dit-elle. « Je suggère que nous allions par là. »

Sans attendre son approbation, elle se précipita sur la porte qui était face à l'entrée. Il soupira d'agacement mais fit signe à Maleficient et Ursula de la suivre.

« Ça ira ? » demanda t-il à cette dernière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » répondit-elle. « Cette eau fait des merveilles. »

Il acquiesça, même s'il ne savait pas si l'eau avait supprimé la douleur ou si elle refusait de se plaindre par fierté.

Ils s'engagèrent tous les trois sur les traces de Lily. La pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée était tout en longueur, avec au bout, sur une estrade, deux trônes.

Sur les murs, de nombreux portraits étaient accrochés. Lily était en train de les observer attentivement et il décida de faire de même.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait des fameux chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Ils avaient été peints en armure et au dessous de chaque cadre était indiqué leur nom. Il put ainsi lire _Perceval_ , _Yvain_ ou encore _Lancelot_. Il se souvint alors que Snow et David connaissaient ce dernier. Il interpella Ursula et Maleficient.

« Vous aviez déjà entendu parler des chevaliers de la Table Ronde ? »

Elles répondirent par l'affirmative.

« Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, mais à ce qu'on dit, ils protégeaient les royaumes des mages noirs. Une chance que je ne sois pas tombée sur eux... » dit Maleficient.

« Ils ont disparu quelques années avant la malédiction de Regina. Personne ne les a plus jamais revus, » déclara Ursula.

Killian fronça les sourcils, trouvant cela étrange, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à observer les portraits. Il s'arrêta un long moment devant celui du chevalier prénommé Mordred. Les traits de son visage lui étaient familiers mais il n'aurait pas su dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Juste à côté était accroché celui du Roi Arthur.

Même sans lire son nom, il aurait su que c'était lui. Grand, fort, le regard fier, il avait la carrure d'un Roi. Le portrait suivant était celui d'une femme aux cheveux châtains qui portait une couronne sur la tête et d'après l'inscription s'appelait Guenièvre. Il en déduisit que c'était la femme d'Arthur.

En revanche, il ignorait qui était la femme représentée sur le dernier portrait. La peau pâle, les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux bleu glacé, il la trouva intimidante.

« Morgane... » lut-il à voix haute.

« Il n'y a rien ici, » lança Lily avec frustration. « Allons voir ailleurs. »

Ils visitèrent ainsi plusieurs pièces un peu au hasard, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Maleficient finit par découvrir une porte qui débouchait sur une petite pièce dont tout l'espace était occupé par une grande table. Sur le bord étaient gravés trois mots : _Unité, Volonté, Courage_.

« La Table Ronde, » dit Killian.

Il fut surpris par la couche de poussière qu'il y avait sur ladite table, comme si personne ne s'était assis autour d'elle depuis des années. En fait, le château entier semblait être laissé à l'abandon. Il se posait de plus en plus de questions : où étaient donc passés les chevaliers ? Et que faisait Merlin sur cette île, visiblement seul ?

Ils reprirent leur exploration. Ayant fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, ils s'aventurèrent dans les étages qui étaient visiblement occupés uniquement par des chambres et se séparèrent pour aller plus vite. Lily était de plus en plus contrariée et se plaignait bruyamment.

Killian avait déjà visité dans toutes les pièces de l'étage qu'il fouillait, sauf une. En fait, il avait failli passé à côté car la porte était de la même couleur que les murs. Il hésita à entrer. Si on avait tenté de la dissimuler, c'était sûrement parce que derrière, il avait quelque chose de dangereux... ou d'important.

Il se décida finalement et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était vide à l'exception de deux lits. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi mettre deux lits dans une même chambre ?

Le pirate s'approcha du premier. Quelqu'un y était allongé et il reconnut avec surprise la femme brune qu'il avait vue sur un portrait dans la salle du trône. Morgane, s'il se souvenait bien. Les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle semblait dormir.

« Charme du sommeil, » dit quelqu'un derrière elle.

Il sursauta et croisa le regard de Maleficient.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Elle s'esclaffa comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de drôle.

« J'en suis la spécialiste, je pense donc être capable de reconnaître un charme du sommeil quand j'en vois un... »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du deuxième lit. A cause de la pénombre, il ne distingua pas bien la silhouette qui l'occupait mais manqua de tomber par terre quand il la reconnut.

Emma.

Emma était là, allongée devant lui.

Elle avait la peau et les cheveux plus pâles, mais c'était bien elle.

Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il hallucinait. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Mais il y eut envie d'y croire.

Avec une extrême délicatesse, il lui effleura la joue. Elle était froide.

Froide comme la mort.

Il frissonna et tenta de se convaincre que c'était dû au charme du sommeil. Il n'osa pas poser la question à Maleficient et se pencha.

Un baiser d'Amour Véritable la réveillerait assurément.

« C'est inutile. »

Il sursauta avec violence et fit volte-face, tout comme Maleficient. Un homme était dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'avança vers eux. Même s'il n'était pas un sorcier, il la sentit immédiatement.

La magie.

Trop surpris, et aussi furieux d'avoir été interrompu, un seul mot franchit ses lèvres.

« Merlin. »

 _oOo_

 _Dix ans après le départ de Mordred et Morgane, une évidence meurtrit cruellement le cœur de Merlin._

 _Il n'était pas celui qui vaincrait les Ténèbres. Il avait essayé, et avait échoué. Alors, si lui ne pouvait rien faire, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait._

 _Un jour, il convoqua Balthazar et lui donna une boite au couvercle étoilé et une plume._

 _« J'ai une mission pour toi. J'aimerais que tu ailles cacher cette boite quelque part, dans un autre monde. Il s'agit du chapeau. Il serait fâcheux qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _Il posa son regard sur la plume._

 _« Qu'est-ce donc ? »_

 _« Ah, ça... Il va de soi que je ne suis pas de taille à vaincre les Ténèbres. Nous devons trouver des gens qui retranscriront les évènements les plus importants, les grandes histoires. »_

 _« Pour quoi faire ? » interrogea Balthazar, déconcerté._

 _« Ces Auteurs, en écrivant ces épopées, finiront un jour par découvrir ceux qui pourront détruire les Ténèbres. »_

 _« Mais comment pourront-ils savoir que ce sont eux ? Il existe des dizaines de sorciers... »_

 _Merlin s'était posé la même question jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Il avait fait un étrange rêve. Dans ses songes, il avait vu les Ténèbres détruites, anéanties, terrassées par une force surpuissante, parfait équilibre entre le bien et le mal._

 _Bien qu'il n'eut jamais rien rencontré de ce genre, un terme s'était imposé à lui._

 _Une Lumière Sombre._

 _Mais cette Lumière Sombre n'était pas concentrée en un seul point, mais était divisée en deux._

 _Il expliqua brièvement de quoi il s'agissait à Balthazar qui acquiesça, créa un portail et s'apprêta à sauter dedans quand Merlin le retint :_

 _« Et si jamais tu croises Mordred ou Morgane... enferme les dans le chapeau. »_

 _Mais Balthazar ne les croisa pas pendant les centaines d'années qui suivirent, et Merlin commençait à croire que Morgane était morte. Elle n'était plus à Camelot et avait donc recommencé à vieillir, sauf si bien sûr elle avait emporté de l'eau du lac avec elle, ce qui ne l'aurait pas étonné. Quant à Mordred... tout dépendait de s'il avait été tué avec la dague._

 _Il n'avait pas appris à Arthur qu'il était son père. S'il l'avait un temps soupçonné d'avoir manigancé tout ça avec Morgane, il s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne savait rien, et c'était très bien ainsi. Elle l'avait sans doute dupé avec un sortilège, ou quelque chose comme ça._

 _Il se chargeait de choisir les Auteurs avec Balthazar, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace des Lumières Sombres qu'il attendait tant._

 _Un matin, alors que tout était calme, un portail s'ouvrit en plein centre de l'île et Merlin s'attendit à en voir sortir Balthazar, comme d'habitude._

 _C'est pourquoi il fut si surpris de voir apparaître Morgane, qui se dirigea directement vers lui et le fixa avec mépris et colère. Il y avait chez elle un air sombre que Merlin n'avait jamais vu. Sans doute avait-elle cédé aux Ténèbres à force de rester près de Mordred..._

 _« Mordred est mort, » jeta t-elle d'une voix à glacer le sang. « Alors que je m'étais absentée, quelqu'un a saisi la dague et l'a transpercé avec. »_

 _Merlin ne broncha pas, même si cette révélation lui fit comme un coup au cœur. Cela devait finir par arriver, de toute manière. Peu d'âmes désespérées résistaient face à l'appel du pouvoir du Dark One..._

 _« C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que mon fils est mort. Tu l'as transformé en monstre ! »_

 _Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha du lac et Merlin s'aperçut qu'elle avait une fiole dans la main._

 _« Je n'ai plus ma baguette, » révéla t-elle. « Une stupide fée me l'a confisquée parce que j'utilisais la magie noire. Mais je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour fabriquer ceci. »_

 _Merlin commença à prendre peur lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fiole et s'apprêta à la verser dans le lac._

 _« Je t'aimais, tu sais. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Arthur peut être le père de Mordred. Mais qu'est-ce que l'amour m'a apporté ? Rien de bon. Mon fils a été changé en monstre par ta faute. Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

 _Et elle versa la fiole dans le lac._

 _« C'est une potion un peu spéciale. Désormais, quiconque sur cette île tombera amoureux activera le maléfice, et tous les chevaliers seront changés en bêtes monstrueuses, pour que tu n'oublies jamais la douleur que tu m'as infligé ! »_

 _Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre tandis qu'elle éclata de rire. Merlin décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire autre chose. Il planta l'aiguille qu'il venait de faire apparaître dans son bras et elle s'écroula aussitôt. Il était rassuré de voir que son charme du sommeil était toujours aussi efficace. Il alla déposer son corps, désormais inerte, dans une des chambres du château puis convoqua d'urgence Arthur._

 _Sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, sans même lui révéler que Morgane était revenue, il lui ordonna de dire aux chevaliers qu'il leur serait désormais interdit de s'approcher de trop près d'une femme lors de leurs missions. Il voulait à tout prix limiter le risque que l'un d'eux tombe amoureux._

 _Il ne sut pas ce qu'Arthur leur avait raconté mais il songea qu'il avait dû se montrer convaincant car absolument rien ne se passa durant les siècles qui suivirent, à l'exception d'un petit incident avec un voleur qui avait tenté de subtiliser quelque chose dans le château et qui avait réussi à s'enfuir avant que les chevaliers le rattrapent._

 _Pour protéger l'île, Viviane lui recommanda fortement de la rendre inaccessible par un portail autre que ceux crées par Balthazar ou lui même. Par précaution, il confia néanmoins des haricots magiques à son Apprenti qu'il chargea de disperser à travers les mondes au cas où un Auteur aurait besoin de le contacter._

 _Puis, soudainement, comme si le destin avait estimé que le calme avait régné trop longtemps sur Camelot, tout alla de travers. Un jour qu'il rentrait de mission plus tôt que prévu, Arthur surprit Guenièvre et Lancelot en train de s'embrasser. Fou de rage, il courut prévenir Merlin qui craignit aussitôt que la malédiction de Morgane se déclenche. A contrecœur, il bannit dans les heures qui suivirent Lancelot et l'envoya dans la Forêt Enchantée avec l'espoir que rien ne se passe._

 _Mais le mal était fait, et à la nuit tombée, il découvrit le fruit de la haine de Morgane._

 _Les uns après les autres, tous les chevaliers se changèrent en dragon, y compris Arthur. Et, bien sûr, la première chose qu'ils firent fut s'entre-tuer. Merlin essaya de les séparer et de leur rendre forme humaine mais rien n'y fit. Et, en désespoir de cause, il se résolut à les envoyer eux aussi dans la Forêt Enchantée avec l'espoir de trouver un jour un antidote. Ce qu'il fit, quelques semaines plus tard, mais Balthazar, qu'il avait envoyé à leur recherche, ne les trouva pas. C'est comme s'ils avaient tout simplement disparu._

 _Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, l'Auteur qu'ils avaient choisi prit la liberté de se servir du pouvoir de la plume pour influencer le cours des choses à son aise. D'un commun accord, il décida avec Balthazar de l'enfermer dans le livre et ne put que compatir au sort de la pauvre Lily._

 _Balthazar décida de reprendre le rôle d'Auteur car il ne voulait plus faire confiance à quelqu'un pour cette tâche._

 _Et, aussi impuissants qu'ils étaient, ils attendaient le moment où les Lumières Sombres apparaîtraient et débarasseraient enfin tous les mondes des Ténèbres._

 _Bientôt, le Dark One ne suffirait plus à les contenir._

 _Ce n'était qu'une question d'années._

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. A dimanche pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui, ce qui est arrivé à Emma, le débat et la première rencontre entre Merlin et les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 18**

oOo

 _Emma ouvrit les yeux._

 _Encore sous le choc, elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus à Storybrooke. Se frottant la tête, elle se redressa et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et de comment elle avait atterri là._

 _Sans succès._

 _Paniquée, elle se creusa la tête encore et encore. En même temps, elle se releva avec difficulté et manqua de tomber dans le lac auprès duquel elle s'était réveillée. Elle croisa son reflet dans l'eau trouble._

 _Et en un éclair, tout lui revint._

 _La mort de l'Apprenti. L'évasion des Ténèbres. L'attaque de Regina._

 _Et son sacrifice._

 _Frissonnant, elle se rappela avoir été emprisonnée dans un tourbillon avant d'être aspirée dans un portail, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit dans lequel elle avait atterri et cela lui fit presque peur._

 _Puis, elle se souvint amèrement qu'elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, désormais._

 _Ce seraient les autres qui la craindraient._

 _Parce que tout le monde avait peur du Dark One._

 _Elle commençait à les sentir. Les Ténèbres. C'était une étrange sensation, comme si quelque chose tourbillonnait dans son ventre et se propageait doucement. Horrifiée, elle tenta de repousser la noirceur qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle et décida d'explorer les alentours pour savoir où elle se trouvait._

 _D'un côté du lac s'étendait une grande forêt obscure. Emma eut une mauvaise impression et décida de ne pas s'y aventurer. De l'autre côté, une plaine herbeuse. Et juste devant elle, une colline avec au sommet un château._

 _Elle décida qu'elle irait par là. Cela lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de trouver de l'aide, si quelqu'un vivait ici bien sûr. Cependant, elle avait à peine fait trois pas qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol._

 _Les Ténèbres gagnaient en puissance à l'intérieur d'elle, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les empêcher de progresser. C'était comme si une bête furieuse hurlait dans son ventre et se frayait un passage à coup de griffes._

 _Mais Emma résistait. Elle se souvenait de tout ce que Rumplestiltskin avait fait lorsqu'il était le Dark One, et elle ne voulait pas devenir comme lui._

 _Elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre._

 _Alors elle pensa aux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus._

 _Henry, son fils, la chair de sa chair, le plus pur des croyants, qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle._

 _Mary Margaret et David, ses parents, qui lui avaient certes caché des choses mais qu'elle aimait malgré tout et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre._

 _Neal, son petit frère tout juste arrivé dans ce monde et dont elle voulait être la grande sœur._

 _Killian, son petit-ami qui lui avait dit qu'elle était sa fin heureuse et qui lui manquait déjà._

 _Regina, pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée et qui était devenue son amie malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles._

 _Lily, qui elle aussi était son amie et à qui elle avait promis de ne plus la laisser tomber._

 _Et aussi tous les habitants de Storybrooke qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces dernières années tels que Ruby, August, Belle, Archie, Robin..._

 _Elle se battait pour eux, opposant toute sa lumière à la noirceur qui l'habitait désormais. Ses parents lui avaient répété des dizaines de fois que le Bien gagnait toujours, et cette fois, elle avait plus que jamais envie d'y croire._

 _Mais c'était mal connaître les Ténèbres. Elles gagnèrent encore en intensité, et Emma sut qu'elles allaient l'emporter. Elles allaient la changer en monstre._

 _Recroquevillée sur elle même, elle utilisait ses dernières forces quand elle sentit une présence. Elle releva la tête et vit que quelqu'un était penché sur elle._

 _« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était vous... » murmura l'homme._

 _« Qui... qui êtes vous ? » parvint-elle à murmurer, les dents serrées._

 _« Comment êtes vous devenue le Dark One ? » interrogea t-il, ignorant sa question._

 _« Me suis... sacrifiée... suis... la Sauveuse... » souffla t-elle avec difficulté._

 _L'homme parut horrifié par sa réponse._

 _« Aidez moi... les Ténèbres... elles vont me pourrir... de l'intérieur... »_

 _Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne._

 _« Tout ira bien, Emma. Tout ira bien. »_

 _« Comment savez vous... mon nom ? »_

 _Une fois de plus, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle dit et se releva. Il tendit les mains vers le ciel._

 _« Je suis désolé, Emma. Les Ténèbres vous rendraient beaucoup trop instable... »_

 _« Qu...quoi ? »_

 _Il se mit à murmurer une incantation qu'Emma ne comprit pas. Elle se sentit soudain très faible, comme si elle était en train de se vider de toute son énergie. Bientôt, elle eut à peine la force de respirer, et avant que la panique la gagne pour de bon, il n'y eut plus rien._

 _Il n'y eut plus que du noir._

oOo

Zelena était assise en tailleur dans le jardin, savourant la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

En effet, les élections avaient lieu le soir même. La petite intervention de Regina à la marie ne leur avait donné que dix jours de sursis, même si elle avait bien fonctionné.

Sa sœur avait suivi son conseil et avait donc déclenché un tremblement de terre qui avait endommagé plusieurs salles, dont son propre bureau et la pièce où était censé avoir lieu le débat. Elle avait donc annoncé à Bleue qu'elle était _absolument désolée_ mais que cet incident l'obligeait à reporter le vote.

Fou de rage, Leroy avait crié au scandale, mais personne n'avait pu prouver qu'elle était coupable et plusieurs habitants avaient été recrutés de force pour réparer les dégâts. La plupart étant des amis de Mary Margaret, elle leur avait discrètement conseillé de prendre leur temps.

Conformément au plan qu'ils avaient établi, Belle avait annoncé trois jours plus tard qu'elle avait une excellente nouvelle : Rumplestiltskin venait juste de se réveiller et n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied à ceux qui clamaient qu'ils étaient en danger tant qu'il serait libre.

Zelena se délectait de la situation de l'ex Dark One, qui devait se sentir particulièrement vulnérable sans magie. Elle songea amèrement qu'ils étaient dans le même cas en jetant un regard noir au bracelet qu'elle portait.

Lorsqu'elles allaient se balader avec Regina et qu'elle le lui retirait, elle brûlait de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire mordre la poussière à tous ceux qui l'avaient menacée, et elle ne parvenait à se contenir qu'au prix d'importants efforts.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et réagit à peine lorsque Regina vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, se contentant de lui jeter un regard en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Regina.

« Je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté, » répondit-elle, ironique.

« Je suis touchée de la confiance que tu me portes, » répliqua Regina, sarcastique.

Zelena leva au ciel.

« Comme si tu étais plus optimiste que moi. »

« J'ai bon espoir, » affirma Regina.

« On croirait entendre Snow White ! Elle et ses bons sentiments ont fini par déteindre sur toi. »

Regina haussa les sourcils, visiblement vexée d'être comparée à Snow, avant de s'esclaffer.

« Ce doit être de famille. Henry me sort le même type de discours depuis trois jours. »

Zelena ne répondit pas, presque dégoûtée par cette dégoulinade d'amour et d'espoir.

« Mieux vaut être optimistes que s'imaginer perdants, » remarqua Regina.

« Je suppose... » accorda Zelena.

Jouer la comédie de l'amitié aux yeux de tout le monde leur avait permis de tenir une conversation sans que l'une insulte ou provoque l'autre.

Zelena posa les yeux sur son ventre qui commençait tout doucement à s'arrondir.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera si tu perds ? » interrogea t-elle.

Regina devina qu'elle parlait du bébé.

« Je ne te cache pas que certains projettent de s'en débarrasser... Mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. »

Même si elle ne cessait d'affirmer qu'elle ne se souciait pas de lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse comme elle. Qu'il se sente méprisé et rejeté. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait plus ou moins ordonné à Regina de s'en occuper après sa naissance. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer Henry, et il était évident qu'il avait été aimé.

« Toi, tu as été malheureuse ? » demanda Regina.

Zelena sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une question pareille. Un instant, elle envisagea de refuser de répondre. Comme si ce n'était pas assez évident...

Puis, elle craqua et raconta tout. Sa petite enfance, dont elle conservait quelques bribes de souvenirs. La mort de sa mère adoptive, la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimée. L'indifférence et le mépris de son père. Comment il ne l'avait considérée ni plus ni moins que comme sa _poupée_. Comment il l'avait frappée, torturée, fissurée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque la porte et découvre la vérité sur son abandon. Le point de départ de toute sa folie vengeresse.

Le regard plein de pitié que Regina posa sur elle l'écœura presque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle n'était juste pas satisfaite de sa vie et qu'elle avait tenté de la détruire pour une simple histoire de jalousie ?

Regina parut enfin comprendre quelque chose, et Zelena se douta que cela concernait le soir où Robin était venu lui parler. Heureusement, elle ne posa aucune question. Elle ne tenta pas le moindre geste de réconfort, sachant pertinemment que Zelena l'aurait repoussée avec force.

« Rentrons, » dit finalement Regina. « Regarde, tu as la chair de poule. »

Zelena ne portait qu'un gilet et consentit à la suivre. Elles s'assirent dans la cuisine.

« Il sera heureux, » déclara la brune. « Le bébé. Je m'en assurerai. »

Zelena acquiesça, le regard morne, se demandant si seules les hormones étaient responsables de son regain d'intérêt pour l'avenir de son enfant.

« Tu sais... même si je perds... je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal. »

Elle marqua une pause et la fixa gravement.

« Tu es déjà bien assez endommagée comme ça. »

oOo

« Très chers habitants de Storybrooke, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour décider de l'avenir de notre ville ! En effet, nous allons ce soir voter pour élire notre Maire ! »

Regina fixait d'un air presque ennuyé Archie qui avait été désigné pour présider le débat.

« A ma droite, l'actuelle Maire de la ville, Regina Mills. Et a ma gauche, la Mère Supérieure. Ce soir, nous écouterons leurs arguments et vous, chers habitants, pourrez leur poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit pour vous aider à faire votre choix ! »

Regina savait très bien que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose : tout le monde, ou presque, savait déjà pour qui il allait voter. Elle était surprise par le nombre d'habitants qui s'étaient déplacés. Plus des trois quarts de la ville étaient là, si bien qu'ils avaient du investir la plus grande salle de la mairie pour caser tout le monde.

Les premières rangées de sièges étaient occupées par ses plus grands alliés, c'est à dire Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Roland, Henry, August, Belle et Ruby. La grand-mère de cette dernière était assise quelques rangées plus loin, mais Ruby lui avait assuré qu'elle voterait la même chose qu'elle. Regina vit aussi Jefferson et Grace, qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis un moment. Elle grimaça. Jefferson la détestait et il était évident qu'il soutenait Bleue.

Elle aperçut aussi ce traître de Sidney qui la fixait d'un air narquois. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait retrouvé son poste au journal après avoir été libéré du miroir par Ingrid. Il devait se réjouir de son infortune et elle se retint de lui envoyer une boule de feu.

Leroy et Whale étaient eux aussi aux premières loges et avaient une attitude conquérante, absolument sûrs qu'ils allaient l'emporter. Juste derrière Belle, Will Scarlet avait clairement l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

« Bien ! Commençons ! » déclara Archie.

Il fit signe à Bleue de s'approcher et lui demanda de dire pourquoi il fallait voter pour elle et les changements qu'elle effectuerait en ville si elle gagnait.

« Storybrooke souffre d'insécurité depuis trop longtemps. Presque tous les mois, un nouveau criminel débarque en ville et sème la panique en s'en prenant aux citoyens. Nous avons déjà énormément de mal à les vaincre, mais une fois hors d'état de nuire, _certains_ estiment qu'ils ne sont plus dangereux et prennent la liberté de les délivrer de leurs cellules, mettant ainsi consciemment en danger la vie de tout le monde ici présent. Cette ère a assez duré. Si je suis élue, je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient neutralisés définitivement. Les habitants méritent de pouvoir se promener en ville sans craindre d'être attaqués ! »

Elle retourna s'asseoir et son discours fut salué de nombreux applaudissements.

Les poings crispés, Regina se leva à son tour et s'approcha du micro. Henry lui fit un signe d'encouragement et elle se lança :

« Je suis le Maire de cette ville depuis sa création, ou presque... »

Elle fit un petit signe à Mary Margaret.

« ...et même si je n'ai pas toujours pris les meilleures décisions, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tout le monde y a trouvé son compte. »

Elle guetta la réaction de l'assistance, et poursuivit :

« Je suis clairement ce que certains ici présents appellent... une criminelle. J'étais l'Evil Queen dans la Forêt Enchantée. J'ai commis beaucoup d'atrocités et je ne m'étendrai pas longtemps sur le sujet, mais je vais vous demander de réfléchir à ceci : pourquoi mon cas serait-il différent de celui de Rumplestiltskin, Isaac ou Zelena ? Pourquoi mériteraient-ils d'être enfermés plus que moi ? Je sais qu'ils ont mal agi et qu'ils ont blessé beaucoup d'entre vous. Mais si j'ai réussi à me repentir... pourquoi pas eux ? Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser une chance ? »

Sur ces mots, elle repartit à sa place tandis qu'une salve d'applaudissements vint saluer ses paroles, provenant surtout de l'endroit où Henry et les autres étaient asssis.

« Merci à vous deux, » dit Archie. « C'était, euh... très éclairant. Maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à tout le monde ici présent. N'hésitez pas à poser chaque question qui vous passe par la tête ! »

Une main se leva aussitôt. Jefferson se leva et s'adressa à Bleue.

« Par _neutraliser les criminels_... qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Les enfermer dans une cellule de l'asile de Storybrooke jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, là où ils ne risquent pas de blesser quelqu'un, » répondit-elle.

Leroy s'esclaffa bruyamment à la suite de cette déclaration, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Bleue et un coup de coude de Whale.

Regina vit Grace chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son père mais son attention fut captée par Sidney qui lui posa une question.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois objective sur le sujet, » dit-il. « Après tout, Zelena est ta sœur... cela semble normal que tu veuilles la défendre. »

Regina serra les dents, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Leroy intervint.

« La question serait plutôt pourquoi elle la défend avec autant de vigueur. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est enceinte de Robin ! Qui aurait pu pardonner un membre de sa famille après ça ? Ce n'est pas net, qui nous dit qu'elles ne préparent pas un mauvais coup ensemble ? A part les fées, ce sont les deux seules habitantes à avoir des pouvoirs magiques ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« Je ne pense pas que mes histoires de famille vous regardent, mais puisque vous insistez... Zelena m'a fait beaucoup de mal, certes. Chacune de nous a voulu effacer l'autre de l'histoire. Mais comme vous avez pu le constater, nous nous sommes réconciliées. Je lui ai raconté mon enfance et mon adolescence et elle a fait de même. Cela nous a permis de mieux nous comprendre, et je peux affirmer qu'elle a abandonné toute idée de vengeance. Elle n'est plus une menace pour personne. »

Leroy ne sembla pas satisfait mais n'ajouta rien. On lui posa encore d'autres questions et elle dut successivement prendre la défense d'Isaac, puis, à contrecoeur, de Rumple.

Bientôt, le débat toucha à sa fin et Archie annonça que c'était l'heure du vote. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

oOo

Killian toisait de haut en bas l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme étant Merlin. Il n'était pas du tout comme il se l'était imaginé. En apparence, il devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans, car il était sûrement beaucoup plus vieux. Il avait les cheveux bruns, la peau claire et de grands yeux verts qui donnaient l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » lança une voix.

Lily débarqua à son tour dans la pièce avec Ursula sur les talons. Elle se figea quand elle aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t-elle.

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux en la regardant, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, mais se ressaisit vite.

« Je suis Merlin, » répondit-il simplement.

Il se tourna vers Ursula.

« Je vois que vous vous en êtes sortie. Je m'excuse pour ce... désagrément dont vous avez été victime. »

Killian serra les poings.

« Un _désagrément_? Elle a failli y passer ! »

Et soudain, toute la frustration et la colère qu'il contenait depuis le début de leur périple éclata.

« Ça vous a bien fait rire de nous envoyer vers ces falaises et nous voir nous disputer ?! Vous avez trouvé amusant de nous envoyer des nixes ?! Et vous avez aimé nous voir nous faire presque tuer par des chevaliers fantômes, j'imagine ?! »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, surpris, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à subir la colère de Killian. Celui-ci se pointa son doigt sur la silhouette endormie d'Emma.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça, je suppose ?! »

« Calmez vous, » dit Merlin.

Il le dévisageait tranquillement, pas le moins du monde énervé.

« Pour vous répondre... Je n'ai pas trouvé amusant de vous attirer des ennuis. C'était un test nécessaire pour vérifier vos intentions. Et oui, c'est moi qui lui ait fait ça. »

« Peut-on avoir quelques explications ? » demanda Maleficient avec agacement.

« Naturellement. Suivez moi. »

« Je ne vais nulle part tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous lui avez fait ! » ragea Killian. « Pourquoi un baiser d'Amour Véritable ne fonctionnerait pas ? Je suis sûr que vous mentez ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita sur Emma et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'attendait à la voir ouvrir les yeux, mais rien ne se passa.

« Je vous l'avais dit. »

Il fusilla Merlin du regard.

« Le charme du sommeil peut être brisé par... »

« Elle n'est pas victime d'un charme du sommeil. »

Killian fronça les sourcils, interdit. A sa connaissance, seul le charme du sommeil avait ce genre d'effets...

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Lily. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous endormie ? Et comment a t-elle atterri à Camelot ? »

« On m'a dit qu'un nouveau Dark One était apparu car les Ténèbres avaient quitté le précédent. J'ai donc crée un portail pour l'attirer ici, » répondit-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista Lily.

Merlin parut contrarié.

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai enchaîné les Ténèbres à une âme humaine pour les contenir. Vous savez sans doute que chacun possède une part de lumière et une part de noirceur en lui ? »

Il attendit qu'ils acquiescent avant de poursuivre.

« Eh bien les Ténèbres s'accrochent à cette part de noirceur et la font grandir, jusqu'à ronger complètement la part de lumière dans les cas les plus extrêmes. »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé à Rumplestiltskin, » l'informa Maleficient.

Killian estima que le sort du Crocodile importait peu et lança :

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça à Emma ! »

« Emma est la Sauveuse, le produit du Véritable Amour. Et suite à une intervention de ses parents... elle ne possède pas la moindre part de noirceur en elle. Emma n'est que lumière. »

Lily échangea un regard avec Maleficient et cette dernière grimaça à la mention de cette partie de l'histoire. Killian commençait à comprendre quel était le problème.

« Sans noirceur à laquelle s'accrocher, les Ténèbres absorbent la lumière jusqu'à assombrir complètement leur hôte. Emma serait alors devenue totalement imprévisible et dangereuse. Et le fait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée au lieu de tuer le précédent Dark One n'a rien arrangé. J'ai donc du la... neutraliser. »

Killian manqua de s'étrangler.

« La _neutraliser_? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! »

« Rassurez vous, elle est en vie. »

Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et écarta les rideaux.

« Venez voir. »

Killian le rejoignit le premier et regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait du doigt. Interdit, il fixa le lac sans rien remarquer de particulier.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un cygne blanc qui glissait doucement sur l'eau.

Il fronça les sourcils, désorienté. Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas être...

« Vous avez changé Emma en _cygne_? »

Mais ce n'était pas possible : son corps était toujours intact...

« Pas exactement. J'ai utilisé un puissant sortilège permettant de séparer l'âme du corps. Celle d'Emma a pris la forme d'un cygne... »

Les autres s'approchèrent à leur tour de la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi le bout de ses ailes est-il noir ? » interrogea Ursula.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre.

« L'animal dont l'âme prend la force est un reflet du cœur de la personne... »

Emma n'était que lumière et pureté, ce qui expliquait sans doute le cygne. Mais alors...

« Les Ténèbres... elles sont en train de... »

Killian n'osa pas formuler ses pensées, trop horrifié par ce que ça impliquait.

« Oui, » dit sombrement Merlin. « Elles sont en train de boire toute sa lumière. Et une fois que ce sera fait... Une fois que le cygne sera complètement noir... Elles s'échapperont. »

« Comment ça ? » lança Lily. « Je croyais qu'elles étaient enchaînées au Dark One ? »

« Elles le sont depuis bien trop longtemps. A chaque nouveau Dark One, elles se renforcent. Elles gagnent en puissance. Et en absorbant la lumière d'Emma... elles n'en seront que plus fortes. Plus destructrices. Presque invincibles. »

« Et Emma, dans tout ça ? »

Killian sut ce que Merlin allait dire avant qu'il prenne la parole rien qu'en croisant son regard désolé.

« La malédiction du Dark One disparaîtra. Les Ténèbres la quitteront... mais elles auront tout dévasté. Il ne restera plus rien de la Sauveuse. Tout en elle ne sera que noirceur. »

Le pirate frissonna et se souvint d'un détail important.

« L'Apprenti nous a dit de venir vous trouver avant de mourir... Vous pouvez empêcher ça, non ? Vous pouvez vaincre les Ténèbres. »

Merlin secoua tristement la tête.

« Hélas, j'en suis incapable. Rien de ce que j'ai tenté contre elles n'a fonctionné. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, alors ? » demanda Maleficient.

Il la fixa gravement.

« Nous ? Rien du tout. »

Il détourna les yeux et les posa sur la silhouette endormie de Morgane.

« Les Ténèbres ne pourront être vaincues que par les Lumières Sombres. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, une disparition et quelques explications.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 19**

oOo

Regina faisait les cent pas, nerveuse. Le vote s'était achevé il y a dix minutes et les voies étaient en train d'être comptées dans une petite salle à l'écart de la foule par Archie et Granny.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été super ce soir, tu vas forcément gagner, » tenta de la rassurer Henry dans un élan d'optimisme.

Mary Margaret acquiesça.

« C'était une bonne idée de comparer ta situation à celle de Zelena, Rumple et Isaac, » dit-elle.

« Espérons que ça suffise, » soupira t-elle, nettement plus pessimiste.

Dans la salle, les discussions allaient bon train. Peu soucieux d'être discrets, certains n'hésitaient pas à révéler leur vote à voix haute. La Mère Supérieure discutait avec Whale et Leroy mais Regina était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Plus loin, Belle était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique et Ruby essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Juste à côté, Will ne cessait de regarder sa montre et ne manifestait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour le désespoir de sa petite-amie.

Regina vit Grace s'éloigner de son père et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Henry qui parut satisfait. Une fois que la jeune fille fut repartie, il annonça :

« Grace a réussi à convaincre Jefferson de voter pour toi. »

La brune en fut particulièrement étonnée.

« Elle a dit qu'il te déteste toujours, mais qu'il n'a aucune confiance en Bleue. »

Regina s'esclaffa et se détendit légèrement. Si même le chapelier s'était rangé de son côté, elle estimait alors avoir toutes ses chances de l'emporter.

Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même prévu un plan au cas où elle perdrait. Elle fit signe à David et Robin, qui étaient à quelques mètres, de s'approcher.

« Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire en cas de défaite ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre que les autres avaient intérêt à dire « oui ».

« Je cours au poste de police récupérer Isaac, » dit David.

« Et moi, je vais chercher Rumple à sa boutique, » enchaîna Robin.

« Et vous les amenez à la cabane de Gold à la lisière de la forêt, » acheva Regina avec un hochement de tête approbateur. « Je vous y rejoindrai ensuite pour placer des sortilèges de protection dessus. »

Bien sûr, c'était une solution provisoire, mais elle n'avait toujours pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Les faire quitter discrètement Storybrooke serait sans doute la seule solution...

« Et Zelena ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

Robin fixa Regina avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Zelena reste avec moi, » affirma t-elle. « Personne ne serait assez fou pour entrer par effraction dans ma maison ! »

Enfin, personne ou presque, songea t-elle en observant Leroy qui parlait déjà de payer une tournée générale à la suite de leur victoire qu'il pensait déjà acquise.

« Tu crois que Belle suivrait Rumple s'il devait quitter la ville ? » lui demanda Robin.

Elle posa les yeux sur la bibliothécaire et haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible... »

« Tu sais... je crois bien que Will n'est pas plus amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'est de lui. »

Elle pouffa légèrement. Peut-être que Robin venait à peine de s'en rendre compte, mais ça crevait les yeux depuis des semaines. Même Mary Margaret et David l'avaient remarqué.

« Ils restent ensemble alors qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre... et nous, nous restons séparés alors que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Ironique, non ? » lança Robin.

Regina le fixa, tentant de déterminer ce qu'il voulait dire exactement.

« Ce n'est pas comparable, » déclara t-elle simplement.

Robin allait ajouter quelque chose quand Archie et Granny revinrent dans la pièce. Les conversations cessèrent brusquement et il régna un silence de mort sur la pièce. Archie prit la parole :

« Nous avons donc fini de compter les voies, et le résultat est plutôt serré. Cependant, une candidate se détache avec 59% des voies... »

Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres et le cœur de Regina manqua un battement.

« ...il s'agit de Regina Mills, qui reste donc le Maire de Storybrooke ! »

Des explosions de joie se firent entendre. Robin l'embrassa, Henry la serra dans ses bras et Mary Margaret déblatéra des félicitations que même David trouva exagérées.

Regina vit Belle pleurer des larmes de soulagement et Ruby lui tendre un mouchoir. Même Will sembla satisfait de l'issue du vote.

En revanche, l'ambiance était nettement plus morose de l'autre côté de la salle. Leroy se mit debout sur une chaise et cria en direction d'Archie et Granny :

« Vous avez triché ! Vous êtes tous les deux du côté de Regina et vous avez trafiqué les résultats ! »

« Je peux vous assurer que non, » dit Archie. « Si je l'avais fait, ma mauvaise conscience m'aurait poussé à tout avouer sur-le-champ. »

Granny acquiesça pour montrer son accord. Le nain serra les poings, rageur.

« Alors c'est tout ? Vous allez laisser ces criminels s'en tirer ? »

« Ca suffit, Leroy, » intima David. « Les citoyens ont donné leur avis sur le sujet en votant. Et la majorité estime qu'ils méritent une seconde chance. »

Henry interpella Regina :

« Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Isaac ! »

Et il quitta la pièce avant qu'elle ait donné son accord, August sur les talons. Elle le soupçonna d'en être venu à apprécier l'ancien Auteur à force de passer ses journées avec lui.

Ruby déclara qu'ils allaient fêter ça et affirma qu'elle avait apporté de quoi boire et manger dans sa voiture. Mary Margaret et David trouvèrent l'idée excellente et s'empressèrent d'aller l'aider à tout ramener à l'intérieur.

« Tant que cette petite fête n'a pas lieu dans mon bureau... » dit Regina avec humour.

Elle songea ensuite à Zelena et décida de rentrer lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et décida de se téléporter directement devant sa maison pour aller plus vite.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ses pas la guidèrent naturellement vers le salon. Elle imaginait mal Zelena aller dormir dans un moment pareil.

Mais elle n'était pas là.

Elle alla vérifier dans la cuisine et fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée mais ne la vit nulle part. Intriguée, elle monta à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre pour constater qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit non plus.

Elle regarda dans chaque pièce, qui étaient toutes vides.

Zelena avait tout simplement disparu.

Regina revint dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Tout semblait indiquer que Zelena était partie d'elle même.

Plusieurs scénarios se formèrent dans son tête. Sa sœur avait peut-être pris peur et avait décidé d'aller se cacher ailleurs. Ou alors, elle avait changé d'avis et était repartie dans le monde sans magie pour y élever son bébé. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait tout simplement décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville.

Mais ça ne collait pas. La maison était de loin l'endroit le plus sûr. Quelques heures plus tôt, Zelena lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que le bébé soit heureux. Et elle était loin d'être stupide, elle savait que se balader dans les rues par les temps qui couraient était de la folie.

L'hypothèse que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez elle pour lui faire du mal lui traversa l'esprit. Durant le moment d'euphorie qui avait suivi l'annonce des résultats, quelqu'un avait très bien pu décider de faire justice lui même tant qu'il le pouvait encore...

Une vague d'angoisse la traversa et elle appela aussitôt Robin.

« Robin, Zelena a disparu, » l'informa t-elle gravement.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Elle n'est pas à la maison. Je pense que quelqu'un l'a enlevée. »

« _Tu en est sûre ? Et si elle était enfuie ?_ »

« J'y ai pensé, mais Zelena n'est pas assez bête pour sortir dans un moment pareil ! Écoute, je suis certaine que Leroy et les autres sont derrière tout ça. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? »

« _Ils sont partis un peu après toi, il me semble. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention..._ »

Regina pinça les lèvres. Elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée...

« Préviens Mary Margaret et David. Je veux qu'ils aillent à la recherche de Leroy. Il faut aussi vérifier le couvent et l'hôpital. Quant à toi, je veux que tu ailles vérifier si Isaac et Rumple vont bien. Et si tu vois Henry, dis lui de rentrer à la maison tout de suite. »

Donner des ordres l'aidait à se calmer. Elle espérait juste que Robin ne serait pas vexé qu'elle lui parle de la sorte.

« _Très bien. Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau._ »

Regina raccrocha et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle retrouve Zelena dans les plus brefs délais avant que tout ce qu'il reste d'elle ne soit qu'un cadavre.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et fouilla ses tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le pendentif qui avait permis à Zelena de se faire passer pour Marianne et qu'elle lui avait confisqué après l'avoir ramenée à Storybrooke.

Elle tenta de jeter un sort de localisation dessus mais cela ne fonctionna pas et le collier resta inerte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Maman ? Tu es là ? »

Henry monta les marches quatre à quatre et la rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais en train de discuter avec Isaac quand Robin m'a dit que tu voulais que je rentre tout de suite. »

Regina constata que son fils lui avait obéi, cette fois.

« Zelena a disparu. J'ai envoyé Robin et tes grands-parents à sa recherche. J'ai essayé de jeter un sort de localisation sur son collier mais ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Sa frustration était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Personne n'a essayé de s'en prendre à Isaac ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, » répondit Henry. « Personne n'est venu. »

Regina trouva cela étrange qu'on ait décidé de s'en prendre à Zelena au lieu d'Isaac, qui était beaucoup plus accessible et avait causé beaucoup plus de torts aux habitants. Celui qui avait fait ça devait avoir une dent contre sa sœur.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son portable. C'était Mary Margaret. Elle décrocha aussitôt.

« _Regina..._ »

Regina connaissait bien cette voix : c'était celle que Mary Margaret utilisait dans les situations les plus graves.

« _On a retrouvé Zelena..._ »

« Où ça ?! »

« _...au Granny's. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite..._ »

Sa voix tremblait. Regina ne demanda pas plus de précisions et raccrocha. Elle ordonna à Henry de rester là et se téléporta une nouvelle fois devant le restaurant. Elle poussa la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. La salle était vide mais il y avait du bruit en provenance des cuisines. Granny, Ruby, Robin, David et Mary Margaret étaient regroupés devant la porte de la chambre froide.

« Je suis revenue chercher à boire... je l'ai découverte comme ça... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! » balbutia Ruby.

« Quelqu'un s'est amusé à baisser la température, » dit Granny.

Exaspérée, et aussi effrayée par ce qu'elle craignait de découvrir, Regina les repoussa tous et regarda à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Zelena était allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle ne bougeait plus et sa peau commençait à virer au bleu. Regina posa une main sur sa bouche, catastrophée, et se précipita auprès d'elle. A son grand soulagement, elle respirait encore, bien que faiblement. L'horreur de la situation l'atteignit en pleine face.

On avait essayé de congeler sa sœur vivante.

oOo

Killian fixait Merlin, interdit. Le sorcier venait de leur dire que les Ténèbres ne pourraient être vaincues que par les Lumières Sombres. Cependant, personne n'eut l'air de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il entendait ce terme.

« Une Lumière Sombre ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? » interrogea t-il.

Lily s'esclaffa avec mépris.

«La _lumière_ ne peut pas être _sombre_. C'est d'ailleurs le principe de la lumière ! »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Merlin la fixa avec amusement.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à les trouver. »

Devant leurs mines circonspectes, il précisa :

« Un jour, j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire. J'ai vu les Ténèbres anéanties par deux forces surpuissantes. Deux forces qui formaient un parfait équilibre entre le Bien et le Mal. Deux Lumières Sombres. »

« Ce sont des sorciers ? » demanda Ursula.

Merlin approuva.

« Les seuls qui seraient capables de vaincre les Ténèbres. »

« Pourquoi eux en particulier ? » interrogea Maleficient.

« Pour vaincre les Ténèbres... il faut d'abord les _comprendre_. Posséder de la noirceur en soi. »

Killian songea aussitôt à une sorcière qu'il connaissait bien et interrompit Merlin :

« Ce pourrait être Zelena, non ? D'après elle, Rumplestiltskin aurait dit qu'elle était la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. »

Maleficient approuva mais Merlin secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. Zelena a un passé bien trop sombre derrière elle. Son cœur n'est rempli que de colère et de vengeance. Une Lumière Sombre possède aussi de la lumière, comme son nom l'indique. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'est leur particularité. Nous naissons tous avec un potentiel égal pour la lumière ou la noirceur, mais en grandissant, nous développons davantage l'un ou l'autre. Les Lumières Sombres possèdent les deux à égalité. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'elles sont... neutres ? » dit Killian.

« C'est à peu près ça, » approuva Merlin.

Killian était toujours perplexe. Pour lui, il n'existait pas de sorcier qui soit neutre.

Du moins, pas encore. Elles mettraient sans doute du temps avant d'apparaître.

Et c'était un gros problème.

Parce que ce temps, ils ne l'avaient pas.

Les Ténèbres consumaient Emma un peu plus chaque seconde.

« Comment peut-on trouver ces Lumières Sombres ? » demanda t-il.

« Eh bien... c'est le travail de l'Auteur. Il est chargé de retranscrire les plus grandes histoires et c'était mon Apprenti, Balthazar, qui s'occupait de les étudier avec attention pour voir s'il les avait repérées. »

« L'Apprenti est mort, » dit Maleficient. « Mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant. »

Killian fut surpris de voir une vague de tristesse dans les yeux de Merlin. Il acquiesça douloureusement.

« A ce propos... comment avez vous trouvé le haricot magique que j'avais dissimulé si aucun de vous n'est l'Auteur ? Lui seul pouvait le trouver. »

Le pirate lui apprit que Henry était le nouvel Auteur et que c'était lui qui l'avait découvert dans un des livres du manoir de Storybrooke. Merlin parut intrigué.

« Ainsi, l'Auteur est le fils de la Sauveuse... Le plus pur des croyants... Intéressant. »

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? » s'étonna Ursula.

« ...Non. Balthazar n'avait pas eu le temps de m'en informer avant de mourir. Il était mes yeux et mes oreilles dans les autres mondes, » répondit-il avec nostalgie.

Killian plissa les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'île ? »

Merlin hésita, visiblement gêné. Puis, il leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Venez avec moi. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Killian consentit à la suivre avec regret, jetant un dernier regard triste au corps d'Emma.

Merlin les mena hors du château et leur indiqua le lac. Le pirate en profita pour mieux observer le cygne.

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai passé un pacte avec la Dame du Lac qui vit en ces eaux. Je voulais qu'elle arrête le temps sur l'île pour que je vive assez longtemps pour voir les Ténèbres vaincues. En échange, elle m'a fait promettre de ne jamais quitter Camelot. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Lily, curieuse.

« Officiellement, pour que Camelot ne reste jamais sans protection. Officieusement... pour que je reste auprès d'elle pour toujours. »

Lily s'esclaffa sans aucune discrétion.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous aime ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose, même si elle ne l'a jamais clairement avoué. »

« Et vous ? »

Killian pensa qu'il allait s'offusquer de l'indiscrétion de la jeune femme, mais il garda son calme.

« J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, » dit-il simplement.

« Je suppose que c'est cette... Dame du Lac qui vous a averti de l'apparition d'un nouveau Dark One, » avança Maleficient.

« Elle s'appelle Viviane. Et oui, c'est bien elle. Elle non plus ne quitte jamais Camelot. La seule fois où elle l'a fait, c'était pour m'arracher à ma famille quand j'étais enfant. D'après elle, j'étais celui grâce à qui les Ténèbres seraient vaincues... »

Il semblait en colère et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« C'est aussi elle qui a insisté pour que je vous fasse subir toutes ces épreuves. »

« Tiens, puisqu'on en parle... » commença Lily. « Vous avez dit que c'était pour connaître nos intentions. Mais n'était-il pas plus simple de nous les demander directement ? »

« C'est ce que je lui ait dit, mais elle voulait s'assurer que vous aviez les qualités que possédaient les chevaliers de la Table Ronde avant de me laisser vous parler. »

« Et vous n'avez pas protesté ? » s'étonna Killian.

Visiblement, il obéissait à tous les ordres que lui donnaient Viviane et cela l'intrigua.

« Cette île est la sienne. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me plier à ses ordres. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel.

« Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, » dit-il. « Nous poursuivrons cette conversation demain. Je vais vous conduire à une chambre où vous pourrez dormir. »

Killian aurait voulu lui demander où étaient passés ces fameux chevaliers dont il avait vu les portraits mais ne protesta pas. Il était éreinté et n'aurait rien contre une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout comme Lily, Maleficient et surtout Ursula qui avait bien besoin de repos après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Plus tard, tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit, Emma monopolisait toutes ses pensées. Il craignait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, son corps aurait disparu. C'était stupide, bien sûr, mais cela le tourmenta au point qu'il décide de se lever.

Juste pour jeter un œil.

oOo

Merlin marchait à pas feutrés. Il ne voulait réveiller personne à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Silencieux comme une ombre, il se glissa dans la chambre où il avait placé les corps d'Emma et de Morgane.

S'asseyant sur le lit qu'occupait cette dernière, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Il avait eu raison en affirmant que ces voyageurs n'étaient pas dangereux. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était retrouver Emma – et aussi lui parler, bien sûr.

Hélas, il n'avait pas pu leur être d'une grande aide. Il leur avait révélé ce qu'il savait sur les Lumières Sombres, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Et l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Viviane l'empêchait de parcourir les mondes à leur recherche comme il l'avait fait pour trouver les chevaliers.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé de ce qui leur été arrivé au petit groupe, mais il avait la certitude que leur sort intéresserait particulièrement Maleficient et Lily.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il reconnut la démarche de Killian Jones qui s'approcha de lui. Il perçut sa surprise de le trouver là et devina qu'il était venu voir Emma.

« Cette femme que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure... celle que vous aimiez. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça douloureusement.

« Vous l'aimez toujours, pas vrai ? »

« ...Oui. »

Et c'était la vérité. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même après avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas le père de Mordred. Même après l'avoir bannie de Camelot. Même après qu'elle ait jeté une malédiction qui avait causé la disparition des chevaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? »

Il hésita un moment, mais finit par lui raconter toute l'histoire. Killian l'écouta en silence durant de longues minutes.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... » dit-il après qu'il eut terminé. « Si Arthur était vraiment le père de Mordred... Pourquoi a t-elle continué à nier après que vous ayez découvert la vérité ? Pourquoi a t-elle prétendu ne pas être au courant ? »

« ...Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant. »

Des milliers d'aiguilles invisibles lui transpercèrent le cœur.

Cette question, il se l'était souvent posée. Il s'était torturé l'esprit pour trouver la réponse de longues nuits durant.

Et, après la disparition des chevaliers, il avait craqué et avait fouillé le seul endroit où il pourrait enfin découvrir la vérité.

Dans la mémoire de Morgane.

C'était un sort compliqué mais qu'il avait fini par réussir après de nombreuses tentatives. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait laissé sans voix.

« Une petite parcelle des Ténèbres est parvenue à s'introduire à Camelot il y a fort longtemps. Elles se sont infiltrées dans deux esprits qui leur semblaient plus accessibles que les autres... Morgane et Arthur. A l'époque, ils ne s'entendaient plus du tout. Leur animosité a sans doute crée une brèche par où elles se sont glissées. »

« Et... qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? »

« Elles ont corrompu leurs sens et leur perception. Ils ont passé une nuit ensemble, durant laquelle Morgane croyait être avec moi, et j'image qu'Arthur pensait être avec sa femme, Guenièvre. Le lendemain, elles sont reparties comme elles étaient venues, ne leur laissant aucun souvenir de cette nuit. Mais le mal était fait... C'est là que Mordred a été conçu. »

« Le premier Dark One... » dit Killian.

Merlin acquiesça.

« Mais alors... puisqu'elle ne vous a pas trahi, et que vous l'aimez encore... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la réveiller avec un baiser d'Amour Véritable ? »

Merlin rit doucement sans joie, amer.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est moi qui l'ait trahie, en fin de compte. Je l'ai accusée de quelque chose dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Je l'ai bannie. J'ai changé son fils en monstre. Elle n'a plus aucun sentiment pour moi. Je n'arriverai pas à la réveiller. »

Killian pouvait discerner une tristesse infinie dans sa voix.

« Et même si elle m'aimait encore... je ne prendrai pas le risque de le faire. Passer autant de temps auprès de Mordred l'a fait basculer du côté de la noirceur. »

Il eut pitié de Merlin. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de surmonter la perte d'Emma de cette façon.

« Je crois que dans la Forêt Enchantée, vous la connaissiez sous le nom de fée Noire. »

Killian écarquilla les yeux. Mais bien sûr ! Ils s'étaient servis de sa baguette quand Henry était coincé dans le corps de Peter Pan.

« Vous devriez retourner dormir, » lui conseilla gentiment Merlin. « Il n'arrivera rien à Emma, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Il décida de lui faire confiance et tourna les talons. Mais il avait une dernière question à poser.

« Combien de temps reste t-il avant que les Ténèbres assombrissent complètement Emma ? »

Merlin le fixa gravement.

« Bien trop peu, j'en ai peur. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster la suite dimanche car je serai absente tout le week-end. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux, mais dans le pire des cas le chapitre suivant sera là lundi ;). Black Angelis.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu me libérer hier, je poste donc avec un jour de retard. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude :).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 20**

 **oOo**

Regina prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'avoir une crise de panique, et pourtant elle n'en était pas loin.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq. Puis, elle les rouvrit et tenta de convenir de la meilleure chose à faire.

« Il faut emmener Zelena à l'hôpital, » dit Mary Margaret.

Robin était visiblement d'accord avec elle et s'apprêta à soulever la rousse quand Regina l'interrompit.

« Surtout pas ! »

Surpris, il se tourna vers elle.

« Si on la laisse là, elle va mourir, et mon bébé avec ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'efforça de ne pas s'énerver.

« Tu ne penses pas que si Whale est dans le coup, il pourrait essayer de l'achever ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque ! »

Et elle était presque entièrement persuadée que c'était le cas. Regina s'agenouilla à côté de sa sœur.

« Zelena ? Tu m'entends ? »

La rousse ne réagit tout d'abord pas, mais Regina la vit faire un imperceptible mouvement de la tête. Elle effleura sa joue et frissonna. Elle était glacée. Si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle allait assurément y passer.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle, » annonça Regina. « Je vous tiendrai au courant. D'ici là, restez discrets et surveillez Leroy et Whale pour moi, d'accord ? »

Elle éliminait d'emblée Bleue de la liste des suspects. Elle l'imaginait très mal tenter de commettre un meurtre, contrairement aux deux autres.

Elle saisit alors le bras de Zelena et les téléporta dans sa maison, sur le pallier. Elle vit aussitôt la porte de la chambre d'Henry s'ouvrir et son fils en sortit vêtu de son pyjama. Intrigué par ce qui se passait, il l'avait sans doute attendue pour qu'elle lui donne des explications. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Zelena.

« Henry, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à la porter jusque la salle de bains, » dit Regina.

Heureusement, il ne lui posa pas de questions et s'empressa de l'aider. Zelena, toujours à moitié inconsciente, était incapable de marcher et ne manifesta aucune réaction.

Regina la déposa contre la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets pour faire couler l'eau. Elle s'assura qu'elle n'était pas trop chaude pour ne pas qu'il n'y ait pas une trop grande différence de température avec le corps de Zelena.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, Henry ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle allait commencer à la déshabiller.

Comprenant ce qu'elle allait faire, il acquiesça et sortit en refermant la porte. Regina prit une grande inspiration et commença à lui retirer ses vêtements.

La chaleur de la pièce avait sans doute commencé à réchauffer Zelena car elle avait ouvert les yeux. Regina s'attendait presque à la voir s'indigner de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de fixer un point derrière elle, le regard vide. Elle était visiblement incapable de réfléchir correctement à quoi que ce soit.

Elle hésita à lui retirer ses sous-vêtements mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de pudeur et les lui enleva aussi, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la réaction de Zelena quand elle serait en état de s'en rendre compte.

Puis, elle la souleva avec difficulté et l'aida à entrer dans la baignoire. La chaleur de l'eau dut lui faire du bien car elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, Zelena sembla commencer à retrouver ses esprits mais paraissait toujours à moitié endormie. Elle dut se rendre compte de sa nudité car elle rougit légèrement et la fusilla du regard à travers ses paupières plissées.

Voilà qui était bon signe.

Elle la laissa dans l'eau encore une dizaine de minutes puis la fit sortir de la baignoire et l'aida à enfiler un peignoir. Zelena tenait à peine sur ses jambes et dut s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas tomber. Regina l'aida à marcher jusque sa chambre et elle trébucha plusieurs fois, preuve qu'elle était encore très faible.

Elle la fit s'allonger sur son lit et toucha sa peau. Malgré le bain, elle était encore froide et elle frissonnait encore intensément. Regina se glissa alors sous les couvertures et l'attira contre elle. Zelena tenta faiblement de se dégager.

« Arrête de gigoter, idiote. J'essaye de te réchauffer. »

Zelena cessa alors de s'agiter. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut même elle qui se colla un peu plus à Regina et passa ses bras autour de son corps, avide de trouver un peu de chaleur.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait un dans une pareille situation avec Zelena, elle aurait probablement ri au nez de cette personne tant c'était invraisemblable.

Zelena s'était endormie et Regina se résolut à passer la nuit avec elle pour vérifier que son état n'empirait pas.

Elle serra les dents. Si Ruby n'avait pas décidé de retourner au Granny's pour aller chercher davantage de boissons, Zelena n'aurait probablement pas été découverte avant le lendemain matin. Et Regina ne se fit aucune illusion.

Si ça avait été le cas... elle serait morte.

L'ancienne Regina, l'Evil Queen, s'en serait certainement réjouie et aurait associé le décès de Zelena à la fin de ses problèmes.

Mais elle avait changé, et elle s'aperçut que la mort de sa sœur lui ferait _quelque chose_.

Depuis qu'elle vivait chez elle, Regina se sentait plus ou moins responsable d'elle et elle sut qu'elle s'en serait horriblement voulue si elle été arrivée trop tard pour la sauver.

Celui qui avait fait ça avait clairement eu l'intention de la tuer. Il n'avait d'ailleurs sûrement pas prévu qu'elle s'en tire, ce qui poussa Regina à se demander si cette tentative de meurtre n'était pas la première d'une longue série.

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été négligente au point de ne pas penser à mettre des sortilèges de protection sur la maison et se promit de le faire dès le lendemain.

Puis, sa main effleura involontairement le ventre de Zelena et Regina se mit à douter. Un scénario horrible se forma dans sa tête. Et si le bébé était...

Elle chassa aussitôt l'idée de son esprit mais ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Si le bébé était mort, Robin serait effondré. Elle aussi serait triste et sa culpabilité n'en serait que plus grande. Quant à Zelena... elle avait semblé manifester de l'intérêt pour l'avenir de son enfant, Regina supposa qu'elle en serait aussi affectée.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'elle s'endormit à son tour.

A son réveil, Zelena était toujours blottie contre elle. Prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, elle la repoussa délicatement et posa la main sur son front.

Elle était brûlante de fièvre.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Henry passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Robin est ici, » l'informa t-il.

« Dis lui de venir, » dit-elle.

Henry hocha la tête et appela Robin. Regina l'entendit monter les escaliers et il entra à son tour dans la chambre.

« Alors ? » lança t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Zelena.

« Elle a de la fièvre, » répondit-elle. « Ça m'a l'air sérieux... »

Le regard de Robin s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Est-ce que tu crois que... le bébé... »

Il n'osa pas finir sa question. Hélas, Regina n'en savait absolument rien. Tout dépendait du temps que Zelena avait passé dans cette chambre froide. Cependant, étant toujours profondément endormie, elle aurait eu bien du mal à leur fournir cette information.

« Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, » lança t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait optimiste.

Robin préféra ne pas relever.

« Leroy et Whale ont fait profil bas depuis hier soir, » déclara t-il. « Des habitants confirment avoir vu Leroy passer le reste de la soirée au Rabbit Hole. »

« Et Whale ? »

« Personne ne se souvient l'avoir vu traîner autour de chez toi ou près du Granny's... Et à ce propos, il faudrait peut-être songer à l'appeler pour qu'il l'examine. »

Il désigna Zelena de la tête. Regina fut d'abord tentée de lui dire que c'était hors de question tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas qui était derrière tout ça mais elle fut bien obligée d'admettre que Zelena avait besoin de soins.

« Bon... très bien, » céda t-elle. « Mais dans ce cas, je veux qu'il vienne ici. Pas question que je transporte Zelena hors de la maison pour le moment. »

Soulagé, Robin s'empressa de téléphoner au médecin pour lui demander de rappliquer sur le champ. Dans sa chambre, Henry était lui aussi au téléphone.

« Mary Margaret et David ont demandé des nouvelles de Zelena et m'ont dit de les rappeler lorsque Whale l'aura examinée. »

« C'est très... _charmant_ de leur part, » ironisa Regina.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser de la situation. La sollicitude de Snow et David lui fit même plutôt plaisir.

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » demanda Henry d'un ton anxieux.

Regina le rassura d'un bref sourire.

« J'en suis persuadée. »

En fait, c'était plutôt le bébé qui l'inquiétait... Mais avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'angoisse l'envahisse, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Robin, qui était descendu au rez-de-chaussée, s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il indiqua ensuite à Whale l'étage. Regina scruta le visage du médecin, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la moindre idée sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Regina lui désigna d'un signe de tête la chambre de Zelena, les poings crispés. Elle avait bien l'intention de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

A peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il se figea.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sa surprise n'était pas feinte, ce qui poussa Regina à le retirer provisoirement de la liste des suspects, même si elle n'était toujours pas convaincue de son innocence.

« Quelqu'un a trouvé... _amusant_ de l'enfermer dans la chambre froide du Granny's, » répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

Whale dut percevoir une nuance d'accusation dans sa voix car il répliqua aussitôt :

« Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien... »

« C'est ça, » s'impatienta Regina. « Nous en discuterons plus tard... »

Sa voix prenait des intonations menaçantes.

« Je veux que vous l'examiniez, » ordonna t-elle. « Et je veux savoir si... si le bébé a survécu. »

Estimant sans doute qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire, Whale s'empressa d'obéir. Regina l'observa attentivement, mais ne trouva aucune remarque à faire.

« Elle s'en remettra, » assura t-il. « Je vais lui prescrire quelque chose pour faire tomber la fièvre, mais elle a surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Il sortit ensuite son stéthoscope et le posa sur le ventre de Zelena. Les sourcils froncés, il le déplaçait, essayant d'entendre les battements de cœur du bébé. Zelena s'agita dans son sommeil et finit par entrouvrir les yeux. Regina y décela une lueur de surprise lorsqu'elle avisa Whale. La brune lui envoya un petit signe de tête rassurant.

Les secondes semblaient s'étirer en de longues minutes. Trop inquiet, Robin était resté au salon en attendant le verdict tandis qu'Henry patientait derrière la porte.

Regina commençait à imaginer le pire lorsque le visage de Whale s'éclaira.

« Il est vivant, » annonça t-il. « J'entends son cœur. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même si elle n'en montrait rien, Regina se douta que Zelena devait ressentir la même chose.

Whale annonça qu'il avait fini et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Regina l'entraîna à l'écart, hors de portée de voix des autres.

« Si vous savez quelque chose sur cette histoire, je veux que vous me le disiez. Comme vous vous en doutez, vous êtes sur la liste des suspects. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez tant insisté avec Leroy pour que Zelena soit neutralisée. »

Il parut scandalisé par de telles accusations.

« J'étais certes d'accord pour qu'elle soit enfermée, mais certainement pas pour qu'elle soit gelée à mort ! Je suis médecin : je sauve des vies, je n'en prends pas. »

Regina le sonda du regard et finit par admettre qu'il disait la vérité.

« Je vais vous croire... pour l'instant. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir qu'il ne serait pas dans votre intérêt que cela se reproduise. »

Whale hocha sèchement la tête avant de quitter la maison. La voyant redescendre, Robin se précipita vers elle, tout comme Henry.

« Le bébé va bien, » s'empressa de les rassura Regina.

Trop soulagé pour parler, Robin se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je ne pense pas que Whale soit coupable, » dit Regina avec regret. « Puisque Zelena est réveillée, je vais aller lui demander si elle se souvient de quelque chose. »

Elle retourna donc dans la chambre de sa sœur tandis qu'Henry partit retrouver Isaac, comme tous les jours, et que Robin se mit en chemin vers le Granny's pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

Zelena était complètement réveillée, à présent. Regina s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Comme quelqu'un qui a passé des heures dans un congélateur, » répliqua t-elle avec sarcasme.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de redevenir sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de qui t'a fait ça ? »

Zelena fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Je me rappelle juste que tu es partie de la maison, et ensuite... plus rien, jusqu'à ce que me réveille dans la chambre froide. »

Voilà qui était étrange...

« La mémoire te reviendra peut-être quand tu te seras reposée, » avança Regina même si elle en doutait.

Zelena ne répondit rien, se contentant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Au fait, » dit Regina, « j'ai remporté les élections. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Zelena. « Je croyais que tu avais perdu... »

La brune pinça les lèvres. Evidemment. Elle avait du croire que c'était pour ça que quelqu'un avait essayé de la congeler vivante.

« Repose toi, » dit-elle en quittant la pièce. « Je vais essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Et il valait mieux pour celui qui avait fait ça qu'elle ne réussisse pas à le trouver.

oOo

Killian écoutait à peine ce que disait Merlin. Le sorcier était en train de raconter l'histoire de Camelot mais vu qu'il avait déjà entendu ce récit la veille, il préférait concentrer toute son attention sur le cygne.

Majestueux, il se trouvait au centre du lac et nageait paisiblement. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait demandé à Merlin s'il avait conscience d'être Emma. Merlin lui avait répondu que non puisque le cygne n'était qu'une simple manifestation de son âme.

Les souvenirs d'Emma étaient restés dans son corps.

« Vous voulez dire que les chevaliers ont été changés en _dragons_? »

L'exclamation de Lily le tira de ses pensées.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Et vous les avez envoyés dans la _Forêt Enchantée_ ? »

« C'est exact. »

Lily jeta un regard à Maleficient. Killian sut exactement à quoi elle pensait, et vu ce qu'il dit ensuite, Merlin aussi.

« Cependant, Balthazar a perdu leur trace avant que j'aie pu leur administrer un antidote. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'ils étaient devenus. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, déçue, mais n'insista pas. Killian fut tenté de lui répliquer que la recherche de son père n'était que secondaire comparé à celle des fameuses Lumières Sombres, mais se retint.

« Qu'est devenue la femme d'Arthur après leur disparition ? » interrogea Maleficient.

« Guenièvre a commencé à dépérir rapidement. La culpabilité la rongeait tellement qu'elle s'est laissée mourir. Elle est finalement décédée moins d'un an après. »

Les regrets étaient perceptibles dans sa voix.

Pendant qu'Ursula posait d'autres questions, Killian songea qu'il était urgent qu'il retrouve Henry pour lui parler des Lumières Sombres. Il était de la plus haute importance qu'ils découvrent leur identité le plus vite possible. Un sentiment d'urgence enserra son cœur.

« Je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous attarder à Camelot, » lança t-il. « Le temps presse. Si nous tardons trop à retrouver les Lumières Sombres, les Ténèbres s'échapperont. »

Et elles détruiraient Emma de l'intérieur.

Lily parut surprise.

« Déjà ? Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver ! »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Nous avons trouvé ce que nous étions venus chercher. Désormais, une autre quête nous attend. »

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre, Merlin l'interrompit.

« Cela va de soi. Je créerai un portail vers votre monde dès que vous voudrez partir. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le lac et se raidit aussitôt. Killian ne comprit pas sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'ils voit une femme émerger de l'eau et se poser sur la berge.

Il la détailla attentivement. Elle était grande, avait la peau très pâle, de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux gris clair qui le transpercèrent quand elle les posa sur lui.

« Eh bien, Merlin, j'espère que tu ne comptais pas laisser partir tes nouveaux... _amis_ sans me les présenter avant. »

Merlin, qui s'était incliné en signe de respect, releva la tête et la toisa avec froideur.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Killian ne sut déterminer si il mentait ou pas. La femme les fixa chacun à leur tour.

« Vous formez un groupe plutôt... atypique. Killian Jones, alias Capitaine Hook. »

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné qu'elle le connaisse.

« Ursula, Maleficient... et Lilith. »

Cette dernière sursauta et toisa la femme avec des yeux ronds.

« Juste Lily, » l'informa t-elle avec un agacement certain.

Killian avait presque oublié que Lilith était son vrai nom. Visiblement, elle détestait être appelée de cette manière.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » reprit-elle. « Vous semblez nous connaître, mais nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact... Ils se doutaient tous les quatre que leur interlocutrice était la Dame du Lac. Lily la toisait avec défi.

« Merlin ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? J'en suis presque... vexée... » dit-elle en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Merlin.

« Nous savons simplement que c'est vous qui nous avez imposé toutes ces épreuves, » rétorqua Lily.

La femme s'esclaffa.

« Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir qu'on m'appelle le plus souvent la _Dame du Lac_ même si mon vrai nom est Viviane. »

Personne ne répondit, et Viviane poursuivit.

« En effet, c'est moi qui ait ordonné à Merlin de vous conduire aux falaises de pierre. Moi qui ait demandé aux nixes de vous piéger. Et moi qui ait envoyé ces chevaliers fantômes sur vous. »

Killian serra les poings.

« A cause de vous, Ursula a failli mourir. »

Cette dernière le dissuada de continuer d'un regard mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Devinant sa fureur, Viviane tenta de le calmer.

« N'y voyez rien de personnel. Comme Merlin vous l'a sûrement indiqué, je voulais vérifier vos intentions avant de vous laisser l'approcher. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le cygne.

« Vous n'aurez pas à vous en soucier plus longtemps, » assura t-il sèchement. « Nous allons partir le plus vite possible. »

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà à bord du Jolly Roger. Merlin semblait être de son avis.

« Je peux vous renvoyer dans votre monde à la première heure demain matin, » dit-il.

Killian allait lui demander pourquoi attendre le lendemain quand il s'approcha de lui et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille.

« J'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous dire. »

Le pirate acquiesça, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas d'attendre. Non seulement le temps d'Emma était compté, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé à Storybrooke...

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, il songea qu'un mois pouvait s'être écoulé aussi bien qu'un siècle, et cette pensée l'horrifia. Il avait promis à tout le monde de ramener Emma et imaginer qu'ils soient tous déjà morts le fit frissonner.

Secouant la tête, il chassa ses idées noires.

« Je vais aller chercher Emma pour la mettre sur le Jolly Roger, » annonça t-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers Ursula.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais attraper le cygne ? » interrogea t-il.

« Sans problème. »

Une grimace tordit la bouche de Merlin tandis que Viviane se racla la gorge.

« Attraper le cygne ? »

« Oui, » poursuivit-il avec défi. « Je le ramène aussi à Storybrooke. »

« C'est absolument hors de question, » dit-elle, glaciale.

Killian échangea un regard avec Ursula. Merlin semblait contrarié, mais il ne parvint pas à dire si c'était à cause du refus de Viviane ou de sa volonté d'emporter le cygne.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre permission, » cingla Lily.

Viviane la toisa si froidement que la jeune femme amorça un pas en arrière.

« Cette île est la mienne, et par conséquent, tout ce qui s'y trouve m'appartient. Or, c'est justement le cas de ce cygne. Ainsi que celui du corps d'Emma, d'ailleurs. »

Merlin pinça les lèvres, mécontent. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas d'être catalogué comme la propriété de Viviane.

« Emma n'est pas à vous, » grimaça Lily.

Avant que Viviane ait répondu, Merlin intervint :

« Lily n'a pas tout à fait tort... »

La Dame du Lac plissa les yeux, furieuse.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu la défendes, » jeta t-elle à Merlin. « Elle me rappelle Morgane. Elle est aussi insolente, aussi... »

« Assez ! » rugit Merlin.

Killian comprit que Viviane venait de toucher un point sensible. Agacée, elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et claqua la langue.

« Ne comprenez vous pas que son temps est compté ? Les Ténèbres consument son âme. Lorsque ce cygne sera complètement noirci, elles s'échapperont, et croyez moi, il ne vaudra mieux pas vous trouver sur leur chemin. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ça est de les contenir à Camelot jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Lumière Sombre. »

Killian tiqua. _La_ Lumière Sombre ? Interloqué, il tourna la tête vers Merlin qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement, ainsi qu'aux autres.

Tiens donc. Ainsi, il aurait menti à Viviane en lui disant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule Lumière Sombre.

Peut-être ne lui était-il pas aussi soumis que Killian le pensait.

« Je refuse de laisser Emma derrière moi, que ce soit son corps ou son âme, » prévint-il, menaçant.

Et s'il lui fallait affronter Viviane, soit. Il avait survécu au Crocodile, et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait lui faire peur.

« Non, » répliqua Viviane. « Le cygne ainsi que le corps d'Emma resteront ici. »

Killian échangea un regard avec Maleficient, Ursula et Lily.

Ils allaient avoir un problème.

oOo

Lily s'assura que sa mère était toujours en grande conversation avec Ursula et Killian avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter seule à seul avec Merlin et elle venait de le voir partir dans la forêt. Tenant enfin l'opportunité de pouvoir lui poser des questions, elle avait décidé de le suivre. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle traîne, le soleil n'allant pas tarder à se coucher.

Bien que Killian ait passé l'après midi à batailler avec la Dame du Lac, elle s'était bornée à refuser qu'ils ramènent Emma et le cygne à Storybrooke. A contrecœur, Merlin s'était rangé du côté de Viviane, affirmant que ce serait une catastrophe si les Ténèbres s'échappaient dans un autre monde, et le pirate n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause. Bougon et furieux, il avait ensuite planifié leur départ avec Ursula et Maleficient et c'est là que Lily avait discrètement filé.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans la forêt, guettant Merlin. Heureusement, elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Il s'était accroupi au bord de la fontaine qui avait sauvé la vie d'Ursula. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« J'aimerais vous parler. »

Il se releva et la détailla avec attention, s'attardant sur chaque trait de son visage. Gênée, Lily baissa les yeux et Merlin se reprit.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle décida de commencer par le sujet le moins délicat, la raison _officielle_ de sa participation à l'expédition menée par Killian.

« En fait, je me demandais... si vous pouviez me rendre ma part de lumière. »

Vu ce qui était arrivé à Emma, elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, et Merlin confirma ses pensées.

« J'aurais pu le faire si Emma n'était pas devenue le Dark One. Hélas... toute sa lumière – et donc la votre – sont en train d'être absorbées par les Ténèbres. »

« Vous voulez dire que si les Ténèbres la noircissent complètement, ma part de lumière sera perdue ? » demanda t-elle, horrifiée.

« C'est en effet ce qui se produira, » confirma t-il. « Cependant, si les Lumières Sombres apparaissent avant que le processus soit achevé, elles pourront stopper leur avancée et je pourrai dans ce cas vous la rendre. »

Lily se mordit la lèvre et ressentait un mélange de peur et d'agacement. Ainsi, le retour de sa part de lumière reposait sur l'apparition hautement improbable de deux sorciers censés vaincre les Ténèbres. Une nouvelle fois, elle maudit Snow et David avant de décider d'aborder l'autre sujet qui l'avait amenée à Camelot.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez l'identité de mon père ? » interrogea t-elle directement, sans tourner au tour du pot.

Sa question ne sembla pas étonner Merlin le moins du monde. Il devait sans doute s'attendre à ce qu'elle le lui demande après leur avoir raconté ce qui était arrivé aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

« Je pense effectivement savoir de qui il s'agit, » dit-il. « Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup... »

Surexcitée, Lily resta suspendu à ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa un nom à l'oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Vous croyez qu'il puisse être encore en vie ? »

« C'est fort probable. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Balthazar n'a jamais réussi à localiser les chevaliers. Aucun sort de localisation n'a fonctionné. Sans doute un des effets de la malédiction de Morgane destiné à nous faire perdre leur trace. »

« Je veux partir à sa recherche. »

Il s'esclaffa légèrement, amusé.

« Ce n'est guère étonnant venant de vous. »

Lily songea que cela allait être compliqué. Si même l'Apprenti n'avait pas réussi à retrouver sa trace, elle voyait mal comment elle pourrait y arriver...

« Cependant, heureusement, il existe un potion de localisation qui est méconnue de tous les autres sorciers puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créée il y a quelques années. Elle permet de localiser n'importe quel membre de sa famille, pour peu qu'on ait un objet ayant un lien avec lui. Elle devrait surpasser les effets de la malédiction puisqu'il s'agit de la magie du sang. Les liens familiaux sont plus forts que tout. »

« J'ai ce qu'il faut ! » s'exclama Lily.

Elle lui montra alors le morceau de sa coquille d'œuf qu'elle gardait en pendentif.

« Parfait, » dit Merlin.

Il semblait être aussi enthousiasmé qu'elle par la perspective de retrouver son père, et peut-être aussi tous les chevaliers.

« Je vous donnerai la potion de localisation demain, ainsi qu'un antidote au cas où vous parviendrez à le retrouver. »

Lily acquiesça, satisfaite, et le remercia avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les autres.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de beaucoup plus délicat.

Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à Maleficient.

Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! La suite sera là mercredi ;). Black Angelis.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui : une histoire de pommes, des adieux et une nouvelle quête.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 21**

oOo

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est très bien, mon chéri. »

Regina venait d'achever la lecture du nouveau livre d'Henry. Elle devait reconnaître que son fils et Isaac formaient une bonne équipe vu tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà écrit. De plus, Henry ne se perdait pas dans des détails sans importance et se contentait d'aller droit au but, ce qui faisait qu'il en était arrivé au moment où Jefferson avait séquestré Emma et Mary Margaret.

Henry semblait soulagé qu'elle aime ce qu'il avait écrit. Il paraissait douter de lui même.

« Isaac répète tout le temps que je peux mieux faire, » révéla t-il devant son air interloqué. « Je sais que c'est pour me pousser à m'améliorer, mais... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais Regina comprit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

« En plus, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à décoder la prophétie, » bougonna t-il.

En disant cela, il avait sorti de sa poche la feuille sur laquelle celle-ci était écrite.

 _ _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata.__

« Je _sais_ que c'est important, » reprit-il. « Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve aucun indice, rien qui permette d'en comprendre la signification ! »

Et Regina savait que ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Deux jours plus tôt, il avait même été demander à Zelena si elle y comprenait quelque chose. Cependant, à son grand regret, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que la prophétie voulait dire.

« Et je suis inquiet pour Killian... Il est parti il y a plus de deux mois et il n'est toujours pas revenu. »

Regina pinça les lèvres. Bien qu'elle ne révèle pas à Henry le fond de sa pensée, avec cette histoire d'écoulement du temps différent, peut-être que plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés à Storybrooke mais seulement deux heures à Camelot...

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, » assura t-elle.

Cependant, si le pirate n'était pas revenu dans les trois prochains mois, elle commencerait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Surtout que plusieurs années pouvaient passer avant qu'ils reviennent...

Mais pour l'heure, le sort de Killian et de ses trois compagnes d'infortune n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Cela faisait une semaine que Zelena avait été enfermée dans la chambre froide, et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur son agresseur.

Leroy avait un alibi, elle ne croyait pas Whale coupable et Bleue était incapable de tenter de commettre un meurtre. Et à part ces trois là, elle ne voyait pas d'autres suspects potentiels.

De ce fait, elle rechignait désormais à quitter la maison et à laisser Zelena sans surveillance. Résultat, elle mettait rarement les pieds à la mairie et avait été plus que surprise de trouver Gold assis à son bureau lorsqu'elle était passée récupérer quelques dossiers.

« Puisque tu sembles trop occupée pour faire ton travail, je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, » avait-il dit d'un air sarcastique.

Regina lui aurait volontiers arraché son cœur fraîchement débarrassé de noirceur mais après réflexion elle avait du admettre qu'à part elle, il était le seul qualifié pour diriger cette ville correctement.

Personne n'avait osé protester. Depuis que la nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé avec Zelena s'était répandue, tout le monde avait beaucoup trop peur d'être accusé de l'avoir agressée et par conséquent, aucun habitant n'avait osé se montrer hostile avec Rumple ou Isaac.

Désormais, ce dernier n'avait plus peur de se balader seul en ville pour profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, même si sa promesse faite à Henry l'obligeait à passer la majeure partie de son temps avec lui.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Robin entra, suivi de Roland qui courut se jeter dans ses bras avant de supplier Henry de bien vouloir jouer avec lui. Amusé, Henry l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Robin s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avant de la serrer contre lui. Il dut sentir sa frustration car il demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Rien que les problèmes habituels, » maugréa t-elle. « Le pirate ne daigne pas pointer le bout de son nez et je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé l'agresseur de Zelena. »

Robin fronça les sourcils. Il s'était beaucoup impliqué dans la rechercher du coupable, car au delà de Zelena, on avait essayé de tuer son bébé. Regina savait que cela le contrariait tout autant qu'elle que celui qui avait fait ça coure toujours.

« Nous le retrouverons, » dit-il d'une voix convaincue.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Zelena, sans doute réveillée par le bruit que faisaient Henry et Roland, était descendue et les observait d'un œil morne. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Son comportement changeant inquiétait Regina. Certains jours elle restait fidèle à elle même et lui lançait des piques et autres remarques sarcastiques, et d'autres, comme cela semblait être le cas aujourd'hui, elle semblait être au bord de la dépression. Regina ne savait plus quel comportement adopter avec elle.

Malgré tout, elle la suivit et l'observa. Zelena s'était affalée sur la table, le regard vide. Regina entendit Robin se planter juste derrière elle.

« Il a bougé, tout à l'heure, » lança Zelena.

« Quoi ? » dit Regina.

« Le bébé. Il a bougé. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Robin. Aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« J'ai juste pensé que ça t'intéresserait, » dit Zelena à Robin avant de détourner la tête.

Ce qui aurait été le cas si elle n'avait pas annoncé ça avec un ton totalement las et désintéressé.

« Tu dois avoir faim, » lança Regina pour changer de sujet.

Zelena releva la tête avec intérêt. Ces derniers jours, son appétit avait tendance à augmenter de manière fulgurante.

« Je t'ai acheté des pommes vertes, » annonça Regina en déposant devant elle la corbeille de fruits.

« Oh. »

Elle en saisit une et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Une grimace tordit sa bouche.

« Un problème ? » demanda Regina.

Zelena sembla hésiter, presque gênée.

« C'est que... tu n'aurais pas quelque chose d'un peu plus... sucré ? »

Regina la fixa avec des yeux ronds tandis que Robin s'esclaffa. La brune, se délectant presque de l'ironie de la situation, sélectionna une pomme rouge et la déposa devant elle.

« Mange donc ça, » l'encouragea Regina en essayant de retirer les traces de sarcasme de sa voix.

Zelena fixa la pomme avec méfiance et hésita longuement. Elle finit tout de même par la porter à sa bouche et croquer dedans. Elle mâcha longuement, en prenant le soin de ne manifester aucune réaction.

« Alors ? » la pressa Regina, de plus en plus curieuse.

« C'est... bon, » reconnut Zelena.

Cette fois, Robin éclata de rire et Regina ne tarda pas à le suivre sous le regard vexé de Zelena.

« Excuse moi, » dit la brune, « mais c'est tellement ironique que _toi_ , tu aimes les pommes rouges. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, » se défendit Zelena. « Je déteste ça, d'habitude. Ce doit être le bébé. »

« Mais bien sûr, » ironisa Regina.

Robin eut l'air d'avoir une illumination.

« C'est pour ça que tu achetais toujours des pommes vertes quand nous étions à New York ! »

« Entre autres. Je trouvais que les pommes rouges rappelaient beaucoup trop Regina... »

C'était la première fois qu'ils évoquaient leur séjour à New York sans que ce soit au cours d'une dispute ou d'un règlement de comptes et Regina trouva cela plutôt positif, même si y repenser lui serrait toujours le cœur.

« Ôte donc ce rictus de ta bouche, » grinça Zelena à son adresse. « J'ai des envies de meurtres quand tu fais ça. »

En d'autres circonstances, Regina aurait répliqué vivement mais elle était satisfaite d'obtenir enfin une réaction de la part de Zelena. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Quoi encore ? » jeta la rousse.

« Honnêtement... je te préfère comme ça. »

oOo

Zelena, allongée sur son lit, avait les mains posées sur son ventre et les yeux fermés. Elle essayait de sentir le bébé bouger.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, elle avait eu la surprise de sentir quelque chose dans son ventre, comme des petits papillons. Elle avait trouvé cela plutôt étrange comme sensation, mais pas désagréable.

Et puis, cela avait l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise d'avoir frôlé la mort une semaine plus tôt même si elle essayait de prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle y arrivait, certains jours.

Mais la plupart du temps, elle demeurait aussi amorphe qu'une larve. Et le pire était qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on tentait de la tuer.

Surtout qu'elle s'attendait à être victime d'une tentative de meurtre depuis que certains habitants avaient menacé de s'en prendre à elle à la suite de l'annonce des nouvelles élections.

Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur les mouvements du bébé. Elle devait reconnaître que cela l'apaisait un peu. Pendant des heures, elle avait tenté de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, en vain. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la chambre froide du Granny's transie de froid.

En revanche, la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie tandis que ses membres s'ankylosaient était gravée dans sa mémoire. Honnêtement, elle avait cru que cette fois, elle n'en réchapperait pas.

Et pendant un instant, elle avait été soulagée. Soulagée que tout cela prenne fin, même si la mort semblait être une échappatoire bien peu accueillante.

Son seul regret avait été d'emporter ce qui grandissait dans son ventre avec elle.

Alors quand Regina l'avait sauvée, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Ni peine ni joie. C'était comme si ses émotions avaient été anesthésiées. Et elles ne semblaient pas être revenues depuis ce jour là.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Regina se tenait sur le seuil, hésitante.

« Je peux entrer ? »

Zelena haussa les épaules et Regina vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Le silence règna pendant une longue minute au bout de laquelle Regina prit la parole.

« Tu m'inquiètes, Zelena. »

La concernée ne répondit pas, plongée dans sa léthargie.

« Tu ne parles presque plus et c'est comme si... tu étais là, sans être là. »

Zelena releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle fut surprise d'y déceler de l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours.

« Je déteste te voir comme ça. Je préférais encore quand tu me provoquais à longueur de journée. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista t-elle. « Tu devrais être contente. Je ne te pose plus de problèmes. »

Regina soupira.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veille sur ma famille, surtout quand elle va mal. Et tu ne vas pas bien, Zelena. Pas bien du tout. »

Si même Regina s'en était aperçue, elle devait sûrement faire peur à voir...

« Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. »

Zelena fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu comptes m'envoyer chez le cricket, tu peux... »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je pensais plutôt à moi. Ou à Henry. Ou bien... »

Elle s'interrompit, et Zelena était presque sûre qu'elle allait dire Robin. Ce qui était totalement exclu, bien sûr. Son aversion pour elle était beaucoup trop forte.

« Je n'ai rien à dire, » lança t-elle.

« Je suis persuadée du contraire, » objecta Regina avec douceur.

Zelena n'était pas certaine d'apprécier être maternée de la sorte. Cependant, elle était trop lasse pour se disputer maintenant.

« Et de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions, alors ? »

L'expression victorieuse de Regina lui fit lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

« Je me suis aperçue que je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup. »

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me connaisses. Et en plus, ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai raconté toute mon histoire. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ton histoires. Plutôt de toi... »

Zelena haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Regina voulait en venir.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quel était ton nom de famille, par exemple. »

« ...Oh. »

Regina attendait visiblement une réponse, mais curieusement, Zelena fut incapable de la lui donner. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle pensait avoir eu un nom de famille, mais... elle n'était pas sûre. Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis des années. Elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse.

« Je... je ne me souviens pas. »

Elle rougit furieusement.

« Eh bien... ce n'est pas grave, » dit Regina. « Tu peux utiliser le mien, si tu veux. »

Zelena hocha la tête sans grand enthousiasme. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être une Mills, mais elle ne voulait pas froisser Regina.

« Je me demandais aussi quelle est ta couleur préférée, » demanda t-elle ensuite. « A part le vert, bien sûr, » ajouta t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Zelena fut tentée de lui tirer la langue mais se ravisa, trouvant ce geste beaucoup trop enfantin.

« Le bleu, » finit-elle par répondre.

Quand elle était petite, elle avait passé des heures à fixer le ciel azur en rêvant d'être un oiseau et de pouvoir voler.

« Et toi ? A part le rouge, » répliqua t-elle en reprenant ses mots.

Regina sembla amusée.

« Le violet. »

Sa sœur passa encore une vingtaine de minutes à la bombarder de questions sur ses goûts avant de consentir à la laisser tranquille étant donné l'heure tardive. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre.

« Tu as dit qu'il bougeait, ce matin, » dit-elle simplement.

« Oui. »

Elle semblait dévorée par la curiosité.

« Est-ce que... je peux... »

En guise de réponse, Zelena acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête et Regina posa la main sur son ventre. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle sentit le bébé bouger.

« Merci, » dit Regina avant de quitter la pièce.

Zelena ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Et même si pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait avoué...

Parler avec Regina lui avait fait du bien.

oOo

Killian marchait aux côtés de Merlin, intrigué. Il faisait encore nuit noire même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et le sorcier l'avait tiré de son sommeil car il prétendait avoir encore des choses à lui dire. Le pirate espérait qu'il allait éclairer sa lanterne sur le fait qu'il ait menti à Viviane en ce qui concernait les Lumières Sombres.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la pièce où Emma et Morgane se trouvaient, Merlin sembla deviner ses pensées car il dit :

« Lorsque j'ai fait le rêve prémonitoire où les deux Lumières Sombres sont apparues, j'ai décidé de mentir à Viviane sur leur nombre en assurant qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Killian.

« J'ai pensé que si jamais elles venaient à apparaître, Viviane voudrait aussitôt se les approprier et trouver un moyen de les attirer à Camelot pour soi disant protéger l'île. »

« Alors que si elle croyait qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule et que si ça devait arriver... elle laisserait l'autre tranquille, » devina le pirate.

Merlin acquiesça tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de la Dame du Lac, » assura t-il. « Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans le monde sans magie. Elle se sentirait bien trop vulnérable. »

« Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de nous interdire d'y ramener Emma, » fit-il remarquer avec raideur.

Merlin soupira.

« Même si ça me tue de l'admettre... je suis d'accord avec elle. Ce serait bien trop risqué. Croyez moi, vous n'avez jamais vu les Ténèbres à l'oeuvre. »

Killian capitula, même si son ressentiment n'avait pas faibli.

« Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me dérange dans cette histoire, » reprit-il. « Vous dîtes que le temps d'Emma est compté, mais je n'aurais aucun moyen de savoir combien il lui en reste quand j'aurai quitté cet endroit.

« J'y ai pensé, figurez-vous. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il fit apparaître quelque chose dans sa main. C'était une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit cygne en cristal transparent. Puis, il s'approcha d'Emma et lui arracha un cheveu. Killian s'aperçut qu'il avait également une plume de cygne.

Puis, Merlin marmonna quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, et la plume et le cheveu disparurent dans un nuage de fumée gris qui entoura le pendentif. Lorsque le nuage disparût, Killian constata avec stupeur que le cygne s'était coloré. Il était désormais blanc, excepté une partie de ses ailes qui virait au noir.

Merlin lui tendit le collier qu'il accrocha autour de son cou.

« Le pendentif évoluera en même temps que le cygne. Quand il deviendra complètement noir, cela voudra dire que les Ténèbres auront consumé toute la lumière d'Emma. Et quand il se brisera... cette noirceur s'échappera. »

Killian soupira et s'approcha d'Emma pour lui faire ses adieux.

« Je reviendrai te chercher, » lui promit-il. « Je te sauverai. Tu redeviendras aussi blanche que la neige. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner à regret.

« Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir... » dit Merlin.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous savez peut-être que je vois parfois l'avenir. La plupart du temps, c'est très flou. Mais un jour, une phrase est apparue très clairement dans mon esprit... »

Killian l'invita à continuer, de plus en plus intrigué.

« __Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata.__ _»_

Le pirate tenta d'analyser cette phrase qui avait des airs de prophétie.

« Le septième ? Le Soleil Noir ? La bataille finale ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, » dit Merlin. « Mais ça se produira. Quand exactement, je n'en sais rien. Mais si je ne me trompe pas... sûrement dans un futur proche. Cette _bataille finale_ est sûrement celle contre les Ténèbres. »

« Ça veut dire que les Lumières Sombres vont bientôt apparaître ? » demanda Killian, plein d'espoir.

« Elles existent peut-être déjà. Seulement, leur identité est toujours inconnue. »

Ainsi, Emma pouvait toujours être sauvée...

« Lorsque j'ai fait ce rêve, j'ai demandé à Balthazar de retranscrire la phrase sur une feuille que j'ai placé dans un livre vierge. Le même où était caché le haricot. Il est fort probable que le nouvel Auteur l'ait découverte. »

Connaissant Henry, Killian n'en serait pas du tout étonné.

Après un dernier regard pour Emma, il quitta la chambre, Merlin sur les talons et retourna à l'extérieur. Ursula, Lily et Maleficient étaient réveillées et l'attendaient devant le lac.

« Prêtes à partir ? » lança t-il.

Ursula acquiesça mais Lily avait le regard fuyant tandis que Maleficient la fixait tristement.

« Je ne viens pas avec vous, » dit Lily.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? » interrogea Killian, étonné.

Lily échangea un regard avec Merlin.

« Notre quête commune s'achève ici. Vous, vous devez retrouver les Lumières Sombres. Et moi... je pars dans la Forêt Enchantée à la recherche de mon père. »

Killian ne savait trop quoi en penser. Bien qu'il était le seul jusqu'à présent à être au courant des réelles motivations de Lily, cela l'étonnait tout de même un peu qu'elle soit prête à partir seule à l'aventure pour retrouver son père sans même savoir où il était exactement.

« Je pourrais te dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée et que tu perds ton temps, mais... ça ne servirait à rien, je me trompe ? » lança t-il.

« Non, » confirma Lily.

Ils restèrent plantés là quelques instants, sans trop savoir comment agir. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait doué pour les adieux, même s'ils étaient provisoires.

« Eh bien... au revoir, » dit Lily en lui tendant la main.

Killian la serra sans hésiter.

« A un de ces jours. Ton sale caractère va me manquer. »

Même si il la trouvait exaspérante au plus au point, il avait fini par apprécier leurs joutes verbales.

« Et moi, je vais regretter de ne plus pouvoir te contredire sans arrêt, » s'esclaffa Lily.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ursula. Les deux femmes se toisèrent avec méfiance.

« Je ne t'aime toujours pas. Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie en t'interposant quand le chevalier allait nous transpercer, alors... merci. »

Ursula lui adressa un petit sourire et elle se serrèrent également la main. Enfin, Lily se planta devant sa mère et prit une grande inspiration.

« Inutile de gaspiller ta salive. Je viens avec toi, » annonça Maleficient.

Lily mit quelques secondes à réagir.

« Quoi ? »

« Je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas vadrouiller seule dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais que je n'étais pas très enthousiaste quand tu cherchais ton père à Storybrooke. En fait... j'étais égoïste. Je voulais te garder pour moi toute seule. Mais j'ai compris que c'était important pour toi, alors... je t'accompagnerai. »

Lily ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Cela te dérange t-il à ce point que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda Maleficient, blessée.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'avais préparé un super discours d'adieu et je n'aurai même pas l'occasion de le réciter ! »

Maleficient éclata de rire et serra sa fille dans ses bras, qui ne se déroba pas. Amusé, Killian s'avança ensuite vers Merlin.

« Vous n'êtes pas un pirate ordinaire, Killian Jones. J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Je trouverai les Lumières Sombres, » assura Killian. « Elles anéantiront les Ténèbres... et vous pourrez réveiller Morgane. »

Un voile de nostalgie recouvrit ses prunelles vertes.

« Je l'espère, mon ami, je l'espère. Je vous souhaite bon courage... vous en aurez besoin. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Ursula et réitéra ses excuses au sujet du chevalier qui avait failli la tuer, qu'elle balaya d'un revers de la main.

« Je suis en vie, non ? C'est tout ce qui importe. »

Il les raccompagna ensuite jusqu'au Jolly Roger et leur annonça qu'un portail vers Storybrooke les attendait plus loin, au large. Ursula et lui montèrent à bord et Killian avait l'espoir que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait, ce serait pour sauver Emma.

Ils mirent ensuite le cap vers le portail que Merlin avait crée. Sur le rivage, Maleficient et Lily leur firent de grands signes d'adieux tandis que le sorcier leur sourit d'un air encourageant.

Juste derrière eux, même s'ils ne la remarquèrent pas, Viviane était sortie du lac. Killian songea que c'était pour s'assurer qu'ils partent mais il se demanda si à sa manière, elle ne leur souhaitait pas bonne chance. Le cygne était là lui aussi et il serra instinctivement le pendentif que lui avait donné Merlin.

Bientôt, ils ne parvinrent plus à distinguer qui que ce soit et aperçurent le portail à une centaine de mètres. Killian effleura la poche de sa veste et fut surpris de sentir quelque chose. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et saisit le contenu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la paume, il fut étonné de voir plusieurs haricots transparents ainsi qu'un autre d'une couleur bleu violacé semblable à une galaxie. Un morceau de papier accompagnait le tout.

 _Au cas où._

Souriant, Killian remit les haricots dans sa poche au moment où ils allaient s'engouffrer dans le portail.

« C'est parti, » dit Ursula en s'accrochant.

« Nous rentrons chez nous, » confirma Killian.

Et ils emportaient avec eux le secret de la destruction des Ténèbres.

oOo

Lily regardait s'éloigner le Jolly Roger avec une pointe de tristesse. Son voyage avait pris une tournure inattendue, mais elle avait hâte qu'il se poursuive. La jeune femme était heureuse que sa mère ait accepté de l'accompagner dans une quête qui ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

Elle enfouit la main dans sa poche en s'assurant que les deux fioles étaient toujours là. L'une contenait la potion de localisation et l'autre l'antidote qu'elle devrait administrer à son père une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé.

Elle pensait que Merlin se contenterait de leur dire au revoir avant de créer un portail mais il semblait avoir encore des choses à leur dire.

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit... Votre quête va prendre une tournure presque aussi importante que celle des Lumières Sombres. »

Lily échangea un regard avec sa mère.

« Il existe un objet forgé par les Ténèbres qui a le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. »

Maleficient fronça les sourcils.

« C'est impossible. C'est une des limites à la magie... »

« Certes. Cependant, un sorcier a déjà réussi à briser temporairement ces lois. Et nul sorcier n'est aussi puissant que les Ténèbres... elles n'ont aucune limite. »

Sa mère avait l'air impressionné.

« Briser ces lois n'a pas l'air si compliqué... Quand elle m'a ramenée à Storybrooke, Emma m'a raconté que Zelena avait réussi à créer un portail temporel et qu'elle était tombée dedans avec Killian. Or, c'est une des limites, non ? »

Elle avisa le regard presque impatient de Merlin.

« Pardon, » marmonna t-elle.

« Alors que les Ténèbres ravageaient les mondes, Arthur a réussi à s'emparer de cet objet et à le ramener à Camelot. Nous avons aussitôt consulté Viviane. D'après elle, la seule chose capable de le détruire était Excalibur, l'épée d'Arthur. Hélas... avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, il a été atteint par la malédiction de Morgane et a disparu en emportant son épée et l'objet avec lui. »

« Et vous voulez que nous le retrouvons, » dit Lily.

« C'est exact. Normalement, l'objet devrait être toujours avec Arthur, ainsi qu'Excalibur. Mais... on ne sait jamais. Il est vital que vous le détruisiez. Si les Ténèbres remettaient la main dessus... Ce serait une véritable catastrophe. »

« Un instant, » lança Maleficient. « Si cet objet a vraiment le pouvoir de ramener les morts... Pourquoi les Ténèbres ne s'en sont pas servies plus tôt ? »

Merlin sembla déstabilisé.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question... Les Ténèbres sont imprévisibles. Peut-être qu'elles attendaient un événement en particulier, ou bien qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. »

« Peu importe, » coupa Lily. « Nous le retrouverons. A quoi ressemble t-il ? »

« C'est une petite coupe en bronze. Nous l'appelons le Graal. »

Lily acquiesça.

« Eh bien... c'est l'heure des adieux. »

Elles serrèrent la main de Merlin qui leur souhaita bonne chance.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons, » dit celui-ci.

D'un geste de la main, il créa un portail. Prenant une grande inspiration, Lily et Maleficient sautèrent dedans.

Une nouvelle quête les attendait.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin du voyage à Camelot (mais pas celle de la fic' ahah ). A dimanche pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, des nouveaux mystères et l'apparition de nouveaux ennemis... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 22**

oOo

Lily observait les alentours, méfiante. Elle venait à peine d'atterrir dans la Forêt Enchantée et elle ne s'y sentait absolument pas à sa place.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda Maleficient en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bien sûr, » affirma Lily, trop fière pour admettre le contraire.

Elle fit quelques pas. Le silence qui régnait était aussi apaisant qu'inquiétant. Elle se trouvait au cœur même d'une forêt et constata qu'à part des arbres, il n'y avait rien.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? » interrogea t-elle.

Maleficient prit son temps avant de répondre, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que nous sommes près de mon château. »

« Génial, » ironisa Lily. « Je serais ravie que tu me fasses visiter si nous avions le temps. »

Or, elle tenait à retrouver son père le plus vite possible. Elle détacha le collier de son cou et sortit la fiole contenant la potion de localisation.

« Tu es sûre que ça va fonctionner ? » interrogea Maleficient.

« Oui, » s'agaça Lily.

Si ça ne marchait pas, cela voudrait dire que Merlin s'était trompé sur l'identité de son père. Or, la jeune femme avait vu un portrait de lui et la ressemblance était frappante. D'ailleurs, elle tenait plus de lui que de sa mère.

Elle versa la potion sur le pendentif et attendit quelques instants. Comme elle l'avait prédit, le collier s'éleva dans les airs. Lily jeta à sa mère un regard triomphant.

« Nous n'avons qu'à le suivre. Ce sera facile ! »

Maleficient se contenta d'acquiescer même si elle semblait penser que leur quête n'aurait rien de _facile_.

« Ton père est l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, si j'ai bien compris, » dit Maleficient tandis qu'elles marchaient derrière le collier.

« Oui, » confirma Lily.

« Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire lequel, » avança t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Non, pas pour l'instant. »

C'était un peu égoïste, mais elle tenait à garder son identité pour elle, comme un secret à protéger à tout prix.

« Tu auras la surprise, » reprit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

« Espérons qu'elle soit bonne, » répliqua Maleficient.

Lily roula des yeux et ne prononça plus un mot durant deux bonnes heures.

« Il faudrait que je repasse par mon château pour récupérer quelques potions qui pourraient nous être utiles, » dit Maleficient. « C'est juste à côté, » précisa t-elle. « Ce ne sera pas long. »

Lily croisa son regard et sut aussitôt que ça ne servirait à rien de protester. Elle soupira brièvement.

« Bon, très bien. »

Elle attrapa le collier au vol et le rattacha autour de son cou.

« Je suggère que nous nous transformions. Nous y serons beaucoup plus rapidement. »

La jeune femme ne le montra pas, mais elle était un peu inquiète. Elle avait des difficultés à maîtriser ses transformations – comme n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter Killian durant leur voyage à Camelot – et ne savait pas si elle y arriverait aujourd'hui.

« Tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux, » lui dit gentiment Maleficient, devinant son trouble.

« Non, ça ira, » marmonna Lily.

Sa mère les entraîna ensuite dans une petite clairière dépourvue d'arbres et sans prévenir, se transforma en dragon. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête encourageant et Lily se concentra, fermant les yeux et focalisant son esprit sur sa forme de dragon. Les poings crispés, elle crut qu'elle ne réussirait pas avant de sentir son corps se transformer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit avec satisfaction qu'elle avait réussi. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres du sol. Soupirant intérieurement, elle s'envola à sa suite.

Voler était une sensation extraordinaire, et c'était sans doute une des choses qu'elle préférait faire même si elle n'en avait pas eu souvent l'occasion. La première fois que c'était arrivé, cela avait failli tourner au drame car elle avait manqué de tuer Snow White. Non pas que cela l'avait attristée, mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être Maleficient. Par conséquent, elle se montrait prudente.

Maleficient finit par se poser à l'entrée de son château et reprit sa forme humaine. Une fois qu'elle l'eut imitée, Lily ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

« Sympa, ta maison, » commenta t-elle. « J'aurais adoré habiter ici quand j'étais gamine. »

Ce qui serait arrivé si Snow et David n'avaient pas décidé tout gâcher.

Maleficient lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste de la main.

« Ne traînons pas, » dit-elle avant de se rendre directement à l'étage.

Même si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus de trente ans, elle ne semblait avoir rien oublié de son imposante demeure. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle poussa une porte et entra dans une pièce. Lily la suivit lentement, laissant courir son regard sur les étagères remplies de fioles en tout genre. Pendant que Maleficient fouillait dans une armoire, Lily remarqua une aiguille trempée dans une potion. Par curiosité, elle s'en saisit délicatement et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Attention ! » s'exclama Maleficient.

Sous la surprise, elle laissa tomber l'aiguille sur le sol.

« Elle est imbibée de charme du sommeil, » l'informa sa mère. « Si tu t'étais piquée avec ça, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit avant de tomber endormie. »

Elle fit disparaître l'aiguille d'un revers de la main.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Maleficient sortit de la pièce, Lily sur les talons.

« Tu avais prévu une chambre pour moi ? » demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

Sa mère pivota vers elle, surprise.

« Oui... tu aimerais la voir ? »

Lily acquiesça doucement et Maleficient l'entraîna vers une autre pièce, plus petite.

« Je suis surprise que tu veuilles la voir... Je pensais que ça te rappelerait trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur car la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« La malédiction ne l'a pas épargnée, » soupira Maleficient. « Je n'avais lancé des protections que sur l'endroit où je rangeais mes potions. »

En effet, les meubles étaient renversés et des objets étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol. Au centre, seul un berceau tenait toujours debout. Lily s'en approcha et observa le mobile installé au dessus qui représentait des dragons qui tournaient autour d'une pierre verte.

« C'est joli, » commenta t-elle.

Maleficient lui offrit un sourire empli de tristesse. Cet endroit lui rappelait sans doute trop ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie si elles n'avaient pas été séparées. Après un dernier regard au mobile, Lily sortit de la chambre et annonça qu'elles pouvaient s'en aller.

Elles se transformèrent de nouveau en dragon pour regagner la clairière d'où elles étaient parties. Sous forme humaine, Lily détacha le collier de son cou et le lâcha dans les airs où il se remit à flotter.

« Allons-y, » lança t-elle.

Au bout d'une heure, le paysage se mit à changer. Les arbres se raréfièrent et le sol devint plus rocailleux.

« Je pense que nous approchons de la côte, » annonça Maleficient. « Mon château n'est pas très loin des limites de la Forêt Enchantée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au-delà ? » interrogea Lily.

« D'autres royaumes. »

En effet, elles ne tardèrent pas à sortir de la forêt et constatèrent qu'elles étaient sur une falaise qui surplombait un océan. En plissant les yeux, Lily distingua les contours d'un autre royaume au loin.

Le collier se déplaça sur la gauche et finit par tomber au sol. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bizarre. Je ne vois aucune trace d'un dragon par ici, » constata t-elle d'un ton agacé.

« Peut-être que le sort de localisation n'a pas fonctionné, » avança Maleficient.

Lily ne répondit pas et s'avança vers le pendentif. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était tombé au pied d'un rocher sur lequel était gravée une inscription.

« _Royaume d'Avalon_ , » lut-elle à voix haute.

Juste en dessous se trouvaient quatre emplacements de la taille d'une balle de golf.

« Viens voir ça ! »

Maleficient s'approcha.

« Ça ressemble à l'entrée d'une région cachée... »

« C'est sans doute là que se trouvent mon père et les autres chevaliers ! » s'exclama Lily.

Cependant demeurait un problème : elle ne savait pas du tout comment y accéder.

« Cela a sûrement un rapport avec les quatre emplacements, » suggéra Maleficient. « Il nous faut trouver quatre objets qui une fois glissés à l'intérieur feront se dévoiler le passage vers Avalon. »

C'était logique, mais encore fallait-il savoir ce qu'elles devaient trouver. Lily contourna le rocher pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière et dénicha un parchemin camouflé dans une petit cavité.

Elle le déplia et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une carte du Royaume Enchanté. Au verso de la feuille et remarqua trois étranges phrases :

 _Glace, Sang, Sirènes et Amour_

 _Vous qui souhaitez entrer un jour_

 _Dans le majestueux royaume d'Avalon_

 _Ces éléments devrez rassembler sans exception_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ? » demanda t-elle à Maleficient.

« Eh bien... ça ressemble à des types de magie. »

« Nous devons rassembler quatre types de magie ? » s'étrangla Lily. « Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! »

« C'est sûrement à ça que sert la carte. »

Elle saisit le parchemin et observa attentivement cette dernière. Son regard s'illumina.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous partons en voyage. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Un point est apparu sur la carte avec le mot _Glace_. »

Lily s'esclaffa. Cette quête commençait à ressembler à une chasse au trésor. Elle aurait peut-être trouvé cela amusant si Merlin n'avait pas insisté sur l'importance de retrouver le Graal au plus vite.

« Et quelle est notre destination ? »

« J'espère que tu aimes le froid, » ironisa Maleficient.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

« Nous partons à Arendelle. »

oOo

« Tu m'écoutes, gamin ? »

Henry sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser le regard mécontent d'Isaac.

« Désolé, » bredouilla t-il. « J'avais... »

« ...la tête ailleurs, je sais. N'empêche que c'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin que tu perds ta concentration. Or, tu ne peux pas écrire en rêvassant ! »

Henry soupira. Isaac avait raison, bien sûr, mais cela ne changea rien au fait que son esprit était à des kilomètres de là.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à l'écriture, aujourd'hui. »

« Notre petit Auteur aurait-il besoin de vacances ? » s'esclaffa Isaac.

Henry leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dont il avait besoin n'était pas des vacances, mais des nouvelles de Killian. Il voulait à tout prix savoir comment il s'en sortait à Camelot, s'il avait rencontré Merlin et trouvé Emma. Et même si Regina lui avait assuré que tout allait bien pour lui une semaine plus tôt, cela n'avait pas apaisé ses angoisses.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour, aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin d'une pause, » décréta le jeune garçon.

Isaac ne se fit pas prier et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque de la maison du Sorcier.

« Allons du côté du port, » suggéra Henry.

En chemin, ils passèrent devant le magasin de Rumple. Henry se demanda s'il était là étant donné qu'il passait plus de temps à la mairie que dans sa boutique ces temps-ci.

« Tu lui as reparlé depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ? » interrogea Isaac.

« Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Je lui en veux toujours pour ce qu'il a fait. »

Ce qui incluait comploter contre toute la ville, se servir de Killian, mentir à Belle, faire du chantage à Regina et tenter de faire basculer Emma dans la noirceur pour réécrire son histoire.

« Et vous ? »

« Tu plaisantes, gamin ? Même sans pouvoirs, ce type me fait froid dans le dos. »

Henry pouffa. Isaac ne récolterait jamais la médaille du courage. Voilà au moins une chose que son grand-père et lui avaient en commun.

Ils arrivèrent au port quelques minutes plus tard et Henry observa l'océan. Au delà de l'aspect apaisant du paysage, il espérait apercevoir le moindre signe du Jolly Roger.

« Tu sais gamin, le pirate et les trois mégères pourraient mettre des années à revenir, » dit Isaac, devinant ses pensées.

« Je sais... » soupira Henry.

Il fixa l'océan durant cinq bonnes minutes avant de détourner la tête.

« Retournons à la bibliothèque. J'aimerais terminer d'écrire tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Emma brise la malédiction avant la fin de la semaine. »

Il avait déjà tourné les talons lorsqu'Isaac l'interpella.

« Attends. »

Intrigué, Henry revint sur ses pas. L'ancien Auteur lui désignait le large.

« Ce ne serait pas... le navire du pirate ? »

Henry écarquilla les yeux, croyant presque être victime d'une hallucination. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Si ! C'est le Jolly Roger ! Killian est revenu ! Venez, il faut l'annoncer à tout le monde ! »

Henry s'élança à toute vitesse sans même regarder si Isaac le suivait ou non. En passant devant le Granny's, il déboula dans le restaurant. L'endroit était plein à craquer car il n'était pas loin de midi. Henry aperçut David, Mary Margaret et August assis à une table en train de discuter avec Ruby. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps d'identifier tout le monde.

« Venez vite au port ! Killian est revenu ! » s'exclama t-il.

Il y eut un moment de flottement et tout le monde se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers la sortie. Entraîné par la foule à l'extérieur, Henry courut ensuite jusque la bibliothèque pour avertir Belle. Il eut ensuite l'intention de faire un saut chez lui pour en informer Regina mais comprit que ce serait inutile en l'apercevant devant le supermarché avec Robin.

« Franchement, Robin, est-ce qu'acheter autant de crème glacée était vraiment nécessaire ? »

Robin parut scandalisé.

« Ce n'est pas toi que Zelena a harcelé toute la journée d'hier pour en avoir ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle savait que je refuserais. »

Henry interrompit leur conversation en se plantant devant eux.

« Maman, viens vite ! J'ai vu le Jolly Roger ! Killian est de retour ! »

Regina échangea un regard stupéfait avec Robin. De l'autre côté de la rue, Will Scarlet, qui passait par là, avait lui aussi entendu et courait déjà vers le port. Henry l'imita avec sa mère et Robin sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Henry constata qu'une bonne partie de la ville était là. Le navire n'était plus très loin et n'allait pas tarder à accoster. Le jeune garçon sautillait presque sur place, piaffant d'impatience et s'attirant le regard moqueur d'Isaac.

Enfin, après un laps de temps qui lui parût interminable, le Jolly Roger accosta. Quelques secondes plus tard, Killian et Ursula apparurent et descendirent du bateau. A peine le pirate eut-il posé le pied sur la terre ferme qu'Henry se jeta dans ses bras. Killian parut soulagé en découvrant son apparence et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Combien de temps je suis parti ? »

« Un peu plus de deux mois. »

Il échangea un regard teinté de soulagement avec Ursula.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Henry, » dit Killian avant d'aller saluer David et Mary Margaret, puis Robin et Regina. Lorsqu'il passa devant Will, les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard.

« Où sont Maleficient et Lily ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

Comme si elle avait donné un signal, tout le monde se mit à poser des questions.

« Vous avez retrouvé Emma ? »

« Et Merlin, vous l'avez vu ? »

« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de vaincre les Ténèbres ? »

Killian semblait un peu perdu et ne savait pas par où commencer. Regina vola à sa rescousse.

« Killian va d'abord se reposer avant de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé, » annonça t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Les habitants protestèrent faiblement mais consentirent à évacuer les lieux.

« Allons à la mairie, » dit Regina lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'elle, Robin, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Isaac, Ursula et Killian.

« Je croyais que j'allais me reposer, » fit remarquer Killian d'un ton faussement offensé.

« C'était une simple excuse pour faire partir tout le monde, » répliqua Regina.

Ils arrivèrent à la mairie quelques minutes plus tard et se rendirent dans le bureau de Regina. Henry vit que Killian manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il aperçut Rumplestiltskin.

« Tu es réveillé ?! »

Une horrible grimace tordit sa bouche. Henry savait qu'il avait espéré qu'il ne sorte jamais de son coma.

« Et toi, tu es revenu. Dommage... »

« J'ai besoin de _mon_ bureau, » dit Regina d'un ton froid.

Rumple ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce après un regard méprisant en direction de Killian. Isaac s'efforça de ne pas fixer l'ex Dark One tandis qu'Ursula le regarda passer d'un air indifférent.

« Bien, » lança Regina. « Nous vous écoutons. »

Killian regarda Ursula et soupira.

« C'est une longue histoire... »

Il parla ensuite pendant près d'une demi-heure, prenant soin de n'omettre aucun détail important. Dès qu'il expliqua ce qu'étaient les Lumières Sombres, Henry fit immédiatement le lien avec la prophétie trouvée dans son livre. Il s'avéra que c'était l'Apprenti qui avait écrit la phrase sous la direction de Merlin.

 _ _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata.__

Cependant, ce n'était pas la prophétie qui avait le plus retenu son attention.

« Alors, Emma est... condamnée ? » demanda Mary Margaret d'une toute petite voix.

« Pas encore, » dit Killian. « D'après Merlin, les Lumières Sombres apparaîtront bientôt, à moins qu'elles existent déjà. Si c'est le cas, elles pourront extraire la noirceur d'Emma et détruire les Ténèbres avant qu'elles ne boivent toute sa lumière. »

Mary Margaret échangea un regard sombre avec David. Ils ne semblaient guère optimistes, mais Henry avait envie d'y croire.

« Je suis sûr que les Lumières Sombres apparaîtront bientôt et nous sauveront tous. Pas vrai, Isaac ? »

Il lui jeta un regard entendu.

« Vous devriez écouter le gamin, » admit-il. « C'est le plus pur des croyants et l'Auteur. »

« Lily est partie chercher son père dans la Forêt Enchantée avec Maleficient, alors ? » interrogea Regina.

« Oui, » confirma Killian. « J'ignore combien de temps ça leur prendra, mais Lily avait l'air d'avoir un plan. »

Chacun se perdit ensuite dans ses réflexions et Ursula se rapprocha de Killian. Ils discutèrent à voix basse, de même que ses grands-parents avec Robin et Regina. Henry se tourna alors vers Isaac.

« Une partie de la prophétie est décodée, » lança t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Mais nous ignorons toujours ce que sont le _septième_ et le _Soleil Noir_ , » lui rappela Isaac.

« Je le découvrirai, » assura t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cygne en cristal que Killian portait en pendentif. Désormais, les ailes étaient presque entièrement noires. Il grimaça. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve la signification de cette prophétie au plus vite. S'il n'en connaissait pas tous les éléments, il serait incapable de reconnaître le moment où elle se réaliserait.

Killian se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Un problème ? » demanda Regina.

« Pas pour l'instant, mais ça arrive. Dans les prochains jours, tous les habitants vont me harceler pour que je leur raconte toute l'histoire. Je vais avoir une migraine épouvantable pendant une semaine ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Dans ce cas, je suggère que nous organisions une réunion à la mairie, » dit Regina. « Ainsi, tout le monde sera mis au courant en même temps. »

« En parlant de mairie, » rétorqua Killian. « Tu peux me dire ce que le Crocodile fabriquait dans ton bureau ?! »

Regina jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Voyant que personne ne se décidait à parler, elle consentit avec agacement à résumer ce qui s'était passé à Storybrooke pendant leur absence.

« Tu aurais du laisser Leroy faire ce qu'il voulait de Rumplestiltskin, » maugréa Killian.

« Eh ! » protesta Isaac. « J'étais aussi concerné, je vous signale. »

« Ainsi que Zelena, » précisa Robin.

Isaac se tourna vers Ursula qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse.

« Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas en ville, » s'esclaffa t-il. « Les habitants auraient pu réclamer un festin de calamar grillé, sinon. »

Killian le fusilla du regard.

« Ursula s'est rachetée, » affirma t-il. « Elle m'a sauvé la vie et ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme une criminelle. »

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Regina se racla la gorge.

« Bien, nous devrions aller afin de nous débarrasser de cette tâche au plus vite. Mary Margaret, David, je vous charge de faire passer le message qu'une réunion se tiendra ici à vingt heures ce soir. »

Henry sortit lui aussi de la mairie et s'adressa à Isaac.

« Je vais chercher August et ensuite, on retourne à la bibliothèque. Nous savons ce que sont les Lumières Sombres, ça nous permettra peut-être de trouver la signification du reste de la prophétie ! »

Car ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Les Ténèbres ne mettraient pas longtemps à détruire Emma.

oOo

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Will Scarlet pénétra prudemment dans la bibliothèque dont il avait habilement subtilisé les clés à Belle plus tôt dans la journée.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu, il referma la porte et parcourut avec attention les différents rayons.

Bien sûr, il serait plus facile pour lui de venir en plein jour, cependant il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, surtout que le pirate était revenu en ville et qu'il l'avait déjà surpris en train de sortir de la bibliothèque avec des livres qu'il avait dérobés.

De plus il ne fallait pas que Belle apprenne le sujet de ses recherches car c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Étant la bibliothécaire de la ville et la femme du Dark One, sortir avec elle lui avait permis d'approcher la magie au plus près. Il s'en voulait un peu de se servir d'elle de la sorte. Il l'appréciait, elle était jolie, douce et gentille, et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être pu l'aimer.

Mais la fin justifiait les moyens et il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif.

D'autant plus qu'il sentait Belle devenir de plus en plus distante. Il se doutait bien qu'elle aimait toujours son mari et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne retourne avec lui.

Comme à son habitude, Will s'assura qu'aucune caméra de surveillance ou autre dispositif anti-voleur n'avait été installé.

Il se devait d'être prudent. Belle avait déjà remarqué la disparition de certains livres. Et même sans sa magie, Rumplestiltskin avait repris le contrôle de son magasin et plus ou moins de la ville étant donné que Regina passait plus de temps à gérer sa sœur enceinte qu'à exercer son travail de maire.

Will était amusé par la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés et qu'il avait qualifiée de _bordélique_ plus tôt dans la journée alors qu'il avait croisé Regina et Robin sortant du supermarché avec d'énormes pots de crème glacée. Un caprice de Zelena, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, auquel Robin avait fini par céder, au grand agacement de l'ancienne Reine.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper des histoires de famille des habitants de Storybrooke. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

Parce que si Belle apprenait qu'il faisait des recherches sur la magie vaudou, il était dans de beaux draps. En particulier s'il devait lui expliquer _pourquoi_.

Après avoir subtilisé quelques ouvrages qui se rapportaient de près ou de loin au sujet, il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il remarqua le livre _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ qu'il avait tenté de voler quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de le saisir et de le feuilleter. Il tomba rapidement sur la page qu'il avait arrachée et qui avait été rafistolée à l'aide de scotch.

La Reine Rouge.

Anastasia.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il observait le dessin et il dut se faire violence pour retenir ses larmes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ana. Je trouverai un moyen de te ramener, » jura t-il en reposant le livre sur l'étagère en vérifiant de ne rien avoir déplacé d'autre.

Parce que, encore plus que Belle, si Rumplestiltskin se rendait compte qu'il se servait de sa femme pour retrouver la sienne, magie ou pas, il était tout simplement _foutu_.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre d'une ruelle et remontèrent la rue principale de Storybrooke.

« Quel monde étrange, » commenta l'un d'entre eux. Il était grand, avait la peau foncée et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur violette. « Es-tu bien sûr qu'il est ici ? »

« Sûr et certain. Il s'est déjà réfugié ici par le passé, » répondit l'autre qui avait les cheveux noirs et portait deux étranges bracelets à ses poignets.

« Donc selon notre accord, on se débarrasse de ce nuisible et ensuite tu m'aides à prendre le contrôle de mon monde ? »

« Absolument. Avec un peu de ruse, nous pourrions même arriver à prendre le contrôle de cette ville. »

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta.

« Nous verrons cela. Je ne suis pas du genre... patient, et j'ai attendu trop longtemps de prendre ma revanche sur ces deux stupides grenouilles. »

« Mais... »

« Ne me contredis pas, Jafar ! »

Le dénommé Jafar fit un imperceptible pas en arrière.

« Aurais-tu oublié qui t'a sorti de ta bouteille ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non... »

« Parfait. Je t'accorde déjà une immense faveur en acceptant de t'aider à réduire en poussière ce ridicule voleur qui se prend pour un Roi. Tache de t'en souvenir... »

Jafar inclina la tête, les dents serrées, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son « allié » ne supportait pas la contradiction et n'aurait aucun scrupule à le renvoyer dans sa bouteille.

« Sais-tu quels genre d'obstacles nous pourrons rencontrer, Jafar ? »

« Je sens la présence de puissants sorciers dans cette ville... » répondit-il.

Tandis qu'il achevait sa phrase, il s'arrêta devant une maison.

« C'est ici qu'il vit, d'après mon sort de localisation. »

Son compagnon sortit une carte à jouer de sa veste et la posa sur le perron.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre et le tuer directement ? » s'agaça Jafar. « Je croyais que vous étiez pressé. »

« Certes. Cependant, comme tu l'as habilement fait remarquer, mon ami, il y a de puissants sorciers dans cette ville. Je veux m'assurer qu'ils soient hors d'état de nous nuire avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Jafar plissa les yeux.

« Et comment allons nous nous y prendre ? »

« Je vais demander de l'aide à mes amis. »

« Vous parlez sans cesse de vos amis, mais je n'en ai jamais vu la couleur... »

Agacé, l'homme l'interrompit d'un geste sec.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Jafar... »

D'étranges ombres sortirent de nulle part et semblèrent entourer les deux hommes pendant un bref instant avant de disparaître. Cela fut si rapide que Jafar se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

« ...mes amis viennent de l'au-delà. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A mercredi pour la suite ;). Black Angelis.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un petit voyage à Arendelle pour Maleficient et un habitant de Storybrooke dans la ligne de mire de Jafar.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 23**

oOo

« Arendelle ? » s'esclaffa Lily. « Rien que ça ? »

Maleficient ne répondit pas, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous devons chercher, » reprit Lily. « La seule indication que nous avons est que l'objet qu'on cherche a un rapport avec la magie de la glace. »

« La cryokinésie, » précisa Maleficient. « Il me semble que Rumple a mentionné une certaine Reine des Neiges qui avait ce pouvoir et avait semé la panique à Storybrooke... »

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il était possible qu'Emma ait mentionné quelque chose de ce genre quand elle l'avait ramenée à Storybrooke...

« Je crois qu'Emma et les autres ont des amis qui habitent à Arendelle, » dit Lily.

« Parfait. Nous n'aurons qu'à leur demander leur aide, » conclut Maleficient.

« Tout ça c'est très joli, mais comment est-ce qu'on va s'y rendre ? »

Maleficient leva un sourcil, comme si la réponse était évidente. Lily pâlit dès qu'elle comprit.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille changées en dragon ?! »

Couvrir une si longue distance sous son autre forme n'enchantait pas vraiment Lily. Même si elle adorait voler, elle n'était pas sûre d'y parvenir pendant une durée si importante.

« Arendelle n'est pas si loin, » la rassura Maleficient. « Nous y serons rapidement. »

« Si tu le dis... »

Maleficient jeta un dernier regard à la carte et décréta qu'elles feraient mieux de partir tout de suite avant de se transformer. Cette fois, Lily réussit à l'imiter sans trop de difficultés ce qui la réjouit.

Le voyage fut plus simple qu'elle l'aurait crut et dura à peine une heure, ce qui la soulagea grandement.

Cependant, aucune ni sa mère ni elle n'avaient prévu que les citoyens d'Arendelle se mettent à hurler en les apercevant se poser au sol. Elles s'empressèrent de reprendre forme humaine, mais furent bientôt encerclées par des hommes qui semblaient constituer la garde royale.

Lily retint à grand peine un ricanement méprisant en voyant leurs pauvres armes pointées vers elle et sa mère. Maleficient n'aurait aucun mal à les réduire en bouillie d'un simple revers de la main. Cependant, elle ne paraissait pas décidée à se défendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui souffla Lily avec impatience. « Ces imbéciles nous font perdre notre temps ! »

Les gardes les observaient avec méfiance et se concertaient du regard, comme s'ils n'étaient pas certains du comportement qu'ils devaient adopter.

« Inutile d'être hostiles, » lui répondit posément Maleficient.

« Ce sont eux qui ont commencé, je te signale. »

« Nous venons de déclencher la panique, je pense que leur réaction est compréhensible. »

Un garde prit la parole, mettant fin à leur querelle.

« Vous êtes sur les terres de la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

« Je m'appelle Maleficient, et voici ma fille, Lily. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et nous souhaitons parler à votre Reine. C'est de la plus haute importance. »

Le garde parût mal à l'aise un instant avant de se reprendre.

« Désolé, mais c'est impossible. La Reine Elsa n'est pas disponible pour le moment. »

Lily sut immédiatement qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Et vu la manière dont il l'avait dit, la « non-disponibilité d'Elsa » signifiait qu'elle avait des problèmes.

Autour d'eux, les habitants qui s'étaient enfuis en les voyant commençaient à se rapprocher, curieux.

« Ce pourrait être une question de vie ou de mort, » insista Maleficient. « Tout le Royaume Enchanté court un grave danger, et Arendelle ne fait pas exception. »

Le garde parût hésiter. Plusieurs de ses compères échangèrent un regard paniqué.

« ...très bien. Je vous escorter jusque la Reine pour lui demander si elle peut vous accorder une audience. Mais si elle refuse, il faudra partir sans discuter ! »

Lily haussa les sourcils, moqueuse. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait les arrêter ?

Le garde ouvrit la voie, les conduisant jusqu'au château qui semblait encore plus impressionnant vu de près. Au contraire de celui de Maleficient, qui était menaçant, celui-ci paraissait plus accueillant. Les portes étaient grande ouvertes et elles pénétrèrent dans une petite cour qui était vide à l'exception d'un homme qui donnait des carottes à un renne et qui les regarda passer avec curiosité.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château et le garde leur fit signe d'attendre dans l'entrée avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce, sans doute la salle du trône. Lily entendit des éclats de voix et perçut les mots « visiteurs », « dragon » et « danger ».

« Tu as bien dit qu'Emma avait des amis à Arendelle ? » lui demanda Maleficient à voix basse.

« Oui... mais je ne me souviens pas de leur nom. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié quand elle m'en a parlé, j'étais bien trop occupée à planifier ma revanche sur Snow White et David. »

Maleficient soupira avec un certain agacement. Le garde revint à ce moment et paraissait contrarié.

« La Reine va vous recevoir... »

Cette perspective ne semblait pas l'enchanter du tout, comme si il craignait qu'elles allaient faire rôtir Elsa sitôt en face d'elle.

A l'intérieur de la salle, une femme blonde aux cheveux tressés qui portait une robe bleue faisait les cent pas. Une autre, à la chevelure rousse, tentait de la calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Elsa. Nous allons trouver une solution. »

« Mais comment ? Anna, tu sais très bien que... »

Elle s'interrompit en les voyant s'approcher et les dévisagea longuement, avant de s'adresser aux gardes.

« Voilà une façon bien peu chaleureuse d'accueillir des invitées. Baissez vos armes, » ordonna t-elle.

Un garde protesta.

« Mais, Majesté... »

« Baissez vos armes. »

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde obéit mais personne ne relâcha sa garde.

Maleficient les présenta ensuite tandis que Lily fixait attentivement Elsa et Anna. Maintenant, ça lui disait quelque chose... Elle était presque sûre qu'Emma les avait mentionnées.

Alors que sa mère s'apprêtait à dévoiler la raison de leur présence, elle l'interrompit.

« Nous sommes des amies d'Emma Swan. »

Le peu de méfiance que conservaient les deux sœurs fondit comme neige au soleil. Le regard d'Elsa s'illumina.

« Vraiment ? »

« Comment va t-elle ? » demanda Anna avec enthousiasme. « Et Mary Margaret ? David ? Killian ? »

Lily échangea un regard avec Maleficient, gênée. Fallait-il leur révéler la vérité ? Décidant qu'il valait mieux jouer la carte de l'honnêteté si elles espéraient recevoir de l'aide ensuite, elle reprit :

« Pas vraiment... »

Elle se lança alors dans un résumé de ce qui était arrivé à Emma et de leur voyage à Camelot. Le visage d'Elsa sembla se décomposer.

« N'y a t-il vraiment aucun espoir ? »

Maleficient prit le relais et mentionna brièvement les Lumières Sombres, sans s'attarder. Après tout, c'était la quête de Killian et Lily se doutait que toute la ville de Storybrooke en faisait partie désormais.

« ...et c'est ce qui nous amène ici. Nous devons retrouver le Graal pour éviter que les Ténèbres mettent la main dessus si jamais elles venaient à s'échapper. Et pour entrer à Avalon, là où il se trouve, nous avons besoin d'un objet provenant de la magie de la glace. »

« J'ai justement ce pouvoir... Ou plutôt, j'avais, » soupira Elsa.

Elle leva le bras et Lily remarqua un bracelet semblable à celui que Regina avait forcé Zelena à porter.

« J'ai déjà vu ça ! Il supprime tous vos pouvoirs, non ? »

Elsa acquiesça.

« Mais comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvée avec ça ? » interrogea Lily.

Elsa sembla agacée et en colère contre elle-même.

« Il y a environ trois mois, c'était mon anniversaire et une partie du royaume m'avait envoyé des cadeaux. Ce bracelet en faisait partie. Je l'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retirer, et ensuite, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait absorbé tous mes pouvoirs. »

« Vous ne savez pas qui vous l'a envoyé ? » demanda Maleficient.

« Non, malheureusement. Et même si je le savais, que pourrais-je faire ? Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. »

Lily réfléchit. Ce genre de bracelet ne devait pas se trouver facilement, même au Royaume Enchanté. Celui qui l'avait envoyé à Elsa devait donc s'être donné beaucoup de mal pour s'en procurer un.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une raison de vous en vouloir ? »

Elsa échangea un regard avec Anna, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un, mais... C'est invraisemblable. Il a été banni d'Arendelle. »

« Il est peut-être revenu, » objecta Lily.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'en assurer, » dit Maleficient.

Elle sortit de sa poche une fiole.

« Je l'ai récupérée quand nous sommes allées dans mon château. Si je verse la potion sur le bracelet, il retournera vers son propriétaire d'origine. »

Anna lui jeta un regard admiratif.

« Vous allez vraiment nous aider, alors ? »

Elles acquiescèrent doucement. Elsa parût soulagée.

« Pour l'instant, à part les habitants du château, personne à Arendelle ne sait que je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir... Certains risqueraient d'en profiter si la personne à qui nous pensons est effectivement derrière tout ça. »

Anna seule comprit à qui elle faisait référence. Elsa s'approcha de Maleficient et tendit le bras.

« Ce ne sera pas très agréable, » prévint la sorcière. « Étant donné que vous ne pouvez pas retirer le bracelet, vous serez comme tirée en avant par votre bras. »

Elsa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Maleficient versa la potion. Immédiatement, le bras d'Elsa se tendit et elle se mit à avancer.

« C'est plutôt... rapide... »

Sous l'œil méfiant des gardes, elles sortirent toutes de la salle du trône et Elsa, ou plutôt les bracelet, les guida vers l'extérieur du château. Quand elles repassèrent dans la cour, le même homme qu'elles avaient vu en arrivant se précipita vers Anna.

« Kristoff, voici Maleficient et Lily. Elles vont nous aider à récupérer les pouvoirs d'Elsa ! » dit Anna avec enthousiasme.

« Elles ont causé une sacrée panique, tout à l'heure, » dit Kristoff avec un certain amusement tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du château.

« Vous n'êtes visiblement pas habitués à voir des dragons, par ici, » s'esclaffa Lily.

Anna se rapprocha ensuite d'Elsa et lui parla à voix basse :

« Tu es vraiment sûre que Hans est responsable ? »

« Qui d'autre se pourrait-il être ? Il a déjà essayé de prendre le pouvoir à Arendelle deux fois. »

« Et il a échoué, » lui rappela Anna.

« Peut-il qu'il ne renoncera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins, » grimaça Elsa.

Kristoff, qui avait entendu l'échange, parût soudainement furieux.

« Si c'est encore lui qui est dans le coup... »

Il marmonna ensuite tout un tas de menaces. Lily ne savait pas qui était ce Hans, mais il n'était de toute évidence pas très apprécié. Voire pas du tout.

Toujours guidés par le bracelet qui tirait le bras d'Elsa dans une direction ou une autre, ils s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans une forêt.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Elsa. « Si jamais nous tombons dans une embuscade... »

« Tu oublies que nous avons deux alliées qui peuvent se changer en dragon, » contra Anna d'un ton plus enjoué en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily et Maleficient qui marchaient derrière.

Le petit groupe marcha encore quelques minutes avant que le bracelet cesse de tirer le bras d'Elsa, qui retomba le long de son corps.

« Le coupable ne doit pas être loin, » dit Maleficient.

Ils étaient dans une clairière au cœur de la forêt. Kristoff s'avança, dépassant Elsa et observa les environs avec prudence.

« Ça a l'air désert... Le coupable a du nous entendre arriver. »

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »

Lily fit volte-face pour toiser un homme arborant un sourire victorieux qui s'avançait vers eux, triomphant.

« Hans ! » s'exclama Anna.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? La dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi ? » lança Kristoff.

Elsa resta silencieuse, mais son regard en disait long.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon cadeau, » s'esclaffa Hans en désignant le bracelet.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Maleficient et Lily.

« Tiens, vous avez de nouvelles amies ? »

Il détailla Lily de haut en bas.

« C'est avec _ça_ que vous comptez m'arrêter ? »

Lily amorça un pas vers lui.

« Espèce de... »

Maleficient la retint par l'épaule et la força à revenir en arrière avant de lui ordonner en chuchotant de rester tranquille.

« Nous avons l'avantage numérique, » dit Anna. « Vous êtes seul, et nous sommes cinq. »

« Mais aucun de vous n'est armé, » répliqua Hans en dégainant une épée.

Lily manqua de rétorquer qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour le réduire en cendres, mais s'abstint.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer, » reprit Hans. « Je vais tous vous tuer, et ensuite, je prétendrai que vous avez été attaqués par une bête sauvage et que j'ai vaillamment essayé de vous sauver la vie... Le peuple d'Arendelle m'acclamera pour mon courage et verra en moi un souverain digne de ce nom. »

Lily manqua d'éclater de rire tellement elle le trouva ridicule.

« Je ne crois pas, » intervint tranquillement Maleficient. « Force-le à retirer le bracelet d'Elsa, » lui murmura t-elle.

Sous l'œil moqueur de Hans, elle s'éloigna du petit groupe et se transforma en dragon.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » s'exclama Hans.

Son visage se vida de toutes ses couleurs tandis que Maleficient planta son regard dans le sien et grogna d'un air menaçant.

« Traduction : retirez le bracelet immédiatement ou je vous fait rôtir vivant, » lança Lily, sarcastique.

Elsa, Anna et Kristoff semblaient se réjouir du spectacle.

« Comment trouvez-vous les nouvelles gardiennes d'Arendelle ? » demanda Elsa d'un ton léger.

Si c'était possible, Hans devint encore plus pâle.

« Elles me sont entièrement dévouées, bien sûr, » précisa Elsa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Hans, dans un grand élan de couardise, lâche son épée et s'empresse d'enlever le bracelet avant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Maleficient.

« Il est inutile de vous enfuir. Ma mère vous rattraperait immédiatement, » précisa Lily.

« Je pense que cette fois, nous devrions l'emprisonner, » dit Anna.

Kristoff approuva avec vigueur tandis qu'Elsa plissa les yeux.

« Non. Je veux qu'il aille retrouver ses frères des Îles du Sud pour les avertir de ce qui leur arrivera si jamais ils remettent les pieds à Arendelle. »

D'un mouvement de la main, elle envoya une gerbe de glace aux pieds de Hans.

« Allez-vous en. »

Humilié, il s'enfuit en courant et disparût entre les arbres.

« Je crois que cette fois, nous ne sommes pas prêts de le revoir ! » lança Anna.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château. Le soleil se couchait et Lily ne put retenir un bâillement. Elsa leur proposa de rester pour la nuit afin de se reposer, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie.

Le lendemain, elles retrouvèrent Elsa, Anna et Kristoff dans la salle du trône.

« Nous voulions vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, » dit la Reine en inclinant la tête. « Grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs et un ennemi d'Arendelle a été mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Lily se dandina, mal à l'aise tandis que Maleficient accepta les remerciements d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous voudrions faire quelque chose pour aider Emma, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous pendant notre séjour à Storybrooke, » reprit Elsa.

« Eh bien... vous pouvez ouvrir l'œil pour voir si vous rencontrez les Lumières Sombres. »

Lily leur réexpliqua brièvement ce qui faisait la particularité de ces sorciers.

« Nous avons à Arendelle un portail qui mène vers Storybrooke. Si jamais nous les rencontrons, nous les amèneront là-bas, » promit Elsa.

Anna s'approcha d'elles et les serra dans ses bras en guise d'adieux. Kristoff leur serra la main et Elsa s'apprêtait à faire de même quand elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier. »

Elle fit apparaître quelque chose dans la paume de sa main et le donna à Lily.

« Voilà quelque chose crée par ma magie. »

C'était un flocon de la taille d'une petite balle taillé dans la glace. Maleficient jeta un sort de préservation dessus pour qu'il ne fonde pas.

Après un dernier signe de la main, elles sortirent du château. Maleficient sortit la carte et annonça qu'un deuxième point était apparu avec le mot _Sang_.

« Alors, quelle est notre prochaine destination ? » interrogea Lily.

Maleficient fronça les sourcils.

« Un royaume à l'opposé de celui-ci. Agrabah. »

oOo

Henry avait convoqué sa famille et quelques autres habitants de Storybrooke dans la bibliothèque du manoir du Sorcier pour discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert. En effet, toute la ville était désormais au courant des péripéties de Killian et Ursula à Camelot et de l'existence des Lumières Sombres.

Seuls lui, Isaac et August étaient déjà sur place. Pendant que les deux hommes échangeaient leurs points de vue sur la situation, Henry relut ce qu'il avait déjà écrit dans son nouveau livre pour patienter. Heureusement, Mary Margaret et David arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec Neal.

Malgré leur calme apparent, ils ne parvenaient pas à cacher leur inquiétude. Apprendre le triste sort qui attendait Emma si les Lumières Sombres n'apparaissaient pas les avait terrifiés.

Dans la demi-heure qui suivit arrivèrent Ruby, Killian, Ursula, Archie, Belle, Will et enfin Robin, Regina, qui étaient venus avec Zelena à la grande surprise générale vu que depuis son agression, elle n'était plus sortie de la maison.

« Bien, » dit Henry. « Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai trouvé une prophétie dans mon livre il y a quelques semaines. _Alors que le septème s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata_. Je ne pense pas pouvoir décoder le reste de la prophétie avant d'avoir trouvé les Lumières Sombres. »

Il avait essayé la veille, sans plus de succès que la première fois.

« D'après Killian, les Lumières Sombres sont des sorciers ayant un potentiel égal de lumière et de noirceur. Et selon Merlin, soit elles apparaîtront bientôt, soit elles existent déjà. Si c'est le cas, nous devons trouver leur identité. »

Tout le monde l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Bon... Pour commencer, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ? »

Regina prit la parole :

« Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais rencontré ou entendu parler d'un sorcier de ce genre. En fait, avant de l'apprendre, je pensais qu'il était impossible de posséder une part égale de noirceur et de lumière. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. La plupart ne connaissaient de toute façon pas beaucoup de sorciers, et il leur aurait été difficile de distinguer une Lumière Sombre d'un sorcier ordinaire.

Regina se tourna vers Zelena.

« Tu n'aurais pas une idée, par hasard ? Toi qui prétends être la _sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps._ »

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme et Zelena la fusilla du regard.

« Non. »

Belle sembla avoir une idée.

« Et si une des Lumières Sombres était Rumplestiltskin ? Après tout, toute la noirceur qui consumait son cœur a été retirée. »

Zelena et Will lui jetèrent un regard horrifié tandis que Killian hocha négativement la tête.

« Impossible. Merlin l'aurait su. Et de toute façon, le Crocodile n'a plus aucun pouvoir magique. »

La réunion se poursuivit encore durant une heure durant laquelle tout le monde exposa ses idées, mais hélas, ils en étaient toujours au même point à la fin.

Tout le monde finit par partir en jurant d'ouvrir l'œil et d'y réfléchir encore mais Henry ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions.

« Bon... je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus, » soupira t-il, dépité.

August tenta de le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous finirons par trouver leur identité. »

Après avoir acquiescé sans grande conviction, Henry se remit à l'écriture de son livre, frustré.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Comme si quelque chose était tapi dans l'ombre et guettait le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

Cette histoire allait mal se terminer.

oOo

Will sortit de la maison du Sorcier avec la sensation d'avoir perdu son temps. Certes, rechercher les Lumières Sombres était peut-être important mais il estimait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

Pendant que Belle lui parlait de la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Will ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

« Pas vraiment. Désolé. »

« Je disais que j'allais à la mairie voir si Rumple va bien. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir... »

C'était tellement évident qu'il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Après un signe de la main, il s'éloigna avec l'intention de retourner chez lui pour étudier les livres qu'il avait dérobés dans la nuit.

Un sentiment d'urgence l'envahit. Sa rupture avec Belle était imminente. Ils n'échangeaient plus aucun geste d'affection et se comportaient plus comme des amis que comme un couple. Cela l'inquiéta : si jamais elle le quittait, il perdrait l'accès à la bibliothèque... et il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il y était entré par effraction.

De plus, maintenant que Rumplestiltskin était réveillé et que le pirate était revenu, il se sentait surveillé. Avec un soupir agacé, il se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire... jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant chez lui et trouve une carte à jouer déposée sur le perron. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il l'identifia.

Le Valet de Cœur.

Il fit marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. Personne à Storybrooke, même pas Robin, ne savait qu'il était autrefois connu sous ce surnom. La plupart des habitants savaient juste qu'il venait du Pays des Merveilles et aucun ne connaissait son histoire.

Il s'en était assuré.

Il ramassa la carte et l'observa. Elle était on ne peut plus ordinaire et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

Will tenta de se rassurer : ce n'était peut-être qu'une blague, après tout.

Mais son esprit de voleur percevait cela comme une mise en garde.

Quelqu'un à Storybrooke le connaissait bien.

Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

oOo

Jafar, dissimulé derrière le mur d'une maison, observait avec une joie malsaine la réaction du Valet. L'expression d'horreur qui passa sur son visage fut à la hauteur de ses espérances, et même plus. Il dut se retenir d'en finir immédiatement, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Il estimait avoir assez attendu, et sa haine pour Will ne cessait de croître chaque minute.

A cause de lui, il avait échoué dans son plan de briser les lois de la magie et s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une bouteille de génie et banni au fin fond du Pays des Merveilles. D'ailleurs, il y serait toujours si son nouvel _allié_ ne s'était pas retrouvé là à la suite d'ennuis avec ses fameux _amis de l'au-delà_.

Le Dr Facilier, comme il se faisait appeler, était tombé sur la bouteille et l'avait frottée. Si Jafar avait été un premier temps ravi de sortir enfin de sa prison, il avait vite déchanté : être à la merci de quelqu'un était quelque chose d'intolérable pour lui.

Surtout que Facilier, constatant que Jafar possédait de puissants pouvoirs magiques, avait décidé qu'il ne ferait pas ses trois vœux pour le moment et l'avait enrôlé dans sa quête de revanche sur ceux qui avaient causé sa perte, qu'il appelait _les grenouilles_. Pour cela, il avait besoin de retourner dans son monde d'origine. Jafar, voyant là une occasion de se venger également, avait accepté de l'aider à condition qu'ils se débarrassent d'abord du Roi et de la Reine du Pays des Merveilles, ce qui leur permettrait d'autant plus de mettre la main sur le lapin blanc qui pouvait les faire passer d'un monde à l'autre.

Cependant, Will avait réussi à s'échapper avec le lapin avant qu'ils aient le temps de le tuer. Fou de rage, la seule consolation que Jafar avait eue était qu'ils l'avaient séparé de la femme qu'il aimait.

Mais même son triomphe sur Anastasia n'avait pas suffi à apaiser sa fureur. D'autant plus qu'avec le lapin parti, ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de se lancer à sa poursuite puisque Facilier refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser un vœu.

Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours, le lapin était un jour revenu pointer son nez au château. Jafar n'avait pas perdu de temps et l'avait capturé, menaçant de retrouver sa famille et de s'en prendre à elle si jamais il ne leur obéissait pas.

Il savait que Will, avant de revenir au Pays des Merveilles, s'était réfugié dans une ville appelée Storybrooke. Il avait donc ordonné au lapin de les y conduire, cependant une fois arrivés à destination, il en avait profité pour s'échapper.

Cependant, Jafar s'en moquait : il était en passe de tuer ce ridicule Valet qui se prenait pour un Roi. Satisfait, il s'éclipsa et partit retrouver Facilier qui l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt.

« Tuer le Valet de Cœur sera plus facile que je ne le pensais, » dit Jafar.

Facilier fronça les sourcils.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Pendant que tu t'amusais à espionner ce voleur, Jafar, j'ai été mener mon enquête en ville... Tout le monde n'avait que deux mots à la bouche : Lumières Sombres. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Jafar fit signe que non : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce terme.

« Passons. J'ai appris que la dirigeante de cette ville, Regina, possède des pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle batifole avec un voleur qui est justement un ami du Valet. »

« Quelle importance ? » s'agaça Jafar.

« Hors de question que nous tentions quelque chose avec celle-là dans les parages. Tu peux être certain que si nous touchons au Valet, elle en fera une affaire personnelle. »

« Et que suggérez vous ? N'oubliez pas que selon notre accord, je ne vous aiderai qu'à condition qu'il soit tué. »

Sa voix était sèche. Facilier ne sembla pas apprécier le ton qu'il employait vu le regard qu'il lui lança, mais ne releva pas.

« Nous le tuerons, sois en certain. Cependant, je veux m'assurer d'avoir une porte de sortie vers mon monde une fois que ce sera fait, étant donné que tu as laissé s'échapper le lapin. »

Jafar soupira intérieurement.

« Vos amis ne peuvent-ils pas vous aider à vous débarrasser de cette Regina ? »

Facilier parût contrarié.

« Après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé qu'il est inutile de les déranger pour si peu, » répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Jafar crispa les poings. Il ne supportait plus son statut de génie et donnerait n'importe quoi pour en être débarrassé afin de pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait.

Il devait à tout prix mettre la main sur un moyen de traverser les mondes.

Et une fois que ce serait fait...

Il aurait enfin la peau de Will Scarlet.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A dimanche pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, la suite du voyage de Maleficient et Lily, cette fois-ci à Agrabah et un nouveau rebondissement en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 24**

oOo

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais ! »

Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol et passa une main dans ses cheveux, découragée. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle et Maleficient étaient à Agrabah et elles n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la magie du sang mentionnée sur le parchemin.

Autant cela avait été facile à Arendelle, autant c'était presque impossible ici. D'après Maleficient, ce type de magie servait surtout à effectuer des sorts de verrouillage. Or, elles n'avaient croisé personne disposant de pouvoirs magiques en ville.

Seuls quelques habitants avaient mentionné une sorcière qui s'appelait Amara mais qui était décédée quelques mois plus tôt.

Maleficient s'assit près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne désespère pas. Nous allons y arriver. »

Lily fit la sourde oreille.

« C'est à cause de moi... Je t'avais dit que j'étais un aimant à ennuis ! »

Maleficient fronça les sourcils.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si c'était le cas, comment aurions-nous pu obtenir la magie de la glace si rapidement ? »

« Simple coup de chance... » marmonna t-elle sans conviction.

Sa mère ne releva pas et se contenta de la serrer contre elle. Lily fut un peu surprise, ne s'étant toujours pas totalement habituée aux marques d'affection de Maleficient. Enfant, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça et n'en avait de toute façon pas reçu beaucoup. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'offenser alors elle se laissa faire.

« Allons-y, » déclara Maleficient après quelques instants.

Elle se releva et Lily l'imita, de mauvaise grâce. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et tous les habitants rentraient chez eux.

« Nous ne faisons peut-être pas les choses dans le bon sens, » avança Maleficient. « Peut-être devrions nous concentrer nos efforts sur les lieux susceptible d'être verrouillés par la magie du sang et non pas sur les sorciers. »

« Et comment ? Nous n'allons pas fouiller toutes les maisons, quand même. Ça nous prendrait une éternité ! Et en plus... »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés et écoutaient leur conversation avec attention. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et Lily en déduisit qu'ils étaient frères.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elles et l'un d'eux, le plus grand, prit la parole :

« Excusez-nous de vous avoir écoutées indiscrètement, mais nous avons cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'un endroit verrouillé par la magie du sang... et il se trouve que nous connaissons un endroit comme cela. »

Lily reprit soudainement espoir.

« Je m'appelle Taj, et voici mon frère, Rafi. Nous pouvons vous y conduire, si vous voulez... à condition que vous dîtes ce que vous voulez y faire. »

Lily laissa à sa mère le soin de résumer les objectifs de leur quête. Les deux frères parurent horrifiés et acceptèrent de leur montrer ce fameux endroit.

En chemin, ils leur expliquèrent que pendant de longues années, ils avaient été des génies avec leur troisième frère, Cyrus. Ce dernier s'était marié et vivait à présent dans un autre monde avec sa femme, Alice et c'était en partie grâce à celle-ci qu'ils avaient été libérés de cette malédiction. Taj précisa qu'un sorcier nommé Jafar s'était servi d'eux pour tenter de briser les lois de la magie.

« Merlin l'a mentionné ! » dit Lily à sa mère. « Il n'a pas dit son nom, mais ce doit être lui. »

Rafi leur expliqua que Jafar avait tenté de s'emparer du Pays des Merveilles mais que Cyrus et Alice l'avaient arrêté à temps. En guise de châtiment, il avait été enfermé dans une bouteille de génie.

« Le Pays des Merveilles ? » répéta Maleficient. « Il me semble que Will Scarlet vient de ce monde... »

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Rumplestiltskin n'arrêtait pas de mettre au point des plans pour se débarrasser de lui quand nous étions... alliés. »

« Will ? » lança Rafi. « Nous le connaissons ! C'est un de nos amis. »

Ils arrivèrent à la limite du désert, devant un caveau d'aspect oriental.

« C'est sa fiancée, Anastasia, qui a construit ce caveau pour nous, » leur expliqua Taj. « Notre mère, Amara, était une puissante sorcière. Elle est morte pendant la bataille contre Jafar, et nous entreposons ses affaires ici. Il serait fâcheux qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains, alors Anastasia a utilisé notre sang pour verrouiller magiquement la porte. Seuls mes frères y moi pouvons y entrer. »

Maleficient paraissait plus intéressée par cette histoire de fiancée que par le sort de sang qui protégeait le caveau.

« Savez vous ce qui est arrivé à Will ? » interrogea t-elle.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, indécis.

« Nous savons qu'il devait se marier avec Anastasia... mais il y a quelques mois, Cyrus est venu nous rendre visite en disant qu'il y avait eu un problème et que Will était parti chercher une solution dans un autre monde. Après, il est reparti et nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis ce jour. »

Lily cessa d'écouter pendant que Maleficient leur expliquait que Will était venu dans leur monde et qu'il avait désormais une petite amie. Rafi et Taj répliquèrent que c'était impossible, que Will était bien trop amoureux d'Anastasia.

Lily remarqua trois rubis en forme de goutte incrustés sur la porte et demanda :

« Pouvons nous en prendre un pour notre quête ? »

Rafi et Taj acquiescèrent et Lily en détacha un avec précaution et le rangea dans sa poche, aux côtés de la fiole avec l'antidote et du flocon d'Elsa. En plongeant la main dans son autre poche, elle fut surprise d'y sentir quelque chose. Elle constata qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs haricots transparents et d'un autre bleu-violet avec des étoiles dessus. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un petit mot.

 _Au cas où._

Lily haussa les sourcils. Ces haricots magiques venaient assurément de Merlin, mais elle s'étonna de ne pas les avoir remarqués avant.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, » dit Maleficient. « Ah, et aussi... »

Pour la deuxième fois, elle se lança dans une explication de ce qu'étaient les Lumières Sombres et demanda aux deux frères d'ouvrir l'œil. Remarquant les haricots que Lily tenait dans sa main, elle en saisit un et le tendit à Taj :

« Si jamais vous trouvez les Lumières Sombres, ramenez-les à Storybrooke. »

Les deux frères promirent et Maleficient et Lily reprirent leur chemin.

« Tu vois ? » lui lança sa mère. « Nous avons réussi, finalement. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Maleficient sortit la carte. Elle grimaça aussitôt.

« Un problème ? » demanda Lily.

« Nous allons devoir rendre une petite visite au père d'Ursula... »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle lui arracha la carte des mains pour constater avec horreur que le point accompagné du mot _Sirènes_ était apparu en plein milieu de l'océan.

oOo

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Will avait trouvé la carte du Valet de Cœur devant chez lui. A son grand soulagement, personne n'avait rien tenté contre lui et la vie poursuivait son cours. Cependant, il était toujours sur ses gardes, guettant un danger qui n'existait peut-être même pas.

Après avoir fait son habituel tour en ville matinal, Will rentra chez lui. Il avait commis l'erreur de s'attarder un peu trop du côté du magasin de Rumplestiltskin, qu'il pensait être à la mairie, et celui-ci l'avait surpris et lui avait vivement conseillé de ne pas trop traîner dans les parages s'il tenait à la vie. Bien qu'il n'ait encore rien tenté contre lui, Will savait parfaitement qu'il le haïssait pour avoir osé sortir avec Belle. Et même dépourvu de toute magie, il était toujours aussi redoutable.

Will était contrarié. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à étudier avec attention les livres qu'il avait subtilisés deux semaines plus tôt à la bibliothèque, et aucun ne lui avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant, ou du moins quelque chose d'utile. Après plusieurs mois de recherches, il en était toujours au même point et il commençait franchement à désespérer.

Un horrible pressentiment l'étreignit alors qu'il passa la porte de sa maison. Dans un moment d'inattention, il avait oublié de la fermer à clé et il entendit du bruit provenant du salon. Horrifié, il se souvint qu'il avait laissé les livres éparpillés sur la table basse, ainsi que le carnet où il conservait une trace de l'avancée – presque inexistante – de ses recherches.

 _Bordel !_

Il déboula dans la pièce à toute vitesse, faisant sursauter Belle qui lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle se retourna et le fixa intensément.

« Belle ? Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » bredouilla t-il.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions aller déjeuner au Granny's. J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire. Comme tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, je suis passée te voir. » Elle marqua une pause et posa son regard sur les livres. « Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à la magie vaudou ? »

Will se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il invente une histoire qui tienne à peu près la route, et tout de suite.

« Oh, rien d'important... c'est un... passe-temps..»

Belle l'ignora et poursuivit sur sa lancée, d'un ton nettement plus sec, que Will interpréta comme un signe que son mensonge n'était pas passé.

« J'ai pensé que tu dormais peut-être alors je suis allée voir dans ta chambre. Dans ton lit, j'ai trouvé... »

Elle attrapa un objet sur la table basse que Will n'avait pas remarqué jusque là.

« ...ceci. »

Will avala brutalement sa salive.

 _Bordel, bordel, bordel !_

Belle tenait dans sa main une poupée de chiffon. Elle était blonde, avait les yeux bleus et portait une robe lavande. Et, surtout, elle avait une couronne en or sertie de diamants étincelants sur la tête.

« Je pense que tu es un peu vieux pour dormir avec une poupée, Will. Alors veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie ?! »

Will ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à Belle ce que cette poupée représentait pour lui.

Alors, il se précipita sur elle, lui arracha la poupée des mains, et comme le bon voleur qu'il était, s'enfuit en courant.

Par la suite, il déambula sans but précis dans les rues de Storybrooke, sa poupée de chiffon à la main. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait peut-être réagi trop... vivement. Il aurait peut-être du révéler la vérité à Belle. Vérité qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir étant donné qu'elle finirait forcément par tomber sur le carnet où l'identité de la poupée était on ne peut plus clairement indiquée. Et si elle se mettait à fouiller sa maison, elle trouverait sans l'ombre d'un doute sa couronne de Roi Blanc au fond de sa penderie.

Will commençait à prendre peur. Toute cette histoire allait forcément revenir aux oreilles de l'ex Dark One.

Cette fois, c'était certain, Rumplestiltskin allait le _tuer_.

Alors, ses pas se dirigèrent naturellement vers la maison de la seule personne capable de l'aider. Bien qu'il ne soit pas spécialement proche de Regina, il la connaissait par l'intermédiaire de Robin et avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de discuter avec elle.

Et puis, Regina s'y connaissait en magie. Peut-être trouverait-elle une solution à son problème...

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Implorer l'aide de l'ancienne Evil Queen ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais cette fois il n'avait vraiment plus le choix.

Il fut surpris de voir Robin lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait presque oublié que son ami passait le plus clair de son temps chez Regina désormais.

« Will ? » dit Robin, étonné de le voir là.

« Je viens voir Regina, » annonça Will.

Il crut entendre des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Robin fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Tu as un problème ? »

« Bordel, Robin, tu n'as pas idée... »

Robin acquiesça et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. S'il n'avait pas eu autant d'ennuis, Will aurait éclaté de rire en voyant le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la pièce.

Regina et Zelena se tenaient de part et d'autre de la cuisine et étaient couvertes de farine, dont une fine couche s'était déposée sur presque tous les meubles de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclama Robin.

« Demande lui ! » cracha Zelena en pointant du doigt Regina.

Cette dernière la fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi ce serait de _ma_ faute ? Je n'y peux rien si tu es si susceptible ! » répliqua la brune.

« Et je n'y peux rien si tu es une garce jalouse ! » contra sa sœur.

« _Moi_ , jalouse ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Ce n'est pas moi qui avais la peau ver... »

« STOP ! »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et fixèrent Robin. Will se massa les oreilles, ses pauvres tympans toujours sous le choc.

« Pourquoi vous disputiez vous _encore_? » soupira t-il.

Les deux sœurs donnaient presque l'impression d'être des enfants qui venaient de faire une bêtise et s'étaient faits prendre sur le fait.

« Regina a dit qu'avec une mère comme moi, le bébé aurait de la chance de ne pas naître vert ! » répondit Zelena.

« C'était une simple plaisanterie. Et c'est toi qui m'as lancé de la farine la première. »

« Et ça t'a bien fait rire de me renverser le paquet sur la tête deux secondes après ! »

Robin jeta un regard désolé à Will, lequel se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de repasser plus tard.

« Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » reprit Regina. « Ce n'est pas toi qui vas élever ce bébé, alors qu'importe son apparence ? »

Cette réplique eut le mérite de faire taire Zelena qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et eut presque l'air de bouder. Regina remarqua enfin la présence de Will.

« Will a besoin de ton aide, » annonça Robin.

« De mon aide ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Je risque d'avoir Gold à mes trousses dans un avenir très proche... » révéla l'ancien Valet de Cœur.

Regina hocha la tête, puis avisa Zelena.

« Je reviens dans dix minutes, il faut que je me débarrasse de toute cette farine. »

Elle attrapa la rousse par le bras et l'attira dans les escaliers, sans doute vers la salle de bains.

« Elles sont toujours comme ça ? » interrogea Will.

« Non, heureusement ! Mais il arrive que Zelena ait une saute d'humeur. Et vu que Regina n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, je te laisse imaginer le résultat. »

« Vous avez attrapé son agresseur ? »

Robin parut contrarié.

« Non, pas encore. Et, pour être honnête, je doute qu'on y arrive un jour. Celui qui a fait ça avait bien calculé son coup. »

Il entraîna Will dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Où est Roland ? » demanda Will.

« Parti faire un tour avec Henry. »

Robin remarqua alors la poupée que Will tenait toujours délicatement dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce ne serait pas... »

« Si, » grimaça Will. « Je t'expliquerai dès que Regina sera revenue. »

Justement, quelques secondes plus tard, Regina réapparut, suivie de Zelena. Elles s'étaient visiblement toutes les deux lavées et avaient changé de vêtements.

Après s'être installée dans le canapé d'en face, la brune prit la parole :

« En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous disiez que Rumplestiltskin allait être après vous ? C'est à propos de Belle ? »

« Ouais. Mais il faudrait peut-être mieux que je raconte tout depuis le début... »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« C'était la veille de mon mariage. Un mois plus tôt, moi et ma fiancée, Anastasia, avions été officiellement couronnés Roi Blanc et Reine Blanche du Pays des Merveilles et je l'avais demandée en mariage à cette occasion. Deux de nos amis, Cyrus et Alice, étaient venus nous aider pour les préparatifs. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que deux sorciers fassent irruption dans la pièce... »

Il s'interrompit, de douloureux souvenirs remontant des méandres de sa mémoire.

« Je connaissais l'un d'entre eux. Il s'appelait Jafar et avait tenté de prendre le contrôle du Pays des Merveilles en brisant les limites de la magie. Heureusement, nous avions réussi à l'arrêter et il avait été enfermé dans une bouteille de génie. Nous pensions que nous ne le reverrions jamais... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il a débarqué avec un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Jafar a ensuite dit qu'il allait prendre sa revanche sur nous.

Ça a été très rapide. Nous avons compris que nous ne pourrions pas gagner cette fois, mais heureusement, le lapin blanc était là et a commencé à creuser un portail vers l'Angleterre victorienne, le monde d'origine d'Alice. C'est alors que l'homme qui accompagnait Jafar a lancé une sorte de sort sur Anastasia, et... voilà le résultat. »

Il désigna tristement la poupée qu'il tenait.

« Nous avons sauté dans le portail. J'ai demandé à Alice et Cyrus d'essayer de trouver qui était ce sorcier et j'ai demandé au lapin de me ramener à Storybrooke pour trouver un moyen de lui rendre forme humaine. »

Will acheva son récit d'une voix où l'on pouvait nettement percevoir son émotion.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, » lança Zelena, « vous vous êtes servi de la femme de Rumplestiltskin pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque et à sa boutique afin de trouver un moyen de ramener votre femme changée en poupée par un sorcier sorti de nulle part ? »

Le voleur acquiesça. C'était en effet un bon résumé de sa situation, qui en bien des points, était encore plus _bordélique_ que celle dans laquelle se trouvait Robin.

« J'espère que vous avez déjà rédigé votre testament, » pouffa la rousse. « Vous êtes venu nous demander de l'aide pour qu'on vous trouve un cercueil à votre taille ? »

« Zelena ! » lança Regina, fusillant sa sœur du regard, sans toutefois tempérer ses propos, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de Will.

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien.

« Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais si Gold veut vraiment votre tête, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour l'arrêter, » s'excusa Regina. « Jeter un charme de protection sur votre maison serait une solution à court terme, mais même sans magie, il trouverait un moyen de vous atteindre. Il a toujours une collection de poisons et autres objets magiques. »

« Je sais. Je suis venu vous demander une potion d'oubli pour Belle... en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà été tout lui raconter. »

« Je devrais pouvoir vous trouver ça. »

Soulagé, Will décida d'aborder la deuxième raison de sa présence, presque tout aussi délicate.

« Et aussi, je me demandais... si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour elle. »

Il lui tendit la poupée qu'elle saisit avec douceur. Après l'avoir examinée quelques instants, elle reprit :

« Son âme est prisonnière à l'intérieur de cette poupée. C'est de la puissante magie vaudou. Hélas, j'ignore tout de ce type de magie, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour elle... »

Will soupira. Il s'y attendait à moitié, mais sa déception n'en fut pas moins importante.

« Tu dis que tu ne connais pas ce sorcier ? » interrogea Robin.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il s'est allié à Jafar et que Jafar veut ma tête. »

« J'espère qu'il ne trouvera pas un moyen de venir à Storybrooke, » lança Regina, inquiète. « Nous avons déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça. »

« Dis surtout que tu n'as pas envie qu'un nouveau méchant vienne troubler ta _précieuse_ tranquillité, » railla Zelena.

Regina l'ignora et se leva.

« Vous devriez peut-être dire toute la vérité à Belle. C'est un rat de bibliothèque, elle saura peut-être quelque chose qui vous permettrait de ramener votre femme. Une potion d'oubli n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution. »

« Ouais... probablement. »

Il était vrai que Belle n'était pas du genre à attirer volontairement des problèmes aux autres. Il décida donc d'aller la retrouver à la bibliothèque où elle devait sûrement être.

Alors qu'il marchait, une idée s'insinua dans son esprit : et si c'était Jafar qui avait déposé la carte du Valet de Cœur devant chez lui ?

Cette pensée l'horrifia instantanément. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de quitter le Pays des Merveilles et l'avait retrouvé ?

Après que le lapin l'ait ramené à Storybrooke, Will lui avait bien précisé de ne surtout pas retourner au Pays des Merveilles, ni à Storybrooke et de rester avec Alice et Cyrus pour les aider à découvrir l'identité du sorcier vaudou.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées : il était arrivé à la bibliothèque. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra.

Comme il s'y attendait, Belle était là. Il s'avança vers elle, la bouche sèche, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ils se toisèrent en silence durant quelques secondes.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Rumple, » annonça Belle, brisant le silence.

Elle lui tendit son carnet, qu'elle avait très certainement lu.

« J'y ai ajouté ce que je savais sur la magie vaudou. »

Will écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa réaction.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire... En fait, je voulais t'annoncer que notre relation ne menait à rien et qu'il valait mieux arrêter là. Je le pensais depuis plusieurs semaines, d'ailleurs, mais je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser... Je constate aujourd'hui que j'aurais pu m'éviter cette peine. »

Elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais Will distingua une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Écoute, Belle... »

« Non, toi, écoute. Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Tu aurais _du_ m'en parler. Je t'aurais aidé, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, » tenta t-il de se justifier.

Belle le jaugea du regard avant de soupirer longuement.

« De toute manière, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi non plus... Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi. J'essayais juste d'oublier Rumple... sans succès. »

Will ne lui révéla pas qu'il l'avait toujours su. Il se sentait assez coupable comme ça.

« Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, alors... » avança t-il.

Belle acquiesça.

« Mais la prochaine fois que tu souhaites consulter un livre... Évite de venir les dérober en pleine nuit. Ça m'évitera de me demander pourquoi certains disparaissent mystérieusement ! »

Will éclata de rire, vite rejoint par Belle. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans la bibliothèque. Il constata avec agacement qu'il s'agissait du pirate, qui ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. L'ignorant, il s'avança vers Belle.

« Est-ce qu'il y aurait un livre qui recense tous les sorciers existants ? »

« Je devrais pouvoir te trouver ça. Tu cherches une trace des Lumières Sombres ? »

Le pirate acquiesça et Belle s'éclipsa au fond de la bibliothèque, les laissant seuls. Hook remarqua alors la poupée que Will tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Alors, camarade, on joue à la poupée maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Il était hors de question que toute la ville apprenne que la poupée en question était en réalité sa fiancée.

« C'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui, » se moqua Killian. « Y'aurait-il de l'orage dans l'air avec ta... _petite-amie_ ? »

Will le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas la mienne qui risque de se faire engloutir par les Ténèbres d'un jour à l'autre... »

En disant cela, il fixa le pendentif en forme de cygne que Hook portait autour du coup. Les ailes étaient entièrement noires et le bout de sa queue commençait aussi à noircir.

L'expression du pirate se transforma. De moqueuse, elle devint menaçante.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis... »

Belle revint à ce moment là. Elle lui tendit un livre que Killian saisit sans même regarder. Après un hochement de la tête dans sa direction, il quitta la bibliothèque, visiblement contrarié.

« Alors, on s'y met ? » lui lança Belle.

« Se mettre à quoi ? » répéta Will, sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, chercher un moyen de rendre forme humaine à ta fiancée, » répondit-elle en désignant la poupée. « C'est bien pour ça que tu as fait tout ça, non ? »

Amusé, Will la suivit tandis qu'il s'éloignait à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait leur être utile.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir complètement. Désormais, il n'avait qu'une crainte.

Que Jafar soit revenu finir ce qu'il avait commencé quand il lui avait arraché Anastasia.

oOo

Facilier toisait Jafar d'un air impatient.

« Alors, Jafar ? Cela fait deux semaines que nous cherchons un moyen de regagner mon monde. Sans résultat. Je commence à m'impatienter... »

Et il n'était pas le seul. Pour lui avoir accordé une deuxième chance après son premier échec, ses amis de l'au-delà le surveillaient attentivement, guettant le moindre faux pas.

Aussi insondable que d'habitude, celui-ci répondit :

« Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où nous pourrons espérer trouver quelque chose d'utile... le magasin de l'ancien Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. »

Jafar semblait absolument sûr de lui. Il lui avait déjà mentionné une fois ce qu'était le Dark One et les pouvoirs qui allaient avec, et Facilier avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi c'était la fille de Snow White qui était désormais atteinte de cette malédiction.

« Dans ce cas, je suggère que nous allions y faire un tour ce soir, » dit Facilier.

Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit et s'assurèrent que plus personne ne traînait dans les rues avant de s'introduire dans la boutique. Étant donné que Rumple ne possédait plus le moindre pouvoir magique, il aurait été incapable de mettre en place un sort de protection dessus.

« Essayez de trouver des haricots magiques, » dit Jafar tandis qu'il se mettait à examiner les étagères.

Facilier obéit et les deux hommes passèrent minutieusement la boutique au peigne fin. Hélas, et à son grand agacement, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Il allait lancer qu'ils perdaient leur temps quand Jafar s'immobilisa devant une petite coupe en bronze dissimulée dans l'arrière-boutique. Son visage prit aussitôt une expression victorieuse.

« Vous ai-je déjà parlé des limites de la magie ? » interrogea t-il.

« Celles que tu as réussi à briser avant de te faire lamentablement enfermer dans une bouteille ? Oui. »

Son ton était mi-moqueur, mi-agacé. Il ne voyait pas très bien le rapport.

« On ne peut pas faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux, on ne peut pas changer le passé et... »

« On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts, » l'interrompit Jafar en saisissant la coupe qu'il agita devant lui comme un trophée.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Jafar ? » s'impatienta Facilier.

Jafar soupira, comme si il était agacé par ses questions.

« Voyez vous, cet objet va nous permettre non seulement d'accomplir ma vengeance et la votre, mais aussi de prendre le contrôle de tous les mondes. »

Facilier lui prit des mains la petite coupe, intrigué.

« Et comment ? »

Jafar ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si il mettait un plan au point silencieusement.

« Cet objet s'appelle le Graal et il permet de ramener les morts à la vie. Je le pensais perdu au fin fond du Royaume Enchanté, mais il me semble que je me sois trompé. »

« Réveiller les morts ? En quoi cela pourrait-il nous être utile ? »

« A constituer une armée, bien sûr ! Imaginez, une armée constituée des plus puissants sorciers qui aient jamais existé ! Nos ennemis, tous pulvérisés jusqu'au dernier. Et nous, régnant sur absolument tous les mondes. »

Facilier se gratta le menton. L'idée était séduisante, bien sûr... Et Jafar semblait absolument certain de ce qu'il avançait. Cependant...

« Dis moi, Jafar, comment se fait-il que personne ne s'en soit servi auparavant ? »

« C'est parce qu'il ne peut fonctionner seul. Il faut certains éléments. »

Il se pencha à son oreille et les lui récita. Facilier sourit alors d'un air conspirateur, cette fois complètement convaincu.

« Eh bien, cela tombe bien, Jafar, parce que je sais exactement où trouver le premier. »

Facilier jubilait. Si le plan de Jafar réussissait, il serait bientôt le maître de tous les mondes.

Les grenouilles n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée (pour ma part, c'est mercredi, le chapitre suivant sera donc là mercredi après-midi). Black Angelis.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée.**

 **En ce qui me concerne, ça a été et j'ai la chance de ne jamais finir après 17h, je pense donc avoir du temps pour écrire et pouvoir conserver le rythme de publication actuel.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 25**

oOo

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques quelque chose... »

« Ah oui ? »

« _Comment_ veux-tu que nous trouvions le père d'Ursula ? Je te signale qu'il vit quelque part au fond de l'océan. Et je ne pense pas que respirer sous l'eau fasse partie des caractéristiques des dragons ! »

Maleficient fronça les sourcils tandis que Lily soupira. Elles en étaient à la moitié de leur quête des quatre formes de magie, et une fois de plus, elles se trouvaient face à un obstacle.

« C'est en effet... problématique, » fut tout ce que trouva Maleficient à répondre.

« Nous aurions du convaincre Ursula de venir avec nous... Pour une fois qu'elle aurait servi à quelque chose... » maugréa Lily.

Elle réprima ensuite un bâillement. Le jour se levait à peine et elle n'était toujours pas complètement réveillée. De plus, vadrouiller à travers tout le Royaume Enchanté n'avait absolument rien de reposant.

« J'ai peut-être une idée, » avança Maleficient.

Lily tourna la tête vers elle, intriguée.

« Tu te souviens de cette sirène qui avait essayé d'aller à Camelot mais qui n'avait pas réussi ? »

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Ariel, c'est ça ? »

Maleficient approuva.

« Elle habite au Royaume maritime depuis qu'elle s'est mariée avec le Prince Eric et elle connaît le père d'Ursula. Peut-être que si nous lui demandons son aide, elle pourra nous aider à le trouver. »

« Faisons ça, alors... »

De toute façon, elle n'avait rien d'autre à proposer.

« Nous avons de la chance, le Royaume maritime n'est pas loin d'Agrabah. Le voyage ne sera pas long. »

Sur ces mots, elle se transforma en dragon. Lily l'imita une nouvelle fois sans difficulté. Visiblement, plus elle le faisait, plus ça lui semblait facile.

Comme l'avait prédit sa mère, le voyage ne fut pas long. Pour éviter de créer une scène de panique comme elles l'avaient fait à Arendelle, elles se posèrent à l'écart et reprirent forme humaine.

« Trouver Ariel ne sera pas difficile, » dit Maleficient. « Elle doit sûrement vivre au château. »

Lily était d'accord et c'est donc là qu'elles se rendirent en premier lieu. Même si personne ne se méfiait d'elles, Maleficient et Lily ne parvinrent pas à convaincre les gardes de les laisser passer. Lily allait perdre patience quand une voix familière parvint à ses oreilles.

« Maleficient ? Lily ? »

Ariel, qui revenait de la ville, s'avança vers elles, étonnées de les trouver là.

« Justement, » lança Maleficient. « Nous voulions te parler. »

Intriguée, Ariel ordonna aux gardes de les laisser entrer.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? » demanda Ariel d'une voix inquiète.

« Eh bien... si, justement. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Avant qu'Ariel ait pu répondre, un homme se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Lily en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du Prince Eric. Presque écœurée, elle détourna les yeux. Ces deux là lui rappelaient trop la niaiserie de Snow White et David.

Éric posa des yeux méfiants sur elles avant qu'Ariel le rassure.

« Tout va bien. Ce sont des amies. Elles ont besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose. »

Elle les invita ensuite à expliquer la raison de leur présence. Et, pour la troisième fois, Maleficient annonça qu'elles devaient se rendre à Avalon pour récupérer le Graal avant que les Ténèbres s'en emparent. Et tant qu'elle y était, elle expliqua ce qui était arrivé à Emma et résuma leur voyage à Camelot.

« C'est affreux... » commenta Ariel. « Bien sûr, je vais vous aider. Le père d'Ursula ne vit pas très loin d'ici. »

« Fais bien attention à toi, » dit Eric en posant une main sur le ventre d'Ariel.

Ariel acquiesça et après un dernier baiser, quitta le château et retourna à l'extérieur, Maleficient et Lily sur les talons.

« Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Lily à Ariel.

Maleficient roula des yeux devant tant d'indiscrétion mais la jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention.

« Un peu plus de trois mois, » répondit Ariel, rayonnante.

« Tu aimerais que ce soit un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Je n'ai pas de préférence, mais si c'est une fille, Eric aimerait l'appeler Melody. »

Lily distingua une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux de sa mère et elle regretta d'avoir abordé le sujet. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ça pourrait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Maleficient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent au bord de l'océan.

« Que dois-je dire au père d'Ursula ? » interrogea Ariel.

« Nous avons besoin de quelque chose qui provienne de la magie des sirènes, » répondit Maleficient.

Ariel acquiesça et disparût dans les flots. Maleficient la regarda s'éloigner d'un air absent.

« Je suis désolée, » dit Lily.

Sa mère se retourna vers elle, surprise.

« Désolée pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir mentionné la grossesse d'Ariel... Je n'aurais pas du. Ça t'a blessée. »

Maleficient pressa amicalement son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas. C'était juste un petit excès de nostalgie. Ça passera. »

Mais Lily voyait bien que c'était plus qu'un _petit excès de nostalgie_.

« Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? »

Maleficient sembla amusée.

« Voilà quelque chose que nous avons en commun, alors. »

« Eh ! »

Le pire était qu'elle avait raison. Lily avait si souvent menti avec conviction quand elle était jeune qu'elle ne savait plus le faire désormais. Toutes ces années de faux-semblants l'avaient dégoûtée du mensonge.

« C'est juste que je l'envie, » admit sa mère.

Lily se sentit triste pour elle.

« Tu sais, Snow et David ont eu un autre enfant après Emma... »

Maleficient plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, » s'esclaffa Lily en réprimant un fou rire. « Quand on retrouvera mon père, toi et lui pourriez peut-être... »

« J'en ai assez entendu, » siffla Maleficient, feignant le dégoût.

Le silence revint. Lily observa l'océan avec attention, guettant le retour d'Ariel avec impatience. Enfin, une heure plus tard, la sirène rousse refit son apparition, mais pas seule. Elle était accompagnée de Poséidon, le père d'Ursula.

Les deux sortirent de l'eau et Poséidon prit la parole :

« J'ai appris que vous vouliez me voir. »

« Je lui ai déjà expliqué ce que vous vouliez, » précisa Ariel.

« Dîtes-moi, comment va ma fille ? » demanda Poséidon.

Maleficient et Lily échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme songea aussitôt que lui révéler que sa fille adorée avait failli y passer durant leur expédition à Camelot était la dernière chose à faire si elles voulaient qu'il les aide. De même, elle décida de cacher son animosité pour la sorcière des mers.

« Très bien, » finit-elle par dire. « Elle est retournée à Storybrooke avec Hook. »

« Le pirate ? Il se sont réconciliés, alors ? »

« On peut dire ça... »

Maleficient décida d'en venir au fait.

« Nous aurions besoin d'un objet provenant de la magie des sirènes. »

Poséidon fit apparaître dans sa main un petit coquillage doré.

« Il appartenait à la mère d'Ursula. Je comptais le lui donner un jour... mais il semblerait que vous en ayez besoin, alors... »

Il le tendit à Lily qui le glissa dans sa poche.

« Merci pour votre aide. »

Avant qu'il s'en aille, Maleficient lui parla des Lumières Sombres et Poséidon assura que si jamais il les rencontrait, il viendrait les prévenir à Storybrooke, tout comme Ariel.

Sa mère annonça ensuite qu'elles allaient reprendre leur chemin. Elles remercièrent chaleureusement Ariel pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elles avant de s'éloigner.

« Plus qu'une seule forme de magie à trouver ! » se réjouit Lily. « Où se trouve t-elle ? »

Maleficient sortit la carte et la déplia. Elle s'immobilisa, surprise et contrariée. Intriguée, Lily jeta un coup d'œil et comprit la réaction de sa mère.

Il n'y avait pas de point précis. Le mot Amour était simplement apparu... au beau milieu du Royaume Enchanté.

« Mais le Royaume Enchanté est immense ! » s'exclama Lily. « Nous allons chercher pendant des semaines ! »

Maleficient haussa les épaules.

« Le Véritable Amour est la plus puissante des magies, il passe rarement inaperçu. »

L'image de Snow et David s'imposa naturellement dans l'esprit de Lily. Maleficient sembla avoir la même idée.

« Commençons par la Forêt Enchantée. Nous irons faire un tour du côté du château de Regina. »

« C'est loin d'ici ? »

« Non. »

Mais après plus d'une heure intensive de vol, Lily conclut que sa mère lui avait menti pour qu'elle la suive sans discuter.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ta définition de _pas loin,_ » maugréa Lily dès qu'elle eut reprit sa forme humaine.

Maleficient ne releva pas.

« Rumple avait réussi à fabriquer la potion du Véritable Amour à partir d'un cheveu de Snow White et d'un autre de David. »

« Tu veux que nous recherchions des cheveux ? » s'étonna Lily. « Je te rappelle qu'il faut que nous trouvions un objet ! »

« Dans ce cas, commençons à chercher. »

Heureusement, Maleficient parvint sans trop de difficulté à briser les protections qui entouraient le château et elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Essaie de trouver la chambre de David et Snow, » suggéra Maleficient.

Lily suivit son conseil, cependant elle ne trouva aucun objet symbolisant le Véritable Amour. Elle chercha ensuite dans plusieurs pièces, jusqu'à faire le tour complet du château. Mais elle ne trouva rien non plus. Maleficient revint elle aussi bredouille. Sa mère avait même été fouiller dans les affaires de Regina pour voir si un objet la reliait à Robin, mais cela n'avait rien donné.

« Nous perdons notre temps ici, » s'agaça Lily.

En comparaison, leurs précédents périples étaient une promenade de santé étant donné qu'elles savaient quoi chercher.

« Partons, » annonça Maleficient. « Il n'y a rien ici. »

Plusieurs jours durant, elles parcoururent la Forêt Enchantée de long en large, mais leurs recherches se révélèrent infructueuses.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous échouons si près du but, » maugréa Lily un matin.

« Nous n'avons pas encore échoué, » lui rappela Maleficient.

« Vraiment ? Nous ne savons même pas où chercher ! Pourquoi aucun endroit précis n'est-il indiqué sur la carte ? »

Maleficient se contenta de soupirer. Puis, son visage sembla s'éclairer.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... »

« Ah oui ? Il serait temps... »

Tourner en rond la rendait plus agressive qu'à l'ordinaire. Maleficient sembla un instant blessée mais reprit une expression impassible.

« Nous devons retourner à l'entrée d'Avalon »

Lily, réprimant un long soupir, la suivit une fois de plus à travers les airs.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? Nous ne pouvons pas entrer sans la quatrième forme de magie ! » s'exclama Lily une fois qu'elles furent arrivées.

« Nous faisons fausse route depuis le début. Nous ne sommes concentrées que sur les relations qualifiées d' _âmes sœurs_. Comme Snow et David, ainsi que Regina et Robin. »

« Et ? »

« Le Véritable Amour a plus d'une forme... »

Maleficient se planta devant elle.

« Donne moi le hochet, s'il-te-plaît. »

Lily s'exécuta et sa mère le fit délicatement tourner entre ses doigts. La jeune femme commençait à comprendre...

« L'amour familial est le plus puissant de tous, » dit doucement Maleficient en détachant la pierre violette du hochet. Elle prit la main de Lily et l'y déposa. Au contact de leurs deux peaux, la pierre se mit à luire intensément.

« Sans même te connaître, je t'aimais déjà profondément,» confessa Maleficient. « Quand Snow et David t'ont arrachée à moi, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Depuis, pas un jour n'est passé sans que je regrette de n'avoir pas su te retenir... »

Lily en eut presque les larmes aux yeux, et cette fois, prit l'initiative d'enlacer sa mère.

« N'en parlons plus, » dit-elle. « C'est du passé, maintenant. »

Un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahit : elles avaient réussi à réunir les quatre formes de magie ! Désormais, elles pouvaient avoir accès à Avalon.

S'approchant du rocher, elle glissa tout a tour dans les quatre emplacements le flocon, le rubis, le coquillage et la pierre de son hochet.

Soudainement, une grande arche de pierre apparût, assez grande pour laisser passer un dragon.

« Pas de doutes, » dit Lily. « C'est bien là. Je suppose qu'il faut passer à travers... »

Maleficient acquiesça.

« Eh bien... allons-y, alors. »

Lily était fébrile. De l'autre côté de cette arche se trouvait son père. Maleficient semblait presque plus impatiente qu'elle.

Et tandis qu'elles franchirent l'arche, Lily aurait bien eu du mal à déterminer laquelle était la plus pressée de le rencontrer.

oOo

Trois semaines avaient passé depuis que Killian et Ursula étaient revenus de Camelot et Mary Margaret ne dormait presque plus. L'image d'Emma en train d'être consumée par les Ténèbres ne quittait plus son esprit.

L'impuissance la rendait presque folle. Les jours passaient et tout le monde en était réduit à attendre l'apparition de deux sorciers qui les débarrasseraient miraculeusement de toute cette noirceur. Cependant, ces Lumières Sombres se faisaient désirer et un sentiment d'urgence avait envahit tout Storybrooke.

Mary Margaret le ressentit en se promenant en ville avec Neal ce matin là. Les rues étaient presque désertes, comme si une menace mortelle guettait dans l'ombre et que les habitants restaient cloîtrés chez eux pour y échapper.

En passant devant le Granny's, elle décida de passer dire bonjour à Ruby. Elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

« Les affaires ne vont pas fort, » grimaça Ruby en lui apportant son chocolat. « Et en plus, Gold a fait fuir tous les clients tout à l'heure. »

« Comment ça ? »

Ruby parût surprise.

« David ne te l'a pas dit ? Apparemment, sa boutique a été cambriolée. Il a déboulé ici il y a deux heures et a fait un scandale, exigeant que le coupable se dénonce si nous ne voulions pas qu'il y ait de... _fâcheuses conséquences_ , d'après ce qu'il a dit. »

« Et il a été pris au sérieux ? » s'étonna Mary Margaret.

« Faut croire... il faut dire que même s'il n'a plus de pouvoirs, ce type fout les jetons, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Mary Margaret acquiesça mollement.

« Pourtant, il devrait être de bonne humeur... » reprit Ruby. « Vu que Belle a rompu avec Will Scarlet, » précisa t-elle.

En effet, une semaine plus tôt, la rumeur que Belle avait mis fin à sa relation avec le voleur s'était répandue. Cependant, personne n'en avait été étonné.

« Si j'étais Will, j'éviterais de me montrer pendant un moment, » dit Ruby. « Gold doit penser qu'il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. »

« Sans doute... »

Mary Margaret finit son chocolat chaud et se leva.

« Je vais voir comment va David. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Ruby n'hésita pas un seul instant.

« Bien sûr ! On s'ennuie à mourir, ici. »

Bavardant de tout et de rien, elles se dirigèrent vers le poste de police. A peine entrées, elles entendirent des éclats de voix.

« _J'exige_ qu'une enquête soit menée et... »

Gold s'interrompit en les voyant arriver. Il se tenait face à David et semblait hors de lui. Belle le retenait gentiment par le bras tandis que Will, présent lui aussi, prenait garde à ne pas s'approcher de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit Mary Margaret.

« Quelqu'un s'est permis d'entrer dans mon magasin et de dérober quelque chose, » grinça Gold en fusillant Will du regard.

« Quand ça ? » demanda Ruby.

« Je n'en sais rien, et c'est bien le problème. Tôt ce matin, j'ai décidé de faire l'inventaire... et je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait un objet. »

David se retenait visiblement de soupirer.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'y suis pour rien ! » s'exclama Will.

« Vous avez passé plus de temps dans ma boutique que tous les habitants de Storybrooke réunis, à part Belle ! Vous n'avez pas supporté qu'elle vous quitte alors... »

« Allons, Rumple, je suis sûre que Will n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, » le coupa Belle.

Gold ne dit plus rien mais ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a disparu ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

« Une petite coupe en bronze que j'avais trouvée il y a des années dans la Forêt Enchantée. »

« Je vois mal ce que j'aurais fait d'une pauvre coupe, » s'agaça Will.

Même si il ne le montra pas, David sembla être de son avis, que Mary Margaret partageait également. De tous les objets présents dans la boutique, pourquoi aurait-il dérobé celui-ci ?

« C'est juste une coupe ordinaire, ou est-ce qu'elle est magique ? » s'enquit Ruby.

Gold sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

« Eh bien... je n'en suis pas sûr. D'après certaines légendes, un objet ressemblant en tout points à celui-ci appelé le Graal permettrait de ramener les morts à la vie. »

« Comment ça, vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? » lança David.

« ...je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire fonctionner. »

« Parce que vous avez essayé en plus ? »

Gold lui lança un regard noir.

« Si votre fille adorée était morte, croyez-moi, vous auriez aussi essayé. »

Sa réplique jeta un froid et tout le monde se tût. L'angoisse reprit lentement possession de Mary Margaret.

« Je passerai à la boutique tout à l'heure, » dit David, brisant le silence.

Gold hocha sèchement la tête avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de Belle qui leur jeta un regard désolé.

« Ce type est fou, » lâcha Will avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Ne resta plus que David, Ruby, Mary Margaret et Neal.

« Bon, je vais retourner bosser avant que ma grand-mère s'énerve... » soupira Ruby. « A plus ! »

Mary Margaret la regarda s'éloigner tandis que David s'approcha d'elle.

« Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille, » dit-il.

« Qui a fait ça, d'après toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... mais qui que ce soit, et si cet objet est vraiment le Graal, cette personne n'a pas de bonnes intentions, sois en sûre. »

Mary Margaret opina. A chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de briser les lois de la magie, il en découlait de terribles conséquences. Ils ne se rappelaient que trop bien du portail temporel de Zelena.

« Tu crois que Regina sait quelque chose sur cet objet ? » interrogea David.

« Je n'en sais rien... Mais je ferai mieux d'aller lui demander. Tu peux t'occuper de Neal pendant ce temps là ? »

David acquiesça et Mary Margaret l'embrassa rapidement.

« Et au fait... bonne chance avec Gold ! » lança t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

En chemin, elle croisa Ursula et Killian qui s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Alors comme ça, le Crocodile est en furie ? » s'enquit Killian d'un ton sarcastique.

Mary Margaret lui expliqua rapidement que quelqu'un lui avait dérobé un objet susceptible de ramener les morts à la vie.

« Le Graal ? Jamais entendu parler, » dit Killian. « Ramener les morts est une des choses que la magie ne permet pas de faire, non ? »

Ursula acquiesça.

« Même Merlin n'avait pas ce pouvoir, même si l'eau que nous avons ramenée de Camelot qui permet de soigner toutes les blessures avait été enchantée par lui. »

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chemin, discutant de ce que Lily et Maleficient pouvaient bien être en train de faire.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué qu'un homme, dissimulé dans l'ombre, n'avait pas perdu un mot de leur conversation.

oOo

« Nous allons pouvoir passer à l'action. »

Facilier leva vers Jafar un regard satisfait.

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. Je viens d'entendre le pirate et la sorcière des mers parler d'une eau capable de soigner les blessures qu'ils ont ramené de Camelot. Les rumeurs que vous aviez entendues étaient vraies, elle est en leur possession. »

Jafar était on ne peut plus satisfait de lui même. Cependant, jusqu'à maintenant, la méfiance n'était pas de mise en ville car personne n'était au courant de leur présence.

Ce qui ne durerait peut-être pas vu que Rumplestiltskin s'était finalement rendu compte que quelque chose manquait dans sa boutique. Et si jamais le Valet faisait le rapprochement avec la carte qu'il avait trouvée devant chez lui...

« Sais-tu où ils conservent cette eau ? » interrogea Facilier.

« Sur le navire du pirate, j'imagine. »

« Allons-y tout de suite, alors. »

Les deux hommes se mirent en marchent vers le port, prenant garde à ne pas être remarqués.

« Dis-moi, Jafar, comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur cet objet alors que personne d'autre n'est manifestement au courant de la manière de le faire fonctionner ? »

Jafar fut agacé par cette question. Il estimait déjà faire preuve d'une grande générosité en dévoilant ces informations à Facilier, alors si en plus il devait lui rendre des comptes sur la manière dont il les avait obtenues...

« Il y a bien longtemps, lorsque je vivais encore à Agrabah, j'étais l'élève d'une sorcière prénommée Amara. Un jour, alors que je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de ramener les morts à la vie, elle m'a parlé d'un objet forgé par les Ténèbres ayant ce pouvoir. Le Graal. J'ai fait des recherches sur cet objet et j'ai trouvé dans un très vieux livre les éléments qui étaient nécessaires pour le faire fonctionner, » consentit-il à répondre.

« Pourquoi t'y intéressais-tu ? Qui voulais-tu faire revivre ? »

Un instant, Jafar envisagea de refuser de répondre. Mais Facilier ne supportait pas la contradiction et il n'avait aucune envie qu'il le renvoie effectuer un séjour prolongé dans sa bouteille.

« ...ma mère. »

A sa grande satisfaction, Facilier n'insista pas et ne posa plus de questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au port. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le navire du pirate et montèrent à bord sans hésiter.

Ils descendirent dans la cale et passèrent tout au peigne fin, jusqu'à ce que Jafar déniche une gourde pleine.

« Comment être certains que c'est la bonne eau ? » demanda Facilier.

« En la goûtant, bien sûr. »

Il fit apparaître un couteau et s'entailla volontairement la main avec. Il but ensuite une gorgée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure se referma.

« Parfait. C'est bien l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton. »

« Allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne, » ordonna Facilier.

Bien leur en prit, car au moment où ils quittaient le navire, Hook et Ursula réapparurent.

« J'aurais du remplacer la gourde par une autre avec de l'eau ordinaire. Ils vont s'apercevoir de sa disparition... »

« Peu importe, » jeta Facilier. « Ces imbéciles seraient bien incapables de nous arrêter. »

« Eux, peut-être, mais ce sont des amis de Regina. »

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du port.

« Et alors ? » s'agaça Facilier. « Si nous restons discrets, personne ne s'apercevra de notre présence en ville. »

« Cela ne les empêchera pas de redoubler de vigilance. Je serais d'ailleurs surpris que le lapin blanc n'ait pas déjà été mettre le Valet au courant. »

Facilier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Admettons que tu aies raison, il nous faut trouver le deuxième élément. »

« Ce qui risque d'être compliqué... »

Cette fois, Facilier ne le contredit pas et sembla être de son avis. Car, évidemment, l'eau seule ne suffisait pas à ramener les morts à la vie.

Seul un sorcier extrêmement puissant pouvait activer le Graal.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait avoir du mal à en trouver un prêt à le servir dans une ville qui ne semblait peuplée que par des héros.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à dimanche pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, la rencontre entre Lily et son père et le sexe de l'enfant de Zelena dévoilé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 26**

oOo

Lily et Maleficient franchirent l'arche de pierre. A peine l'eurent-elles dépassée que ce fut comme si elles avaient été transportées dans un autre monde – ce qui, d'une certaine façon, était le cas.

Avalon rappelait un peu Camelot à Lily. Elle et Maleficient étaient situées sur une colline, ce qui leur donnait une vue d'ensemble du paysage. Droit devant elle se trouvaient de grandes montagnes, si hautes que Lily ne put en distinguer le sommet.

Plus bas dans la vallée, Lily remarqua un lac semblable à celui de Camelot. Tout autour, il y avait de grandes plaines herbeuses. Cependant, elles étaient à moitié dissimulées par le brouillard qui s'était déposé partout.

Lily aurait pu se croire dans un rêve si un rugissement de dragon ne l'avait pas brusquement ramenée à la réalité.

« Tu as récupéré ton collier ? » interrogea Maleficient en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'elle.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y aura pas assez d'antidote pour tout le monde. Il nous faut retrouver ton père en priorité. »

Lily n'avait pas pensé à ce problème. Elle sortit la fiole de sa poche et constata qu'il y avait juste assez de potion pour une seule personne.

Grimaçant, elle détacha son pendentif de son cou et le lâcha dans les airs. Heureusement, la potion de localisation semblait toujours fonctionner et le collier les guida.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on se transforme ? » demanda Lily tandis qu'elles le suivaient.

« Non, » rétorqua Maleficient. « Nous risquerions d'attirer l'attention des dragons. Or, c'est la dernière chose à faire si nous voulons sortir d'ici vivantes. »

Elles terminèrent de descendre la colline et s'enfoncèrent dans le brouillard. Lily ne distinguait presque rien à plus de trois mètres d'elle. Elle allait demander où pouvaient bien se retrouver les dragons quand elle trébucha sur quelque chose et manqua de tomber par terre. Elle allait lâcher une flopée de jurons lorsqu'elle constata avec horreur que la chose en question était... la queue d'un dragon. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le dragon en question.

Elle se crispa, prête à se transformer pour se défendre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était endormi. Elle soupira de soulagement. Le collier continuant son chemin, elle en déduisit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son père.

A cet endroit, le brouillard commençait à se disperser et Lily écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que pratiquement tout l'espace était occupé par des dragons qui semblaient faire la sieste.

« Au moins, on aura pas eu chercher longtemps... » marmonna t-elle pour cacher sa nervosité.

« Ne traînons pas, » la pressa Maleficient.

Toujours en suivant le pendentif, elles avancèrent prudemment, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les dragons. Lorsqu'elles eurent dépassé le dernier, Lily fut saisie d'un doute.

« Pourquoi le collier continue d'avancer ? »

« Ton père est peut-être à l'écart... »

Au moment où sa mère prononça ces mots, le collier retomba brusquement au sol. Lily se baissa pour le ramasser, les sourcils froncés.

« Lily... recule doucement. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle se figea lorsqu'un grondement sourd parvint à ses oreilles en guise de réponse. Très lentement, elle se redressa.

Pour se retrouver face à face avec un énorme dragon de plusieurs mètres de haut. Lily avala sa salive, les mains moites, paralysée par la peur et incapable de réfléchir.

« Cours ! »

Comme elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Maleficient l'attrapa par le bras et la força à la suivre. C'était sans compter sur le dragon qui les prit aussitôt en chasse. Ses hurlements furieux réveillèrent les autres dragons, qui commencèrent à émerger de leur sommeil.

Lily et Maleficient s'enfoncèrent dans le brouillard afin d'y trouver quelques instants de répit.

« Je vais me transformer et le plaquer au sol. Dès que ce sera fait, fais lui avaler l'antidote ! » ordonna Maleficient.

« Mais... »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : sa mère avait déjà adopté sa forme de dragon. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur celui qui fut pendant un court laps de temps son compagnon, bien que celui-ci n'en conserve visiblement aucun souvenir. Surpris, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais au bout de quelques secondes de luttes, il reprit le dessus sur Maleficient et s'envola, crachant une gerbe de flammes au passage.

Autour de Lily, les autres dragons s'étaient tous réveillés mais ne semblaient pas décidés à prendre part au combat, se contentant de regarder en poussant des grognements.

Maleficient était plus petite que son adversaire qui ne mit pas longtemps à prendre le dessus sur elle. D'un puissant coup de queue, il lui brisa une aile et Maleficient tomba lourdement au sol.

Lily se retint à grand peine d'intervenir quand le dragon se posa au sol et se précipita sur elle la mâchoire grande ouverte. Vaillante, Maleficient lui mordit une patte ce qui le fit gémir de douleur. Furieux, il fonça sur elle et la fit rouler dans la poussière.

Cette fois, Maleficient ne se releva pas.

Victorieux, le dragon s'avança vers elle, prêt à en finir. Il allait la mordre à la gorge quand elle se redressa brusquement et le plaqua au sol. L'attaque le prit complètement au dépourvu et il se retrouva bientôt avec tout le poids de Maleficient sur lui tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager.

Lily comprit que c'était à elle de jouer et courut vers lui, l'antidote à la main. Prenant garde à ne pas se faire arracher un bras ou une jambe, elle s'approcha de la gueule du dragon et vida la fiole à l'intérieur avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Maleficient le lâcha et retomba par terre, à moitié inconsciente tandis que le dragon commença à se tordre de douleur. Agité de spasmes, il hurlait à l'agonie et se débattait dans tous les sens, comme s'il affrontait un ennemi imaginaire.

Enfin, après un laps de temps qui parut interminable à Lily, il reprit forme humaine dans un éclat blanc aveuglant. Haletant, il resta sur le sol quelques secondes puis se releva péniblement. Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Nous ne devons pas rester là, » dit Maleficient qui avait repris forme humaine.

Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur le visage et se tenait le bras gauche, qui correspondait à l'aile qui avait été cassée.

En effet, les autres dragons, visiblement mécontents de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements commençaient à s'agiter et grondaient d'un air menaçant.

Lily se précipita vers son père et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Venez, il faut partir tout de suite, » siffla t-elle avant de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Heureusement, il parut comprendre qu'ils courraient un danger imminent et ne protesta pas. Voyant en eux des intrus sur leur territoire, les autres dragons se lancèrent à leur suite.

Lily n'avait jamais couru si vite de sa vie. L'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes et elle arriva la première à l'arche de pierre qu'elle franchit sans un regard en arrière, suivie de son père et enfin Maleficient. Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, elle se précipita vers le rocher et retira en vitesse le flocon, le rubis, le coquillage et la pierre de son hochet. Comme elle l'avait prévu, l'arche de pierre disparût, piégeant ainsi les autres dragons à Avalon et les empêchant de les suivre.

Une fois cela fait, elle tomba au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Pendant un instant, elle avait bien crû servir de festin à ces dragons enragés.

Maleficient était assise un peu plus loin et serrait son bras contre elle en grimaçant. Lily fouilla dans son sac quelques instants et en sortit une gourde encore pleine qu'elle lui tendit.

« Bois. C'est l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton. »

Maleficient la remercia d'un regard et but une gorgée tandis que son père releva la tête, intrigué. Voyant qu'il était lui aussi blessé, elle lui apporta la gourde. Il devait bien connaître cette eau puisqu'il ne posa aucune question.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » s'enquit Lily en l'aidant à se relever.

« Bien, je crois. »

Il la détailla ensuite de haut en bas et fronça les sourcils.

« Se serait-on déjà croisés ? »

« Euh... d'une certaine manière... »

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Maleficient vola alors à sa rescousse.

« Je m'appelle Maleficient, et voici ma fille, Lily. »

« Je suis Arthur, » répondit-il. « Je suis le Roi de Camelot. Ou du moins, j'étais... »

L'étonnement se lut un instant sur le visage de Maleficient.

« Pour être une surprise, c'en est une, » dit-elle à Lily en référence à l'une de leurs précédentes conversation.

Arthur, qui ne comprit pas le sous-entendu, sembla un peu perdu.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda Lily.

« Hmm... c'est très flou... »

« Vous avez été victime d'une malédiction, » lui apprit Maleficient. « Elle s'est déclenchée quand l'un de vos chevaliers, Lancelot, est tombé amoureux de votre femme, Guenièvre. Vous et tous les chevaliers vous êtes changés en dragon. Face à votre agressivité, Merlin vous a envoyé dans la Forêt Enchantée. »

Les souvenirs semblèrent alors revenir à Arthur qui acquiesça.

« Mais dîtes moi... comment êtes vous au courant ? »

Les deux femmes se lancèrent alors dans un résumé complet de leur voyage à Camelot et de la quête qu'elles avaient mené pour entrer à Avalon. Arthur les écouta sans les interrompre et sembla abattu. Lily avait omis ce que Merlin leur avait appris sur Morgane et Mordred : elle estimait que ce n'était pas à elle de le lui révéler.

« La situation semble vraiment désespérée, » soupira t-il.

« Notre ami se charge de chercher les Lumières Sombres, » tenta de le rassurer Lily.

« Les chercher, c'est une chose, encore faut-il les trouver, » rétorqua Arthur. « Et d'après ce que vous me dîtes, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que les Ténèbres dévorent complètement la lumière de la Dark One... Et si jamais elles s'échappent... »

Il frissonna.

« Je les ai vues à l'oeuvre lorsqu'elles ont envahi Camelot. Elles sont impitoyables et indestructibles. Sans le sacrifice de Mordred... moi et tous les chevaliers serions sans doute morts. »

« Merlin nous a dit que vous aviez réussi à trouver le Graal, » dit Maleficient.

Arthur opina du chef.

« Oui. Je suis allé demandé conseil à la Dame du Lac sur comment le détruire. Elle n'a trouvé que bien plus tard que seule mon épée, Excalibur, avait le pouvoir de le faire. Hélas, avant que j'en aie eu le temps, cette malédiction m'a atteint et je me suis changé en bête sanguinaire. »

Lily craignit qu'il leur demande si elles connaissaient qui l'avait lancée.

« Avez-vous le Graal avec vous ? Et Excalibur ? »

« Je crois que mon épée est restée à Avalon, » grimaça t-il. « Pour ce qui est du Graal... je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu depuis des années. »

Lily et Maleficient échangèrent un regard affolé.

« Quand Merlin vous a envoyé dans la Forêt Enchantée, vous vous êtes directement retrouvé à Avalon ? » interrogea Lily.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je me souviens avoir erré quelques temps, avant de tomber sur l'arche de pierre qui mène à Avalon. J'ai immédiatement été attiré par cet endroit, sans doute à cause de ses propriétés magiques. Cette endroit est comme Camelot, figé dans le temps. Les autres chevaliers n'ont pas tardé à me rejoindre. Ce n'était pas évident, au début... nous nous battions souvent entre nous, mais étrangement, il n'y a jamais eu aucun mort. Comme si cette malédiction nous empêchait de mourir. »

Il se gratta le menton, pensif.

« Cependant, il arrivait que nous sortions quelques heures d'Avalon. Mais nous finissions toujours par y retourner. Mais un jour, l'arche de pierre a disparu. Nous étions définitivement coincés ici. »

Lily songea que c'était lorsqu'il était hors d'Avalon qu'il avait rencontré sa mère. Maleficient se mit à réfléchir.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi le passage s'est verrouillé et le Graal a mystérieusement disparu, » annonça t-elle.

Lily, qui n'en avait aucune idée, l'invita à continuer.

« Je pense que c'est à cause du Sort noir de Regina. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le passage entre Avalon et le reste du Royaume Enchanté a disparu et le Graal, comme des dizaines d'autres objets, a été ramené à Storybrooke. »

C'était plausible. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que...

« Si le Graal est à Storybrooke, je parie qu'il est dans la boutique de Rumplestiltskin, » lâcha Lily.

« Il faut le détruire avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de s'en servir, » annonça Maleficient.

« Sans Excalibur, ce sera difficile, » rétorqua Lily. « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Avalon avec tous ces dragons enragés à l'intérieur. »

« Je dois retourner à Camelot voir Merlin, » dit Arthur. « Ainsi, il pourra fabriquer l'antidote en quantité suffisante pour tous les autres chevaliers et nous pourrons récupérer Excalibur avant de vous rejoindre dans votre monde. »

Lily acquiesça et tendit le haricot bleu-violet qu'elle possédait à Arthur.

« Ce haricot créera un portail vers Camelot. »

Ensuite, elle lui donna le flocon, le rubis, le coquillage et la pierre violette qui permettaient d'ouvrir le passage vers Avalon.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Arthur.

Lily en profita pour le détailler encore une fois. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux noisette que lui. Et elle même devait lui rappeler Mordred, son fils caché.

Elle n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'elle était la demi-sœur du premier Dark One, ni la nièce de Morgane. Décidément, la noirceur était quelque chose de commun dans sa famille.

« Votre visage m'est vraiment familier, vous savez, » lui dit Arthur.

« Vraiment ? »

Arthur hocha la tête avant de dire :

« Mais c'est certainement une coïncidence... je ne vois pas comment nous nous serions connus. »

« Oui... une coïncidence... »

Et tandis qu'il s'éloigna après les avoir saluées, Lily se fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle lui révélerait la vérité.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pour l'heure, elle et Maleficient avaient encore des choses à régler. Et une fois que les Ténèbres seraient vaincues, alors...

Elle lui dirait qu'elle était sa fille.

oOo

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le cambriolage de la boutique de Gold et un climat de suspicion commençait à s'installer à Storybrooke. En effet, le même jour, Killian et Ursula avaient découvert que la gourde contenant l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton qui permettait de soigner toutes les blessures leur avait été dérobée. Il avait vite été établi que ces deux actes avaient été commis par la même personne, mais une seule question demeurait : qui ?

Cependant, en ce jour, Regina avait d'autres préoccupations. Aujourd'hui, elle devait accompagner Zelena à l'hôpital pour la deuxième échographie. Ce matin là, Regina trouva sa sœur étrangement agitée. Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, la rousse lui répliqua sèchement que si elle avait un bébé qui avait remué toute la nuit dans son ventre, l'empêchant de dormir, elle ne serait pas très calme non plus.

Cette fois, ils se rendirent tous à l'hôpital en voiture, Regina n'ayant pas envie d'essuyer de nouvelles critiques comme la fois dernière. De toute façon, Zelena avait trop mal au dos pour parcourir une telle distance à pied.

Malheureusement, avant que l'examen ait commencé, Robin dut partir, appelé en urgence par David depuis le bureau du shérif. Apparemment, il avait une piste concernant le cambriolage et le vol de l'eau. Regina ne comprit pas bien pourquoi David avait besoin de lui, mais ne protesta pas. Connaissant Robin, cela n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien.

En attendant que le Dr Whale soit disponible, Henry et Roland, qui avaient insisté pour venir, faisaient des paris sur le sexe du bébé dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Henry était certain que ce serait une fille tandis que Roland souhaitait un petit frère.

Comme la première fois, Zelena ne regarda pas l'écran tandis que le médecin montrait à Regina et aux deux garçons les différentes parties du corps du bébé qui se développait bien.

« Souhaitez vous connaître le sexe ? » demanda t-il à Regina.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, » rétorqua t-elle froidement.

Même si Whale, tout comme la Mère Supérieure et Leroy, avait cessé de mener une campagne contre Zelena, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait pour autant. Il la tolérait, ni plus ni moins.

Zelena sursauta et la fixa étrangement.

« Ça m'est égal, » déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre, où la brune crut néanmoins déceler une pointe d'émotion.

Avisant le regard plein d'espoir d'Henry et de Roland, elle annonça :

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien savoir. »

Se concentrant sur l'écran, Whale indiqua une zone du corps du bébé.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater... c'est une petite fille. »

Henry leva un poing victorieux vers le ciel tandis que Roland eut l'air déçu. Il s'approcha de Zelena.

« Tu ne peux pas changer ? Je voulais un petit frère... »

La rousse fit « non » de la tête d'un air amusé et le petit garçon soupira avant de se mettre à bouder. Amusé, Henry lui assura qu'avoir une petite sœur était tout aussi bien qu'un frère.

Regina acquiesça, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Zelena, elle fut surprise de constater que sa sœur regardait attentivement l'écran, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux. Cependant, dès qu'elle sentit le regard de la brune sur elle, elle détourna aussitôt la tête.

Whale annonça alors qu'il avait terminé et tendit des clichés de l'échographie à Regina. Une fois cela fait, tout le monde remonta dans la voiture pour prendre le chemin de la maison.

« Je me demande ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que Robin manque l'échographie, » dit Regina, un peu agacée.

« Va savoir, » soupira Zelena.

« Hmm... »

Cela rappela à Regina qu'elle avait échoué à retrouver l'agresseur de sa sœur. Même Robin, même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement avoué, semblait avoir renoncé. Regina décida alors qu'elle allait le rejoindre et déposa les deux garçons devant la maison en leur recommandant de ne pas sortir et de rester à l'intérieur.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Zelena.

« Rejoindre Robin au poste de police, vu que visiblement, personne ne juge utile de m'informer de ce qui se passe dans ma ville, » répondit-elle.

« Ma pauvre, je te plains sincèrement, » ironisa Zelena.

Elles débarquèrent au poste de police quelques minutes plus tard, interrompant la conversation que tenaient David, Snow, Hook, Ursula, Isaac, August et Will. Regina fut d'autant plus contrariée que personne n'avait songé à la prévenir de cette petite réunion. Robin s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors ? »

« C'est une petite fille, » lui apprit-elle. « Les clichés de l'échographie sont dans la voiture .»

Killian se racla la gorge avec mécontentement.

« Tout cela est très touchant... mais il me semble que nous ayons d'autres priorités. »

« Dans ce cas, expliquez moi ce qui se passe, » répliqua Regina.

« Nous pensons savoir qui a dérobé le Graal et l'eau, » répondit David.

Il fit ensuite signe à Will de s'expliquer. Regina remarqua alors qu'un lapin blanc qui portait une veste et des lunettes se tenait à côté de lui.

« Vous vous souvenez du jour où je suis venu vous voir ? » lui demanda Will.

Regina acquiesça.

« Ce jour là, je vous ai parlé de Jafar et d'un autre sorcier... Eh bien... ce sont eux qui ont volé le Graal et l'eau. J'avais déjà eu un doute quand j'avais trouvé cette carte devant chez moi, un matin... »

Il lui montra alors une carte à jouer représentant le Valet de Cœur.

« C'était mon surnom, au Pays des Merveilles, » précisa t-il.

« Le Valet de _Cœur_? » reprit Zelena. « Comme la Reine de _Cœur_? »

« J'étais à son service pendant un temps, » admit Will, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Regina en fut particulièrement surprise. Même si elle se doutait que Will connaissait sa mère, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait de cette manière... Will s'empressa vite de changer de sujet.

« Mais, hier soir, Percy est venu me prévenir que Jafar et son allié l'avaient obligé à les amener à Storybrooke sous peine de faire du mal à sa famille. J'ai immédiatement fait le lien avec les vols... Visiblement, Jafar a d'autres objectifs que de me tuer. »

« Constituer une armée de morts, par exemple, » persifla Killian. « C'est pour ça que tu avais refusé de nous dire où était le lapin quand nous étions à sa recherche ! »

« Je lui avais ordonné de ne jamais revenir à Storybrooke de peur que Jafar le suive, » répliqua Will. « Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Il a déjà réussi à briser les limites de la magie une fois, et qui sait ce qu'il compte faire avec le Graal... »

Regina retint un soupir. Comme si ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de soucis comme ça !

« Gold avait dit ne pas savoir comment activer le Graal... or, il semble que ces deux là soient au courant, » grimaça Regina. « L'eau n'est sans doute que le début. »

« Mais que pourrait-il falloir d'autre ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

Hélas, personne n'avait de réponse à cette question.

« Il faut que tout le monde fasse attention, » recommanda David. « Dès cet après-midi, tous les habitants seront mis au courant. »

« Entre ça et les Ténèbres, la ville va sombrer dans la paranoïa, » fit remarquer Robin.

« Peut-être, mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? Si Will dit vrai, ce Jafar est dangereux. Et nous ne connaissons même pas son allié. »

Killian déclara ensuite qu'il allait mettre ses affaires en sécurité avant qu'on lui dérobe quelque chose d'autre et quitta la pièce suivi d'Ursula. August et Isaac demandèrent au lapin et à Will de les accompagner jusque la maison de Merlin pour faire des recherches sur ce sorcier mystère.

« Rentrons, » dit Regina à Zelena.

Robin annonça qu'il allait rester donner un coup de main à David pour tenter de retrouver Jafar et son acolyte, qui d'après les dires de Will, pratiquait la magie vaudou.

La _bataille finale_ mentionnée dans la prophétie du livre d'Henry n'avait jamais semblé aussi proche.

oOo

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, » maugréa Jafar. « Le Valet s'est rendu compte de notre présence et a averti tous les autres. J'aurais du le tuer tout de suite. »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Jafar, » répliqua Facilier. « Figure toi que mes amis de l'au-delà m'ont appris quelque chose d'intéressant... »

« Vous avez enfin consenti à leur demander leur aide ? » demanda Jafar, sarcastique.

Facilier le fusilla du regard.

« En quelque sorte. Ils espionnent toute la ville pour moi. Ainsi, nous n'avons plus besoin de nous déplacer. »

« Certes... »

« Savais-tu que la sœur de Regina est enceinte ? »

« J'en avais entendu parler, pourquoi ? »

Facilier se frotta les mains avec satisfaction.

« Mes amis m'ont rapporté qu'elle se qualifie elle même de _sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps._ »

« Si vous comptez la rallier à notre cause, vous... »

« Pas elle, Jafar ! Son enfant. »

Jafar haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

« Réfléchis : l'enfant d'une sorcière aussi puissante ne peut qu'être encore plus puissant. »

« Admettons. Mais comment comptez-vous vous en emparer ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur cette sorcière, certains pensent qu'elle est folle, elle vous arrachera le cœur si vous vous approchez à moins de trois mètres de son enfant... »

Cette fois, Facilier ne trouva rien à répondre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

« De plus que cet enfant sera élevé du côté des héros... Jamais il n'acceptera de nous aider, » ajouta Jafar.

« Hmm... Je vais y réfléchir. »

Facilier pinça les lèvres. Il avait peut-être une idée... mais cette fois-ci, il allait être obligé de demander de l'aide à ses amis de l'au-delà. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à rompre le pacte qu'il passerait avec eux.

Sinon... cela risquerait d'être particulièrement déplaisant pour lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à mercredi pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour !**

 **J'ai peut-être été un peu trop optimiste en annonçant la semaine dernière que je pourrai maintenir le rythme de publication.**

 **En effet, j'ai pas mal de devoirs et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ces derniers jours.**

 **Je vais donc reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi, au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie repris de l'avance.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 27**

oOo

« Enfin de retour ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes parties depuis des siècles. »

Lily et Maleficient venaient de rentrer à Storybrooke par un portail qu'elles avaient crée grâce à un des haricots magiques que Merlin leur avait donné.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, » répliqua Maleficient tandis qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le Granny's dans l'espoir d'y croiser des visages familiers.

Lily grimaça. Elle en avait presque oublié cette histoire de notion du temps différente... Cependant, la ville ne semblait pas avoir changé, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le restaurant, elles repérèrent immédiatement Hook et Ursula qui étaient installés à une table du fond et consultaient un gros livre en discutant à voix basse. Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge pour constater qu'il était un peu plus de midi et fut étonnée qu'il n'y ait qu'eux deux dans la salle.

Haussant les épaules, Lily se laissa tomber en face de Killian qui sursauta.

« Alors, je t'ai manqué ? »

Killian roula des yeux.

« Tellement que je pleurais tous les soirs en pensant à toi. »

Lily s'esclaffa et Maleficient les rejoignit.

« Alors, tu as retrouvé ton père ? » s'enquit Killian.

« Oui. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas ramené avec vous ? » s'étonna Ursula.

« Non... En fait, chercher mon père n'était pas la seule raison de notre expédition dans le Royaume Enchanté. »

Lily se lança alors dans une explication de leur recherche des quatre types de magies afin d'entrer à Avalon et de retrouver son père, mais aussi et surtout le Graal. A la mention de celui-ci, le visage de Killian et celui d'Ursula se décomposèrent et ils échangèrent un étrange regard.

« Arthur n'avait pas le Graal avec lui, alors on a pensé qu'il avait été emporté par le Sort noir à Storybrooke, » acheva Lily.

Killian acquiesça sombrement.

« Le Graal était dans la boutique du Crocodile... avant que deux sorciers le dérobent dans un but pas très net... »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Maleficient.

Killian leur raconta alors qu'un certain Jafar s'était associé à un sorcier vaudou dont ils ignoraient le nom et comptaient visiblement se servir du Graal pour constituer une armée de morts.

« Jafar ? Deux frères d'Agrabah nous ont parlé de lui... Il a tenté de prendre le contrôle du Pays des Merveilles en brisant les limites de la magie, c'est ça ? » dit Lily.

« Oui, et en plus, il a une dent contre Will Scarlet, » répondit Killian avec une certaine satisfaction perceptible.

« Arthur est parti à Camelot pour demander à Merlin un antidote pour les autres chevaliers afin de récupérer la seule chose capable de détruire le Graal : son épée, Excalibur, » leur apprit Lily.

« Espérons qu'il revienne avant qu'ils aient le temps de s'en servir, » soupira Ursula.

Lily avisa alors le gros livre que Killian et Ursula lisaient avant leur arrivée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un livre qui recense tous les sorciers existants, » dit Killian. « Nous cherchons les Lumières Sombres. »

« Du nouveau de ce côté là ? » interrogea Maleficient.

« Toujours rien, » persifla Killian en refermant brusquement le livre. « Tout le monde est terrifié, ici. Les habitants craignent à la fois une attaque des Ténèbres et une autre de Jafar et l'autre sorcier vaudou. »

Lily constata que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe en ville. Killian et Ursula se levèrent.

« Venez, il faut prévenir les autres de ce que vous avez découvert. »

Ils quittèrent le restaurant désert et se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers le poste de police pour y retrouver David. A l'intérieur, le shérif était accompagné de Henry, August et Isaac.

« Vous êtes revenues ! » s'exclama David en avisant Lily et Maleficient.

« Sans blague, » répliqua Lily d'un ton acerbe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Killian à Henry.

« Ma mère ne veut plus que je travaille dans la bibliothèque du Sorcier avec Jafar et le sorcier vaudou quelque part en ville. Elle dit que ça pourrait être dangereux vu que le manoir est à l'écart. »

Maleficient fit alors un bref résumé à David de leurs péripéties. Il sembla reprendre un peu espoir en apprenant qu'Arthur allait revenir avec Excalibur mais son visage s'assombrit quand il posa les yeux sur le pendentif de cygne que Killian gardait autour du cou et que noircissait un peu plus chaque jour.

« J'imagine que nous devrions aller avertir Regina, » soupira t-il. « Ne bouge pas d'ici, Henry, d'accord ? »

Henry, plongé dans l'écriture de son livre, se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Nous veillons sur lui, » assura August.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et allaient prendre la direction de la maison de Regina quand une carte posée juste devant la porte attira leur attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea Lily.

La carte représentait une femme entourée d'une couronne de lauriers.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Maleficient.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, » lança Killian. « Jafar avait déposé une carte à jouer devant la maison de Will Scarlet pour l'avertir de sa présence. »

« Dans ce cas, allons demander à Belle ce que c'est, » trancha David.

Le petit groupe se rendit à la bibliothèque. Belle, qui était en grande discussion avec Will, parut surprise de les voir.

« Vous êtes revenues ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter maintenant, » répondit Maleficient. « Quelqu'un a déposé cette carte devant le poste de police et nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, » ajouta t-elle en tendant la carte à Belle.

Celle-ci, après l'avoir examinée quelques instants, déclara :

« On dirait une carte de Tarot... attendez ici. »

Elle disparût entre les rayonnages quelques instants et revint avec un livre. Après avoir regardé la carte une seconde fois, elle se mit à tourner les pages.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » déclara t-elle en leur désignant une illustration du livre qui représentait la même chose que la carte. « C'est un arcane majeur du Tarot. En l'occurrence, le Monde. »

« Pourquoi une carte pareille se serait retrouvée devant le poste de police ? » demanda Ursula. « Signifie t-elle quelque chose ? »

Belle acquiesça.

« Elle symbolise la victoire et la réussite absolue. »

Tout le monde sembla dubitatif, sauf Will qui pâlit soudainement.

« C'est un avertissement, » déclara t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » rétorqua Killian.

Will le foudroya du regard.

« C'est un message de Jafar et du sorcier vaudou. Ils pensent que la victoire leur est acquise et veulent nous le faire savoir ! »

Un silence suivit ses déclarations.

« ...Allons avertir Regina, » dit Killian au bout d'un moment.

« Je vous accompagne, » déclara Will d'un ton sans appel.

Personne ne s'y opposa et après avoir salué Belle, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, perdus dans leurs pensées. Si Will avait raison, alors ça voulait dire que Jafar et son allié complotaient contre eux et pensaient leur plan infaillible.

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes, » maugréa Killian.

David acquiesça, tout comme Ursula.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de mettre ces deux là hors d'état de nuire, » dit cette dernière.

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà savoir où ils sont, » rétorqua Will.

« Robin et moi avons fouillé toute la ville plusieurs fois et n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'eux, » ajouta David.

« Ils doivent être malins, » intervint Maleficient. « Et ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font. La carte de Tarot en est la preuve. »

« Quelle perspicacité ! »

Tous se retournèrent vivement à l'entente de cette voix grave et veloutée qui leur était inconnue et se retrouvèrent face à un homme grand à la peau sombre qui portait un haut de forme noir sur lequel était représentée une tête de mort. Légèrement en retrait, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés l'accompagnait.

« Jafar ! » souffla Will.

« Comment va Anastasia ? » lui demanda Jafar, un rictus ironique sur le visage.

« Espèce de... »

Will amorça un pas en avant mais Killian le retint par l'épaule.

« Ne sois pas idiot ! » lui murmura t-il. « Il te provoque. »

D'après ce que leur avaient appris les frères Taj et Rafi à Agrabah, Lily se souvint qu'Anastasia était la fiancée de Will. Visiblement, Jafar était responsable de sa disparition.

« Je veux que vous lui rendiez forme humaine ! » cracha Will en direction du sorcier vaudou.

« Et moi, j'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai affaire, » dit David d'une voix posée en s'avançant, se plaçant en chef de groupe.

Le sorcier s'esclaffa avant de s'incliner dans une courbette clairement moqueuse.

« On m'appelle le Dr Facilier. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda rageusement Killian.

« Venant de vous ? Rien du tout. Tout ce que vous possédiez qui m'intéressait était l'eau. »

Maleficient fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec le Graal ? » jeta t-elle.

« Et pourquoi ? » ajouta Lily.

« En ce qui me concerne... Je ne m'estimerai satisfait que lorsque j'aurai eu la tête du Valet, » dit Jafar.

Will ne broncha pas, une flamme de haine dansant dans ses yeux. Facilier grimaça, comme s'il trouvait que Jafar en avait trop dit.

« La traque du voleur n'est que secondaire. Quant à notre objectif principal... j'ai bien peur que cela ne vous regarde pas. Cependant, je vous garantis que vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

Les deux groupes se toisèrent alors silencieusement durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une voix brise le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? »

Henry, qui sortait du poste de police, se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Jafar et Facilier. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis...

« Cours, Henry ! » s'écria Killian. « Va prévenir Regina ! »

Henry s'élança à toute vitesse et Jafar amorça un geste pour l'arrêter quand Facilier lui fit signe de rester là.

« Ne bouge pas. Qu'il aille chercher sa mère... ainsi que la sorcière et le voleur des bois. »

L'expression de Jafar sembla s'éclairer, comme s'il saisissait quelque chose. Il se détendit aussitôt et les toisa d'un air triomphant.

Lily commençait à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulaient ces hommes, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas bon pour eux...

oOo

« Au fait, Zelena, depuis le temps que j'y pense, il faut que je te demande quelque chose... »

Zelena, allongée dans le canapé, les mains posées sur son ventre qui ne cessait de grossir, leva les yeux vers Regina.

« Tiens donc. »

« Ne prends pas ce ton supérieur, tu sais bien que ça m'agace. »

« Justement. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et allait poser sa question lorsque Robin fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Toujours aucune trace de Jafar et de son allié, » soupira t-il avec agacement. « Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que nous ne mettrons jamais la main sur eux ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis... ce sont eux qui viendront à nous quand ils l'auront décidé. »

Zelena pensait qu'il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de ces deux sorciers de se montrer maintenant. Regina avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause du sentiment d'oppression qui entourait la ville. En jetant un coup d'œil à son bracelet anti-magie, elle se dit que si elle l'avait pas, ces deux abrutis mordraient déjà la poussière. Hélas, Regina avait refusé de le lui retirer lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait la remarque. Depuis, elle ne se mêlait plus de cette histoire.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » lança t-elle à Regina.

« Oui... Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais je me demandais : le jour où nous t'avons empêchée d'effectuer ton voyage temporel, est-ce que tu savais qu'en te suicidant, ton... âme subsisterait et te permettrait d'activer le portail ? »

Zelena s'esclaffa bruyamment, sous les yeux interrogateurs de sa sœur.

« Me _suicider_? Tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Nous avons vu la vidéo de surveillance, » dit Robin. « Tu te changeais toi même en porcelaine et tu te brisais sur le sol. »

« Eh bien, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Regina et Robin échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

« Figurez-vous que ce cher Rumplestiltskin est venu me rendre une petite visite après que tu sois partie, Regina. Il a dit qu'il avait promis à son imbécile de fils de venger sa mort, et... vous devinez sans mal la suite. »

Regina sembla choquée tandis que Robin répliqua :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné... après tout, tu avais tué Neal. »

Zelena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué... j'ai juste omis de préciser que la résurrection du Dark One exigeait un sacrifice... va t-on encore parler longtemps de cette vieille histoire ? »

Tandis que Robin soupira, las, Regina semblait réfléchir.

« Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée, » dit Robin.

« Oui... mais j'espère me tromper... »

Ele se perdit encore dans ses pensées quelques instants et déclara :

« Le soir des élections à la mairie... »

« Tu veux dire, le soir où j'ai failli mourir congelée ? » coupa Zelena.

Elle était contrariée que Regina remette ça sur le tapis. Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre et ce n'était pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Oui, celui-là, » poursuivit Regina sans se départir de son calme. « Toute la ville était présente dans la salle, et nous avons d'abord pensé que quelqu'un s'était éclipsé après l'annonce des résultats. Or, tout le monde avait un alibi. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » s'impatienta Zelena.

« A ma connaissance, seules trois personnes n'étaient pas présentes au débat. Toi, Isaac, et... »

« ...Rumplestiltskin, » acheva Robin. « Tu veux dire que... »

« Oui. Maintenant, cela semble évident ! Je me suis demandée pourquoi mon sort de localisation n'avait pas fonctionné. Il avait sans doute du verser une potion ou quelque chose comme ça sur la chambre froide pour la rendre indétectable par ce type de sort... Et il a du te faire avaler une autre potion pour que tu ne te souviennes de rien. »

Robin pâlit et serra les dents.

« Il a essayé de tuer _mon bébé_ ? »

« Et moi aussi, je te rappelle, » lança Regina.

Mais Robin l'ignora, trop furieux pour prêter attention à elle.

« Je vais aller lui dire ma façon de penser. »

Zelena ricana. Elle n'était pas du tout étonnée des révélations de Regina. Au fait, au fond d'elle, elle s'en doutait. Et vu la fureur de Robin, Rumple n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir indemne cette fois-ci.

« Inutile de réagir si vivement, » tenta de le calmer de Regina. « Nous allons... »

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Henry qui déboula à toute vitesse dans la maison.

« Maman, il faut vite que tu viennes ! Jafar et le sorcier vaudou... Killian et les autres ont des ennuis... »

Il peinait à retrouver son souffle. Regina n'hésita pas un seul instant.

« On y va tout de suite. Et toi aussi ! » ajouta t-elle à l'intention de Zelena. « Voyons si nous allons pouvoir te trouver une utilité... »

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, » répliqua la concernée. « Une fois, tu me dis de rester en dehors de ça et l'autre... »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour tes sarcasmes ! »

Regina l'attrapa par le bras et les téléporta, ainsi qu'Henry et Robin, directement à l'endroit où se trouvaient Killian et les autres.

La première chose qui frappa Zelena fut le silence. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils soient tous en train de se battre, mais il n'en était rien. Les deux sorciers ne montrèrent pas le moindre signe d'agressivité, se contentant de les fixer avec une satisfaction presque malsaine.

« Nous vous attendions, » dit le sorcier vaudou. « Je suis le Dr Facilier, et je suis... _heureux_ de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Regina d'une voix glaciale. « Je vous conseille de décamper avant que... »

« Allons, inutile de s'énerver, » lança Facilier d'un ton doucereux.

« Ne me dîtes pas ce que je dois faire ! »

Regina commençait à perdre patience et Facilier dut sentir le vent tourner car son visage se ferma et il perdit son sourire hypocrite.

« Il serait temps de passer à l'action, » lança Jafar.

En disant cela il posa son regard sur Zelena et la détailla de haut en bas avant de fixer son ventre durant un long moment. Une expression de convoitise passa sur son visage et Zelena posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« Tu es bien pressé, Jafar... » lança Facilier.

« Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous obtiendrons notre revanche... »

En disant cela, il fixa intensément Will Scarlet. Juste à côté, David semblait regretter de ne pas avoir son épée avec lui tandis que Killian, Lily, Ursula et Maleficient n'exprimaient rien.

« ...à moins que réduire en cendres les grenouilles ne vous intéresse plus. »

Zelena ne savait pas de qui parlait Jafar mais visiblement, cela acheva de convaincre Facilier.

« Très bien. Vas-y. »

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir, Jafar s'approcha de Robin et lui arracha un cheveu. Il se tourna ensuite vers Zelena avec l'intention de faire la même chose mais fit un vol plané dans les airs et retomba à quatre mètres de là. Sonné, il fusilla Regina du regard qui se tourna vers Facilier.

« Partez d'ici avant que l'un de vous découvre ce qui se passe lorsque je suis vraiment en colère. »

Ce n'était plus Regina qui parlait. C'était l'Evil Queen.

Facilier sentit le danger et recula à côté de Jafar.

« Vous vous en sortez... aujourd'hui. Mais sachez que ce n'est que partie remise. Et nous triompherons. »

Et, dans un nuage de fumée rouge, ils disparurent.

« Je n'ai jamais vu une confrontation aussi étrange, » lança Killian.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils voulaient mes cheveux ? » demanda Robin à Regina.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

« Pour fabriquer une potion, j'imagine... mais j'ignore laquelle. »

« Ou te changer en poupée vaudou, comme ma fiancée, » intervint Will d'un ton sinistre.

Zelena fut particulièrement mal à l'aise. Jafar avait aussi essayé de lui arracher un cheveu... et il avait manifesté un intérêt évident pour sa grossesse...

« Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le Graal, » lança David.

« C'est possible... » admit Regina.

« Mais qu'est-ce que mes cheveux auraient à voir avec un objet pareil ? » s'effara Robin.

Personne ne trouva de réponse à cette question. Maleficient, Lily, Ursula et Killian annoncèrent qu'ils allaient continuer de chercher les Lumières Sombres avant de s'éloigner. Visiblement, ces quatre là, qui pouvaient à peine se supporter il y a un peu plus de trois mois étaient devenus inséparables. Henry dit qu'il allait retrouver Isaac et August pour continuer d'écrire son livre et David décida de repasser chez lui pour raconter à Mary Margaret ce qui s'était passé. Quant à Will, il marmonna qu'il avait des recherches à faire avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que Zelena, Robin et Regina.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » lâcha Robin. « J'ignore ce qu'ils comptent faire de mes cheveux, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... »

« Tu aurais du les réduire en cendres tant que tu en avais l'occasion, » lança Zelena à sa sœur. « Jafar n'a pas arrêté de regarder mon ventre. Je suis sûre qu'il s'intéresse au bébé ! »

« Je veux d'abord récupérer le Graal, » répliqua Regina. « Ensuite, je m'occuperai d'eux personnellement. »

Zelena soupira avec agacement. Sa sœur était décidément beaucoup trop tendre.

« En ce qui te concerne... A partir de maintenant, tu ne sortiras plus de la maison. S'ils veulent vraiment le bébé, nous n'allons pas les laisser s'en approcher. »

Robin acquiesça vigoureusement tandis que Zelena se demanda s'ils avaient l'intention de la rendre folle en l'enfermant ainsi tout le temps.

« Maintenant, venez. Il faut que nous rendions une petite visite à Gold... »

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à sa boutique. Rumple, installé derrière le comptoir, les regarda entrer sans rien dire. De toute façon, sans pouvoirs, il n'était pas en état de protester.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a enfermé Zelena dans la chambre froide du Granny's, » lança directement Regina sans s'embarrasser de politesses.

Rumple ne chercha même pas à nier.

« Tu as mis du temps à comprendre... »

Robin vint se planter devant lui.

« Tu as essayé de tuer mon bébé, espèce de... »

« Doucement, très cher. Ton bébé n'était qu'un... dommage collatéral. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sa peau, » dit-il en désignant Zelena.

« Un _dommage collatéral_ ? » s'étrangla Robin. « Tu es en train de parler d'un enfant innocent qui... »

« Mon fils aussi était innocent. Et pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de le tuer. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Regina poussa gentiment Robin en arrière pour qu'il se calme.

« Tu as perdu de ta superbe sans tes précieux pouvoirs, » ricana Zelena.

« Et toi, tu faisais nettement moi la fière dans cette chambre froide, » répliqua t-il.

« Assez ! » s'écria Regina.

Elle s'approcha à son tour de Rumple.

« Tu as de la chance que j'aie autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi et je te conseille de faire profil bas. Si jamais tu tentes encore quoi que ce soit contre Zelena, ou n'importe qui d'autre, je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement. »

Sur ces mots, elle les fit disparaître tous les trois dans un nuage de fumée violet et ils réapparurent dans le salon de la maison.

« Au moins, nous n'entendrons plus parler de lui, » assura Regina.

Mais Rumple semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à songer à ce que Jafar et Facilier avaient l'intention de faire avec les cheveux de Robin.

Et quoi que ce soit... Zelena était certaine que ça n'allait pas leur plaire.

oOo

« Nous avons échoué ! » maugréa Jafar. « Nous n'avons pas réussi à récupérer les cheveux de Zelena ! Et maintenant, je suis certain que Regina ne la laissera plus sortir de chez elle... »

Facilier regardait Jafar perdre son calme en silence.

« Inutile de t'emporter de la sorte, Jafar. Nous avons les cheveux de Robin, ce n'est donc pas un échec total. »

« Mais ce que vous avez prévu ne peut pas fonctionner sans ceux de Zelena ! »

« Viendra un jour où elle finira par sortir de la maison, j'en suis persuadé. »

Jafar ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais ne répondit rien.

« Vous croyez que les autres devineront ce que nous prévoyons de faire avec ces cheveux ? » demanda t-il.

« Aucun risque, » répondit Facilier. « Personne dans cette ville ne connaît ni ne maîtrise la magie vaudou à part moi. Ils ne pourront pas nous arrêter, tu peux en être certain. »

Jafar sembla un peu apaisé par cette perspective.

« Et maintenant ? »

Facilier ne répondit pas tout de suite et sortit une autre carte de Tarot de sa veste. S'assurant que personne n'était en vue, il la déposa devant le poste de police, comme la première. Celle-ci, l'arcane majeur de la Papesse, symbolisait la patience et la dissimulation. Aussi, il annonça simplement :

« Nous attendons. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je vous retrouve donc mercredi prochain pour la suite ;). Black Angelis.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, le plan de Facilier et Jafar enfin révélé... j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 28**

oOo

« Mais j'en ai assez d'être enfermée ! »

Regina se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Zelena était pratiquement arrivée au terme de sa grossesse et devenait un peu plus insupportable chaque jour.

Cependant, Regina comprenait : presque trois mois avaient passé depuis leur confrontation avec Jafar et Facilier et c'était autant de temps que sa sœur avait passé sans sortir de la maison. Les deux sorciers ayant manifesté un certain intérêt pour son bébé, Regina s'était assurée qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en approcher.

Hélas, l'enfermement de Zelena avait ravivé sa rancœur envers elle et leur entente cordiale ne semblait n'être plus qu'un vague souvenir.

« Qui crois-tu être pour contrôler ma vie ainsi ? Si tu m'enlevais ce maudit bracelet, j'irais moi même trouver ces deux abrutis et ils ne seraient plus un problème pour personne ! »

Zelena se lança ensuite dans un long monologue sur ce qu'elle ferait subir à Jafar et Facilier si elle avait accès à ses pouvoirs que Regina s'efforça de ne pas écouter. Si sa sœur ne la mettait pas en veilleuse, elle allait finir par attraper une migraine alors elle lança, à bout de patience :

« J'ai réfléchi à un prénom. J'ai appelé Henry d'après le nom de mon père, alors puisque c'est une fille... Que penses-tu de Cora ? »

Zelena se tût immédiatement et la fixa comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris.

« Je pense que ce serait un bel hommage à celle qui m'a absolument _tout_ donné et... »

Elle s'interrompit, prenant conscience qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Zelena semblait tellement hors d'elle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à formuler une phrase complète, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'un seul son en sorte.

Soudain, elle vacilla et manqua de tomber, pliée en deux, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Inquiète, Regina se précipita auprès d'elle.

« Tout va bien ? Je plaisantais, tu sais ! Bien sûr que je ne l'appellerai pas Cora. »

« Je crois que... le bébé... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et serra les dents.

« J'ai des contractions depuis une heure je crois... »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! »

« Je croyais que c'était une fausse alerte, comme la semaine dernière ! »

Elle poussa ensuite un gémissement de douleur. En effet, la semaine précédente elles s'étaient déjà rendues à l'hôpital à la suite de légères contractions mais Whale leur avait assuré que ce n'était rien.

Regina la fit s'asseoir et prit un moment pour réfléchir et faire le point sur la situation. Il faisait pratiquement nuit et Robin n'était pas présent. Will Scarlet avait en effet assuré avoir aperçu Facilier et Jafar plus tôt dans la journée et Robin était parti aider David au poste de police, les deux hommes pensant que les sorciers allaient passer à l'action prochainement. Par mesure de précaution, Regina avait envoyé Henry et Roland passer la soirée chez Mary Margaret et avait protégé l'appartement avec des sortilèges de protection.

Avec Facilier et Jafar quelque part dehors, il n'était pas question qu'elles se rendent à l'hôpital en voiture : c'était beaucoup trop risqué.

« Bon... allons-y. »

Elle attrapa le bras de Zelena et elles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violet pour réapparaître à l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Zelena fut rapidement prise en charge par des infirmières et alors que Regina allait la suivre, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable.

« _Regina, c'est David. On a un problème avec Facilier et Jafar, ils ont lancé une sorte de sort sur le magasin de Gold. Maintenant, tous les objets se sont animés et ont pris vie ! On a vraiment besoin de ton aide, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite. »_

Regina pesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_ le moment.

« Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que vous vous passiez de moi. Zelena est en train d'accoucher. »

« _Non, non, tu ne comprends pas ! Si on ne fait rien pour les arrêter, ces objets vont mettre la ville à feu et à sang ! Il y a des épées qui se baladent dans les rues en essayant d'embrocher tous ceux qu'elles croisent !_ »

Regina se mordit la lèvre et répondit au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

« …très bien. J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Zelena, dont les contractions semblaient se rapprocher et devenir de plus en plus douloureuses.

« Je suis désolée, Zelena, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Facilier et Jafar ont encore fait des siennes et il faut que j'aille arranger ça. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et lui attrapa le bras.

« Non, non, ne me laisse pas... s'il-te-plaît... Je ne veux pas faire ça... toute seule... »

Regina se dégagea avec douceur, essayant de trouver les mots pour la rassurer, sans y parvenir.

« Je... J'ai peur, Regina, » avoua Zelena d'une voix faible.

Un tel aveu de faiblesse de sa part était le signe qu'elle se trouvait dans un état de détresse avancé. Le cœur de Regina se serra.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Dès que la situation sera sous contrôle là-dehors, je reviendrai aussitôt te voir, d'accord ? »

Toujours pas rassurée, Zelena hocha néanmoins la tête, regardant avec tristesse et inquiétude Regina partir, laquelle maudit Facilier et Jafar de leur causer des problèmes durant un moment si important.

oOo

« Attention ! »

Killian se baissa à temps pour éviter une boule de cristal qui avait failli lui atterrir sur le crâne. Mais au lieu de se fracasser par terre, elle modifia sa trajectoire et repartit à la charge, cette fois sur David.

Le pirate pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux. Absolument tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans la boutique du Crocodile volaient à présent dans les airs, comme s'ils avaient été dotés d'une vie par un sortilège. Il était évident que Facilier et Jafar étaient derrière tout ça. Après s'être faits discrets pendant presque trois mois, les deux sorciers avaient visiblement décidé de revenir à la charge. Ils auraient pourtant du s'y attendre : trois mois plus tôt, après leur confrontation, David et lui avaient trouvé une carte de Tarot - l'arcane majeur de la Papesse - devant le poste de police, qui symbolisait la patience et la dissimulation.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause du Graal ? » interrogea Lily qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

Accompagnée d'Ursula et Maleficient, elle s'efforçait d'éviter les objets qui lui fonçaient dessus tandis que les deux autres tentaient de les détruire, l'une avec ses tentacules et l'autre avec sa magie.

« Ça m'étonnerait, » répondit Killian

« Je vous avais bien dit que Facilier et Jafar préparaient quelque chose ! » s'exclama Will qui les rejoignit en compagine de Robin.

« C'est la panique, » leur apprit ce dernier. « La moitié de la ville était dans les rues quand ça a commencé ! Isaac et August se chargent de mettre les habitants à l'abri. »

En effet, ils étaient en plein mois de juillet et même à cette heure tardive, la température était encore agréable. Au même moment, une lame tranchante jeta son dévolu sur Will qui se mit à courir à toute vitesse pour lui échapper.

« Tu as appelé Regina ? » cria Killian à David.

Celui-ci, qui avait récupéré son épée, se battait en duel avec un service à thé. La scène aurait peut-être été comique si une théière n'essayait pas de lui aplatir le crâne.

« Oui, » répondit David en évitant un escadron de tasses.

Au même moment, Will se retrouva dos au mur et l'épée qui l'avait pris en chasse s'apprêtait à le transpercer. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, elle fut arrêtée par un mur invisible, se brisa en deux et retomba au sol, inanimée.

« Il y en a d'autres comme ça ? » interrogea Regina qui les rejoignit.

« Dans toutes les rues ! » répondit Robin.

« Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal. Zelena est en train d'accoucher, » l'informa t-elle.

« Quoi ?! »

Même si personne n'en fit la remarque à voix haute, tout le monde se demanda si ce n'était justement pas _parce que_ Zelena était en train d'accoucher que Facilier et Jafar avaient lancé ce sort étant donné leur possible intérêt pour l'enfant.

Robin et Regina n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation, d'autres objets se précipitant sur eux à toute vitesse.

Ursula, Maleficient et Lily annoncèrent qu'elles allaient se disperser pour neutraliser le maximum d'objets. Il y en avait tellement que Killian se demanda sombrement s'ils parviendraient à tous les détruire.

« Où est le Crocodile ? » jeta t-il.

« Il est dans la bibliothèque avec Belle, » répondit Will.

« Dis plutôt qu'il se cache et laisse les autres se débrouiller sans lui alors que ce sont _ses_ objets qui nous attaquent ! Mais quoi de plus étonnant de la part de ce lâche ? »

La seule satisfaction qu'il tirait de la situation était que tous ses précieux objets magiques allaient être réduits en cendres. Soudain, il remarqua une baguette noire flottant au dessus de lui et lançant des sorts dans toutes les directions.

« C'est la baguette de la fée Noire ! » s'exclama t-il.

Que lui même connaissait mieux sous le nom de Morgane. Regina, qui l'avait entendu, s'apprêtait à la détruire quand il l'arrêta.

« Ne l'abîme pas, » ordonna t-il.

Regina lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais obéit néanmoins, se contentant de faire valser la baguette à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle retomba par terre, intacte et Killian la ramassa, se promettant de la remettre à Merlin la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Enfin, s'il y avait une prochaine fois...

Regina leur distribua alors des potions d'immobilisation provenant de son caveau qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

« Ne les gaspillez pas, ma réserve n'est pas illimitée, » les prévint-elle avant de s'éloigner avec Robin.

Killian se retrouva donc seul avec David et Will. Ce dernier ne possédait pas d'arme mais avait apporté des potions qui rétrécissaient ce sur quoi elles étaient versées en provenance directe du Pays des Merveilles. Il parvint ainsi à réduire une horloge qui menaçait de l'écraser à la taille d'un œuf de poule.

La bataille reprit de plus belle, les objets enchantés ne leur laissant aucun répit. Killian se demanda quel était le but de tout ceci. Jafar et Facilier voulaient-ils les occuper pendant qu'ils enlevaient la fille de Zelena ?

C'était se donner beaucoup de mal, et à moins qu'un enfant soit nécessaire dans l'activation du Graal, Killian ne voyait pas ce que la fille de cette sorcière avait de si spécial.

Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec ce que les deux sorciers prévoyaient de faire avec les cheveux de Robin dérobés près de trois mois plus tôt...

Killian décida de cesser de réfléchir et de se concentrer uniquement sur la destruction des objets. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être un temps interminable, il parvint avec David et Will à nettoyer tout le secteur près du magasin du Crocodile. Si le soulagement l'envahit quelques secondes, il se rendit bien vite compte que des objets volaient encore un peu partout dans toute la ville et soupira longuement.

La nuit allait être longue...

oOo

« Je suis inquiet pour ma mère et tous les autres... »

« Je sais, Henry. Je le suis moi aussi... »

Henry ne parvenait pas à chasser l'angoisse qui courait dans ses veines. Craignant que Facilier et Jafar passent à l'action, Regina les avait envoyés lui et Roland chez Mary Margaret pour y passer la nuit et avait posé des charmes de protection sur l'appartement.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que David appelle Mary Margaret en lui ordonnant de ne surtout pas sortir de l'appartement. Apparemment, les deux sorciers avaient lancé un sortilège sur le magasin de Rumplestiltskin et tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient s'étaient animés et volaient maintenant à travers les rues de Storybrooke en attaquant les habitants.

Henry savait très bien que sa mère était en train de courir partout pour arranger les choses et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Mary Margaret, même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, se rongeait les sangs pour David et tournait dans l'appartement comme une lionne en cage.

Cela devait l'agacer au plus au point de ne pas pouvoir aider les autres, mais elle devait surveiller Neal. Henry, quant à lui, n'avait pas songé un seul instant à rejoindre son grand-père qui était sans doute avec Killian. Si Regina apprenait qu'il était sorti et s'était retrouvé sans protection...

Il préférait ne pas penser à la réaction qu'elle aurait.

Le fait d'être un des seuls à ne pas participer l'attristait tout de même. D'après David, même Isaac aidait en mettant les habitants à l'abri avec August.

Il craignait que cela finisse en bain de sang et aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir brisé la plume de l'Auteur et ainsi pouvoir arrêter Jafar et Facilier.

Henry n'avait toujours pas décodé la prophétie de son livre et les Lumières Sombres n'étaient toujours pas en vue. Pourtant, après des heures de travail acharné, il avait presque terminé le nouveau livre : le matin même, il avait achevé la partie où l'Apprenti décédait et où Emma devenait le nouveau Dark One.

Mais encore une fois, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse le mettre sur la piste des Lumières Sombres.

Soupirant et constatant qu'il était plus de minuit, il décida d'aller se coucher même s'il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, mais il avait la désagréable impression que les événements allaient prendre une tournure encore plus dramatique.

oOo

Une nouvelle contraction fit se tordre de douleur Zelena.

Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses hurlements. Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle en oubliait sa dignité. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et lui brouillaient la vue.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, quelques minutes ou des heures, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Si elle avait été moins fière, elle aurait supplié à genoux Regina de ne pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

Mais peut-être qu'elle le méritait, au fond. Peut-être que c'était une juste punition pour le mal qu'elle avait causé à Robin et Regina. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Et, tandis que des infirmières gravitaient autour d'elle en marmonnant des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pour la première fois, elle éprouva quelque chose.

Des regrets.

Des regrets pour toute la peine et la souffrance qu'elle avait causées.

Des regrets pour avoir tenté de détruire le bonheur de Robin et Regina.

Des regrets pour la manière dont elle avait conçu cet enfant, fruit d'un mensonge et d'une union sans amour.

Amère, elle se souvint que sa conception avait eu lieu dans les mêmes conditions. Et, au fond, elle savait qu'elle avait cherché à anéantir sa sœur pour ralentir sa propre destruction.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être la poupée de son père adoptif. Depuis des années, des fissures invisibles zébraient son corps et s'agrandissaient de jour en jour.

Elle avait tout tenté pour stopper le processus, à savoir essayer de changer le passé et voler la fin heureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que cela n'avait servi à rien.

En l'abandonnant, Cora l'avait détruite, et son souvenir n'avait jamais cessé de la détruire, comme un fantôme ou un écho du passé dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Elle se brisait de l'intérieur depuis des années.

Et maintenant, sa dernière erreur était assurément en train de la tuer. Zelena pouvait presque sentir le parfum de la mort, qui attendait patiemment dans l'ombre pour l'emmener.

Et elle avait peur. Terriblement. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée en train de mourir, et sûrement pas de cette manière là, alors elle luttait de toute ses forces.

Mais une voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait que ce ne serait pas assez.

Presque vaincue, elle ferma les yeux, à moitié inconsciente.

Et elle regretta de ne pas saisi cette seconde chance que Regina lui avait proposée.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, à l'angle d'une rue, deux hommes discutaient avec animation.

« Très réussi, ce sort, » commenta l'un d'entre eux. « Etes-vous sûr qu'il les occupera longtemps ? »

« Tout à fait, Jafar, » répondit Facilier. « Ces objets sont en réalité animés par mes amis de l'au-delà. Seul un puissant sorcier serait capable de les arrêter, et il se trouve que Zelena est actuellement... indisponible. Regina mettra des heures à faire revenir le calme. C'est plus que ce dont nous avons besoin. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. »

Il s'interrompit et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages.

« Comme je le disais, la maison de Regina est vide puisqu'elle doit actuellement courir partout dans les rues pour ramener l'ordre. Les deux gamins sont chez Snow White, Zelena est à l'hôpital et le voleur des bois sûrement en train de jouer les héros avec ses amis le pirate, le Prince et le Valet. »

A la mention de ce dernier, Jafar grimaça de dégoût.

« Je veux que tu ailles me récupérer les cheveux de Zelena, » ordonna Facilier. « Nous attendions cette occasion depuis des mois, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la manquer. »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

« Une fois cela fait, notre chère poupée pourra prendre vie et nous aurons de notre côté la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. »

« Et la fille de Zelena ? » interrogea Jafar.

« Inutile de nous préoccuper d'elle, » rétorqua Facilier. « Elle n'est même pas encore née, et quand elle sera en âge de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, nous serons déjà les maîtres du monde. »

Il chassa Jafar d'un geste impatient.

« Maintenant, vas-y ! Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite j'écraserai ces deux insignifiantes grenouilles. »

Jafar acquiesça et s'envola sur son tapis volant en direction de l'imposante demeure. D'un geste négligent de la main, il ouvrit une fenêtre et s'y glissa silencieusement. Dans la précipitation, Regina n'avait pas pensé à jeter les habituels sorts de protection autour de son domicile, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Jafar se rendit dans une des salles de bains de l'étage et se mit en quête d'une brosse. Il en trouva une posée sur le lavabo et récupéra quelques cheveux qui étaient restés dessus. Une fois cela fait, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et rejoignit Facilier là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait une poupée vaudou qu'il avait négociée avec ses amis de l'au-delà et une fiole dans la main.

« Etes-vous sûr que cela va fonctionner ? » interrogea Jafar.

« Bien entendu. Une fois cette potion versée dessus, cette poupée prendra forme humaine. Ce sera en quelque sorte la sœur... maléfique de la fille de Zelena. »

Dans la fiole qu'il tenait, il avait déjà placé les cheveux de Robin qui reposaient dans un liquide transparent. Elle se mit à luire d'une lueur violette quand Jafar y déposa rapidement les cheveux qu'il venait de récupérer chez Regina.

Dans la précipitation, aucun des deux hommes n'avait pensé à en vérifier la couleur.

Facilier versa la préparation sur la poupée qui se mit à briller d'une lumière intense. Tandis qu'un nuage violet se formait autour d'elle, Facilier la déposa sur le sol et l'observa avec satisfaction se transformer en nouveau-né.

« Et voilà, » jubila t-il. « Nous avons réussi, Jafar ! »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un _bébé_. Elle nous sera tout aussi inutile que la fille de Zelena. »

Le but de cette opération était de créer une sorcière de puissance équivalente à celle de la fille de Zelena pour qu'elle active le Graal et leur obéisse sans discuter. Or, Jafar voyait mal ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'un nouveau-né.

« Patience, patience, mon ami ! » lança Facilier.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il claqua des doigts et l'enfant se mit à grandir, encore et encore jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une adolescente d'environ treize ans.

Lorsqu'il l'observa attentivement, Facilier écarquilla les yeux, furieux, tandis que Jafar se frappa le front.

La jeune fille avait des cheveux d'un brun intense, presque noir, et les fixait avec étonnement de ses grands yeux marron.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il se pourrait que je sois absente mercredi prochain et dans l'incapacité de poster. Si c'est le cas, le chapitre sera là le week-end d'après. Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer mercredi pour poster ce chapitre.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise et bonne lecture :).**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 29**

oOo

Plus de cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Regina avait laissé Zelena. Elle venait tout juste de neutraliser le dernier objet ensorcelé par Facilier et Jafar – un marteau qui avait tenté de lui fracasser le crâne – et avait laissé aux autres le soin de rassurer les habitants tandis qu'elle même fonçait à l'hôpital.

Elle déboula dans le hall à toute vitesse et se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par une infirmière.

« Désolée, Madame le Maire, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

« Quoi ?! C'est ridicule ! »

L'infirmière recula devant le ton brusque de Regina mais ne s'écarta pas pour autant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est, euh... sous contrôle. »

Un cri déchirant provenant de la chambre vint contredire ses paroles. L'infirmière parut soudainement bien moins sûre d'elle lorsqu'une autre sortit de la pièce et vint la rejoindre.

« Que se passe t-il là dedans ? » interrogea vivement Regina. « Pourquoi ma sœur hurle t-elle comme ça ? »

« Les contractions sont douloureuses, » répondit t-elle évasivement.

Regina peina à garder son calme.

« Vous ne lui avez pas posé de péridurale ?! »

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Eh bien... elle ne l'a pas demandé, alors... »

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour et sa magie menaça d'exploser sous l'effet de la colère.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

Avant que l'une des deux ait pu répondre, Regina perdit patience et les repoussa violemment avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Son cœur se serra face au triste spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Zelena, à moitié inconsciente, avait les yeux mi-clos et les joues recouvertes des traces de ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son visage s'éclaira et Regina s'empressa d'aller lui prendre la main.

Whale semblait complètement dépassé. Il lui résuma la situation avec des termes techniques qu'elle ne comprit pas bien. En résumé, le bébé était mal positionné et il était impossible de tenter une césarienne.

Il s'approcha de Regina et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Elle est complètement épuisée. Si le travail dure trop longtemps, sa vie pourrait être mise en danger. Si la situation ne s'améliore pas, il faudra me dire quelle vie vous souhaitez sauver en priorité. »

Horrifiée, Regina le dévisagea les yeux ronds.

« Je vais vous laisser seules quelques instants. »

Il s'éclipsa tandis que Zelena tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

« Tu es revenue. »

« Je te l'avais promis. »

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la rousse.

« On dirait bien que c'est la fin, cette fois. »

Regina lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis qu'elle se tordit de douleur sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas t'en sortir et le bébé aussi et... »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas... » l'interrompit Zelena. « Ceci... est ma punition pour tout le mal que je... que je t'ai fait. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » la contredit Regina. « Ce sont juste des complications qui peuvent arriver à tout le monde. »

« C'est faux... et tu le sais. C'était peut-être mon destin de... de mourir ainsi. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Regina se contenta de serrer sa main un peu plus fort. Zelena tourna légèrement la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Regina... »

La brune sursauta, surprise.

« ...pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je... je voulais que tu le saches avant que... »

« Shhhut, » murmura Regina. « Garde tes forces. »

Mais, sentant la rousse faiblir, elle décida d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle posa une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur la poitrine de Zelena puis se concentra.

Malgré le bracelet qu'elle portait qui inhibait sa magie, Regina pouvait toujours la sentir en elle. C'était comme un faible courant enfoui quelque part au fond d'elle qui dormait paisiblement.

Les yeux plissés, elle tenta d'établir un contact. Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis, la magie de Zelena, attirée par la sienne, sembla se réveiller.

Voyant là une réserve d'énergie, elle s'accrocha à la magie de Regina et commença à l'aspirer avec force pour échapper à l'agonie. Le processus était d'autant décuplé que Zelena et elles partageaient un lien de sang.

Regina transmit ainsi à Zelena de l'énergie vitale à travers la magie. Ce procédé était peu utilisé et présentait un risque pour elle, cependant elle était prête à le prendre.

Elle constata avec satisfaction que Zelena reprenait des couleurs et au bout d'un certain temps, se sentant faiblir, Regina retira ses mains et se laissa tomber en arrière sur une chaise, vidée de toutes ses forces ? Whale revint au même moment et après avoir vérifié le col de Zelena, parut plus que surpris.

« Incroyable ! Le bébé semble avoir repris une position normale... »

Regina, à moitié consciente, soupira de soulagement avant de sombrer dans un demi-sommeil, épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle émergea beaucoup plus tard, le travail était presque terminé. Secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se leva et constata que la tête du bébé était sortie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une dernière poussée, le bébé naquit et poussa son premier cri. Au même moment, les lumières de la salle faiblirent un instant.

« Félicitations ! C'est une très jolie petite fille ! »

Comme convenu, Whale s'apprêtait à donner la petite à Regina mais fut interrompu par Zelena.

« Attendez... J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras... juste une fois. »

Son visage ne montrait rien sinon une innocente curiosité.

Emma avait un jour dit à Regina que l'un de ses plus grands regrets était d'avoir refusé de porter Henry après sa naissance, alors quand Whale lui demanda son accord, elle le lui donna d'un bref signe de tête.

Il déposa la nouvelle-né, dont le crâne était déjà recouvert d'un duvet de cheveux roux foncé, dans les bras de Zelena.

Et Regina comprit.

Elle comprit à l'instant où le regard de sa sœur se transforma doucement et s'illumina et où un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage. C'était une nouvelle émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez la rousse.

L'amour.

Elle comprit quand Zelena releva la tête et lui jeta un regard d'excuse dont elle saisit immédiatement le sens.

Zelena ne pourrait jamais abandonner sa fille. A vrai dire, Regina la soupçonnait depuis quelque temps de s'être attachée à elle lorsqu'elle la surprenait parfois parlant à voix basse les mains posées sur son ventre. Ou quand elle la voyait fixer avec émotion les clichés des échographies, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait.

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le hall de l'hôpital, Regina fut surprise de voir que Robin, Killian, David, Mary Margaret, Will, Henry et Roland étaient là et semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme. Dès qu'il la vit, Robin se précipita sur elle.

« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Les infirmières ont refusé de me laisser entrer quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure... »

Regina hocha la tête d'un air rassurant.

« Oui. Il y a eu des complications mais la petite se porte bien. »

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement, Robin le premier.

« Tu penses que je peux aller la voir maintenant ? » demanda t-il.

Sans attendre l'approbation de la brune, il amorça un pas un avant mais Regina lui retint le bras.

« Robin, il faut que tu saches... il y a un changement de programme. »

Il haussa les sourcils et la fixa d'un air interrogateur. Regina se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne sachant trop comment annoncer la nouvelle et surtout, comme Robin allait le prendre.

« Zelena a demandé à porter le bébé, » révéla t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre : tous comprirent ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Mary Margaret, David et Killian se fixèrent, mitigés, tandis que Henry lança d'une petite voix :

« Une fois, Emma m'a dit qu'elle regrettait de ne pas m'avoir porté après ma naissance... mais que si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait jamais pu me laisser partir. »

Robin soupira.

« Il fallait envisager cette possibilité... »

Lui aussi devait se douter que Zelena s'était plus attachée à son enfant qu'elle ne le laissait entendre, c'est pourquoi il ne parut qu'à moitié étonné.

« Allons la voir, » proposa Regina en lui prenant la main.

Les autres acceptèrent de veiller sur Henry et Roland tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Zelena. Regina pouvait sentir la nervosité de Robin lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Zelena tenait sa fille dans ses bras et la berçait doucement. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, son visage rayonnait. Regina hésita à s'approcher, ne souhaitant pas rompre ce moment qui paraissait presque magique, mais Robin s'avança d'un pas assuré, fixant avec émerveillement la nouvelle-née.

Devinant ce qu'il n'osait demander, Zelena lança :

« Tu peux la prendre si tu veux. »

Robin ne se fit pas prier et la plaça délicatement dans le creux de ses bras, avant de la donner à Regina quelques minutes plus tard. Celle-ci profita de cette occasion pour mieux l'observer. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt, elle avait les cheveux roux foncé et de grands yeux bleus.

Pas de doutes, c'était bien la fille de Zelena.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ? » interrogea la brune.

« Lucy, » répondit sa sœur tout en guettant la réaction de Robin, lequel réfléchit quelques instants et posa un regard approbateur sur sa fille.

« Elle le porte bien. »

Lucy commençait à s'agiter quand soudain, elle se mit à léviter jusque les bras de sa mère. Robin, stupéfait, se tourna vers la rousse.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! »

Zelena, pour toute réponse, désigna du regard son bras. Le bracelet qui la privait de ses pouvoirs était toujours là.

« Rien d'étonnant, » lâcha Regina. « C'est la fille d'une sorcière extrêmement puissante, après tout... »

En revanche, elle ne mentionna pas qu'il était très surprenant que ses pouvoirs se manifestent si tôt après la naissance. Se pourrait-il qu'elle devienne encore plus puissante que Zelena ? Cette dernière semblait avoir eu la même idée. Pourtant, aucune trace de jalousie, d'envie ou de colère dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait Lucy.

Juste de la fierté.

Zelena interpella la brune :

« Regina, je sais que j'avais dit que je te la donnerais mais... »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Inutile de t'expliquer. Je comprends. »

En réalité, elle se demandait si pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas inconsciemment espéré que Zelena change d'avis et garde son enfant...

Celle-ci parût rassurée tandis que Robin demanda :

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne quittes plus Storybrooke, pas vrai ? »

« Je suppose que non... »

Cela allait nécessiter quelques arrangements. Bien que Zelena ait toujours sa maison, Regina doutait fortement que le fait que Robin doive s'y rendre à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir sa fille serait pratique.

« A ce propos, Zelena, il serait plus judicieux que tu continues d'habiter chez moi... du moins jusqu'à ce que Lucy ait un peu grandi. »

Devinant le sous-entendu, Zelena se contenta d'acquiescer sans poser de questions. Quelques secondes plus tard, Killian, Will et Roland entrèrent dans la chambre. Roland se précipita immédiatement vers Zelena et observa Lucy avec étonnement.

« C'est ma petite sœur ? »

« Oui, » approuva Robin. « Elle s'appelle Lucy. »

« Elle est toute petite ! »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa doucement.

« Félicitations, vieux, » lança Will à Robin en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le terme _félicitations_ était peut-être un peu déplacé au vu des circonstances. Après tout, Lucy n'était "que" le résultat de la folie vengeresse de Zelena à l'égard de Regina. Cependant, Robin ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et Regina décida de ne pas relever.

« J'espère bien être son parrain ! » poursuivit Will sur un ton léger.

« Pour que tu lui apprennes comment cambrioler une bibliothèque ? » railla Killian.

Robin éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux être son parrain. A condition que je sois moi aussi le parrain de tes futurs enfants. »

La bonne humeur de Will sembla alors s'envoler.

« Ouais... pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve comment rendre forme humaine à Anastasia... »

Regina savait que même avec l'aide de Belle, il n'avait trouvé aucune solution pour briser la malédiction dont elle était victime.

« Désolé de te décevoir, camarade, mais ça risque d'être difficile étant donné que Jafar et Facilier ont filé. D'ailleurs, à part pour nous faire courir partout dans les rues, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont lancé ce sort sur le magasin du Crocodile. »

De toute évidence, ils avaient fait fausse route quand ils pensaient que les deux sorciers cherchaient à s'emparer de Lucy. Mais alors, quel était leur objectif ?

« Il faudrait qu'on y retourne, d'ailleurs, » suggéra Will. « Histoire de voir si on peut trouver un indice. »

Killian approuva, ce qui fit penser à Regina que la situation devait vraiment être catastrophique pour que ces deux-là acceptent de s'associer. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Henry, David et Mary Margaret entrèrent à leur tour. Le regard méfiant de cette dernière, qui tenait Neal dans ses bras, s'adoucit quand elle posa les yeux sur Lucy. Néanmoins, une certaine tension était perceptible dans l'air, l'ancien couple royal n'ayant toujours pas oublié que Zelena avait tenté de leur enlever leur fils à sa naissance.

« Elle ressemble à sa mère, » constata David d'un ton légèrement amer.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Zelena. Henry s'approcha avec curiosité.

« Elle a des pouvoirs magiques alors ? »

Regina approuva d'un petit signe de tête

« C'est cool ! »

L'enthousiasme d'Henry faisait plaisir à voir, c'est pourquoi elle se garda de révéler le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'était pas sûre que le fait que Lucy ait des pouvoirs soient une bonne nouvelle...

Si Zelena retombait un jour dans ses vieux travers, ne risquerait-elle pas d'entraîner sa fille avec elle ? Regina se promit de veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Lucy serait élevée du côté des héros et jamais elle n'utiliserait la magie noire.

« Nous allons vous laisser, » annonça David. « La nuit a été éprouvante, je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous reprendrons nos investigations plus tard. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Henry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ne protesta pas quand ses grands-parents l'entraînèrent hors de la chambre après un dernier salut.

Regina et Robin se retrouvèrent seuls avec Zelena qui peinait elle aussi à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu peux dormir, » lui dit Robin. « Je surveillerai Lucy. »

Reconnaissante, elle le laissa prendre la nouvelle-née et s'assoupit presque aussitôt. Regina pensait que Lucy ne risquait plus rien désormais mais n'en fit pas la remarque. De toute manière, cela n'aurait servi à rien, Robin n'étant pas décidé à lâcher sa fille des yeux.

Alors, malgré sa fatigue, elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, observant Lucy dans un silence confortable.

Et au fond d'elle même, Regina espérait que cet instant de paix ne serait pas le dernier.

Mais avec Jafar et Facilier toujours quelque part dehors, rien n'était moins sûr.

oOo

« Lily ? Lily, tu m'écoutes ? »

Lily battit rapidement des paupières et lança un regard d'excuse à Maleficient.

« Désolée. Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que tu devrais aller te coucher. Regarde-toi : tu t'endors debout. »

« Avec ces deux psychopathes toujours en liberté ? Pas question. »

Maleficient soupira, sans doute irritée par la ténacité de sa fille. A ce moment, Ursula revint vers elles après avoir inspecté une petite ruelle.

« Aucune trace d'eux. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés. »

Frustrée, Lily perdit son calme.

« C'est insensé ! Ils n'ont pas pu complètement disparaître, quand même ! Et puis, pourquoi avoir lancé ce sort, d'abord ? Je suis sûre que nous sommes tous passés à côté de quelque chose ! »

« Ma parole, tu fais un boucan à réveiller les morts ! »

Elle se retourna vivement pour toiser Killian qui venait d'apparaître.

« Très amusant, » siffla t-elle, agacée.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer à les chercher, » reprit Killian en l'ignorant. « Ces deux-là sont loin d'être des sorciers du dimanche, ils savent ce qu'ils font et s'ils ne veulent pas êtres trouvés, alors nous ne les trouveront pas. »

Ursula approuva.

« Quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec le Graal. »

Cette mention du Graal fit penser à Lily que son père n'était toujours pas revenu... et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait pourtant vu repartir à Camelot. C'était très certainement à cause de cette histoire de notion du temps différente.

« Bon... très bien. Mais je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si facilement. »

« Où sont les autres ? » interrogea Ursula.

« A l'hôpital, sauf Will qui est parti voir comment allait Belle. »

« Rumple doit être désespéré. Il ne reste plus rien de ses objets magiques, » fit remarquer Maleficient.

Un rictus s'étira sur les lèvres de Killian.

« C'est bien la seule chose positive dans cette histoire. »

Par réflexe, il saisit le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou et l'observa tristement. Désormais, la moitié du cygne était d'un noir sombre.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup du temps, » dit-il simplement.

Lily grimaça, songeant que c'était aussi sa propre part de lumière qui était en train d'être absorbée par les Ténèbres. La jeune femme pensa que si Snow et David étaient là, ils leur réciteraient très certainement un de ces discours d'espoir dont ils avaient le secret et qui se serait de toute façon révélé parfaitement inutile.

Mais elle se surprit à penser que dans un moment pareil, toute source d'espérance était la bienvenue.

« Tu tombes de fatigue, Lily, » insista Maleficient. « Allons dormir. »

Lily fut tentée de répondre à sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la couve de la sorte mais renonçant en croisant son regard bienveillant et consentit à la suivre.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette histoire allait bientôt se terminer.

Restait à savoir qui seraient les grands vainqueurs. Car, et son expérience le lui avait fait comprendre...

Le bien ne gagnait pas toujours.

oOo

Facilier serrait les poings, peinant à garder son calme. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements contrecarrait tous ses plans.

Si tout c'était déroulé comme prévu, la jeune fille en face de lui aurait été rousse aux yeux bleus, et pas brune aux yeux marron. Il se tourna vers Jafar, furieux.

« Espèce d'imbécile, tu t'es trompé de cheveux ! »

Cet idiot n'avait pas pensé à vérifier qu'ils appartenaient bien à Zelena avant de les lui rapporter, et le pire était qu'il ne semblait pas se sentir coupable le moins du monde.

« Te rends-tu comptes que cette petite erreur va nous coûter très cher ?! »

Aussi insondable que d'habitude, Jafar répondit d'un ton agacé :

« Admettons que je me sois trompé de cheveux. Est-ce vraiment si important ? Vous avez vous même dit que Regina était une sorcière très puissante... »

« Mais pas autant que Zelena ! »

Un brin de panique pointa dans sa voix qu'il refoula aussitôt. Il se devait de garder la tête froide. Sa "création" les fixait toujours en silence, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

« Inutile de vous énerver de la sorte. Je suis persuadé que celle-là sera assez puissante pour activer le Graal, » dit Jafar.

« Mais il ne s'agit pas que du Graal, pauvre idiot ! »

Facilier pouvait voir les ennuis approcher rien qu'en observant les ombres autour de lui. Jafar haussa les sourcils, attendant une explication.

« Pour obtenir cette poupée vaudou, j'ai passé un pacte avec mes amis de l'au-delà. En échange de la poupée, je devais leur livrer la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. Or... »

Il pointa le doigt vers l'adolescente.

« Elle ne peut _pas_ être la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps ! »

« Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer la puissance de mes pouvoirs... » dit la jeune fille, parlant pour la première fois en les toisant avec un soupçon d'orgueil.

Facilier n'était pas certain d'apprécier l'insolence qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Hélas, elle partageait visiblement ce trait de caractère avec Regina. Comme il n'avait pas envie qu'elle les trahisse plus tard, il abonda dans son sens.

« Bien sûr, Mélanie... »

Jafar tiqua aussitôt.

« Mélanie ? »

« Il lui faut bien un nom, » rétorqua Facilier.

Voyant que Jafar s'apprêtait à protester, il ajouta d'un ton sec :

« Il s'agit de ma création, je l'appellerai donc comme bon me semble. Et de toute manière, tu n'es pas en position de discuter après la bévue que tu as commise... »

Mélanie ricana et toisa Jafar d'un air goguenard. Facilier changea aussitôt d'avis. Cette petite lui plaisait. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, chose qu'il appréciait.

Du moment qu'elle restait docile et lui obéissait sans discuter, bien sûr.

« Bien... » reprit-il. « Maintenant, occupons-nous d'un problème plus important. »

« Qui est ? » interrogea Jafar, fusillant Mélanie du regard.

Facilier eut le sentiment que ces deux là auraient le plus grand mal à coopérer. Néanmoins, il n'en avait que faire. Ils étaient tous les deux à son service, et grâce à eux il pourrait obtenir sa vengeance. Rien d'autre n'importait pour l'instant, à part évidemment respecter sa part du marché avec ses amis de l'au-delà.

Alors, il annonça :

« Nous devons récupérer la fille de Zelena. »

* * *

 **Voilà ! Si tout va bien, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;). Black Angelis.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui entre autres, le point de vue de Zelena sur la situation et une nouvelle hypothèse sur les Lumières Sombres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 30**

oOo

Zelena fixait d'un air attendri sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée après avoir passé deux jours en observation et bien qu'elle se sente encore un peu faible, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être encore en vie.

Elle savait que sans l'intervention de Regina, elle n'aurait pas survécu. Lucy non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle grimaça en songeant qu'elle avait une dette envers sa sœur. Cependant, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, d'autant plus qu'elle pensait l'avoir en partie remboursée en s'excusant auprès d'elle pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé.

Pour avoir éloigné Robin d'elle, par exemple. A présent, elle comprenait mieux les réactions de Regina. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse toucher à un cheveu de Lucy la mettait dans une rage folle.

Et pourtant... si tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait prévu, Zelena s'en serait tenue à son idée de départ, à savoir confier la petite à Regina et disparaître de sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse s'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'était même pas encore né.

S'attacher à quelqu'un tout court, d'ailleurs.

Au début de sa grossesse, c'était pourtant facile. A part les nausées et autres désagréments, il lui était plutôt simple d'oublier qu'elle était enceinte.

Et puis... les mois étaient passés et son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir. Le bébé avait commencé à bouger et elle avait peu à peu réalisé ce qu'était le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Cela s'était intensifié après la deuxième échographie, quand elle n'avait pas pu résister à regarder à quoi son enfant ressemblait.

Et malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en empêcher, elle s'était mise à l'aimer.

C'était un sentiment nouveau pour elle, étrange mélange d'affection et de confusion. Un peu effrayant, même. Mais, elle en était sûre, elle finirait par s'y habituer.

Regina y était bien arrivée, elle. Et elle avait toujours été supérieure à sa sœur... non ?

Cependant, l'époque où elle était la _sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps_ semblait révolue. Il était évident que Lucy avait un très haut potentiel magique et qu'elle la surpasserait un jour.

L'idée d'être inférieure à quelqu'un l'aurait habituellement énervée au plus au point, mais il s'agissait de sa fille et jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

« Lucy Sophia Mills... » chuchota t-elle avec émotion en lui effleurant la joue.

« Sophia ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de se détendre en reconnaissant Robin. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa les yeux sur Lucy.

« C'était le prénom de ma mère adoptive, » révéla t-elle dans un murmure.

Repenser à elle lui serrait toujours le cœur, mais elle était la seule personne qui lui avait manifesté de l'amour et elle voulait lui rendre hommage.

Robin n'ajouta rien, acceptant l'explication d'un hochement de tête. Pourtant, il avait toutes les raisons de protester : après tout, Zelena ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé son avis sur le prénom de leur fille...

« Regina n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, » dit Robin. « Elle n'a pas la peau verte... »

Cette pique moqueuse agaça Zelena qui répondit du tac au tac :

« Et elle ne sent pas non plus la forêt. »

Sa réplique fit mouche et Robin soupira avec lassitude.

« Elle te ressemble plus qu'à moi... et elle a des pouvoirs magiques. A croire que je ne suis pas son père. »

« Jaloux ? » lança Zelena, sarcastique. « Fais attention, tu vas finir par virer au vert... ça plus l'odeur et tu ressembleras vraiment à un sapin. »

Lucy s'agita dans son sommeil et ils cessèrent immédiatement leur petite joute verbale pour ne pas la réveiller.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ? » s'étonna Robin. « Il est presque minuit. »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, » répliqua t-elle.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que Lucy allait bien. »

Zelena plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je pourrais lui faire du mal ? »

Face au ton menaçant qu'elle avait employé, Robin fit un imperceptible pas en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Mais tu l'as pensé. »

Au-delà de l'énerver, cela la blessa. Elle était peut-être une horrible garce qui avait détruit des vies mais jamais, jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à Lucy.

Robin cessa de nier et reprit :

« Comprends-moi. Tu es loin d'être quelqu'un digne de confiance. »

« Hmm. »

Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il semblait normal qu'il émette quelques réserves à son sujet.

« Tu peux te détendre. Je ne lui ferai rien. Je l'aime. »

Une telle affirmation venant d'elle paraissait irréel, mais Robin finit par acquiescer après quelques secondes.

« Je vais me coucher, » annonça t-il.

Après un dernier regard à Lucy, il quitta la pièce. Étouffant un bâillement, Zelena décida de faire de même, ne sachant pas combien de temps sa fille la laisserait dormir.

Malgré elle, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce la maternité qui la rendait si sentimentale mais elle envisageait l'avenir plus sereinement désormais.

Parce qu'elle avait Lucy. Son rayon de soleil. Sa seconde chance.

Sa fin heureuse.

oOo

Quatre jours avaient passé depuis l'accouchement de Zelena et le calme était plus ou moins revenu à Storybrooke, si bien sur on oubliait la menace que représentaient Jafar et Facilier et les Ténèbres qui noircissaient un peu plus Emma à chaque heure.

Regina observait sa sœur, toujours discrètement, dans l'ombre. Elle la regardait allaiter Lucy, s'occuper d'elle toute la journée et la bercer le soir avec un certain étonnement.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi... douce.

C'était tout juste si elle acceptait de laisser Robin s'en approcher. Possessive à l'extrême, elle semblait presque l'accuser d'essayer de lui voler leur fille. Par conséquent, le pauvre n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de rester seul avec elle, profitant des moments où Zelena baissait la garde et dormait.

Regina n'intervenait pas : ce n'était pas ses affaires. Même si elle avait pitié de Robin, c'était à lui de s'affirmer auprès de Zelena. Que celle-ci le veuille ou non, il était le père de Lucy et avait un rôle majeur à jouer dans sa vie.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut particulièrement surprise ce soir là, en rentrant de la mairie, de voir Robin assis dans le canapé avec sa fille dans les bras.

« Zelena dort, je suppose ? » interrogea t-elle.

« Oui. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle pendant ce temps-là. »

« Elle te l'a _demandé_? »

Voilà qui était surprenant. Ce n'était pas du genre de Zelena de changer d'avis aussi rapidement... à moins que la maternité l'air réellement transformée.

« Oui, avec la promesse qu'elle me tuerait si quelque chose lui arrivait, » précisa t-il, presque amusé.

Regina rit doucement et s'assit à côté de lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle constatait que Lucy était le portrait craché de sa mère.

« Dans une autre vie... cet enfant aurait pu être le notre, » murmura Robin.

Elle se plut alors à imaginer une vie parfaite, dans laquelle elle aurait effectivement été la mère de Lucy, où il n'y aurait pas de Zelena et où Emma ne serait pas le Dark One.

Une vie où tout le monde obtiendrait sa fin heureuse.

Une vie totalement irréelle, en somme. Parce qu'elle aurait beau souhaiter qu'elle devienne réalité de toute ses forces, cela ne marcherait jamais.

Elle était toujours stérile, Zelena n'avait jamais semblé aussi présente et la Emma qu'ils connaissaient ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Quant à leurs fins heureuses... elles paraissaient s'éloigner de plus en plus.

« Dans une autre vie, peut-être que nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés, » dit-elle avec sagesse. « Et cette vie me semblerait infiniment plus triste... »

Il approuva après quelques instants de réflexion et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu as raison. Comme toujours... »

Regina n'était pas d'accord sur ce point. Elle était loin d'avoir toujours raison, même si elle prétendait le contraire et elle était loin de toujours prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais n'ayant pas envie de lancer un débat sur ce sujet, elle se contenta d'acquiescer doucement.

« Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé ce que Jafar et Facilier prévoyaient de faire avec mes cheveux, » lança Robin, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« C'était peut-être un moyen de nous entraîner sur une fausse piste, » dit Regina sans grande conviction. « Afin de détourner notre attention pour qu'ils puissent obtenir ce qu'ils cherchaient vraiment. »

Et ce quelque chose avait forcément un rapport avec le Graal. Si jamais ils réussissaient à l'activer, ils plongeraient la ville dans le chaos le plus total.

« Nous les arrêterons, » affirma t-elle avec conviction. « Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, pas vrai ? »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, oui... Il faudrait que les Lumières Sombres apparaissent. Si elles peuvent vaincre les Ténèbres, elles pourraient aussi vaincre ces deux-là, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Sans doute... »

C'était en effet probable, mais fallait-il encore qu'elles se montrent. D'après ce que lui disait Henry, Hook devenait de plus en plus nerveux et irritable à mesure qu'il voyait le cygne noircir. De plus, certains habitants affirmaient voir d'étranges ombres mouvantes dans les rues.

« En tout cas, nous sommes ensemble, » murmura t-elle en entremêlant leurs doigts. « Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Rien ne peut nous séparer. »

Et Zelena pouvait bien essayer autant qu'elle le voulait, jamais elle ne pourrait y arriver.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Robin partit faire un tour avec Roland. Henry n'était toujours pas revenu de la bibliothèque où il était resté toute la journée, alors Regina décida d'aller voir Zelena pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Depuis son accouchement, elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlées.

Elle la trouva dans la salle de bains en train de laver Lucy. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil. Regina, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse, lança pour la forme :

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça ira, » répondit distraitement Zelena.

Voyant que la brune ne bougeait pas, elle demanda :

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Eh bien... oui. »

Zelena s'immobilisa un instant comme si la perspective d'une conversation la troublait.

« J'ai presque terminé. Tu peux m'attendre dans la chambre de Lucy. »

Regina s'exécuta. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire à sa sœur...

Celle-ci revint cinq minutes plus tard en berçant doucement Lucy. Elle interrogea Regina du regard, qui prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Quand tu as dit que tu étais désolée pour ce que tu m'avais fait... tu le pensais vraiment ? »

Zelena se crispa et hésita quelques instants avant de répondre.

« ...Oui. »

Pendant un moment, Regina avait pensé que c'était peut-être juste un moyen de soulager sa conscience avant de mourir.

« Je sais que je t'ai blessée... Je ne me rendais pas compte. Je voulais te punir pour quelque chose dont tu n'as jamais été responsable. Je comprends à présent qu'on ne choisit pas ses parents... »

En disant cela, elle posa les yeux sur Lucy et son regard sembla s'assombrir. _Blessée_ était un euphémisme, mais au moins elle paraissait sincère.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie, » reprit Zelena avec sarcasme.

« C'est tout à fait réciproque, » assura Regina.

Zelena était toujours cette garce exaspérante qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de gâcher sa vie, même si la maternité l'avait visiblement changée. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre elles pour qu'elles cessent d'éprouver de la rancœur l'une envers l'autre.

« Mère serait heureuse, » dit soudainement Regina. « Elle aurait enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait... une descendance. »

La rousse la fixa sans comprendre. Regina se résolut enfin à lui dire la vérité et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Cora le jour où elle avait débarqué en prétendant vouloir l'aider à trouver son âme sœur.

« Elle prétendait qu'une dynastie était nécessaire pour ancrer mon pouvoir dans le temps et ne pas laisser le champ libre à Snow au cas où elle reviendrait en force. J'étais trop suspicieuse, je pensais qu'elle cherchait à récupérer un peu de pouvoir par ce moyen, et j'étais aussi furieuse qu'elle m'ait menti alors... j'ai bu une potion qui m'a rendue stérile. »

Zelena, à sa grande surprise, ne sembla pas plus étonnée que ça, se contentant de soupirer.

« Venant d'elle, plus rien ne m'étonne... »

Elle avait manifestement cessé de placer Cora sur un piédestal, ce que Regina trouva un peu étrange après tant d'années passées à l'admirer plus qu'autre chose. Voyant son trouble, Zelena s'expliqua :

« Elle devait vraiment être sans cœur pour m'abandonner dans les bois. Je ne renoncerais à Lucy pour rien au monde, » dit-elle. « Même si ça me permettait de t'anéantir, » ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que Jafar et Facilier préparent ? » interrogea Zelena.

« Non, » répondit Regina. « Mais quoi que ce soit, tu peux être sûre que je les arrêterai. Quant à toi... tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. A chaque fois que quelqu'un envisage de te tuer, tu te débrouilles pour rester en vie. »

Zelena sourit avec arrogance avant de rire doucement. Regina l'imita mais sa bonne humeur s'envola quelque peu lorsqu'elle pensa aux conséquences de ce que préparaient les deux sorciers.

Car tout le monde n'y survivrait peut-être pas.

oOo

« Et si nous faisions fausse route depuis le début ? »

Assis à même le sol de la bibliothèque, plusieurs livres éparpillés autour de lui, Henry douta que les autres l'aient entendu. Killian faisait tourner le pendentif de cygne entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées, Isaac et August discutaient à voix basse, de même que Belle et Will. Quant à Ursula, elle parcourait les rayonnages avec concentration.

Enfin, Killian releva la tête vers lui.

« Faire fausse route ? Comment ça ? »

Les jours passaient et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien sur les Lumières Sombres, par conséquent la lassitude était clairement perceptible dans la voix du pirate.

« Depuis le début, nous concentrons nos recherches sur des sorciers qui auraient le même potentiel de lumière et de noirceur. Un sorcier qui serait neutre. »

« C'est la définition des Lumières Sombres que Merlin nous a donnée, » lui dit Ursula avec patience.

« Et si Merlin s'était trompé ? »

Tout le monde le fixa avec incredulité et Henry s'expliqua :

« Il semble impossible qu'un sorcier soit neutre. A un moment ou un autre, nous choisissons tous de nous tourner vers la lumière ou la noirceur. Et si les Lumières Sombres n'étaient pas neutres chacune de leur côté, mais neutres ensemble ? »

Il n'était absolument pas certain que sa théorie soit la bonne, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre pour le moment.

« Tu veux dire... un sorcier fait entièrement de lumière, et un autre de noirceur ? » demanda August.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Deux sorciers radicalement opposés qui en conjurant les forces seraient assez puissants pour vaincre les Ténèbres.

« Mais pourquoi un sorcier pratiquant la magie noire voudrait vaincre les Ténèbres ? » interrogea Will.

« Il n'est pas nécessaires de pratiquer la magie noire pour avoir un potentiel pour la noirceur, » répondit Isaac.

Killian sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que... »

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture brutale de la porte de la bibliothèque. Lily entra, suivie de Maleficient.

« Je vous cherche depuis une heure ! » s'exclama Lily avec agacement. « Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous comptiez vous terrer ici comme des rats. »

Elle remarqua alors la façon dont Killian la fixait.

« Quoi ? » lança t-elle un peu brusquement.

Le pirate baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Rien, » marmonna t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda Ursula.

« Comme d'habitude : nous essayions de mettre la main sur Jafar et Facilier En passant devant le poste de police, nous avons trouvé ceci... »

Elle sortit alors de sa poche une carte qu'Henry identifia immédiatement comme une carte de Tarot.

« Encore ? » s'exclama Killian.

Belle s'empressa de s'en saisir et de l'examiner avant d'aller consulter le livre qui rassemblait les significations de ce type de cartes.

« Il s'agit de l'arcane majeur du Bateleur, » les informa t-elle. « Symbole du commencement, de la ruse et de la dissimulation. »

« Je n'aime pas ça, » lâcha Will. « Le commencement de quoi ? »

« De leur triomphe, sans doute, » dit sombrement Ursula.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, à la fin ? » s'exaspéra Lily. « S'ils ont vraiment l'intention d'activer le Graal, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? »

Henry pensait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir mais se garda de révéler le fond de sa pensée à voix haute.

« J'y retourne, » annonça Lily. « Je fouillerai toutes les maisons s'il le faut vraiment, mais je leur mettrai la main dessus. Et je vous le garantis, ils risqueront de ne pas apprécier. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Killian lui demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu les fracasseras contre un mur ? »

Elle soupira avec colère.

« Heureusement pour eux, tout ce que je sais faire se résume à me changer en dragon. Je laisserai la torture à Maleficient. »

Celle-ci fixa sa fille d'un air amusé et les deux femmes quittèrent la bibliothèque. Killian eut l'air déçu mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« Au fait, Henry, tu as réussi à décoder la prophétie ? » demanda Killian.

« Toujours pas, » répondit-il avec lassitude.

En fait, il avait presque renoncé. Il avait beau analyser la phrase sous toutes les coutures, il ne parvenait pas à en saisir la signification.

 _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata._

Alors, il en était parvenu à une conclusion simple.

Si il ne parvenait pas à trouver la signification de la prophétie, ce serait la signification qui viendrait à lui le moment venu.

Et il sentait que celui-ci était proche.

oOo

« Tu as bien compris ? » demanda Facilier pour la centième fois au moins.

« Oui ! » s'agaça Mélanie. « Je m'introduis chez Regina, je vais chercher la fille de Zelena et je vous la ramène. Rien de très compliqué. »

« N'en sois pas si sûre, » la contredit Jafar.

Mélanie le fusilla du regard. Tout chez lui l'agaçait, que ce soit sa façon de parler ou la manière dont il se comportait. Il avait toujours l'air de dissimuler quelque chose et de préparer un mauvais coup. Une fois, Mélanie avait tenté de dire à Facilier qu'il devrait se méfier de lui ce à quoi il lui avait répondu qu'il était son maître et qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter contre lui sous peine de retourner dans sa bouteille pour une très, très longue période.

La jeune fille sentait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Leur animosité était telle qu'ils se provoquaient à longueur de journée. La situation aurait dégénéré depuis longtemps si Facilier ne s'évertuait pas à maintenir un semblant de calme entre eux.

« N'oublie pas que tu vas pénétrer dans un endroit où vivent deux sorcières très puissantes, » reprit Jafar. « Si Zelena te surprend en train de rôder autour de sa fille... disons que ta mort sera tout sauf paisible. »

Elle balaya ses recommandations d'un revers de la main.

« Je serai discrète. Personne ne s'apercevra de ma présence. »

« Bien, bien ! » se réjouit Facilier. « Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, Mélanie. »

En disant cela, il coula un regard vers Jafar qui serra les dents, se retenant de répondre à cette petite provocation.

« Je sais que tu ne commettras pas d'erreur. »

« Ce ne sera pas difficile étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bébé, » lança Jafar.

« Ce n'était pas non plus difficile de faire la différence entre un cheveu roux et un autre brun, » rétorqua Facilier avant se reporter son attention sur Mélanie.

« Il est temps d'y aller. Ne me déçois pas. »

« Evidemment, » lança t-elle avec suffisance.

Après un dernier regard moqueur en direction de Jafar, elle s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Même si elle n'existait que depuis quelques jours, la ville n'avait déjà plus de secrets pour elle. Facilier lui en avait montré tous les moindres recoins si bien qu'elle s'y sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

Elle n'avait toujours pas saisi la raison exacte pour laquelle Facilier l'avait créée. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il avait besoin d'alliés dans sa conquête du monde et de la fille de Zelena pour activer un objet qu'il appelait _Graal_.

Curieusement, elle ne se souvenait pas de la nuit où elle avait été créée à partir d'une simple poupée d'après ce que lui avait dit Facilier. C'était comme si ce bref instant de sa vie avait été effacé de sa mémoire.

Elle arriva aux abords de la grande maison de Regina. Facilier l'avait prévenue qu'elle serait certainement verrouillée par de puissants sortilèges, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fut particulièrement surprise de pouvoir s'y introduire sans la moindre difficulté.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Silencieuse, Mélanie grimpa les marches de l'escalier à pas de loups en prenant garde à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Arrivée sur le palier, elle hésita avant de se rappeler des instructions de Facilier : la chambre de la fille de Zelena – Lucy, de son prénom – était à l'opposé de celle d'Henry qu'elle identifia immédiatement car la porte était entrouverte. Elle eut un bref aperçu de l'adolescent en train de dormir paisiblement mais ne s'attarda pas.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de Lucy. Endormie dans son berceau, elle ne se réveilla pas au son de ses pas. Mélanie se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment la déplacer sans qu'elle se mette à hurler ?

Elle repensa alors à un sort que Jafar lui avait montré sous l'insistance de Facilier. Plissant les paupières, elle se concentra et agita la main. Lucy se figea aussitôt sous l'effet du sort d'immobilisation. Consciente qu'il ne serait actif que quelques secondes, elle prit la petite dans ses bras et disparût dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle réapparut à l'extérieur, quelques rues plus loin. Un petit sentiment de victoire s'empara d'elle. Elle avait accompli sa mission et personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Portant toujours Lucy, elle se mit en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé Jafar et Facilier. Constatant que le sort cessait de faire effet, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Facilier avait l'intention de la faire grandir magiquement grâce à un sort puissant dont il lui avait expliqué la théorie. Pourquoi ne pas lui faciliter le travail en le faisant elle-même ?

Cela lui permettrait de tester l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Et aussi de prouver à son créateur qu'elle pouvait être aussi puissante que Lucy...

Celle-ci commençait à s'agiter quand Mélanie acheva de prendre sa décision. Elle la déposa précautionneusement sur le sol et, paumes tournées vers elle, se mit à réciter une formule dans une autre langue.

Si Facilier arrivait à le faire en un simple claquement de doigts, ce n'était pas son cas et il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement avant d'arriver à faire de même.

Après quelques minutes, elle crût qu'elle avait échoué jusqu'à ce qu'un flash de lumière entoure Lucy et qu'elle se mette à grandir jusqu'à atteindre la même taille qu'elle.

Elle se retrouva alors face à face avec une adolescente de son âge à la longue chevelure rousse qui la fixait avec incrédulité. Lucy recula de plusieurs pas, apeurée.

« Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, » lança Mélanie sans donner plus d'explications. « Nous sommes attendues. »

Lucy recula un peu plus.

« Je n'irai nulle part avec toi. »

Mélanie soupira d'agacement.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix... »

Elle leva la main mais Lucy anticipa son geste et avant que Mélanie ait pu réagir, elle voltigea dans les airs et alla s'écraser sur le sol trois mètres plus loin. Sans s'attarder davantage, Lucy s'enfuit à toutes jambes, la laissant presque désemparée.

Mais comment allait réagir Facilier en apprenant qu'elle l'avait laissée s'échapper ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai plusieurs DS à partir de lundi donc il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. En tout cas, j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux ! Black Angelis.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai été très occupée.**

 **J'espère bien pouvoir terminer cette histoire pendant les vacances pour retrouver un rythme de publication régulier.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 31**

oOo

Regina, blottie contre Robin, dormait paisiblement quand elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la maison. Elle secoua aussitôt Robin.

« Robin, réveille toi ! » chuchota t-elle.

Profondément endormi, celui-ci mit une bonne trentaine de secondes à réagir. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

« Quelqu'un est entré dans la maison. »

Il se redressa aussitôt, sur le qui-vive.

« Tu crois que ce sont Facilier et Jafar ? »

« C'est impossible, j'ai verrouillé la maison avec un sort de sang. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de le briser. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... »

Elle se leva, suivie de Robin et quitta la chambre silencieusement. Regina ne vit Zelena et Henry nulle part et songea qu'ils n'avaient sûrement rien entendu. La brune se félicita alors d'avoir le sommeil léger.

Elle descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés, les muscles crispés, prête à riposter à une éventuelle attaque nocturne.

« Tout a l'air calme... » lui souffla Robin. « Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir imaginé ? »

« Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, » répliqua t-elle.

Robin ne sembla guère convaincu et ils convinrent de faire le tour de la maison discrètement pour ne pas alerter leurs éventuels « visiteurs » qu'ils s'étaient aperçus de leur présence.

Ce qui s'avéra être un échec total quand Robin, ne regardant pas où il allait, se cogna contre la commode de l'entrée ce qui fit tomber le vase qui était posé dessus. Il se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol et Regina retint un soupir agacé.

Robin, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, se rapprocha d'elle en murmurant un « désolé ». Regina entendit alors des bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine.

Elle se retint de se précipiter dans la pièce et de lancer une boule de feu sur l'imbécile qui avait osé pénétrer dans sa maison. A vrai dire, cela l'intriguait : comment quelqu'un était parvenu à briser son sort de sang ?

« Et si... »

Robin ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par une adolescente de l'âge d'Henry qui déboula dans la pièce et se figea aussitôt en avisant leur présence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » commença Robin.

« Qui es-tu ?! » le coupa Regina. « Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment es-tu entrée, d'abord ? »

« Je... je... »

La jeune fille bafouillait, complètement paniquée et déboussolée. Quelque chose dans son expression semblait familier à Regina. Elle la détailla plus attentivement.

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux foncé et des yeux bleus perçants. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » interrogea Robin.

Lui aussi semblait être en proie au doute. L'adolescente parût presque s'offusquer de sa question et allait répondre quand une voix furieuse retentit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à une heure pareille ? Vous avez une idée du bruit que vous faîtes ? »

Zelena descendit rapidement les marches, suivie de Henry qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle allait encore leur jeter au visage une salve de reproches quand elle s'aperçut de la présence de l'intruse. Le regard de celle-ci s'illumina.

« Maman ! »

Et elle courut se jeter dans ses bras en l'enlaçant avec force. Zelena écarquilla les yeux, fixant tour à tour Regina et Robin en quête d'une explication.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que... »

Elle peinait à trouver ses mots, totalement sous le choc. La jeune fille s'écarta d'elle, une expression désespérée sur le visage.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Zelena battit des paupières comme si elle tentait de se tirer d'un mauvais rêve.

« Lucy ?! »

« C'est impossible, » lança Regina. « C'est certainement une tentative de Facilier et Jafar de nous piéger. »

« Non ! Je, je ne comprends pas... tout était noir, et je me suis réveillée... et il y avait cette autre fille... Maman, il faut que tu me croies ! » balbutia « Lucy » en s'accrochant au bras de Zelena. Elle était au bord des larmes.

Henry, qui s'était discrètement éclipsé, revint vers eux.

« Lucy n'est pas dans son berceau, » déclara t-il simplement.

Au contraire des adultes, il semblait croire ce que leur racontait la jeune fille. Cette révélation sembla faire douter un peu plus Zelena et Robin qui échangèrent un regard circonspect. Regina s'emporta alors.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire à cette histoire complètement abracadabrante ?! »

« Tu as une meilleure explication, peut-être ? » s'agaça Zelena.

Regina inspira longuement pour se calmer.

« Il est impossible de faire grandir de treize ans un nourrisson en un claquement de doigts ! Aucune magie n'est assez puissante pour ça. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir ! »

« Il s'agit peut-être d'une magie différente de celle que nous connaissons. Facilier est un sorcier vaudou, il connaît peut-être des sorts qui ont cet effet. »

La brune croisa les bras et toisa l'adolescente.

« Tu vas nous raconter ta version des faits... et il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je la trouve convaincante. »

« Allons, Regina, inutile de t'énerver, » tenta de la calmer Robin.

L'ignorant, elle l'entraîna dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé en tentant d'ignorer les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Zelena.

« Nous t'écoutons, » dit gentiment Robin.

La jeune fille, après un hochement de tête rassurant de Zelena, entama alors son récit :

« C'est assez flou... la première chose dont je me souviens est de m'être réveillée quelque part dehors. Il y avait une fille de mon âge qui me disait que quelqu'un nous attendait. Je... je n'ai pas voulu la suivre alors elle a essayé d'utiliser la magie contre moi. Alors, je l'ai repoussée et je me suis enfuie. »

Regina n'était toujours pas entièrement convaincue.

« Comment se fait-il que tu saches que Zelena est ta mère ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... c'est comme une certitude. »

« Et tu sais qui je suis ? » interrogea Robin, curieux.

Cette fois, elle sembla hésiter.

« Mon père ? »

Robin approuva d'un signe de tête. Henry se tourna vers Regina.

« Ça a du sens, Maman... puisque tu as jeté un sort de sang sur le maison, Lucy n'aurait pas pu rentrer si elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille. »

Cette fois, Regina finit par capituler.

« Bien, bien ! Je te crois. Mais vous admettrez que cette histoire est invraisemblable... »

Lucy sembla rassurée. Zelena la fixait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde tandis que Robin ne semblait pas savoir comment se comporter avec elle.

« Et moi, tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda Regina.

« Non... désolée. »

Zelena éclata de rire et toisa Regina narquoisement.

« C'est ta tante, ma chérie. Comme tu peux le constater, elle n'est pas très commode... »

Henry pouffa et Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tout cela est très amusant, mais il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres dans cette histoire. D'abord, comment quelqu'un a pu s'introduire ici pour enlever Lucy alors qu'il y a un sort de sang sur la maison ? Et dans quel but ? »

« Cette fille que tu as mentionné, Lucy, a quoi ressemble t-elle ? » interrogea Robin.

« Euh... brune, les yeux sombres... »

Elle observa attentivement Regina.

« Elle te ressemble un peu, je crois. »

« Peut-être une admiratrice de l'Evil Queen ? » suggéra Zelena sarcastiquement.

Regina n'aimait pas ça du tout. Quelque chose se tramait et elle avait l'impression que la situation allait encore se dégrader.

« Je suggère que prévenions Mary Margaret et David, » finit-elle par dire.

« Tout de suite ? » s'étonna Robin.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre ! Si, comme je le pense, Facilier et Jafar sont derrière tout ça, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'ils tentent quelque chose contre nous très prochainement. »

« Comme activer le Graal, » soupira Henry.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Lucy, il lui expliqua qui étaient les deux sorciers et ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Puis, Zelena se mit à parler à voix basse à sa fille et Regina décida de téléphoner à Snow et David pour qu'ils les rejoignent tout de suite.

Et ils valait mieux pour eux qu'ils décrochent.

oOo

Killian suivait Mary Margaret et David d'un pas traînant en réprimant son agacement. Quinze minutes plus tôt, il avait reçu la visite de l'ancien couple royal qui clamait qu'il y avait une urgence et que Regina avait besoin d'eux tout de suite. Le pirate, encore à moitié endormi, songeait qu'il valait mieux pour Regina que cette urgence en soit réellement une si elle ne voulait pas subir son... mécontentement.

Mary Margaret et David discutaient à voix basse en ne cessant de jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux, sans doute par crainte de voir Jafar et Facilier surgir à tout moment. Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques minutes plus tard.

A peine David eut-il frappé à la porte que Regina leur ouvrit. Elle était visiblement très contrariée et leur fit un petit signe de tête sec en guise de salutations.

Le petit groupe retourna au salon. Killian ne vit tout d'abord rien d'anormal : Henry avait son livre ouvert posé sur ses genoux et Robin se tenait à l'écart, songeur.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Zelena qui discutait avec une adolescente de l'âge d'Henry qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui au même moment et il fut frappé par leurs similitudes. Même cheveux, ou presque, et mêmes yeux bleus perçants.

Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent dans son esprit.

« Ce ne serait quand même pas... » commença t-il.

Il s'interrompit, certain de dire une énorme absurdité. Cependant, Mary Margaret et David semblèrent avoir eu la même idée que lui.

« Si, » confirma Regina avec une grimace.

« C'est ma fille, » renchérit Zelena comme pour achever de les convaincre.

« _Notre_ fille, » corrigea Robin.

Zelena l'ignora superbement tandis que Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Regina se lança alors dans un bref résumé des événements et de ce que leur avait raconté Lucy.

« Ça voudrait donc dire que ce sont Facilier et Jafar les responsables ? » s'enquit David.

« Qui d'autre à ton avis ? » rétorqua Regina.

« Et cette autre fille que tu as rencontré, Lucy, d'où vient-elle ? » s'interrogea Mary Margaret.

« C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir, » lança Robin.

Killian manqua de soupirer. Cela faisait une chose de plus à rajouter à leur longue liste de problèmes.

« Quand tu étais enceinte, Facilier et Jafar avaient l'air de s'intéresser à ta grossesse, » dit-il à Zelena. « Ça a peut-être un rapport. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas toujours pas pourquoi. »

« Pour s'approprier les pouvoirs de Lucy ? » suggéra Mary Margaret.

« Ils ont tous les deux de la magie, » rétorqua Regina.

Ils en étaient donc toujours au même point, songea Killian. Henry prit alors la parole pour la première fois :

« Nous savons que leur but final est d'activer le Graal... et s'ils avaient besoin de Lucy pour ça ? Peut-être qu'elle seule est assez puissante pour le faire fonctionner. »

« Ça pourrait se tenir... » admit Regina. « Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont utilisé ce sortilège sur elle. »

« Eh bien ils auraient du savoir que je n'aurais jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour eux, » intervint Lucy comme si la seule pensée de faire quelque chose de terrible l'indignait.

« Tu ressembles peut-être à ta mère mais tu as hérité du caractère de ton père, » remarqua Mary Margaret.

« Heureusement, d'ailleurs, » s'esclaffa Killian.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Lucy, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu, lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur tandis que Zelena le fixa comme si elle allait le tuer. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle portait toujours son bracelet anti-magie.

Conscient de la tension qui régnait, Robin se râcla la gorge et reprit la parole.

« En admettant que cette hypothèse soit bonne... c'est peut-être pour ça que Jafar et Facilier se sont trouvés une nouvelle... alliée, à défaut d'autre mot. Pour qu'elle essaye de te rallier à leur cause, Lucy. »

« Mais d'où sort cette fille, alors ? » lança Killian. « Ils ne peuvent pas avoir utilisé le même sortilège qu'ils ont jeté à Lucy puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de naissances récemment à part la sienne. »

« Va savoir, » soupira David. « Facilier est un sorcier vaudou, il a plus d'un tour dans sa poche. »

Ils passèrent ensuite les deux heures suivantes à essayer de déterminer les origines de l'inconnue, qui d'après Lucy possédait des pouvoirs magiques ainsi que les raisons qui auraient pu l'avoir poussée à s'allier aux deux sorciers.

Hélas, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés et Killian décida de renoncer.

« Il est évident que tout ça ne mène à rien, » s'exaspéra t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères, alors ? » rétorqua Regina.

Le pirate avait un plan, mais en avisant Zelena, il hésita à en faire part aux autres. Puis, se rappelant qu'elle était inoffensive, il se décida :

« Nous voulons déterminer qui est cette fille. Pour ça, je ne vois pas de meilleure moyen que de se confronter à elle directement. »

« Mais comment ? Si elle alliée avec Jafar et Facilier, elle se cache forcément avec eux. Et nous n'avons jamais réussi à les trouver, » dit Mary Margaret.

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous les trouvons. »

Il tourna la tête vers Lucy.

« Elle, en revanche... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exposer son plan en détail que, comme il s'y était attendu, Zelena l'interrompit aussitôt.

« C'est absolument hors de question, » cingla t-elle, glaciale.

« Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que j'avais à dire, » rétorqua Killian.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête ! »

« Tais-toi et écoute-le, » lui intima Regina.

Le pirate la remercia d'un regard.

« Cette fille doit probablement chercher à te contacter, Lucy. Si tu te balades seule, elle te trouvera rapidement. Elle tentera de te convaincre de la rejoindre. Et là... nous lui tomberons dessus. »

« N'y pense même pas, » gronda Zelena

Elle se tourna vers Robin.

« Dis-lui, toi ! »

L'ancien voleur parût très mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas quel parti prendre.

« Écoute, Zelena, c'est peut-être le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité... »

La rousse, dont le visage prenait une coloration rouge sous l'effet de la colère, rétorqua vivement :

« Je refuse que vous utilisiez ma fille comme appât ! »

« Nous serons juste derrière elle, » tenta de la calmer Robin, sans succès.

« Et alors ? Et si elle est blessée ? De toute façon, tu ne te soucies pas d'elle, tu te fiches complètement de sa sécurité ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Assez ! » rugit Regina.

Mary Margaret et David grimacèrent, leurs pauvres tympans sous le choc tandis que Killian se frappa le front, agacé comme jamais. Henry semblait mal à l'aise de se trouver au milieu d'une dispute.

Cependant, ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouvait Lucy. Elle regardait ses parents se hurler dessus sans comprendre.

« Vous... vous n'êtes pas... ensemble ? »

Zelena et Robin arrêtèrent aussitôt de se fusiller du regard et concentrèrent leur attention sur leur fille qui était complètement perdue. Zelena pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu de devoir expliquer ses actes plus que discutables à Lucy si rapidement.

« C'est... compliqué, » finit-elle par lâcher, les lèvres pincées.

Killian pensa qu'elle devait forcément savoir que Lucy finirait bien par apprendre la vérité, et il pouvait voir que cela la terrifiait. Même s'il n'appréciait guère la sorcière, il décida de voler à son secours pour éviter un drame familial.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Notre priorité est de découvrir ce que mijotent Jafar et Facilier avec cette fille. »

Heureusement, Lucy n'insista pas, même si elle était toujours aussi confuse. La nervosité de Zelena était clairement perceptible tandis que Robin et Regina échangeaient des regards sombres.

« Bien, » reprit David. « Je pense que ton idée est bonne, Killian. »

Mary Margaret approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire... »

oOo

« Nous serons juste derrière toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Je sais, Maman, » répéta pour la centième fois Lucy.

Dans quelques minutes, elle devrait partir seule à la recherche de cette mystérieuse jeune fille dont tout le monde ignorait l'identité. Les protestations de sa mère n'avaient pas dissuadé les autres de mettre en application ce plan qui leur semblait être le meilleur moyen.

« J'ai des pouvoirs, je te rappelle, » crut-elle bon d'ajouter. « Je sais me défendre. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Zelena.

Après avoir dit cela, elle jeta un regard noir à l'étrange bracelet qu'elle portait Lucy ne comprit pas bien pourquoi et n'eut pas le loisir de poser la question : son père et Regina les rejoignirent, suivis de Mary Margaret et David. Killian était parti en éclaireur pour vérifier que tout était calme et prévenir les habitants qu'ils devaient éviter de sortir de chez eux.

Regina consulta sa montre.

« Je pense que tu peux y aller, Lucy. Killian devrait avoir eu le temps d'avertir tout le monde. »

Lucy acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. Zelena la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et Robin lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, puis elle quitta la maison et s'aventura dehors à grands pas.

Cela lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir à la situation. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas au sujet de sa famille et elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponses satisfaisantes.

D'après ce qu'elle savait, Henry était le fils adoptif de Regina et le petit-fils de Snow et David par sa mère biologique, Emma. Ça, c'était plutôt simple à comprendre.

En revanche, elle trouvait étrange que ses parents ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Ils avaient même l'air de se détester purement et simplement. Pourtant... ils avaient forcément du s'aimer à un moment donné, non ? Sinon, elle ne serait jamais née...

Robin avait même l'air d'être particulièrement proche de Regina...

Et puis, il y avait toutes ces réflexions étranges que les autres faisaient à propos de Zelena. Lucy ne comprenait pas et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle se promit d'insister davantage pour obtenir des explications plus tard.

La jeune fille arriva à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée. Elle se figea, hésitant. Que faire ensuite ? Le silence l'oppressait presque. La ville était déserte, les habitants se terrant chez eux par crainte de tomber sur Facilier et Jafar.

Haussant les épaules, elle décida de poursuivre son chemin. Ses parents et Regina n'étaient nulle part en vue mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils ne seraient pas loin.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face, toisant avec froideur l'adolescente qui se tenait négligemment appuyée contre un mur.

« Ou peut-être... quelqu'un. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Ça se pourrait, » confirma Lucy avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

« Eh bien, c'est ton jour de chance. Figure-toi que je te cherchais aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Lucy, faussement étonnée.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête.

« Je m'appelle Mélanie. On ne s'est pas quittées en très bon termes, la dernière fois... »

Qui ne remontait qu'à quelques heures à peine.

« Tu cherchais à me ramener à tes... alliés, » rétorqua vivement Lucy.

« Perspicace, avec ça, » ricana Mélanie.

Elle se mit à tourner autour d'elle en la fixant intensément.

« Mes _alliés_ , comme tu dis, pensent que tu es plus puissante que moi. Ils ont besoin de toi pour activer un objet qui s'appelle le Graal. »

Elle se planta en face d'elle. Sa voix perdit alors toute chaleur.

« Mais je suppose que ta famille de héros t'a déjà mise au courant. »

« Tu as un problème avec ma famille ? »

Elle n'aimait pas la lueur étrange qui habitait les yeux bruns de Mélanie. Elle se fit la réflexion que Regina et elle avaient exactement les mêmes prunelles.

En fait, comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, Mélanie lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Tu es fière d'elle, pas vrai ? Ta famille. Si _parfaite_. Si _héroïque_. Si _unie_. »

Sa voix dégoulinait d'ironie et de sarcasme.

« Oui, » répliqua Lucy avec défi.

« Et ta mère ? Tu es fière d'elle ? » insista Mélanie.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Mélanie posa sur elle un regard moqueur et éclata de rire.

« Tu ne sais vraiment rien, pas vrai ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton faussement désolé.

« Savoir quoi ?! » s'écria Lucy, à bout de patience.

Mélanie jubilait.

« Ta mère est une sorcière. Une psychopathe et une meurtrière complètement folle. Tu savais qu'elle était tellement jalouse de Regina que sa peau est devenue _verte_? »

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Tu mens. »

Mélanie l'ignora et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Mais tu veux savoir quel est le pire ? Comment tu as été conçue ? Zelena s'est faite passer pour la femme de ton père pour l'éloigner de Regina. Elle voulait la détruire en la séparant de son âme sœur. Oh, oui, parce que Regina et Robin sont des âmes sœurs. Mais ça aussi, ils te l'ont dit, je suppose ? Hmm, je dirais que non, vu ta tête. Alors, tu es toujours aussi fière de ta mè... »

« ASSEZ ! »

Sous la colère, Lucy envoya Mélanie valser à au moins dix mètres de là. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Non. Elle bluffait. Elle voulait la rallier à sa cause. Ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Zelena n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille.

Mélanie se releva, furieuse.

« Très bien, » cracha t-elle. « Je suppose que mes alliés ne m'en voudront pas si je te ramène un peu amochée... »

D'un revers de la main, elle projeta Lucy contre un mur. La rousse retomba face contre terre, grimaçant sous la douleur.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as de si spécial. Et... »

Elle s'interrompit. Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie sa famille rappliquer à toute vitesse. Zelena se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se relever avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ? »

Lucy acquiesça mollement, encore un peu sonnée, et aussi refroidie par ce que lui avait dit Mélanie au sujet de sa mère. Et si elle espérait de tout son être que ce soit faux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter...

Regina, Robin, Henry, Mary Margaret, David et Killian encerclaient Mélanie qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiète.

« Oh, génial. La cavalcade des héros à la rescousse, » s'esclaffa t-elle.

« Qui es-tu ? Et d'où viens-tu ? » l'interrogea sèchement Regina.

Une fois de plus, Lucy fut frappée par leurs similitudes. Et vu leur tête, les autres devaient s'en être également aperçus. Robin semblait le plus perturbé, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre Regina et Mélanie.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soient pas vos affaires. »

« Nous savons que tu t'es alliée avec Facilier et Jafar, » l'accusa David.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi posez-vous la question ? » s'amusa t-elle.

« Comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons jamais vue avant ? » lança Killian.

« Je suis en quelque sorte... nouvelle, par ici. »

Ses réponses vagues semblèrent agacer un peu plus Regina. Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre, Mélanie se tourna vers Lucy et lança :

« Je dois y aller. Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me soit insupportable mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, voyez-vous. Lucy... le Graal n'attend que toi. N'attends pas de finir verte des pieds à la tête avant de nous rejoindre ! »

Sur ces mots, elle disparût dans un nuage de fumée gris sous le regard stupéfait de l'assistance. Lucy constata que l'insinuation de Mélanie avait mis sa mère mal à l'aise. Elle la pressa alors de questions :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? »

La panique qui pointait dans sa voix fit douter Lucy un peu plus.

« Certaines choses, » éluda t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'éloigna de Zelena et rejoignit les autres.

« Tu avais raison, » lança Mary Margaret. « Cette fille ressemble vraiment à Regina... »

« Elle s'appelle Mélanie, » précisa Lucy.

Regina semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout... »

« Au moins, nous sommes fixés. Elle est de mèche avec Facilier et Jafar, » dit Robin.

« Elle m'a dit qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour activer le Graal, » leur apprit Lucy, confirmant leur hypothèse.

Henry s'approcha de Killian et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le pirate saisit alors le cygne en cristal qu'il portait en pendentif et l'observa. Henry avait expliqué son utilité à Lucy, qui constata que seule la tête et le cou du cygne étaient toujours blancs.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Lily, » annonça le pirate. « Je pense qu'elle pourrait m'aider à retrouver les Lumières Sombres... »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, Henry sur les talons. Lucy avait de la peine pour eux. Ils étaient de toute évidence beaucoup attachés à Emma et la voir dévorée par les Ténèbres jour après jour sans pouvoir rien faire devait être particulièrement pénible.

« Rentrons, » proposa Regina.

En chemin, Lucy ne cessa d'observer Zelena. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle avait tendance à admettre que ce que Mélanie avait dit était la vérité. Et la culpabilité dans les yeux de sa mère ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

Finalement, sa famille n'était peut-être pas si héroïque que ça...

oOo

« Alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à la ramener. Les héros ont débarqué avant que j'aie pu le faire. »

Jafar fusilla Mélanie du regard et s'apprêta à lui jeter au visage une salve de reproches mais Facilier prit la parole le premier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, exactement ? »

« Je lui ai appris quelques petites choses intéressantes sur sa famille... sur Zelena, en particulier. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Facilier.

« Parfait. »

Jafar s'étrangla, comme si il pensait que ce n'était pas parfait du tout.

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? » s'étonna Mélanie.

Il avait été plus que contrarié quand elle lui avait appris que Lucy s'était échappée après qu'elle ait décidé de la faire grandir elle même. Par la suite, il lui avait conseillé de la chercher partout en ville car il pensait que, poussée par sa famille, elle tenterait de découvrir son identité.

« Au contraire. Tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, le Graal fonctionnerait déjà et le Valet de Coeur serait mort, » rétorqua Jafar.

Facilier le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Jafar ! Nous sommes en passe de réussir. »

« Tiens donc ? »

« La victoire est proche. Vois-tu, nous n'avons pas besoin de forcer Lucy à nous rejoindre... »

Il s'interrompit, cachant mal sa jubilation.

« ...après ce que Mélanie lui a appris sur sa mère, elle la haïra tellement qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Et là... elle courra littéralement vers nous, avide de vengeance. »

Mélanie n'était pas si certaine que ce soit si simple. Même si Lucy allait haïr Zelena, il y avait toujours une flopée d'autres héros, dont son père, pour la garder dans le droit chemin.

La prochaine fois qu'elle la croiserait, elle allait devoir se montrer très convaincante.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, l'enquête des héros progresse et Jafar commence à en avoir assez d'obéir à Facilier...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 32**

oOo

« Eh ben... sacrée histoire. »

Lily cachait mal son amusement ce qui agaça Killian. Il venait juste de leur raconter à elle, Maleficient et Ursula, ce qui s'était passé à propos de Lucy.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter, » remarqua t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? » rétorqua t-elle.

Le pirate soupira, las, et décida de laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer maintenant. Henry, assis juste à côté de lui, avait lui aussi le visage fermé et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au pendentif qu'il portait.

Bientôt, il ne resterait plus de blanc. Bientôt, Emma serait définitivement perdue.

« Et tu dis que Facilier a besoin d'elle pour activer le Graal ? » reprit Ursula.

Killian acquiesça.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Après tout, il a déjà Mélanie de son côté... »

« Peut-être qu'elle est moins puissante que Lucy, » avança Maleficient.

« Ça ne nous apprend pas d'où est-ce qu'elle sort... » lança Lily.

« Et pourquoi elle ressemble autant à ma mère, » intervint Henry.

Il était vrai que la ressemblance entre Mélanie et Regina était flagrante.

« C'est comme s'il s'était... inspiré de Regina pour créer Mélanie... » murmura Killian.

« _Créer_ Mélanie ? » s'étonna Maleficient.

Le pirate haussa les épaules. Dit comme ça, c'était peut-être une absurdité mais quand on y réfléchissait plus en détails...

« Eh bien... Cette fille sort de nulle part... Et Facilier est un sorcier vaudou... »

Il s'interrompit, trouvant ses paroles de plus en plus ridicules. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Après tout, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit.

« Non... ça se tient, » lui dit Henry. « Ce serait même plutôt... logique. »

« Je pense que tu divagues complètement, » lança Lily. « On ne peut pas créer un être vivant en un claquement de doigts. »

« Et le commun des mortels ne peut pas non plus se changer en dragon, » répondit-il, agacé. « Tout est possible, ici. Tu es pourtant bien placée pour le savoir ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas, à son grand soulagement.

« Donc, ça voudrait dire que Facilier aurait crée Mélanie... peut-être à partir d'une poupée ? » suggéra Henry. « Ça pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle lui obéisse. »

« Possible... » dit Ursula. « Mais c'est se donner beaucoup de peine pour récupérer Lucy, alors... »

« Il se complique la vie, tu veux dire, » pouffa Lily. « S'il voulait vraiment la gamine, il se serait introduit chez Regina lui même pour l'enlever. »

« Ma mère a protégé la maison avec un sort de sang. Il n'aurait pas pu rentrer, » lui apprit Henry.

« Elle ne s'est pas envolée toute seule, quand même ! »

« Nous pensons que c'est Mélanie qui est allée l'enlever, » dit Killian.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était bizarre. Comment était-elle parvenue à briser le sort de sang ?

Soudain, il repensa à quelque chose. La première – et la seule, d'ailleurs – altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec Facilier et Jafar. Des liens s'établirent dans son esprit, et il pensa avoir trouvé la réponse.

« Venez. Il faut que nous allions voir Regina tout de suite. Allons chercher David et Mary Margaret. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit en marche vers la maison de celle-ci.

Il espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas pour un fou quand elle entendrait son explication.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Mélanie, exactement ? »

Lucy ne répondit pas tout de suite, ruminant sa déception. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, se contentant d'observer le comportement de Zelena qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus suspect.

En effet, sa mère ne tenait pas en place, incapable de cacher sa nervosité. On aurait dit qu'elle était morte de peur, littéralement.

« Lucy ? » insista Robin.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il lui parlait avec gentillesse mais n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher. Regina, qui se tenait à l'écart, arborait un regard impassible. A l'opposé d'elle, Zelena l'observait avec crainte. Alors, elle sortit de son silence et déclara :

« Elle m'a appris des choses sur vous. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez des âmes sœurs, tous les deux. »

Robin échangea un regard avec Regina. Aucun ne chercha à nier et ils hochèrent la tête.

« Vous êtes ensemble, alors ? »

« Oui. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Zelena qui détourna le regard avec un dégoût perceptible. Et Lucy sut immédiatement que tout ce que lui avait dit Mélanie n'était que la vérité.

Même si elle tenté de se convaincre que c'étaient des mensonges, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Alors, elle lança, glaciale :

« Elle m'a aussi dit tout ce que tu avais fait. »

Zelena essaya de fuir son regard mais finit par le croiser. Lucy vit deux lacs de culpabilité.

« Elle m'a raconté comment tu es tombée enceinte. »

Sa voix devint plus froide, plus sèche. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle n'était _que_ le fruit d'une vengeance inassouvie.

« Aucun de vous trois ne voulait de moi. Je suis sûre que vous avez tout tenté pour vous débarrasser de moi, » reprit-elle.

Des larmes brouillèrent son champ de vision qu'elle refoula aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Robin amorça un geste vers elle.

« Écoute, Lucy... »

« Ne te fatigue pas. »

Il se figea, refroidi par la fureur dans sa voix. Elle se tourna vers Zelena qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

« Comment as-tu pu faire... _ça_? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle quitta la pièce en bousculant Zelena et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, désespérée.

Sa mère n'avait jamais voulu d'elle. Depuis le début, elle n'était qu'un pion dans sa vendetta contre Regina.

Son père s'était fait piéger et celle-ci n'avait eu d'autre choix que de supporter sa présence clairement non-désirée.

Elle resta dans cette position un long moment, peut-être même plusieurs heures. Les paroles de Mélanie ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Lucy ? Je peux entrer ? »

C'était Zelena. Sa voix était hésitante. Elle avait raison de l'être, d'ailleurs : la colère de Lucy n'avait nullement diminué.

« Non. Je ne veux pas te parler. »

Heureusement, Zelena n'insista pas. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner à pas lents et redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Lucy enfouit la tête entre ses genoux et se mit à sangloter doucement, de rage ou de tristesse, elle ne savait pas très bien.

Mélanie avait raison.

Elle n'avait absolument rien de spécial.

oOo

Regina observa Zelena revenir vers eux, le visage fermé.

« Alors ? »

« Elle ne veut pas me parler. »

La mine déconfite de sa sœur lui fit presque pitié. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son propre désespoir lorsqu'Henry refusait purement et simplement de lui adresser la parole.

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Robin alla ouvrir et laissa passer Killian, Mary Margaret, David, Lily, Ursula et Maleficient.

« Nous avons une piste, » annonça le pirate de but en blanc.

« Merveilleux, » ironisa Regina.

Killian se lança :

« Bon... nous savons que Mélanie a forcément du briser le sort de sang pour entrer ici et enlever Lucy. Et nous savons aussi qu'elle te ressemble énormément. »

« Et ? »

Tout ça, elle le savait déjà.

« Henry a pensé que Facilier a... crée Mélanie à partir d'une poupée vaudou. »

« Une poupée vaudou ? »

Elle n'était pas convaincue du tout, au contraire de Robin qui parut accepter l'explication.

« Il a bien réussi à transformer la fiancée de Will en poupée... je pense que faire l'inverse est aussi dans ses capacités. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi me ressemble t-elle ? »

« Vous vous souvenez le jour où nous avons affronté Jafar et Facilier ? » demanda Killian.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils auraient eu du mal à l'oublier...

« Ce jour là, Jafar t'a arraché un cheveu, Robin. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre. Les réactions fusèrent immédiatement.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé un de mes cheveux pour fabriquer sa poupée vaudou ?! »

« Pas que les tiens. »

Il coula un regard vers Regina. Celle-ci était estomaquée.

« C'est impossible. »

« Mais ça expliquerait tout, Maman, » lui dit Henry. « Votre ressemblance, et le fait qu'elle ait pu rentrer dans la maison sans difficulté. »

Regina se perdit dans ses pensées. C'était tellement invraisemblable...

Et d'une certaine manière, cela ferait de Mélanie leur fille, à elle et Robin...

« Très ingénieux, à un détail près, » intervint Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contredire Killian, comme à son habitude. « Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure... Pourquoi créer une _alliée_ à partir des cheveux de Regina en sachant qu'elle ne sera pas assez puissante pour activer le Graal ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question. Le visage de Zelena s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Ce ne sont pas ses cheveux qu'ils voulaient. C'étaient les miens. Jafar a essayé de m'en arracher un le jour où nous les avons affrontés. »

Killian jeta un regard victorieux à Lily qui roula des yeux. Un scénario sembla se former dans l'esprit de Zelena qui ajouta vivement :

« Depuis le début, ils veulent Lucy. Ils s'intéressaient de près à ma grossesse ! Alors ils ont voulu mes cheveux et ceux de Robin pour la... reproduire. »

« Dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils se sont trompés de cheveux... » avança Ursula.

« Et comment auraient-ils pu se les procurer, de toute manière ? » demanda Maleficient.

« Ils ont sans doute profité d'un moment où nous étions absents pour s'introduire ici, » répondit Regina. « Et dans la précipitation... ils n'ont sans doute pas regardé la couleur. »

« Donc, ça voudrait dire que si leur plan s'était déroulé comme prévu, ils n'auraient jamais eu besoin de Lucy ? » s'enquit David.

Regina secoua la tête.

« Si cette hypothèse est bonne, non. Je suppose qu'elle aurait activé le Graal pour eux... »

Heureusement pour eux que Jafar et Facilier n'avaient pas été très attentifs. Dans le cas contraire... elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se serait produit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » lâcha Lily.

« Il faut empêcher Facilier et Jafar de mettre la main sur Lucy, » répondit Robin. « Sans elle, ils n'arriveront pas à activer le Graal. »

« Une chance que ses parents soient des héros, hein ? » se moqua Lily.

Maleficient enserra son bras en signe d'avertissement. En effet, Zelena la fixait d'un œil mauvais, la dissuadant de continuer si elle voulait rester entière. Mal à l'aise, Lily se dandina sur place.

« Bien, » reprit Killian. « Dans tous les cas, il faut retrouver cette Mélanie et l'éloigner de Facilier. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour tenter de convaincre Lucy de la rejoindre. »

Il annonça qu'il allait faire le tour de la ville – une fois de plus – et quitta la maison avec Ursula, Lily et Maleficient sur les talons.

« Heureusement que Lucy n'a aucune raison de vouloir s'allier à Facilier et Jafar, » déclara Mary Margaret.

Le visage de Zelena se ferma aussitôt et les yeux de Robin s'assombrirent. Mary Margaret leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Mélanie a raconté certaines choses à Lucy... » révéla Regina.

« Elle me déteste, » la coupa Zelena d'une voix laissant transparaître son désespoir.

Comme si elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes, elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse et se réfugia dans la cuisine.

Regina se passa une main sur le visage et soupira longuement.

« La situation ne pourrait pas être pire, je présume... » dit David.

« Difficilement, » convint Robin, crispé.

« La prophétie de Merlin devrait bientôt se réaliser, » lança Henry dans un élan d'optimisme.

« Tu as une piste pour trouver les Lumières Sombres ? » interrogea Regina.

Henry hésita.

« Killian en a une... mais il n'est pas sûr du tout, il préfère ne rien dire pour le moment. »

Connaissant le pirate, cette fameuse piste ne devait mener nulle part. Regina décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Ils avaient d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

« Et si nous allions voir Belle ? Je sais qu'elle connaît des choses sur les poupées vaudou, » proposa Mary Margaret.

« Bonne idée, » approuva David.

Robin proposa aussitôt de les accompagner. Henry déclara qu'il allait creuser de son côté la piste trouvée par Killian et monta dans sa chambre.

« Allez-y sans moi... Il faut que je parle à Zelena. »

oOo

Zelena luttait contre ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à flots à tout instant. Lucy la détestait.

Sa propre fille la détestait.

Elle avait rarement été si désespérée. Lucy la voyait comme ce qu'elle était vraiment, et pas comme sa mère. Une _méchante_.

Toutes les erreurs qu'elle avaient faites lui étaient renvoyées au visage avec force. Elle payait pour ce qu'elle avait fait, et de la pire manière qui soit.

« Zelena ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Regina. Elles se toisèrent en silence durant quelques secondes.

Et Zelena éclata en sanglots.

Regina s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Zelena ne se déroba pas et accepta l'étreinte réconfortante.

« Elle me hait, Regina. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler, » murmura t-elle avec toute la tristesse du monde.

Regina ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait... quand Henry s'est mis à te détester ? »

« ...Ça m'a fait ça. »

Sa sœur ne chercha pas à lui mentir en lui racontant que tout allait s'arranger en un claquement de doigts. Regagner la confiance d'Henry lui avait pris des mois, pour qu'enfin il cesse de la voir comme l'Evil Queen.

« Je dirai à Robin d'aller lui parler, » dit-elle.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Lui aussi me déteste, » rétorqua Zelena.

Regina soupira.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Il sait que tu es sa mère. Il ne fera rien pour te discréditer davantage. »

« Hmm... »

Zelena n'était pas convaincue le moins du monde. Elle pensait qu'au contraire, Robin devait être ravi de voir Lucy lui tourner le dos de la sorte.

Un peu plus tard, sa fille n'avait toujours pas réapparu et elle alla jeter un œil dans la chambre d'Henry. L'adolescent était assis sur son lit et griffonnait quelque chose dans un petit carnet. Avisant sa présence, il la fixa avec étonnement.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda t-elle.

Henry acquiesça et elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu pardonné Regina pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? »

A sa grande surprise, il ne parût pas être étonné par sa question.

« Parce qu'elle est ma mère et que je sais qu'elle m'aime, » répondit-il naturellement.

Il dut comprendre quel était le problème car il ajouta :

« Lucy finira par se rendre compte que tu tiens à elle. Elle ne restera pas fâchée pour toujours. »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. »

Zelena ne sut pas s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou s'il cherchait juste à la rassurer mais elle acquiesça néanmoins. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne si vite, après tout.

« Merci, Henry. »

oOo

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Absolument ! »

Will échangea un regard avec Belle. Percy, son ami le lapin blanc, venait juste de venir l'informer de ses dernières recherches à travers les mondes afin de découvrir qui était vraiment Facilier. Et ce qu'il venait de lui révéler était très intéressant.

Avant qu'il ait pu poser d'autres questions, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et David, Mary Margaret et Robin entrèrent. Will salua aussitôt son ami.

« Alors, comment va Lucy ? »

Robin parût aussitôt contrarié. Échangeant un regard avec David, il lui résuma ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la nouvelle alliée de Facilier.

« Nous sommes venus vous demander si vous savez des choses sur les poupées vaudou, et comment les neutraliser, » lança Mary Margaret.

Will soupira. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les poupées vaudou ; sa propre fiancée en était une. Hélas, il ne put rien leur apprendre d'utile, et Belle non plus.

« Nous avons appris des choses sur Facilier, » les informa t-il. « J'ai demandé à Percy de visiter tous les mondes afin de trouver des informations sur lui avec mes amis, Alice et Cyrus. Raconte leur ce que tu as trouvé, Percy. »

Le lapin blanc prit la parole :

« Hier, nous nous sommes rendus dans un monde appelé la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après quelques recherches, nous avons rencontré deux personnes qui avaient déjà eu affaire à Facilier, Tiana et Naveen. Ils nous ont raconté que Facilier avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de leur monde mais qu'il avait échoué à la suite d'un pacte brisé avec ses... amis de l'au-delà. »

« Ses amis de _l'au-delà_ ? » répéta David, sans comprendre.

« Des sortes de démons, » répondit Percy. « Pas du genre à plaisanter... »

« Peut-être que Facilier a fait un pacte avec eux pour pouvoir... créer Mélanie. »

Il avait visiblement toujours du mal à se faire à cette idée.

« Si c'est le cas, il faudrait trouver un moyen de le lui faire briser, » suggéra Belle.

« Nous ne savons même pas en quoi consiste ce... pacte, » répliqua Will.

« Mais ça nous donne une information sur la manière de le vaincre, » dit David. « Nous avons enfin une piste sérieuse à creuser. Allons en informer les autres. »

Après les avoir remerciés, ils repartirent tous les trois. Percy annonça qu'il partait retrouver Alice et Cyrus pour tenter d'en savoir plus et Will se retrouva seul avec Belle.

« Tu crois que... Rumple saurait des choses sur ça ? » demanda t-il en tâchant de cacher sa répulsion.

« C'est possible... quand il était le Dark One, il a sûrement entendu parlé de ce type de magie. Je lui demanderai. »

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, alors ? » lança t-il avec indiscrétion.

Ça ne le regardait absolument pas mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieux.

« Plus ou moins, » répondit Belle évasivement.

Conscient qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus, Will n'insista pas. De toute façon, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Cela faisait un moment que Jafar n'avait plus rien tenté contre lui et il était persuadé qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Mais de là à savoir quoi...

oOo

« Quand allons-nous enfin passer à l'action ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, Jafar : pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur la fille de Zelena. »

Jafar était plus que mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les événements, même s'il avait conscience que c'était en partie de sa faute qu'ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Je suis sûre que les héros se doutent de quelque chose. Ils ont forcément remarqué que Mélanie ressemblait à Regina. Et s'ils font le lien avec les cheveux que nous avons volés à Robin et notre intérêt pour Lucy... »

« Quand bien même ils connaîtraient toute l'histoire, cela ne changerait absolument rien. Ils ne peuvent pas nous arrêter. »

Il retint un soupir agacé. L'assurance de Facilier était exaspérante. Le sorcier vaudou se voyait déjà régnant sur tous les mondes, avec à ses pieds lui, son fidèle génie.

Sauf que Jafar n'avait nullement l'intention d'être sous ses ordres encore longtemps. Il avait un plan mais il fallait qu'il attende encore un peu avant de le mettre en place.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait plus simple d'exterminer tous les héros et d'ensuite récupérer Lucy ? »

« Non. Je te rappelle que j'ai besoin d'elle pour respecter le pacte que j'ai passé avec mes amis de l'au-delà, et qu'ils risquent de ne pas être très... contents si nous activons le Graal avant. »

Son ton était sans appel et Jafar dut se faire violence pour ne pas le traiter d'imbécile. Il était évident que même avec ce que lui avait dit Mélanie, Lucy allait rester dans le droit chemin et suivre les traces de son voleur de père.

Il espérait surtout que Mélanie ne serait pas tentée de les trahir un jour. En effet, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle découvre que lui et Facilier lui avaient menti : elle était en réalité assez puissante pour activer le Graal, au même titre que Lucy. C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils en avaient trop dit devant elle le soir de sa création qu'ils avaient effacé les souvenirs qu'elle possédait de ce moment.

Et ça, les héros ne pourraient jamais le deviner.

Désormais, il ne leur manquait plus qu'un seul ingrédient pour faire fonctionner le Graal.

Heureusement, celui-ci serait normalement le moins compliqué à obtenir.

Il se frotta les mains. Bientôt, ses ennemis, dont cet insupportable Valet arrogant, ne respireraient plus et Facilier serait hors course.

Il serait le seul maître du monde.

* * *

 **Voilà ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec cette histoire après de longs mois d'absence. Rassurez-vous : je ne l'ai pas abandonnée et j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer.**

 **Par manque de temps et de motivation, je l'avais un peu laissée de côté. Cette baisse de motivation est en partie due à ma déception en ce qui concerne la saison 5A. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais j'ai trouvé la storyline assez ennuyeuse et pas très intéressante.**

Malgré certains points positifs, comme Merida et le retour de Mulan et Ruby, le reste est vraiment une déception pour moi, notamment Merlin que je trouve faible et inutile, ainsi qu'Arthur qui est ridicule par moments. Sans parler de toute la promo sur le Dark Swan qui n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, Emma n'ayant jamais été vraiment "Dark". La romance Violet/Henry était trop clichée à mon goût et je dois avouer que j'ai fait une overdose de CaptainSwan, couple que j'avais pourtant bien apprécié jusque là. Robin ne sert clairement à rien et occupe la place de Will dans la S4, c'est à dire le personnage dont on se demande pourquoi il est qualifié de "principal".

Je n'ai pas aimé le comportement qu'avaient Regina et Zelena l'une envers l'autre, je trouve que leur relation n'évolue pas et tourne en rond, ce qui est dommage car il y a pas mal à exploiter là-dessus. Et en parlant de "relation qui tourne en rond", le Rumbelle arrive premier dans cette catégorie. Le Snowing est quant à lui passé au second plan au profit du CS.

Enfin bref, entre beaucoup de béances dans le scénario (mais où sont passés Mérida et les habitants de Camelot ?), des personnages pas assez exploités (Guenièvre, Lancelot entre autres) ou mal exploités (Merlin, Arthur), de la promo mensongère (Dark Swan) et des facilités scénaristiques (encore un Sort noir + perte de mémoire), je suis extrêmement déçue de cette première partie de saison qui est pour moi la pire depuis le début de la série.

La 5B s'annonce prometteuse mais avec toutes les storylines prévues, certains personnages risquent de purement et simplement passer à la trappe et on va se retrouver un peu avec un "fouillis" type 4B (Reines des Ténèbres + Auteur + retour de Zelena + Lily).

 **Je pourrais encore continuer longtemps sur ce qui m'a déplut mais l'essentiel est là, alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 33**

oOo

Lucy entrebâilla la porte de sa chambre et tendit l'oreille, s'assurant que personne n'était dans la maison. Dix minutes plus tôt, elle avait crû entendre Henry, Regina et Zelena s'en aller mais elle préférait se montrer prudente.

Elle descendit l'escalier à grands pas et sortit rapidement en refermant délicatement la porte : ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer en faisant du bruit. Inspirant grandement, elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste et se mit à marcher sans but précis.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Les récentes révélations de Mélanie sur ses origines ne quittaient pas son esprit. Plus elle y pensait, plus le comportement qu'avait eu Zelena l'écœurait.

Peut-être même qu'elle mentait. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, que ce n'était qu'une façon de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait changé.

Pour mieux tous les trahir plus tard.

Secouant la tête, elle s'efforça de faire le vide dans son esprit. Sortir seule n'était guère prudent avec Facilier et Jafar qui cherchaient à lui mettre la main dessus à tout prix mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment : si elle était vraiment si puissante, elle n'aurait aucun mal à les mettre en déroute. Et si Mélanie venait encore la provoquer, elle lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Elle atteignit bientôt le port et manqua de se faire repérer par le pirate – Killian, d'après ce que lui avaient dit les autres. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se cacher à l'angle d'un mur avant qu'il ne soit dans son champ de vision. Il était accompagné de la femme-pieuvre dont Lucy n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom.

« Impossible de mettre la main sur ces maudits sorciers ! » s'agaça Killian.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » répliqua la femme. « Nous perdons notre temps. Nous ferions mieux de chercher un moyen de les vaincre avec les autres ! »

« Tu baisses trop vite les bras, Ursula. Peut-être que Lily et Maleficient auront eu plus de chance. »

« Je n'y compterai pas trop à ta place. »

« Et si... »

Ils étaient désormais trop loin pour que Lucy puisse entendre leur conversation. Ainsi, ils cherchaient à débusquer Jafar et Facilier. Comme l'avait dit Ursula, donc, c'était une perte de temps : si ils n'avaient pas envie d'être trouvés, eh bien, personne ne les trouverait.

Elle fut soulagée que sa mère ne soit pas avec eux. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se confronter à elle tout de suite.

Elle allait s'en aller quand elle fut interrompue par une voix désagréablement familière.

« Ils ont l'air ridicules, tu ne trouves pas ? A s'obstiner de cette façon, je veux dire. »

Lucy retint un soupir et se tourna vers Mélanie.

« Peut-être bien, » admit-elle. « Ils ne possèdent pas ta capacité à retrouver les gens. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une capacité. Ça ne marche qu'avec toi. »

« Où sont donc tes deux... _amis_ ? » interrogea Lucy.

Mélanie ne sembla pas apprécier le terme.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et pour être honnête, je m'en fiche. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent pas où tu es ? »

« Non. »

Devant son air surpris, elle ajouta :

« Je ne suis pas leur petit caniche. Ils n'ont pas à connaître mes moindres faits et gestes. »

Lucy n'était pas vraiment convaincue mais ne releva pas.

« Je suppose que tes parents ne savent pas non plus que tu es là ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Mélanie s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre. Tu n'as qu'à venir faire un tour avec moi... »

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? » répliqua t-elle, sur la défensive.

Mélanie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je voulais vraiment te livrer à Facilier et Jafar, je m'y prendrais beaucoup mieux que ça. »

Lucy hésita encore quelques instants mais décida de la croire. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Ta mère ne serait pas très contente de savoir ce que tu fais... » lança Mélanie.

« Ma mère n'en a rien à faire. Elle ne m'aime pas. »

Mélanie s'esclaffa.

« Je ne pensais pas que mes petites... révélations te monteraient aussi vite contre elle. »

Lucy garda le silence. Elle savait parfaitement que le but de Mélanie était de semer la zizanie dans sa famille, mais ça n'enlevait rien à l'atrocité des actes de Zelena.

« Même sans toi, j'aurais fini par le découvrir. »

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Son ton moqueur n'échappa pas à Lucy, qui décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu obéis au doigt et à l'œil à Jafar et Facilier. Ils t'utilisent. Ils... »

« Attends une seconde. Tu n'essayerais pas de me rallier à ta cause, par hasard ? » la coupa Mélanie en haussant les sourcils.

Son expression lui rappelait un peu celle de Regina et la ressemblance la frappa : elle avait entendu la conversation qu'avaient eue ses parents et les autres sur les possibles origines de Mélanie, qui serait d'après eux issue d'une poupée vaudou et des cheveux de Regina et Robin. Lucy chercha alors à en savoir plus.

« Pas du tout. Je veux juste à comprendre. »

Mélanie ne semble pas convaincue mais daigna répondre :

« Ils m'ont créée. Je leur dois mon existence. »

Un sentiment de victoire s'alluma en elle. Mélanie avait visiblement baissé la garde et elle venait de confirmer l'hypothèse de sa famille.

« Ils n'ont fait ça que pour se servir de toi et de tes pouvoirs. Ils n'ont aucune affection pour toi ! » fit-elle remarquer.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens et elle put y lire toute sa rage.

« Tu crois que les intentions de Zelena étaient plus nobles quand elle est tombée enceinte de toi ? »

Lucy serra les dents à cette remarque. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Mélanie reprit, d'un ton plus calme :

« Peu importe qu'ils m'aiment ou pas. Ils m'ont donné la vie, d'une certaine façon. Et pour ça, je leur resterai fidèle jusqu'au bout. »

« Jusqu'à la mort, dans ce cas. »

Mélanie rit doucement.

« Tu penses vraiment que ta... famille pourra les arrêter ? »

« Evidemment ! »

Sa mère était une sorcière. Sa tante était une sorcière. Et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre.

« Tu es bien naïve, » lui jeta Mélanie. « J'ai vu ce que Facilier est capable de faire avec ses amis de l'au-delà. Et Jafar... Je le déteste, mais je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre. Il est puissant. Il a déjà réussi à briser les limites de la magie. Réunis, ils vont écraseront comme des mouches. »

« Nous verrons, » répliqua Lucy avec confiance.

Cependant, au fond d'elle, un doute s'insinua. Et s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour les arrêter ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Facilier et Jafar voulaient constituer une armée de morts avec le Graal, et elle voyait mal comment ils pourraient les arrêter...

« Je dois y aller, » dit Mélanie.

Lucy s'arrêta alors. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour la suivre jusqu'au repaire de ses deux alliés.

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle crut que Mélanie plaisantait mais son visage était on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Tu sais très bien que les héros vont perdre cette bataille, que le Graal soit activé ou non. Rejoins le côté des vainqueurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Non. »

Sa réponse était ferme mais Mélanie revint à la charge.

« Nous pourrions avoir le pouvoir. Ta famille ne t'apportera jamais rien sinon des problèmes ! Ils passeront leur temps à te faire comprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais désiré ta présence, en particulier tes parents. »

Lucy ferma les yeux un instant. Certes, elle resterait à jamais une enfant non-désirée. Certes, elle pourrait obtenir le pouvoir en s'associant à des sorciers de la trempe de Facilier et Jafar.

Mais...

« Peu importe ce que je pense de mes parents et de ma famille. Je ne vous aiderai pas à prendre le contrôle de tous les mondes et à les anéantir. »

Elle s'attendit presque à ce que Mélanie engage le combat pour la forcer à la suivre. Celle-ci la sentit se tendre car elle lui lança, amusée :

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. »

Elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna sans un autre mot. Lucy ne chercha pas à la retenir, ni à essayer de la rallier à sa cause : même en lui révélant qu'elle était d'une certaine manière de Robin et Regina, ça ne suffirait pas. La pensée que, génétiquement parlant, elle était sa demi-sœur et à la fois sa cousine lui fit éprouver une pointe de regret.

Aucune n'avait jugé utile de préciser que leur prochaine rencontre serait sans l'ombre d'un doute beaucoup moins pacifique.

oOo

« Vous dîtes que vous n'avez absolument rien trouvé ? Aucun indice ? Aucun... »

« On t'a répété une dizaine de fois que non ! »

Lily fut la première surprise du ton agressif qu'elle avait employé face à Killian. Le pirate, bien qu'habitué à supporter ses sautes d'humeur, sembla très étonné.

« Nous devrions peut-être remettre cette discussion à plus tard, » suggéra Maleficient.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre, » la contredit aussitôt Killian. « Ursula et moi avons vu des... ombres mouvantes partout en ville. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, je suis sûr que Facilier et Jafar vont bientôt activer le Graal et... »

« Je te rappelle que d'après notre hypothèse, ils ont besoin de Lucy pour ça, » rétorqua sa mère.

« Ils ont peut-être trouvé un autre moyen ! » s'emporta Killian.

Lily plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que Killian et Ursula étaient venus les retrouver dans la bibliothèque du manoir de Merlin et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, elle était à cran en ce moment. Entre la menace d'une armée de morts qui pouvait leur tomber dessus à tout moment et l'absence de nouvelles d'Arthur, elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde échapper à cette atmosphère oppressante et quitter la ville.

Ursula, qui observait Killian et Maleficient se disputer d'un air ennuyé, lui murmura :

« Je vais faire un tour dehors. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Bien que la sorcière des mers ne soit pas chère à son cœur, elle saisit avec reconnaissance cette opportunité de s'échapper quelques minutes. Trop absorbés dans leur joute verbale, les deux autres ne remarquèrent même pas leur départ.

Dehors, même si le ciel était d'un gris morne, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et Lily essuya des gouttes de sueur sur son front. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Ursula : comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, une expression mélancolique sur le visage.

« Un problème ? » lança t-elle, plus par curiosité que par réelle sollicitude.

Ursula soupira longuement.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que... l'océan me manque. »

« Ah. »

Lily avait du mal à s'imaginer ce que l'océan pouvait bien représenter pour Ursula. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé un attachement particulier pour un lieu : c'était une fugueuse, après tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y retournes pas, alors ? »

« J'ai fait une promesse à Killian. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la rompre maintenant. »

« Hmm... »

La loyauté était aussi un concept plutôt abstrait pour elle : à part Emma, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. En supposant pouvoir qualifier leur relation « d'amitié », bien sûr.

Elle se dit que tout compte fait, Ursula avait peut-être bien de l'honneur : sinon, avec un tel danger en ville, elle aurait mis les voiles il y a bien longtemps.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le retour de Killian et de Maleficient qui semblaient s'être décidés à cesser de se disputer.

« Nous devrions retourner voir si Regina et les autres ont du nouveau, » lança le pirate. « Peut-être qu'ils ont réussi à retrouver Mélanie et à l'éloigner de Facilier. »

Il semblait presque plus tendu que Lily, qui comprenait pourquoi : ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que le pendentif de cygne devienne complètement noir.

Ursula approuva et Lily allait leur emboîter le pas quand son attention fut attirée par un bruit provenant du manoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » lança t-elle, alarmée.

« Je ne sais pas... nous ne devrions pas rester là, » suggéra Maleficient. « Si ce sont Facilier et Jafar... »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'indigna Killian. « Si ce sont vraiment eux, ce pourrait être notre seule chance de leur mettre la main dessus ! »

« Ce serait du suicide ! Ils nous réduiraient en poussière sans difficulté ! »

Killian l'ignora purement et simplement et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ursula échangea un regard exaspéré avec Maleficient.

« Suivons-le, » soupira la sorcière des mers.

Lily se résolut à les accompagner, avec la ferme intention de transformer en rôti le premier qui essayerait de la tuer.

Killian avait déjà atteint l'étage lorsqu'elles entrèrent. Elles se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Il était dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, l'oreille tendue.

« J'entends des voix et des bruits de pas. Trop nombreux pour que ce soient Facilier et Jafar... à moins qu'ils aient activé le Graal, bien sûr. »

« Je suggère que nous allions chercher Regina, » dit Ursula.

« Maleficient a des pouvoirs, et elle et Lily peuvent se changer en dragon. Cela suffira à repousser un éventuel danger, » rétorqua Killian d'un ton décidé.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à avancer et actionna le mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir la bibliothèque. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'entrer.

Sur ses talons, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'intérieur. Elle fut estomaquée de voir que la pièce était remplie de chevaliers en armure.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança Killian, sur la défensive. « Et que voulez vous ? »

Un des chevalier retira son heaume et s'avança. Avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot, Lily se précipita vers lui.

« Arthur ! »

Elle allait se jeter dans ses bras quand elle réalisa que c'était hautement inapproprié : il était Roi, après tout, et n'était pas au courant de leur lien de parenté. Elle se ravisa et inclina respectueusement la tête.

« Je vous reconnais, » dit Killian. « Je vous ai vu sur un portrait, à Camelot. »

« C'est exact, » confirma Arthur.

Il se présenta alors et leur raconta ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il ait été sauvé par Lily et Maleficient.

« Aussitôt après que je sois revenu à Camelot, Merlin m'a fourni un antidote pour les autres chevaliers. Je suis donc retourné à Avalon pour le leur administrer et nous sommes immédiatement venus dans ce monde. Combien de temps a passé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? »

« Plusieurs mois, » répondit Lily.

« Avez-vous trouvé les Lumières Sombres ? »

« Non, pas encore... »

Arthur allait poser une autre question mais fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Killian qui décrocha.

« C'est David, » leur apprit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage se décomposa. Lily frissonna malgré elle tandis que le pirate se tourna vers Arthur et les chevaliers.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que vous arrivez juste à temps... »

oOo

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Tu crois pouvoir les arrêter avec ton arc et tes pauvres flèches ? »

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Nous avons suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! »

Mary Margaret grimaça tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de calmer Neal qui avait commencé à pleuré quelques minutes plus tôt, réveillé par toute cette agitation.

Robin et Zelena se fusillaient du regard, Regina essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, Henry feuilletait son livre d'une mine sombre et David semblait réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir.

Environ une heure plus tôt, quand ils avaient découvert que Facilier avait passé un pacte avec ses amis de l'au-delà pour créer Mélanie, ils avaient tenté de retrouver Killian mais n'avaient pas réussi à le localiser. Par dépit, ils étaient allés à l'appartement de Mary Margaret et David avant d'appeler Regina pour qu'elle les rejoigne avec Henry et Zelena.

Cependant, Mary Margaret s'était bien vite rendue compte que même avec cette indication sur Facilier, le mettre hors d'état de nuire n'avait toujours rien de simple.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ne savons pas en quoi consiste ce pacte, » lança Regina.

« Comment veux-tu que nous le découvrions ? » rétorqua Zelena. « Et je vous défends de songer à utiliser Lucy comme appât une nouvelle fois ! »

« Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions, » dit doucement Mary Margaret en continuant de bercer Neal.

Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à voir Zelena se montrer aussi protectrice envers quelqu'un.

« Je pense que seules les Lumières Sombres seraient capables de les vaincre... » intervint Henry.

« Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment qu'elles apparaissent, » lui répondit David.

« D'où la nécessité de faire quelque chose ! » reprit Robin.

Mary Margaret avait la désagréable impression que la conversation tournait en rond.

« Quelque chose nous a forcément échappé dans cette histoire, » avança t-elle. « Nous avons dû passer à côté d'un détail important. »

Le problème était de déterminer lequel...

Elle avait l'intention que c'était à propos du mystère entourant Lucy et Mélanie. Elle allait faire part de son idée aux autres quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Peut-être Hook, » dit David en allant ouvrir.

Mais personne n'était derrière la porte. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils et rejoignit son mari.

« Regarde, il y a une carte par terre... » fit-elle remarquer.

David la ramassa et retourna à l'intérieur.

« C'est encore une carte de Tarot ! » s'exclama Henry.

Elle représentait un squelette tenant une faux. Mary Margaret ignorait sa signification mais avait l'impression que ce n'était pas bon pour eux.

« Belle m'a prêté son livre sur le Tarot, je l'ai pris avec moi, nous devrions trouver ce que veut dire cette carte dedans ! » annonça Henry.

Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher le fameux livre dans son sac à dos et se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages.

« Voilà, c'est ça ! »

Cependant, son enthousiasme s'évanouit rapidement.

« Alors ? » le pressa Zelena.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est l'Arcane sans nom... aussi appelée la Mort. Symbole de la fin d'une époque et de la transformation. »

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration.

« Je crois que Facilier et Jafar ne peuvent pas être plus clairs, » jeta Regina. « Ils sont sur le point d'activer le Graal. La fin de _notre_ époque. »

Mary Margaret sentit la peur se propager en elle. Cette fois, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir.

« ...j'appelle Killian tout de suite, » dit David.

Elle pria silencieusement pour que le pirate apporte une solution avec lui.

oOo

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Il faut activer le Graal dans les prochains jours. »

« Alors comme ça, vous avez changé d'avis ? Je croyais que vous vouliez d'abord récupérer Lucy... »

Le ton moqueur de Jafar mit Facilier hors de lui.

« Tais-toi, Jafar ! Ne comprends-tu pas que notre temps est compté ? Mes amis de l'au-delà s'impatientent. »

Jafar eut l'intelligence de se taire. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs étaient utiles à Facilier, sinon il l'aurait renvoyé dans sa bouteille depuis bien longtemps.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire... nous allons utiliser Mélanie pour activer le Graal. Ensuite, nous rajouterons le dernier ingrédient... nous tuerons tous les héros. Une fois livrée à elle même, Lucy sera une proie facile et je pourrai la livrer à mes amis pour respecter notre pacte. »

« Mélanie ne risque t-elle pas de se sentir... trahie ? » avança Jafar.

« Qu'importe ! » s'emporta Facilier. « Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle ne se risquera pas à me trahir _moi_. »

Il sonda le génie du regard.

« Et toi, Jafar, vas-tu me trahir ? »

Sa voix était menaçante.

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit-il d'un ton détaché.

« Bien, bien. »

Il se frotta les mains.

« J'espère que ces imbéciles ont apprécié ma carte... »

« Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de cette mise en scène, » critiqua Jafar.

Facilier le foudroya des yeux.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un comme toi comprenne mes méthodes. »

« D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vos _méthodes_ , comme vous dîtes, n'ont pas porté leurs fruits la première fois... »

« Veux-tu bien te taire, Jafar ? Je sais ce que je fais ! »

Jafar inclina la tête et se décida finalement à obéir. Facilier était agacé : son plan ne se déroulait pas exactement comme prévu. Cependant, il était loin de s'avouer vaincu.

Il triompherait.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sachez que j'ai trois chapitres d'avance et qu'il me reste, si j'ai bien calculé, trois chapitres à écrire plus un épilogue, soit encore sept chapitres en tout. La suite sera là lundi ! Black Angelis.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour !**

 **Au programme aujourd'hui, les chevaliers en ville et une effraction dans la boutique de Rumple.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 34**

oOo

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Le ton alarmé d'Ursula tira Killian de ses pensées. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Lily et Maleficient, puis remarqua le visage intrigué d'Arthur.

« David a trouvé une carte de Tarot devant chez lui. D'après le livre de Belle, elle représenterait la fin d'une époque et la transformation. Il veut que nous le rejoignions tout de suite. »

« Cela voudrait-il dire que Facilier et Jafar sont sur le point d'activer le Graal ? » interrogea Maleficient.

« Sans doute, » confirma Killian.

Lily se tourna alors vers Arthur, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Avez-vous récupéré Excalibur ? »

Il acquiesça et désigna l'épée qui pendait à sa ceinture. Killian se souvint que la jeune femme lui avait dit que cette lame était la seule chose capable de détruire le Graal.

Encore fallait-il mettre la main dessus. Et étant donné que les deux sorciers l'avaient avec eux et qu'ils étaient introuvables...

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire, » lança Killian d'une voix forte. « Je vais retrouver David et les autres pour leur apprendre votre arrivée. Ursula m'accompagnera, ainsi qu'un des chevaliers. »

Il interrogea Arthur du regard qui sembla réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, Killian compta rapidement : avec le Roi, il y avait vingt-et-un chevaliers.

« Perceval, » dit finalement Arthur d'une voix forte. « Tu iras avec eux. »

Un des chevaliers s'avança et retira son heaume. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux sombres et une carrure imposante.

« Perceval est l'un de mes hommes les plus courageux. Il ne vous décevra pas. »

Killian approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Lily, Maleficient, vous emmènerez Arthur et les autres chevaliers à travers la ville pour les disperser. Facilier et Jafar, ou même Mélanie, ne pourront plus faire un pas sans être repérés. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Lily.

« Vous vous tiendrez prêts à tout instant. A la minute où Facilier se montre avec le Graal, je veux qu'Excalibur le détruise, » ordonna t-il.

Il se demanda si Arthur s'offusquerait que lui, un simple pirate, lui donne des ordres. Cependant, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Très bien, » lança le Roi. « Avez-vous entendu, mes amis ? Nous avons enfin l'occasion de détruire cet artefact né des Ténèbres elles-mêmes ! Ne la laissons pas passer ! »

Après que tout le monde eut acquiescé, Killian quitta la bibliothèque avec Ursula et Perceval sur les talons. Il avait besoin de lui car il serait bien incapable de se défendre si leurs ennemis leur tombaient dessus, et il n'avait guère envie d'être tué d'une manière aussi stupide.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà vu votre amie quelque part, » leur dit Perceval alors qu'ils étaient en chemin.

Killian fit le lien entre la parenté de Lily et Arthur, et se rappela de ce que Merlin lui avait appris au sujet de Mordred. C'était à lui que devait faire penser la jeune femme au chevalier. Maintenant que ça lui revenait en mémoire, Killian avait aussi fait face à cette impression de déjà-vu quand il avait aperçu le portrait de Mordred à Camelot.

« Mais c'est impossible. Elle est bien trop jeune pour que je l'aie rencontrée, » conclut Perceval, évitant ainsi à Killian de devoir lui expliquer le lien entre Arthur et Lily.

D'après leur comportement, Lily ne devait pas lui avoir révélé qu'elle était sa fille, ce n'était donc pas à lui de le dire en premier lieu.

« Oui, c'est certainement une coïncidence. »

« Ce monde est très étrange. »

« Vous vous habituerez vite, » le rassura Ursula. « J'étais un peu perdue aussi au début. »

« Attendez un instant. Vous ne seriez pas Ursula, la sorcière des mers de la Forêt Enchantée ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ma réputation me précède, à ce que je vois. »

« Arthur pensait que vous pourriez représenter une menace, mais aucun des chevaliers n'avait la capacité de vous traquer à travers les océans... »

« Tout cela est très intéressant, mais pourriez-vous parler moins fort ? » coupa Killian. « Nous pouvons être repérés à tout instant, tâchons de minimiser le risque. »

« Excusez-moi, » dit Perceval, à voix basse. « Cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Son ton chevaleresque amusa Ursula.

« Quel rabat-joie tu fais. Nous sommes presque arrivés, et ce n'est pas le genre de Facilier d'attaquer frontalement. »

Killian soupira intérieurement mais ne prit pas la peine de relever : il y avait plus urgent à faire que de se disputer.

« Venez, ne traînons pas. »

oOo

« Mais que fait ce maudit pirate ? »

Regina était furieuse : cela faisait au moins vingt minutes que David avait appelé Hook et celui-ci ne daignait toujours pas pointer le bout de son crochet.

« Peut-être qu'il a eu des ennuis en chemin... » avança Mary Margaret.

« Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, » s'esclaffa Zelena avec mépris.

Comme à bout de patience, elle se leva.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer. Lucy est seule depuis plusieurs heures. »

« J'ai renforcé les sorts de protection autour de la maison. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant. »

« Mets-tu en doute mes capacités ? »

« Oui, » répliqua Zelena avec défi.

Robin s'interposa alors :

« Inutile de s'énerver. L'un d'entre nous n'a qu'à aller voir si elle va bien et la ramener ici. »

« Et qui donc ? » s'agaça Regina. « Nous devons tous être ici quand le pirate arrivera. »

« Je peux y aller, moi ! » suggéra Henry.

« Hors de question, » rétorqua t-elle immédiatement. « Vous seriez des proies faciles pour Facilier et Jafar. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Mary Margaret.

« Vous avez vous même dit que vous êtes indispensables ici. Autant que je fasse quelque chose ! » insista le jeune garçon.

Regina n'aimait pas ça du tout et n'était pas prête à céder. Cependant, David vint mettre son grain de sel :

« Il n'a pas tort... »

Regina le fusilla du regard.

« Facilier n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, » lança Zelena. « Et quand il sera avec Lucy, elle pourra les défendre avec ses pouvoirs magiques. »

A court d'arguments, et croisant le regard suppliant de son fils, elle craqua et finit par céder.

« Bien, bien ! Mais je veux que tu te dépêches et que tu ne fasses pas de détours, compris ? »

Henry après avoir vivement acquiescé se précipita hors de l'appartement. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hook se décida à leur faire l'honneur de sa présence et débarqua flanqué d'Ursula et d'un homme en armure que Regina n'avait jamais vu.

« David t'avait précisé que nous avions besoin de toi _rapidement,_ » cingla t-elle.

Killian l'ignora superbement.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, » clama t-il. « Le Roi Arthur de Camelot est enfin arrivé avec ses chevaliers et son épée Excalibur qui est capable de détruire le Graal. »

Il leur présenta alors l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Voici Perceval, un des chevaliers. Les autres sont avec Lily et Maleficient, disséminés partout dans Storybrooke. Facilier et Jafar ne pourront plus nous échapper très longtemps ! »

Mary Margaret échangea un regard ravi avec David.

« C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Regina vit Zelena lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu convaincue.

« Tout ça c'est très joli, mais même si nous réussissons à détruire le Graal, ça ne vaincra pas les Ténèbres. »

« Peut-être, mais ça empêchera Facilier et Jafar de tous nous anéantir avec une armée de morts, » rétorqua Robin.

« Nous avions l'habitude de traquer les mages noirs, autrefois, » lança Perceval. « Ces deux-là ne pourront pas nous échapper. »

« De toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'intention de se cacher encore longtemps, » dit David en désignant la carte de Tarot qu'ils avaient trouvée un peu plus tôt.

« Nous devons nous tenir prêts, » conclut Regina.

oOo

Henry se déplaçait prudemment à travers les rues, ne cessant de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour détecter une éventuelle apparition de Facilier ou Jafar. Ce qu'il avait à faire était trop important pour qu'il se fasse attraper maintenant.

En tournant à l'angle de rue où se trouver sa maison, il manqua de rentrer dans Lucy qui venait de la direction opposée. Elle grimaça en l'apercevant.

« Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censée sortir de la maison... »

« Je suis allée faire un tour, » répondit-elle évasivement.

Henry sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais n'insista pas.

« Viens. Ta mère m'a envoyé te chercher. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. »

Lucy ne sembla pas le croire une seule seconde sur ce point.

« Ça m'étonnerait, » lâcha t-elle.

L'attitude de Lucy envers Zelena rappela à Henry celle qu'il avait eue avec Regina quand il la considérait comme l'Evil Queen et non comme sa mère.

« Même si tu penses le contraire, elle t'aime vraiment. Ce qu'elle a fait est très mal... mais je crois qu'elle a changé. Grâce à toi, » dit-il tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Lucy rentra la tête dans les épaules et garda le silence, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Henry n'insista pas et regarda sa montre. Il était parti depuis quinze minutes. Ça lui laissait encore du temps...

« J'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose, » annonça t-il.

Il bifurqua vers la rue principale de la ville.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il faut que tu m'aides à entrer dans la boutique de Rumplestiltskin. J'ai quelque chose à y récupérer.«

C'était très risqué et il ne préférait pas imaginer les ennuis qu'il aurait s'il se faisait prendre, d'autant plus que Regina lui avait ordonné de ne pas traîner en route.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? C'est ton grand-père, non ? »

« Il poserait trop de questions, et je ne veux pas que ça se sache. »

« Oh. »

Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. Même si Rumple n'était plus en mesure de la protéger avec des sortilèges, la porte n'en était pas moins fermée à clé et il ne savait pas comment crocheter une serrure. Il aurait pu demander à Will mais il ne savait pas où il était.

D'un petit geste de la main, Lucy déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Les deux adolescents s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

« C'est... vide, pour une boutique, » commenta t-elle.

« C'est à cause de Facilier et Jafar. Le soir de ta naissance, ils ont lancé un sort sur tous les objets qui se trouvaient ici pour qu'ils prennent vie et attaquent les habitants. La plupart ont été détruits, c'est pour ça qu'il ne reste pas grand-chose... »

Il ne précisa pas qu'une grande partie de la ville avait été ravie d'apprendre que l'ancien Dark One était dépossédé de tous ses artefacts magiques.

Henry se dirigea derrière le comptoir et désigna le coffre fort encastré dans le mur.

« Belle m'a raconté qu'il gardait ses potions et objets les plus importants ici. Le sort de Facilier ne les a sans doute pas atteints. Normalement, Rumple est le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, mais je me demandais si tu serais assez puissante pour... »

Avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, Lucy avait déjà ouvert le coffre. Henry siffla en signe d'admiration.

« Bien joué ! »

Lucy avait hérité de tous les pouvoirs de Zelena, et était peut-être même encore plus puissante. Il fouilla à l'intérieur du coffre, observant toutes les fioles jusqu'à trouver la potion qu'il cherchait. Il le referma en prenant garde à ce que tout soit à sa place pour que son grand-père ne remarque rien.

« J'ai ce qu'il me faut. Allons-y. »

Hélas, quand ils sortirent du magasin, ils tombèrent sur August et Isaac qui passaient par là.

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda August.

Il hésita à les mettre dans la confidence. A la base, seuls lui et Lucy auraient dû être au courant. Cependant, il estima que les deux hommes étaient eux aussi concernés.

« Je suis allé récupérer une potion qui pourrait me permettre de confirmer une hypothèse qu'a eue Killian sur les Lumières Sombres. »

« Parce que le pirate avait une hypothèse ? » ricana Isaac.

Henry ne releva pas, habitué aux remarques mesquines de l'ancien Auteur.

« Ne restons pas là, » lança Henry, nerveux. « Je ne veux pas que Rumple nous voie près de sa boutique... il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose. »

Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu en tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi, la fille de la sorcière ? » dit Isaac à Lucy.

Henry l'avait mis au courant, ainsi qu'August, de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt par téléphone.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère, » constata t-il.

« C'est censé être un compliment ? » rétorqua Lucy.

« Peut-être bien, » s'amusa Isaac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Granny's.

« Je propose que nous nous retrouvions cette nuit devant le manoir de Merlin, » suggéra Henry. « J'ai encore quelque chose à récupérer, et Regina va se demander ce que j'ai fait si nous avons trop de retard. »

Ils firent leurs adieux à Isaac et August puis se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu faisais dans les rues tout à l'heure ? » reprit Henry. « Je ne dirai rien, tu sais. »

Lucy hésita, mais sembla se décider à lui faire confiance.

« Au début, je voulais juste faire un tour. Puis je suis tombée sur Mélanie. »

Henry fut estomaqué.

« Vous vous êtes battues ? »

« Non. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça... on a discuté un peu, puis elle est repartie. Vous aviez raison à propos de ses origines : Facilier l'a crée à partir d'une poupée vaudou. Et des cheveux de Regina et Robin. »

« Tu penses que nous pourrions la faire... changer de camp ? »

« Aucune chance. Elle est trop fidèle à Facilier pour le trahir. »

Henry distingua une pointe de regret dans sa voix, sentiment qu'il partageait.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'elle est la... fille de Regina et Robin ? »

« Indirectement, oui. »

Ce qui faisait d'elle la à la fois la cousine et la demi-sœur de Lucy.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le dire aux autres... » avança Henry. « Ta mère ne sera pas très contente de savoir que tu es partie te promener seule. »

Et Regina n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'une distraction supplémentaire.

Henry regarda sa montre. Quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Il soupira longuement.

Il sentait arriver l'interrogatoire...

oOo

« Je pense que deux chevaliers devraient se positionner ici... »

« Très bien. Yvain et Calogrenant, vous serez chargés de cette zone. »

Lily et Maleficient accompagnaient Arthur pour disperser les chevaliers à travers la ville à des points stratégiques. Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle jouxtant la rue principale de Storybrooke.

« Nous devrions peut-être envoyer des chevaliers près des limites de la ville, » avança Lily.

« C'est trop éloigné, » rétorqua Maleficient. « En cas de problème, ils seraient trop exposés. Allons plutôt du côté de la mairie. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils répartirent ainsi tous les chevaliers un peu partout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'Arthur.

« Ces deux sorciers ne seront bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je vous le garantis, » lança Arthur.

Lily envia sa confiance en lui.

« Dîtes-moi, pourquoi Merlin ne vous a t-il pas accompagné avec vos chevaliers ? » demanda Maleficient.

Il était vrai qu'avec Merlin à leurs côtés, le problème serait résolu depuis bien longtemps.

« Viviane a refusé de rompre leur pacte, » révéla Arthur. « Merlin était furieux, mais il ne peut pas le rompre car c'est Viviane qui en est à l'origine. »

Le sorcier avait en effet passé un marché avec la Dame du Lac pour arrêter le temps à Camelot, et ainsi empêcher les chevaliers de vieillir, jusqu'à ce que les Ténèbres soient vaincues. En contrepartie, elle l'avait fait juré de ne jamais quitter l'île.

« Nous nous débrouillerons sans lui, » dit Lily avec conviction.

« Je propose que nous allions retrouver les autres pour les informer de la situation, » proposa Maleficient.

Lily approuva et ils se mirent en route.

« Savez-vous qui est à l'origine de la malédiction qui vous a tous changés en dragons ? » demanda Lily à Arthur, curieuse.

Son ton laissait entendre qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« Au début, je l'ignorais. Merlin a fini par m'avouer que c'était Morgane qui l'avait jetée pour venger Mordred et qu'il lui avait lancé le charme du sommeil pour la neutraliser. »

« Est-ce qu'il a essayé de la réveiller ? »

« La réveiller ? Ça m'étonnerait. Ils s'étaient séparés peu avant l'attaque des Ténèbres et le sacrifice de Mordred. »

Arthur ignorait donc encore son lien familial avec celui-ci et la véritable raison de leur séparation. Lily estima que ce n'était pas à elle de lui révéler, que Merlin s'en chargerait une fois que tout serait terminé.

« Elle ne vous manque pas ? »

« Parfois. Nous étions très proches quand j'ai commencé ma formation de chevalier, mais on s'est éloignés au fil des années. Quand Mordred a intégré la Table Ronde, elle me reprochait d'essayer de lui voler son amour car ma femme et moi n'avions jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants. A la fin, on ne s'adressait même plus la parole. »

« C'est dommage, » dit Lily. « Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un frère ou une sœur. »

Elle coula un regard vers sa mère. Son insinuation rendit mal à l'aise celle-ci qui dit un peu trop sèchement :

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher. »

Elle accéléra le pas sous le regard un peu perdu d'Arthur. Lily faillit éclater de rire mais se retint. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et les fameuses ombres mouvantes que Killian et Ursula avaient aperçu l'autre jour risquaient de refaire leur apparition.

Non pas que Lily avait peur, mais quand même.

On était jamais trop prudents.

oOo

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. »

Le ton de Mélanie était glacial. Plus les jours passaient et moins elle supportait Jafar.

« Je trouve que tu t'absentes un peu trop souvent, Mélanie. Tu ne serais pas tentée de rejoindre les héros, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Les yeux sombres du génie la transpercèrent comme deux poignards.

« N'oublie pas que Facilier te fait peut-être confiance, mais pas moi. »

« Ça tombe bien, je ne vous fais pas confiance non plus. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard. Facilier fit alors son apparition.

« Cessez de vous disputer, » menaça t-il. « J'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Mélanie se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

« Il se trouve qu'un certain Roi venu de Camelot vient de débarquer avec tous ses chevaliers et son épée Excalibur. »

A la mention d'Excalibur, Jafar fronça les sourcils avec colère.

« Cette épée a le pouvoir de détruire le Graal, » grinça t-il.

« Les chevaliers sont postés partout en ville avec la mission de nous traquer. Je ne tolérerai pas que ces imbéciles en armure fassent échouer notre plan si près du but ! »

« N'attendons pas qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Attaquons les premiers. »

Pour une fois, les deux hommes semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et malgré elle, Mélanie frissonna.

* * *

 **A mercredi pour la suite ! Black Angelis.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc la suite. J'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette histoire qui, comme je l'avais indiqué, comporte au final 40 chapitres (dont l'épilogue).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 35**

oOo

Zelena essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nervosité. Regina n'était pas plus apaisée qu'elle et ne cessait de regarder sa montre : cela faisait près de quarante minutes qu'Henry était parti.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de le laisser partir seul, » pesta la brune.

Mary Margaret lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va très bien, » tenta t-elle de la rassurer. « Il a peut-être eu du mal à convaincre Lucy de le suivre. »

« Hmm. »

Regina n'était guère convaincue et se contenta de soupirer avec agacement. Même si elles n'étaient plus que trois dans l'appartement, la tension était à son comble.

Perceval avait en effet proposé à David et Hook de les entraîner à manier l'épée en prévision de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Robin était parti retrouver Roland, qu'il avait confié à Will, et Ursula avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Maleficient, Lily et Arthur.

Alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, Henry et Lucy firent enfin leur apparition. Zelena fut soudain mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment agir avec Lucy. Devait-elle lui demander les raisons de son retard ? Sans doute. Mais cela ne risquait-il pas d'envenimer encore plus leur relation ?

Heureusement, Regina vola à son secours :

« Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Henry, je t'avais demandé de te dépêcher ! »

« Je sais, mais en chemin nous sommes tombés sur August et Isaac et nous avons discuté. Aucun de nous n'a vu passer le temps. Désolé. »

« Isaac ? Qu'est-ce que cet auteur raté a bien pu trouver à vous dire ? » persifla Zelena.

« Il a dit que je te ressemblais, » déclara Lucy en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, et son visage encore moins. Zelena pinça les lèvres, se promettant d'aller trouver Isaac pour lui demander des explications.

« Te connaissant, je ne suis pas sûre que c'était un compliment... » ajouta t-elle.

Le cœur de Zelena se serra et elle baissa la tête. La situation lui semblait désespérée. Henry donna un coup de coude à Lucy en lui jetant un regard entendu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai promis à Ruby que je passerai la voir dans la journée, » déclara soudainement Mary Margaret comme si elle venait juste de s'en souvenir. « Tu veux m'accompagner, Regina ? »

« Avec joie, » répondit-elle.

« Je viens avec vous, » annonça précipitamment Henry.

Zelena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa : il était évident que c'était un stratagème pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Lucy. Sa nervosité n'en fut que plus grande. Après un dernier regard encourageant, Regina sortit, suivie de près par Henry et Snow.

Zelena et Lucy se toisèrent en silence durant une longue minute.

« Henry m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, » finit par dire cette dernière.

« Tu en doutes ? » demanda doucement Zelena.

Lucy haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais te croire, mais tes actes me disent le contraire, » lâcha t-elle.

Voilà. Elles y étaient. La conversation que Zelena s'était imaginée des centaines de fois – et qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir avant des années.

« Tu ne voulais pas de moi, » reprit Lucy. « Enfin... si, mais pas pour de bonnes raison. J'étais juste un moyen de priver Regina de sa fin heureuse. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Et Zelena ne pouvait pas nier que c'était l'entière vérité.

« C'est ce que tu étais, » convint-elle. « Au début. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Mais au fur et à mesure que ma grossesse progressait, les choses ont changé. J'avais prévu de te laisser à Regina et de partir d'ici, mais... je me suis mise à t'aimer. J'avais peur. C'était nouveau pour moi. Et quand tu es née... je n'ai pas pu te laisser partir. »

Lucy sembla touchée mais conservait son expression méfiante.

« Comment être sûre que tu ne mens pas ? »

« A ton avis, est-ce que je mens ? »

Elle était une experte en mensonges. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une vaste mise en scène et elle en avait passé une grande partie à jouer la comédie : en prétendant ne pas avoir de pouvoirs, pour échapper à la fureur de son père ; en se faisant passer pour une sage-femme, pour approcher Snow ; en prenant l'apparence de Marianne, pour éloigner Robin de Regina.

Mais cette fois, elle était sincère. Elle ne l'avait pas été autant depuis des lustres.

« Je... non, je ne pense pas, » reconnut Lucy, hésitante.

Le cœur de Zelena se gonfla de soulagement.

« Henry pense que tu as changé... il a sûrement raison. »

Elle s'approcha de sa fille pour l'enlacer. Heureusement, Lucy ne la repoussa pas et lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je t'aime, » lui souffla t-elle. « Ne l'oublie jamais. »

oOo

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir laissé Zelena seule avec Lucy ? » demanda Mary Margaret.

« Oui, » répondit Regina. « Elles ont besoin de parler et de mettre les choses à plat. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elles entrèrent ensuite au Granny's, suivies d'Henry. Regina fut surprise de voir Ursula attablée avec Lily, Maleficient et un des chevaliers. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du fameux Roi Arthur.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être à la recherche de Facilier et Jafar afin de détruire le Graal ? » interrogea t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Nous faisons une pause, » déclara Lily.

« Je vois ça, » répliqua t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tous les chevaliers quadrillent la ville, » lança Maleficient. « Notre présence ne changera pas grand chose, maintenant. Inutile de t'inquiéter. »

Regina renonça, n'ayant pas envie de se quereller maintenant pour si peu.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le Roi Arthur ? » lança Mary Margaret à l'homme.

Celui-ci acquiesça tandis qu'Henry siffla d'admiration.

« En effet. »

Regina détailla attentivement son visage, qui lui semblait familier. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily. Elle ne mit qu'un instant à comprendre. Lily, en s'apercevant qu'elle avait fait le lien, la dissuada de dire quelque chose d'un petit signe de tête. Trouvant cela étrange, elle s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaire.

Ruby sortit des cuisines et vint les rejoindre. Elle s'intéressa d'emblée à Arthur et le bombarda de questions sur ses exploits dans la Forêt Enchantée. Henry ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion, fasciné de voir un si grand mythe comme le Roi Arthur en face de lui.

« Combien de mages noirs avez-vous terrassé ? »

« Trop pour que je puisse les compter, » répondit-il.

L'admiration visible sur le visage de Ruby sembla déplaire fortement à Lily, qui fixa intensément Maleficient, laquelle haussa les épaules.

« Une chance que vous ne soyez pas tombée sur son chemin, Regina, » lui dit Ruby.

« Oui... une chance. »

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix. En effet, c'était une chance, mais pas pour elle : aussi forts que ces chevaliers pouvaient l'être, ils n'auraient pas tenu cinq minutes face à elle, une sorcière compétente.

« Je devrais y aller, » lança Arthur en se levant. « Je vais vérifier que mes hommes vont bien. Si vous voulez m'excuser... je vous reverrai probablement demain. D'ici là, soyez tous prudents. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il était le Roi et pas un autre : il inspirait le respect, et ce sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix. Ursula émit le souhait de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta.

« Il est plutôt mignon, non ? » pouffa Ruby une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le restaurant.

Regina la soupçonna de savoir que son intérêt pour Arthur agaçait Lily ; avec son flair de loup-garou, elle avait d'ailleurs sûrement deviné leur lien de parenté.

Lily, qui ignorait ce détail à propos de la serveuse, déclara avec raideur :

« Regina a raison. La pause a assez duré. Allons voir comment se débrouille Killian avec une épée... »

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Henry, tout excité.

Lily approuva tandis que Regina l'avertit :

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'une épée, Henry, c'est compris ? »

Il se dépêcha de promettre qu'il resterait à l'écart des lames tranchantes avant de se précipiter à la suite de Lily et Maleficient.

« Attention, Regina. Je crois qu'il va bientôt demander à rejoindre les rangs de la Table Ronde... » se moqua Mary Margaret.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, » rétorqua Regina. « Et Henry est déjà l'Auteur. Il n'a aucune raison de vouloir devenir chevalier. »

« Il devrait peut-être apprendre à se battre si jamais les choses devaient... dégénérer, » lança Ruby, plus sérieusement.

« Si bataille il doit y avoir, Henry n'y participera pas, » déclara Regina, catégorique.

Mais connaissant l'entêtement de son fils, cela risquait de ne pas se passer comme prévu...

oOo

« Tu as vu comment Ruby regardait Arthur ? »

Lily ne décolérait toujours pas après ce qui s'était passé au Granny's.

« Et toi, tu ne disais rien ! »

« Que voulais-tu que je dise ? » dit Maleficient avec patience. « Je ne peux pas contrôler les fréquentations d'Arthur... d'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas qui nous sommes pour lui. »

« Regina n'a eu besoin que de deux minutes pour le découvrir, » rétorqua Lily. « Bientôt, tout le monde sera au courant sauf lui. »

« Si ça t'importe tellement, tu n'as qu'à lui dire. »

« Non ! J'attends... le bon moment. »

Lily remarqua qu'Henry les écoutait attentivement. Elle grimaça. Il était forcément au courant. A ce rythme là, Arthur allait finir par l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle... Sentant qu'elle le regardait, il planta son regard intelligent dans le sien.

« Vous devriez lui dire avant la bataille... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu penses que l'un de nous va mourir ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va se passer... et Arthur est tout à fait le genre de personne à mourir pour une cause. »

Ses paroles scotchèrent Lily qui ne sut quoi répondre.

« Henry a raison, » lança Maleficient. « Il faut que tu lui dises demain. »

« Toi aussi, tu pourrais le faire ! » répliqua t-elle.

« Arthur ne représente rien de particulier pour moi. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est quand même avec lui que tu t'es... accouplée. »

Henry éclata de rire tandis que Maleficient rougit fugacement.

« J'étais sous ma forme de dragon, et il n'avait même plus conscience de qui il était. »

« C'est ça. »

La discussion en resta là puisqu'elles arrivèrent près du puits à souhaits dans la forêt où Perceval tentait d'enseigner le maniement de l'épée à David, Killian, Robin et Will. Henry, voyant que Roland était là, alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sous un arbre.

Si David s'en sortait très bien, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Killian et Robin. Le pirate était en effet plus habitué à se servir de son crochet en guise d'arme tandis que le voleur était plus apte à utiliser un arc et des flèches. Il y avait du travail en perspective pour en faire des combattants décents.

Will n'avait pas encore essayé. Lily pensa d'abord que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais touché à une épée, mais déchanta vite lorsqu'il réussit à désarmer David, lequel ne s'était pas préparé à autant de résistance.

« Comment tu as appris ça ? » lui demanda Robin, étonné.

« Je suis Roi, je te rappelle. Et un Roi doit savoir manier une épée correctement s'il ne veut pas passer pour un imbécile devant ses sujets... »

Lily avait beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer assis sur un trône, une couronne sur la tête, régnant sur le Pays des Merveilles.

Killian parût mécontent que Will soit bien meilleur que lui dans ce domaine. Henry et Roland semblaient bien s'amuser.

« Tu devrais t'entraîner, toi aussi, » lui conseilla Maleficient.

« Pour quoi faire ? Je sais me transformer en dragon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir utiliser une épée ! »

« Nous transformer en dragon pendant la bataille pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Nous risquerions de blesser quelqu'un de notre camp. Ne néglige pas le combat au corps-à-corps. »

« Et toi ? »

« Mes pouvoirs magiques devraient suffire. »

Lily soupira longuement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de pouvoirs ? » pesta t-elle.

« Tu en as peut-être. C'est juste qu'ils ne se sont pas encore manifestés... »

Peu convaincue, Lily se résolut à tenter d'apprendre à utiliser une épée. Perceval fit alors des groupes de deux : David avec Robin, Will avec Killian – au grand déplaisir de celui-ci – et lui-même avec la jeune femme.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Lily n'était pas très douée, mais Perceval se montrait très patient.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-il après qu'il l'ait désarmée pour la trentième fois au moins. « Réessayons. Essayez de vous concentrer davantage sur moi. »

Il était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule toutes les deux minutes pour voir si Killian et Robin faisaient plus de progrès qu'elle. Elle était soulagée de constater qu'ils en étaient tous les trois au même point.

Trop absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient, personne ne remarqua la jeune fille brune les épiant silencieusement, cachée derrière un arbre.

oOo

Henry s'assura que tout le monde dormait avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Lucy, qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« Il est deux heures du matin. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Isaac et August dans vingt minutes. »

Les deux adolescents descendirent prudemment les marches en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible. Regina avait le sommeil léger ces derniers temps et il serait... fâcheux pour eux qu'elle les surprenne en train de faire le mur.

A peine dehors, ils se dépêchèrent de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et la maison.

« Bien joué ! Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien, » se réjouit Lucy.

« Pour l'instant, » tempéra Henry.

Il accéléra l'allure. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ils seraient de retour et moins Regina aurait eu le temps de s'apercevoir de leur absence.

« Au fait, tu avais dit à Isaac et August qu'il te restait quelque chose à récupérer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Des cheveux. »

« Des cheveux ? A qui as-tu pris des cheveux ? »

« J'en ai retrouvé qui appartenaient à Emma sur une de ses brosses chez Mary Margaret. Et quand je suis allé retrouver Killian et les autres avec elle, j'ai réussi à en arracher un à Lily. »

Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien et que l'hypothèse du pirate soit bonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, exactement ? »

« Tu verras. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, Isaac et August étaient déjà là.

« Allons dans la bibliothèque, » proposa ce dernier.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Henry sortit de sa poche la fiole qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille dans la boutique de Rumple et les cheveux de Lily et d'Emma.

« August, tu te souviens de cette prophétie que je n'arrive pas à décoder ? »

« Absolument. _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata._ »

Henry approuva.

« Depuis que je l'ai découverte, j'essaye de déterminer qui sont les Lumières Sombres. D'après Merlin, qui en est à l'origine, il s'agirait de deux sorciers possédant une part de lumière et une part de noirceur en proportions égales. Deux sorciers neutres. Seulement, aucun sorcier à notre connaissance ne correspond. J'ai donc pensé que ces sorciers pourraient être neutres ensembles : l'un avec de la noirceur, l'autre avec de la lumière. »

« Et tu dis que le pirate a une hypothèse à propos de leur identité ? »

« Oui. Et je pense pouvoir la vérifier avec ceci. »

Il désigna la fiole contenant la potion.

« D'après ce que m'a dit Belle, cette potion permet de tester l'attraction entre deux magies provenant de personnes différentes. »

« Et donc, si les personnes auxquelles tu penses sont les Lumières Sombres... leurs magies devraient fusionner ? » demanda Isaac.

« C'est ce que je pense... »

« Mais qui sont-elles ? »

Henry désigna les cheveux.

« L'un est à Lily, l'autre à Emma. »

Isaac sembla dubitatif.

« Emma possède la lumière de Lily et Lily, la noirceur d'Emma. Elles sont liées, d'une certaine manière. Un peu comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

« Mais Lily n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, » lança Lucy.

« Maleficient pense qu'ils ne se sont pas encore manifestés, mais qu'elle en possède. »

« Ça pourrait être ça... » convint August. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Henry saisit le premier cheveu et l'introduisit dans la fiole. La potion, à l'origine transparente, devint dorée.

« Je suppose que c'était celui d'Emma, » remarqua Isaac d'un ton moqueur.

Tout le monde retint son souffle quand Henry introduit le deuxième cheveux. Au début, rien ne se passa.

Puis, la potion vira subitement au noir et la fiole se mit à chauffer plusieurs secondes avant d'exploser. Des éclats de verre entaillèrent la paume d'Henry qui grimaça sous la douleur.

« Je vais arranger ça, » dit Lucy en lui prenant la main.

Elle fit disparaître l'entaille d'un petit geste. Henry se frappa le front.

La magie de Lily et celle d'Emma étaient censées fusionner. Or, il était clair qu'elles s'étaient repoussées !

Emma et Lily n'étaient pas les Lumières Sombres.

Killian et lui s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne.

« Ça ne fait rien, Henry, » tenta de le réconforter August.

« J'étais tellement certain qu'elles seraient les Lumières Sombres ! Killian va être encore plus déçu que moi... »

« Ces Lumières Sombres finiront bien par apparaître. Peut-être même au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, » déclara Lucy, pleine de sagesse.

« Hmm... »

« Emma n'aurait jamais pu en être une en étant le Dark One, de toute façon, » renchérit Isaac. « Elle serait bien incapable de vaincre les Ténèbres qui l'habitent. »

« Allons nous coucher, » proposa August. « Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain et... »

Il fût interrompu par des bruits de pas provenant de la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée. Intrigué, le petit groupe sortit de la bibliothèque et tendit l'oreille.

« Des intrus, » pesta Isaac. « J'espère que ce ne sont pas Jafar et Facilier... »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour eux que non, » déclara Lucy en prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils se postèrent devant les doubles portes menant à la salle. Henry y colla son oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait.

« Vous êtes sûres que nous ne sommes pas trompés de porte ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule porte menant vers ce monde à Arendelle. »

« C'était peut-être une porte vers un autre monde ! »

« Faîtes moins de bruit ! Kristoff, je peux t'assurer que c'est la bonne porte. »

« Tu vois ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tout est différent dans le noir ! »

Henry fut particulièrement heureux de reconnaître ces voix familières. Sans plus se soucier d'être prudent, il se précipita dans la salle pour accueillir ses amis.

« Henry ! » s'exclama Anna avant de venir l'enlacer. « Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Doucement, Anna ! Tu vas l'étouffer ! »

Henry salua alors Elsa, puis Kristoff. Rassurés, Isaac, August et Lucy firent leur entrée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demanda Henry.

« Nous étions inquiets. Depuis le passage de Lily et Maleficient, nous n'avions pas de nouvelles et voulions savoir comment les choses progressaient, » dit Elsa.

Henry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien... on peut dire qu'une... bataille se prépare. »

oOo

« Ces abrutis pensent que de simples épées pourront nous arrêter. Mélanie m'a dit qu'elle les avait vus s'entraîner tout à l'heure. »

« Ne sous-estimez pas les dégâts qu'une lame peut faire. »

Jafar savait que Facilier n'aurait que faire de son conseil mais ainsi, son « maître » ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu.

« Je vous rappelle qu'Excalibur peut détruire le Graal. »

« Oui, oui, je suis au courant. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne m'en sépare jamais : pour le détruire, il leur faudra d'abord me détruire _moi_. »

« C'est précisément leur objectif. Cessez d'être aussi confiant, cela finira par causer votre perte ! »

Facilier balaya ses recommandations d'un revers de la main. Et pourtant, Jafar en avait fait l'amère expérience, rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance.

« Pensez-vous que Mélanie a découvert ses origines ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Elle sait déjà que je l'ai créée. »

« Mais pas avec les cheveux de Robin et Regina ! De plus... »

Il s'interrompit quand Mélanie surgit de l'ombre et se planta devant eux.

« J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

Elle tendit alors un objet à Facilier.

« Bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer une date pour notre attaque. »

Mélanie disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a pas entendu ce que tu as dit, » menaça Facilier.

Jafar l'ignora.

« Vous n'espérez pas attaquer les héros et pouvoir les vaincre, alors qu'ils ont tous ces chevaliers à leurs côtés, sans activer le Graal j'espère ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu de faire. »

« C'est du suicide ! »

« Jafar, je te rappelle pour la millième fois qu'il serait risqué de l'activer avant d'avoir livré Lucy à mes amis de l'au-delà. »

« Risqué pour moi... ou pour _vous_? »

« Je suis ton maître, Jafar, et par conséquent, nos destins sont liés ! Cesse de remettre en question mes décisions ! »

Personne avant lui n'avait osé parler sur ce ton à Jafar, et il était loin d'apprécier ceci.

« Une fois les héros morts et le Graal activé, nous pourrons créer une armée avec les sorciers décédés les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé, et nous lancer à la conquête de tous les mondes. Tu devrais être heureux : tu vas enfin pouvoir tuer ce Valet qui t'exaspère tant. »

Facilier se détourna alors.

« Va, maintenant. J'ai à parler à mes amis pour régler quelques... détails... »

Le regard de Jafar le transperça tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Si seulement il savait ce qui l'attendait... il ne se montrerait sûrement pas si confiant.

* * *

 **Si tout va bien, la suite sera là vendredi ! Black Angelis.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un sermon, de nouveaux renforts et une discussion Regina/Zelena.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 36**

oOo

« Mais où aviez-vous donc la tête ?! »

Lucy baissa la tête et retint un long soupir. Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes que Regina s'époumonait qu'elle et Henry avaient totalement _inconscients_ en sortant la nuit alors que Facilier rôdait avec ses amis de l'au-delà.

Étant donné qu'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff avaient débarqué, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de réveiller Regina, Robin et Zelena pour les avertir de leur présence. Les habitants d'Arendelle assistaient en retrait au sermon qu'ils recevaient, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Maman, nous n'étions pas seuls, » répéta Henry pour la dixième fois. « Isaac et August étaient avec nous. »

« Je ne fais pas du tout confiance à Isaac. Et ce n'est pas une raison ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous fabriquiez là-bas ? »

Lucy et Henry échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils avaient convenu de n'en parler à personne à part Killian pour leur éviter une déception supplémentaire : ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient échoué à retrouver les Lumières Sombres...

Heureusement, Mary Margaret et David firent leur entrée à ce moment dans le salon. Enchantés de retrouver leurs amis, ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour les saluer avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! » s'exclama Anna en se jetant dans les bras de David.

Regina n'était pas d'humeur pour ces épanchements affectueux et donna un coup de coude à Robin.

« C'est ta fille, Robin. Dis quelque chose ! »

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre et quelle attitude il devait adopter.

« Écoute, Lucy... »

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Zelena.

« Regina, tu payeras pour m'avoir fait courir à travers toute la ville en pleine nuit pour aller réveiller le pirate et ses amies les Ratées des Ténèbres ! »

« Les _Reines_ des Ténèbres, » corrigea Maleficient avec un agacement teinté d'amusement tandis qu'Ursula leva les yeux au ciel.

Lily baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tout comme Killian. Seuls Arthur et Perceval, qui accompagnaient le groupe, étaient parfaitement réveillés.

« Tu tombes bien, Zelena. Robin allait justement passer un savon à Lucy pour sa petite escapade nocturne... »

Zelena braqua son regard sur Robin.

« Vraiment ? »

Lucy chercha le soutien de sa mère du regard. Elle savait que Regina ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, aussi comptait-elle sur son aide pour s'en tirer.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, » reprit Zelena. « Tous les adolescents font le mur, il n'y a pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. »

« Zelena, tu n'y connais _absolument rien_ en matière d'éducation, » rétorqua Regina.

« Tu en connais peut-être plus que moi, mais ça n'a pas empêché ton fils d'accompagner Lucy... »

« Assez ! » s'agaça Killian. « Il est presque quatre heures du matin, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos disputes familiales maintenant... »

Lucy échangea un regard victorieux avec Henry, mais l'expression de Regina leur fit comprendre que ce n'était que partie remise.

« Alors, Elsa, comment se présente la situation à Arendelle ? » reprit le pirate.

La Reine sembla hésiter.

« Eh bien... à peu près normalement depuis que Lily et Maleficient nous ont aidées à vaincre Hans, » dit-elle en faisant un signe à celles-ci. « Mais... ces dernières semaines, c'est comme si une menace invisible planait sur le royaume. »

« Sans doute les Ténèbres... » avança Ursula.

« C'est impossible, » rétorqua Lily. « Elles sont toujours à l'intérieur d'Emma ! Elles ne peuvent pas s'être déjà échappées, si ? »

Killian jeta un œil à son pendentif en forme de cygne. Seule une partie de la tête était toujours blanche.

« Pas encore. Mais peut-être que toutes les Ténèbres ne sont pas à l'intérieur d'Emma. Peut-être qu'une partie se cache un peu partout, terrée, attendant le bon moment pour ressurgir... »

Lucy pensa que ça ne présageait rien de bon, et à voir leur tête, les autres aussi.

« Arthur, est-ce que les chevaliers ont repéré quelque chose d'anormal ? » demanda David.

« Aucune trace des deux sorciers. Par contre, certains ont remarqué d'étranges ombres qui semblaient se déplacer... »

« Ce sont les « amis » de Facilier, » lança Robin. « Méfiez-vous d'eux. Nous ne savons pas de quoi ces esprits sont capables... »

« Je ferai passer le message, » dit Perceval.

« Bien, » reprit Regina. « Maintenant, Henry et Lucy vont nous expliquer ce qu'ils fabriquaient au manoir du Sorcier en pleine nuit avec August et Isaac. »

Henry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Lucy haussa les sourcils. Il n'allait pas tout avouer maintenant, quand même ?

« Eh bien... »

« La plume d'Auteur, » coupa Lucy.

Henry lui avait parlé de cet objet permettant de modifier le cours des événements à sa guise – et qu'il avait malheureusement cassée.

« Lorsque nous l'avons croisé hier, Isaac a prétendu avoir trouvé un moyen de la réparer. Et pour ça, il avait besoin de Henry, puisqu'il est l'Auteur actuel, et de quelqu'un possédant des pouvoirs magiques. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné... »

Elle improvisait totalement en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. Henry approuva vigoureusement de la tête, sous le regard toujours soupçonneux de sa mère.

« Hmm... et je suppose que vous étiez obligés de faire ça en pleine nuit ? »

« Isaac voulait un maximum de discrétion, » insista Lucy.

A sa grande surprise, tout le monde sembla gober son histoire, même Regina qui finit par capituler. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de sa mère et remarque son sourire en coin. Inquiète, elle fut rassurée quand Zelena lui fit un clin d'œil : elle ne dirait rien.

« Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, pouvons-nous retourner nous coucher ? » interrogea Killian d'un ton sarcastique, apparemment furieux d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu.

« Faîtes donc ça, » répondit Regina sur le même ton.

Mary Margaret et David invitèrent Elsa, Anna et Kristoff à rester chez eux le temps de leur séjour à Storybrooke. Tout le monde quitta la maison par petit groupes pour plus de discrétion dans les rues.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient là, » déclara Robin. « Elsa pourra nous aider avec ses pouvoirs. »

« Oui, elle pourra transformer Facilier et Jafar en statues de glace. Ce sera plus rapide que de les enfermer dans la chambre froide du Granny's... » railla Zelena.

Regina et Robin échangèrent un regard gêné face à ce qui semblait être une insinuation. Elle interrogea Henry du regard.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux, » lui murmura t-il.

« Allez vous coucher tous les deux, » leur ordonna Regina. « Je vais réfléchir à une punition... »

Zelena se racla la gorge pour manifester son désaccord.

« Punis Henry si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'as aucune autorité sur Lucy. »

« Tu as raison. Robin ? »

Regina attendait de lui qu'il la soutienne, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne sachant que dire.

« Regina, c'est un _voleur_. Il a dû faire bien pire qu'une petite sortie de nuit quand il avait l'âge de Lucy ! » jeta Zelena.

Sentant une dispute approcher entre les deux sœurs, Lucy et Henry se hâtèrent de se précipiter à l'étage. A peine arrivés sur le palier, ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Henry sembla être amusé par la situation.

« Bien joué ! » lui dit-il. « C'était bien trouvé, cette histoire de plume. »

« Merci. J'espère nous avoir tirés d'affaire... »

« Toi, tu l'es sûrement. Zelena ne te punira pas, mais Regina n'en a pas fini avec moi... » grimaça t-il. « Avec un peu de chance, quelque chose va se passer demain matin et elle oubliera de me punir. »

« Si elle t'enferme, je viendrai te délivrer... » pouffa t-elle.

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, Robin s'était joint à la dispute.

Lucy s'endormit en se demandant lequel de ses parents l'emporterait et si elle recevrait oui ou non cette punition.

oOo

Will était profondément endormi quand un bruit fracassant le tira de son sommeil. Il sursauta et se leva d'un bond, saisissant son épée qui traînait au pied de son lit. Ces derniers temps, il ne s'en séparait jamais, toujours à l'affût d'une attaque.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, il quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, redoutant que Jafar se soit finalement introduit chez lui avec la ferme intention de le tuer.

Le bruit provenait de la cuisine. Son épée brandie, il entra doucement dans la pièce. Il ne discerna rien au premier abord à cause de l'obscurité mais décela deux intrus. Retenant sa respiration, il alluma brusquement la lumière.

Il n'y avait pas de Jafar, ni de Facilier.

A la place, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux clairs. Son cœur se remplit de joie.

« Alice ! »

Il se précipita dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'étais si inquiète de savoir que Jafar en avait après toi... »

Will se tourna ensuite vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés qui accompagnait Alice.

« Cyrus, c'est bon de te revoir ! »

« Toi aussi, Will. »

Ils se firent une accolade amicale.

« Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda t-il.

« Nous étions inquiets pour toi, » répondit Alice. « Est-ce que... Anastasia... »

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Belle avait bien demandé son aide à Rumple, mais celui-ci n'avait pas pu – ou voulu – lui apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Alice et Cyrus baissèrent la tête, attristés.

« Est-ce que Jafar a tenté quelque chose contre toi ? » interrogea ce dernier.

« Pas encore, mais quelque chose se prépare... Je pense que lui et son allié, Facilier, vont bientôt activer le Graal. »

Will avait demandé à Percy de les informer du nouveau plan de leur vieil ennemi la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Storybrooke.

« Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? »

« Il y a une demi-heure environ. Percy nous a creusé un portail mais nous avons atterri en plein milieu de la ville. Nous nous sommes un peu perdus... au fait, désolée pour... ça, » indiqua Alice en désignant l'objet qu'elle avait fait tomber sur le sol.

« Un grille-pain, » dit Will. « Au moins, ça prouve que j'ai le sommeil léger. »

Il entreprit alors de leur faire un résumé des derniers événements, qui comportait entre autres ce qui était arrivé à Lucy, la création de Mélanie et la présence des chevaliers de Camelot.

« Et de votre côté, vous avez de nouvelles informations sur Facilier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Est-ce que Percy t'a parlé de notre rencontre avec Tiana et Naveen ? » demanda Cyrus.

Will acquiesça : ils avaient déjà eu affaire à Facilier et avaient réussi à le vaincre.

« Il est resté avec eux à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils sont à la recherche d'un moyen de l'arrêter, » enchaîna Alice.

« Espérons qu'ils en trouvent un, » soupira Will. « Ici, tout le monde se prépare à se battre. Les chevaliers donnent des leçons d'épée. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous aider ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais... »

« Evidemment que nous allons t'aider, » l'interrompit Alice.

« Tu es notre ami, » ajouta Cyrus. « Nous allons faire en sorte que Jafar retourne dans sa bouteille le plus rapidement possible. »

Le cœur de Will se gonfla de reconnaissance. Cependant, avec la présence d'Alice et Cyrus à Storybrooke, Jafar allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait...

Une chance de les tuer tous les trois.

oOo

« Henry, pour ta punition, tu iras aider Belle à ranger la bibliothèque. D'après elle, Hook et Will Scarlet ont réussi à mettre une sacrée pagaille à eux deux. Plus aucun livre n'est à sa place. »

Zelena écouta en silence sa sœur annoncer son châtiment à Henry. Dépité, le jeune garçon se retint visiblement de soupirer. Regina lui donna alors un coup de coude.

« Lucy... »

Sa fille lui jeta un regard suppliant qu'elle eut bien du mal à soutenir.

« ...tu iras avec Henry. »

Elle ne voulait absolument pas la punir mais Robin avait fini par se ranger du côté de Regina. Par conséquent, Zelena n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder.

« Vous devriez y aller tout de suite si vous voulez être rentrés pour dîner... » suggéra Regina.

Réprimant leur mécontentement, ils quittèrent la maison d'un pas traînant. Ne voulant pas qu'ils se promènent seuls dans les rues, Regina avait demandé à David de passer les prendre en voiture.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Zelena une fois qu'elles furent seules.

« Tu ne peux pas tout lui passer. Ça aurait pu mal tourner, » lui fit remarquer Regina.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, pour tout te dire, mais il faut que Henry comprenne qu'il n'a que treize ans et qu'il est loin d'avoir la carrure d'un chevalier. Et Lucy... elle est trop téméraire. Elle va finir par s'attirer des ennuis. »

Zelena détestait lui donner raison mais se résolut à acquiescer.

« Maintenant, viens. Nous devons retrouver Mary Margaret chez elle et préparer quelques potions de protection pour son appartement. C'est là que nous mettrons les enfants en cas... d'urgence. »

Parler de bataille rendrait le danger trop réel, même si elles ne pourraient plus se voiler la face longtemps.

Mary Margaret était seule avec Neal et Elsa. Anna et Kristoff étaient partis rejoindre les chevaliers pour un entraînement.

« Allons-y, » dit Regina en sortant les ingrédients de son sac. « Je suppose que tu sais préparer ce type de potion ? » ironisa t-elle.

« Ma chère, il n'existe pas une potion que je ne sache pas préparer, » répliqua Zelena d'un ton suffisant.

Elsa les observait faire avec curiosité.

« Au fait, » lui demanda Mary Margaret. « Sais-tu contrôler parfaitement tes pouvoirs, maintenant ? »

« Presque, » répondit Elsa avec satisfaction. « Emma m'a beaucoup aidée... elle me manque, » soupira t-elle.

« Elle nous manque à tous, » soupira Mary Margaret.

Zelena faillit rétorquer qu'elle ne voulait pas être incluse dans ce « tous », ne portant pas la Sauveuse dans son cœur, mais se tût. Elle comprenait mieux les émotions de Mary Margaret maintenant qu'elle avait une fille et devinait aisément sa peine.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle et Regina formaient une bonne équipe. Peut-être que si elles avaient coopéré plus souvent au lieu d'essayer de s'entre-tuer, elles seraient les deux sorcières les plus puissantes au monde – et même de tous les mondes.

La rousse jeta un œil à son bracelet anti-magie. Regina ne l'avait toujours pas retiré, sans doute par peur qu'elle entraîne Lucy du « mauvais côté ».

« C'est terminé, » déclara Regina.

Elle tendit une fiole à Mary Margaret.

« Je repasserai peut-être dans la journée, j'ai quelque chose à faire à mon caveau. Viens, Zelena. »

La concernée ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Regina tenait à ce qu'elle la suive partout aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle lui en fit la remarque, elle rétorqua :

« Tu préférerais que je te garde enfermée ? »

Zelena ne prit pas la peine de répondre, agacée. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans le caveau de Regina – sauf quand elle s'était faite passer pour Marianne. Et encore, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter, aussi fut-elle surprise de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le cercueil de Cora.

« Ah... j'avais oublié ce... _détail_ , » dit Regina. « Veux-tu que je te laisse seule un moment ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas besoin. Allons-y. »

Elle ne voulait plus penser à Cora et à ce qu'elle lui avait fait. A présent qu'elle avait Lucy, elle essayait de tourner la page. Regina l'entraîna alors jusqu'à ses coffres où elle rangeait ses objets magiques, déclarant qu'il leur fallait trouver tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

« Si tu veux que je te parle d'elle – notre mère, je veux dire... tu peux me le demander. »

Zelena se figea alors.

« Je n'ai qu'une mère, et elle est morte quand j'avais douze ans. »

Même si elle lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait sentir le regard plein de pitié de Regina.

« Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Renier son existence. »

« Ah oui ? »

Elle fit volte-face et croisa les bras avec colère.

« Tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, Regina. »

« Tu as peur de répéter ses erreurs sur Lucy, » poursuivit-elle, ignorant sa remarque. « Je le sais parce que j'étais pareille avec Henry. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains sur ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas notre mère, Zelena. Tu as ton cœur. Tu aimes Lucy. »

« Mère t'aimait, et pourtant elle t'a fait toutes ces choses... »

Elle frissonna. Elle avait observé Regina – elle savait. Elle connaissait toutes les punitions que sa sœur avait reçues parce qu'elle n'était pas assez obéissante.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais vu ça aussi... » murmura Regina. « Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

« Que tu devais le mériter, » répondit-elle du tac-au-tac. « Mais maintenant, je... je ne sais plus ! J'ai si peur de déraper et de faire du mal à Lucy... Je ne veux pas être comme _elle_... »

« Tu ne le seras pas, » lui assura Regina. « Mais l'oublier n'est pas une solution... toi et moi devons accepter l'héritage qu'elle nous a laissé pour être en paix. »

« L'as-tu fait ? »

Regina lui sourit sincèrement.

« Je t'ai acceptée toi. »

Elle la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois, Zelena n'hésita pas avant de l'enlacer à son tour. C'était comme si ces longs mois de colère, de jalousie et de vengeance n'avaient jamais existé. Oh, bien sûr, tout était loin d'être réglé entre elles, mais...

Peut-être qu'elles formaient enfin ce qui ressemblait à une famille.

oOo

« Alors les enfants, on s'amuse bien ? »

Killian avait décidé de faire une pause après s'être entraîné à l'épée toute la matinée et était passé à la bibliothèque voir comment Henry et Lucy se débrouillaient avec leur punition.

« Beaucoup, » répondit Henry avec ironie.

« C'est vrai que ranger des livres poussiéreux est la définition qu'on se fait d' _amusant_ , » ironisa Lucy.

Elle avait beaucoup de répondant ; elle n'était pas la fille de Zelena pour rien, songea Killian. Belle passait derrière eux pour vérifier que les livres étaient bien à leur place.

« Entre Will et ses recherches sur la magie vaudou et toi avec les Lumières Sombres, on peut dire que vous avez retourné les rayons... » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je n'ai pas dérangé tant que ça... et c'est le voleur qui venait en pleine nuit pour _emprunter_ des livres, je te signale ! »

Avisant la mine fatiguée des enfants, il déclara :

« Allez, venez, il est midi passé, je vous emmène déjeuner au Granny's. »

Henry et Lucy ne se firent pas prier et s'empressèrent de le suivre, après avoir promis à Belle qu'ils reviendraient finir le travail dans une heure.

« Au fait, Killian... » lança Henry.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'ils étaient réellement allés faire au manoir avec Isaac et August et que leur hypothèse concernant les Lumières Sombres s'était finalement avérée fausse.

« Je m'en doutais un peu... » soupira le pirate. « Inutile de s'apitoyer. Au moins, nous savons que Lily et Emma ne sont pas les Lumières Sombres. »

Arrivés au restaurant, ils rejoignirent Lily et Maleficient qui étaient arrivées quelques minutes plus tôt. Killian, en jetant un œil, avisa la présence de la plupart des chevaliers d'Arthur. Ruby et Granny ne chômaient pas, en ce moment.

« Où est Ursula ? » s'étonna t-il.

« On allait te poser la même question, » rétorqua Lily. « Pourtant, elle était avec nous tout à l'heure, quand nous sommes allés chez Regina... »

« Hmm... j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, » dit Maleficient.

Ruby arriva alors pour passer prendre leur commande. Lily n'arrêtait pas de regarder Arthur, qui était assis deux tables plus loin.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, » lança Killian. « On va finir par croire que tu es... attirée par lui. Quand vas-tu te décider à lui dire ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais l'ensorceler, si vous voulez, » proposa Lucy avec amusement. « Ce sera peut-être plus facile comme ça. »

Lily eut l'air de considérer sérieusement la proposition quand Maleficient intervint.

« Certainement pas. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, tu iras lui parler comme une grande personne, et ce sans magie ! »

« Je pense que les autres chevaliers se doutent de quelque chose, » dit Henry. « Certains n'arrêtent pas de vous dévisager... »

« Oui, je sais, » soupira Lily. « Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ! Je ne vais pas arriver vers lui et balancer _au fait, je suis ta fille !_ »

Pendant tout le repas, ils essayèrent tour à tour de trouver des arguments pour la convaincre de tout avouer à Arthur dans les plus brefs délais. Hélas, Lily était têtué et à la fin, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

En sortant du Granny's, ils tombèrent sur Ursula, qui était accompagnée de visages familiers.

« Je suis allée chercher du renfort, » déclara t-elle.

Killian reconnut Ariel et le Prince Eric. La sirène s'empressa d'aller saluer Lily et Maleficient. Il y avait aussi Poséidon, le père d'Ursula, qui lui serra la main.

« Vous et ma fille êtes devenus de bons amis, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Le pirate acquiesça, amusé par l'air embarrassé d'Ursula.

« Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je vais raccompagner les enfants à la bibliothèque. »

« Oh non ! S'il-te-plaît, Killian, laisse-nous rester avec toi ! » le supplia Henry. « Tout le monde prépare la bataille et nous, nous sommes coincés à la bibliothèque ! »

« Belle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu aimes tant _être coincé à la bibliothèque,_ » se moqua t-il. « Plus sérieusement, Regina et Zelena me tueront si elles apprennent que je vous ai autorisés à m'accompagner. »

A la bibliothèque, Belle avait de la visite. Killian avisa la présence de Will qui était accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

« Voici mes amis Alice et Cyrus, » les présenta Will. « Ils m'ont aidé à vaincre Jafar la première fois. »

« Ursula a aussi été chercher du renfort. Son père est ici, ainsi que le Prince Eric et Ariel. »

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » s'enthousiasma Belle.

Il se souvint qu'elle était très amie avec Ariel. D'un côté, il était ravi de l'arrivée de ces alliés, mais d'un autre...

Ça ne rendait que l'échéance de la bataille un peu plus proche.

oOo

Mélanie était assise près du lac de Storybrooke, pensive. Elle songeait à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Jafar et Facilier la nuit dernière.

D'après eux, elle aurait été créée avec les cheveux de Robin et Regina, ce qui faisait techniquement d'elle leur fille, d'un certaine manière.

Non pas que ça changeait quelque chose pour elle, mais quand même. C'était... étrange. Surtout qu'elle était donc apparentée à Lucy. Elle était sa demi-sœur, et aussi sa cousine. Encore plus étrange.

Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ses alliés avaient fixé la date de l'activation du Graal pour la semaine suivante, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Elle décida d'aller espionner les héros en ville. Discrète, elle se positionna près de la bibliothèque et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Valet de Cœur que Jafar détestait tant en sortit, accompagné du pirate et de deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mélanie décida alors d'en informer Facilier. Toutes ces nouvelles arrivéesen ville ne présageaient rien de bon pour eux.

Elle le trouva près de la forêt en compagnie de Jafar, en train de mettre au point leur plan.

« Les héros se sont trouvés de nouveaux alliés, » annonça t-elle d'emblée.

« Qui donc ? » lança Facilier d'un ton distrait, visiblement peu intéressé.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je les vois. Ils étaient avec le Valet... »

Jafar releva immédiatement la tête.

« Le Valet ? Et à quoi ressemblaient-ils ? »

« Une femme, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, et un homme, peau bronzée, cheveux noirs. »

Jafar serra les poings avec colère.

« Ce sont Alice et Cyrus ! C'est à cause d'eux que je me suis retrouvé dans cette bouteille. Je vais les... »

« Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Jafar, » le coupa Facilier. « Laisse donc ces imbéciles en paix pour le moment. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, ils mordront tous la poussière. »

Furieux, Jafar n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Mélanie se demanda alors combien d'autre alliés les héros réussiraient-ils à enrôler avant la bataille et si, tout compte fait, ils n'avaient pas une chance de l'emporter.

* * *

 **La suite sera là dimanche ! Black Angelis.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, les préparatifs de la bataille et des excuses.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

lilly45 : c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'intrigues en même temps, je ne me rends pas forcément compte de la complexité de l'ensemble en écrivant. ^^'

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 37**

oOo

« Bien, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, » lança Regina d'une voix forte.

Elle attendit que tout le monde eût acquiescé avant de poursuivre.

« Nous allons suivre un entraînement intensif de magie afin de nous préparer pour la bataille. Nous ne savons pas quand Facilier et Jafar se décideront à nous attaquer, c'est pourquoi nous devons être prêts à tout moment. »

Pour se préparer au mieux, il avait été décidé de créer trois groupes : le premier, dont se chargeait Regina, rassemblait tous ceux ayant des pouvoirs magiques assez puissants pour tenir tête à leurs ennemis.

Le second, qui était le plus large, était dirigé par Arthur et comprenait tous les chevaliers plus ceux qui souhaitaient s'exercer à manier une épée. Enfin, le dernier, sous la houlette des fées, préparait des potions de soin destinées aux éventuels blessés.

Vu qu'ils étaient un nombre pair, Regina décida de faire des équipes de deux : Zelena avec Lucy, elle avec Maleficient et Elsa avec Poséidon. Il était le seul représentant du peuple de la mer : Ursula, estimant ses aptitudes magiques insuffisantes, avait préféré rejoindre le groupe d'Arthur tandis qu'Ariel, en raison de sa grossesse, resterait hors des combats et aidait à la préparation des potions.

Cependant, au bout de dix minutes, elle remarqua que Zelena rechignait à attaquer Lucy, qui n'avait aucun mal à avoir le dessus sur sa mère.

« Nous allons faire un changement. Maleficient, tu vas avec Lucy – ne la ménage pas, sa puissance est remarquable. Zelena, avec moi. »

Lucy pouffa, devinant les raisons de ce changement tandis que Zelena s'avança vers elle avec supériorité.

« Prête pour une autre raclée, sœurette ? »

« Tu n'as pas ton collier, cette fois-ci, » rétorqua t-elle.

« Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te battre ! »

« Nous verrons ça... »

Pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner, Regina s'était résolue à lui retirer son bracelet anti-magie. Cependant, elle la surveillait, ne parvenant pas à lui faire confiance à cent pour cent.

Zelena ne s'embarrassa pas des mêmes précautions qu'avec Lucy et l'envoya directement planer à deux mètres. Regina, prise au dépourvu, se redressa en se frottant le dos.

« Tu vas voir... »

Elles passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à s'affronter, mais il était évident qu'aucune n'arriverait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre : elles connaissaient trop bien leurs techniques respectives et anticipaient les attaques.

Le combat de Poséidon et Elsa était intéressant à regarder dans le sens où la glace et l'eau s'opposaient. Si Elsa paraissait avoir l'avantage en apparence, puisqu'elle pouvait geler l'eau, la puissance des petits ouragans de Poséidon pulvérisaient la glace.

Maleficient était une sorcière puissante et se défendait bien mais Lucy avait le dessus sans trop de difficultés. Lily, quant à elle, était absente : elle n'avait en effet, pour l'instant du moins, pas montré une aptitude pour la magie. Dépitée, elle s'était résolue à rester avec son père – qui, d'après ce que Regina savait, n'était toujours pas au courant.

« Lily doit être déçue de ne pas être avec nous, » avança Lucy.

« Oh, je pense qu'elle aime apprendre à utiliser une épée. Elle est plutôt du genre bagarreuse... » la rassura Maleficient.

« Je pense qu'Henry est encore plus déçu que Lily... » avança Zelena.

« Il peut l'être, » répliqua Regina. « Il ne participera pas à ce combat. Et je te signale que Robin n'a pas encore donné son accord en ce qui concerne Lucy... »

Elle savait que Zelena n'en avait que faire, mais Robin était le père de Lucy, il fallait bien qu'elle l'accepte.

« Regarde sa puissance, » dit la rousse avec exaspération. « Nous avons besoin d'elle, il serait stupide de la garder à l'écart ! »

De leur côté, Elsa et Poséidon avaient fait une pause et discutaient stratégie.

« Je pourrais peut-être geler le sol pour les faire déraper et les déstabiliser... »

« Sauf que la glace recouvrirait tout le champ de bataille : nous glisserions nous aussi. Mais si j'envoyais des trombes d'eau sur eux... »

« Ce pourrait être dangereux, non ? L'un des notre risquerait d'être touché. »

Une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil allait se coucher, Regina interrompit la séance.

« Bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous demain à la même heure ! »

Elsa partit alors vers l'appartement de Mary Margaret pour y retrouver Anna et Kristoff. Poséidon se dirigea vers le port, où il espérait trouver Ursula et Maleficient se mit en route vers le Granny's où était sans doute Lily.

Zelena s'approcha de Regina et lui tendit son bras. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

« Le bracelet. »

« Oh... »

Elle sortit le fameux bracelet de sa poche et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, hésitante. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le bras de Zelena et le repoussa vers le bras. Les yeux bleus de sa sœur la fixèrent avec étonnement.

« Il faut bien que la confiance commence quelque part, non ? »

« Peut-être bien... »

« Tu as porté ça bien assez longtemps. A toi de faire tes preuves, maintenant. »

Lucy sembla ravie.

« On va pouvoir faire une bataille à trois, maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » la rabroua Regina. « Et tu n'aurais aucune chance contre moi et Zelena réunies. »

« Qui a dit que je ferais équipe avec toi ? » rétorqua cette dernière.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la mine offusquée de Regina.

« Je plaisante ! Mais ta tante a raison, Lucy : ce n'est pas un jeu. »

C'était loin d'en être un, songea Regina. Aucun jeu qu'elle connaissait risquait de se terminer dans un bain de sang...

oOo

« Ne baissez pas votre garde si vite quand votre adversaire est à terre : il pourrait s'agir d'une feinte. »

Lily observait Arthur et Perceval effectuer une simulation de combat et leur montrer divers enchaînements qu'ils devaient ensuite reproduire avec leur partenaire.

Arthur fonctionnait par trinôme : un combattant novice et un autre plus expérimenté supervisés par un chevalier et effectuait des roulements, le nombre de novices étant largement supérieur. Intimidés par la menace d'une attaque imminente et désireux de savoir se défendre, beaucoup d'habitants avaient en effet décidé de venir se joindre à l'entraînement, y compris les nains.

La journée venait de commencer et Arthur n'avait pas encore fait les groupes. Killian, à quelques mètres, espérait à voix haute ne pas être encore une fois avec Will.

Heureusement, il se retrouva avec Cyrus. Les frères de celui-ci, que Lily avait rencontrés à Agrabah, étaient arrivés hier en créant un portail avec le haricot magique qu'elle leur avait donné. Bons combattants et désireux d'aider, ils s'étaient joints au groupe sans hésiter. Taj fit alors équipe avec Ruby et Rafi avec August.

« Où est passé Isaac ? » demanda Lily à Ursula.

« Il fabrique je ne sais quoi avec Henry au manoir de Merlin, » répondit-elle.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur conversation : Arthur annonça à Ursula qu'elle serait avec Alice, la femme de Cyrus, et un chevalier nommé Gauvain.

Lily faillit protester à voix haute quand il demanda à Mary Margaret de faire équipe avec elle. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait pas leur histoire, il ne pouvait pas savoir...

Yvain, le chevalier chargé de les superviser, dut sentir la tension entre elles mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de rectifier leurs positions.

« Si on m'avait dit que Snow White savait se battre... » marmonna Lily.

« Toutes les princesses ne restent pas enfermées dans leur château à attendre leur prince, » répliqua t-elle.

Lily balaya les alentours du regard. David entraînait les nains avec l'aide d'Anna et Kristoff et Will était avec Robin. Killian n'en menait pas large face à Cyrus mais se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. En même temps, après quatre jours de pratique intensive, le contraire aurait été inquiétant. La jeune femme regrettait que sa mère ne soit pas là, mais celle-ci avait été réquisitionnée par Regina pour subir un entraînement de magie.

A la fin de la journée, Lily était épuisée et pleine de courbatures. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son lit.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien, » dit Arthur en la rejoignant.

Tout en se massant la nuque, elle se tourna vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

« Bien sûr, vous manquez encore de pratique, mais avec un peu plus d'entraînement vous deviendrez un bonne combattante. »

Lily ne savait pas si l'aptitude à la chevalerie était génétique ou si elle ne devait son prétendu « talent » qu'à un coup de chance.

Ursula, qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Alice et Will, remarqua alors qu'elle était seule avec Arthur. Elle lui fit alors un signe de tête insistant : c'était le moment idéal pour lui révéler le lien qui les unissait.

« Je...je... » commença t-elle.

Sa bouche s'assécha soudainement et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Je... »

« Oui ? » l'encouragea Arthur, intrigué.

« Je... suis très heureuse que vous soyez là. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'Ursula était en train de soupirer. Lily se maudit aussitôt : elle avait encore tout gâché !

« Je suis heureux d'être là et de pouvoir vous aider, » répondit Arthur. « C'est le devoir d'un chevalier, et plus encore d'un Roi. »

Il lui pressa amicalement l'épaule et partit retrouver Perceval pour faire le point. En voyant Ursula la rejoindre, elle anticipa ce qu'elle allait dire et déclara :

« Je sais, je sais, je me suis encore dégonflée. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te fera une leçon de morale. Ta mère s'en chargera... »

L'arrivée d'Anna et Kristoff interrompit leur conversation.

« Arendelle tout entier vous doit une dette, à vous et votre mère. Nous n'avons plus entendu parler de Hans et ses frères des Îles du Sud depuis votre passage ! » se réjouit Anna.

« Tout le monde croit qu'Elsa garde des dragons dans le palais en guise de gardes du corps, maintenant, » s'amusa Kristoff.

« Tant mieux, alors. »

« Je suggère que nous allions tous au Granny's, » lança Killian à la cantonade. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Comme d'habitude, » rétorqua Lily.

Le restaurant était plein à craquer, comme toujours en ce moment. Heureusement, Maleficient leur avait gardé une place. En observant tous ces visages familiers, Lily éprouva une drôle de sensation en songeant que n'importe qui pourrait mourir dans la bataille.

Un peu égoïstement, elle croisa les doigts pour que rien n'arrive à ses parents.

oOo

« Comment se présentent les choses, ici ? »

« Plutôt bien. Nous avons des potions pour toutes les éventualités : brûlures, hémorragies... »

Will, accompagné d'Alice, Cyrus, Taj et Rafi avait décidé de rendre visite à Belle à la bibliothèque, qui avait été pour l'occasion transformée en laboratoire. La fabrication des potions semblait bien avancer.

« Avez-vous des antidotes contre les poisons ? » interrogea soudain Cyrus.

« Non, » s'étonna Belle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Jafar en utilise souvent, » répondit-il. « Et il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir. »

« Oh... je vois. Rumple ? »

Celui-ci, assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin et observant les fées travailler d'un air ennuyé, vint se placer à côté de sa femme.

« Est-ce que tu connais des potions-antidote ? »

« ...Oui. »

L'ancien Dark One était de tout évidence agacé de devoir partager ses recettes de potions magiques avec les fées. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Belle et commença à dicter une liste d'ingrédients à Bleue d'un ton monocorde.

D'après ce que Will avait compris, ils s'étaient enfin remis ensemble, même s'ils restaient très discrets.

« Bon... on va vous laisser travailler, » déclara t-il avant de quitter la bibliothèque, ses amis sur les talons.

Il bouscula par inadvertance Whale, qu'il avait entendu déclarer la veille que ces potions n'étaient que des « balivernes » et que rien ne valait la « science et la médecine traditionnelle ». Le docteur ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser et entra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas pressé.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a changé d'avis, » ironisa t-il.

« C'est étrange que Jafar n'ait rien tenté contre nous, » dit Alice. « Il doit forcément être au courant de notre présence... »

« Mais il a un maître, » rappela Taj.

« Il lui a peut-être interdit de nous toucher... pour le moment, » ajouta Rafi.

« En tout cas, on ne va pas se plaindre, » conclut Will. « Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. »

Même s'il ne serait pas contre lui donner un bon coup de poing en pleine face pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Anastasia.

« Retournons nous entraîner, » proposa Cyrus.

Cependant, la chaleur était telle en cette fin juillet que la plupart des chevaliers et des habitants avaient déserté l'entraînement. Seuls une poignée de courageux avaient trouvé la force de manier l'épée.

Robin était parmi ceux-là, ce qui n'étonna pas franchement Will. Il était accompagné de David, et à sa plus grande joie, le pirate n'était nulle part en vue.

Mais la chaleur eut bientôt raison d'eux et ils préférèrent abandonner avant d'attraper une insolation.

« Espérons que le temps rafraîchisse... » dit David d'un ton inquiet. « Il sera difficile de se battre avec une chaleur pareille. »

Will flaira aussitôt un mauvais coup de Jafar. Il ne savait pas s'il avait ce pouvoir, mais si c'était le cas, c'était forcément lui qui avait provoqué ce soleil de plomb pour les affaiblir.

L'ancien Valet serra les poings. Bientôt viendrait le temps où il se confronterait à son plus vieil ennemi.

Et cette fois, il s'assurerait qu'il reste dans sa bouteille pour un très, très, très long moment.

oOo

Zelena observait avec amusement Lucy et Henry qui s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, terrassés par la chaleur. Elle même essuya des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« C'est insupportable, » déclara Robin en se plantant à côté d'elle.

« Où est Regina ? »

« Toujours chez Mary Margaret. Elles se mettent d'accord sur qui surveillera les enfants quand... le moment sera venu. »

« Oh... je vois. »

Un silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que Zelena se décide à le briser. Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle lança :

« Je suis désolée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, » grimaça t-elle face au ton étonné qu'il avait employé.

On aurait dit qu'une massue venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais... voilà. »

Mieux valait tard que jamais, non ?

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda Robin.

Elle se souvint alors d'une de leurs précédentes conversations qui remontait à des mois, quand il lui avait demandé d'éprouver des regrets. Elle décida d'être honnête.

« Eh bien... je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi, mais... jamais je ne regretterai la naissance de Lucy. »

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Robin quand il posa les yeux sur leur fille.

« J'espérais que tu dises ça. »

L'arrivée de Regina mit un terme à leur échange – sans doute le plus sincère qu'ils aient jamais eu.

« Regardez un peu ça ! »

Elle agita une carte de Tarot devant leurs yeux.

« Je viens de trouver ça devant la maison. »

La carte représentait un homme pendu par un pied. Regina s'empressa d'aller chercher le livre sur le Tarot qu'Henry avait toujours et gardait dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle s'empressa de feuilleter les pages.

« Voilà ! Le Pendu... »

Elle lut rapidement la description.

« Symbole de l'impuissance. »

« L'impuissance ? Mais de qui ? » s'interrogea Robin.

« A ton avis ? » rétorqua Zelena. « La notre, bien sûr ! Ils veulent nous faire savoir que tous nos efforts ne servent à rien ! »

« Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller les enfants. »

Regina referma le livre d'un coup sec.

« Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par une simple carte ! »

Elle la déchira en plusieurs morceaux.

« Nous allons les vaincre. Bientôt, ils ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et la tranquillité reviendra enfin dans cette ville. »

Robin acquiesça. Zelena aurait aimé faire de même mais elle ne partageait guère leur enthousiasme.

Pas alors que Facilier et Jafar disposeraient d'une armée de morts pour les affronter.

oOo

Il faisait nuit. Il n'était pas loin de minuit mais Killian ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il sentait de mauvaises vibrations dans l'air. Une épée à la main, il déambulait dans les rues de Storybrooke. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui plus tôt dans la soirée. Le pirate se sentait oppressé et cette sensation ne le quittait pas.

Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire aujourd'hui.

Il manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette s'avançant vers lui mais se détendit quand il reconnut Lily.

« Insomnie ? » devina t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« De toute façon, je ne dors plus depuis quelques jours à cause de la chaleur. »

Même à cette heure tardive, il faisait encore très chaud. Killian avait entendu dire que Will pensait que c'était un stratagème de Jafar pour les affaiblir, ce qui ne serait guère étonnant.

« Alors, tu as parlé à ton père ? »

Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Non, » grinça Lily. « Je n'y arrive pas. Et s'il me rejetait ? Il a d'autres choses à faire que de s'intéresser à une fille dont il ignorait l'existence... »

« Tu parles du Roi Arthur. Ce type est la définition même de noblesse. Bien sûr qu'il ne te rejettera pas. »

« Hmm... je lui dirai... après la bataille. »

« A supposer que vous en ressortiez tous les deux vivants. »

« Toi, on peut dire que tu es la définition même d'optimisme. »

Killian roula des yeux avant de saisir son pendentif en forme de cygne. Sa gorge se serra : seule une toute petite tache sur le sommet du crâne était toujours blanche.

Emma était presque perdue. Et toujours aucune trace des Lumières Sombres.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours imaginé pouvoir la sauver à temps. Mais maintenant...

Il était en train de perdre espoir.

Comment feraient-ils tous, sans leur Sauveuse pour les guider ?

Et _lui_ , comment ferait-il sans elle ?

« Eh, tout n'est pas perdu, tu sais, » déclara Lily. « On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une bonne surprise... »

« Depuis quand es-tu si optimiste ? »

« C'est l'avantage de passer son temps avec Arthur et les chevaliers... »

Killian allait répondre quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la rue voisine. Soudain, des ombres mouvantes se mirent à recouvrir le sol et les murs et un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Killian.

« Ça commence, » s'étrangla Lily.

Paralysée, elle sortit son téléphone et se mit à appeler tout le monde pour les prévenir.

« Il y a des chevaliers en poste à trois rues d'ici, » lui dit-elle. « Dépêche-toi de les avertir ! »

Elle même partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

Le moment était venu. Facilier arrivait avec son sbire Jafar et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : les envoyer dans l'au-delà.

oOo

Jafar observait avec un amusement certain les troupes adverses se déployer. Le pirate, Regina, Snow White et son Prince étaient en première ligne. Un peu plus en retrait, il y avait Robin, Zelena et Lucy, ainsi que Lily, Maleficient, Ursula et son père. Les habitants d'Arendelle, dont la Reine, étaient présents eux aussi. Enfin, sur le côté, il aperçut ses plus vieux ennemis : Will Scarlet, Alice, Cyrus et ses frères Taj et Rafi. Il se jura qu'il les tuerait lui-même.

Et bien sûr, derrière, les chevaliers formaient une ligne avec au centre, le Roi Arthur. Quelques autres habitants avaient eux aussi décidé d'être suicidaires en se joignant à la bataille.

Aux côtés de Jafar, Facilier se tenait bien droit avec le Graal dans la main droite. Mélanie était quant à elle derrière le sorcier vaudou, le regard sombre.

« Nous avons mûrement réfléchir, » avança le sorcier vaudou. « Nous avons décidé de vous laisser une chance de vous rendre et de quitter cette ville. »

« Cela ne concerne pas tout le monde, évidemment, » précisa Jafar en foudroyant le Valet et ses amis du regard.

Malgré tout, Jafar sentait la nervosité de Facilier. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à autant d'adversaires à éliminer. Il doutait, le génie pouvait clairement le voir.

« C'est hors de question, » dit David, reprenant son rôle de leader. « Storybrooke est notre ville, et vous n'avez rien à y faire. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux : partez tant que vous le pouvez encore ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Bande d'imbéciles, » maugréa Facilier. « Vous croyiez vraiment que vous n'auriez à affronter que nous trois ? »

Jafar fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Son allié fit apparaître une gourde d'un claquement de doigts : c'était celle qu'ils avaient dérobée au pirate et qui contenait l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton. Il la versa alors dans le Graal.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu : visiblement, Facilier avait changé d'avis et se préparait à l'activer. Si Jafar en fut contrarié une seconde, il se rendit vite compte que ça ne changeait en fait rien à ses plans. C'était même beaucoup mieux ainsi.

« Vous ne parviendrez jamais à le faire fonctionner ! » lança Regina. « Pour ça, vous avez besoin de Lucy et jamais, jamais elle ne vous rejoindra ! »

« Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez... »

Il tendit le bras et attrapa la main de Mélanie qu'il colla au Graal. Il se mit alors à murmurer une incantation qui eut pour effet de transférer la magie de la jeune fille dans l'objet. Mélanie essaya de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'au bout de dix secondes. Pliée en deux, le souffle court, ses yeux exprimaient son étonnement et sa colère. Le Graal s'illumina alors.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de Lucy pour activer le Graal. Il me fallait juste une sorcière assez puissante. »

La trahison se lut sur le visage de Mélanie qui recula de plusieurs pas.

« Mais alors, pourquoi avoir cherché à rallier Lucy de votre côté ? » s'exclama Robin.

« Assez de paroles ! » l'ignora Facilier. « Place au dernier ingrédient... »

Il claqua alors des doigts et fit apparaître une dague dans sa main : celle du Dark One.

« Mais comment ?! » lança Regina. « Elle était dans mon caveau, protégée par... »

Ses yeux dévièrent alors sur Mélanie.

« ...un sort de sang. »

Jafar trouvait drôle de voir les héros constater leur propre stupidité et leur incapacité à deviner leurs plans.

« Voyez-vous, le Graal a été forgé par les Ténèbres... et ne peut donc être activé que par les Ténèbres. »

Il fit tourner la dague entre ses doigts.

« Et j'ai entendu dire qu'elles se trouvaient à Camelot, en ce moment... »

« Non ! » hurla le pirate. « Vous n'utiliserez pas Emma ! »

Facilier éclata de rire.

« Vous croyez ? »

Il se tourna vers Jafar, qui retint son souffle. Enfin ! Ils y étaient... Il avait attendu ce moment depuis des mois.

« Jafar, je souhaite que le Dark One Emma Swan apparaisse ici, juste devant moi. »

« A vos ordres... maître. »

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix. Il claqua des doigts et exauça le premier vœu de Facilier, qu'il avait si précieusement gardé jusque là.

Le corps d'Emma apparût sur le sol. Elle était toujours profondément endormie. Jafar se dit que le pirate n'aurait pas dû être si bavard en clamant à tout bout de champ ce qui était arrivé à sa chère et tendre.

« Jafar... je souhaite qu'elle se réveille. »

Le cœur de Jafar explosa de joie et il s'empressa d'obéir. Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa.

Puis, à la grande surprise générale, Facilier s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

« Hélas, mon cher maître, vous n'avez jamais appris la plus basique des leçons... la magie vient toujours avec un prix. »

Il avait réussi : il s'était enfin débarrassé de lui. Le triomphe était proche.

Et au même moment, Emma ouvrit les yeux.

oOo

Merlin était assis sur le lit de Morgane, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le simple fait de la regarder l'apaisait : il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille depuis que les chevaliers étaient partis à Storybrooke rejoindre Killian et tous les autres pour les aider.

Il avait supplié Viviane de mettre un terme à leur accord pour les accompagner mais celle-ci, toujours aussi bornée, avait purement et simplement refusé, le condamnant à observer le cygne se noircir d'heure en heure sans pouvoir rien faire.

Son attention fut distraite par un bruit léger. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le lit où était allongée Emma. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'y était plus.

Il se releva d'un bond. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri déchirant retentit à l'extérieur. Il se précipita à la fenêtre et fut horrifié de voir que c'était le cygne qui hurlait et se convulsait.

Cela dura quelques secondes, puis l'oiseau disparût dans un flash lumineux.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Emma Swan était réveillée.

* * *

 **Vous l'aurez compris, le chapitre suivant est celui de la grande bataille. Il sera là mercredi si tout va bien ! Black Angelis.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre de la bataille. En prévision, la signification de la prophétie dévoilée, plusieurs retours, des morts et un cliffhanger.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres mais je n'ai pas voulu le couper pour ne pas casser le rythme.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 38**

oOo

Henry était de plus en plus nerveux, à tel point qu'il faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

« Arrête un peu, gamin, tu me donnes le tournis, » maugréa Isaac.

S'il essayait de paraître détendu, c'était franchement raté : il tortillait ses doigts et faisait de gros efforts pour rester en place.

Il avait été décidé que ce serait l'ancien Auteur qui serait chargé de les surveiller lui, Roland et Neal pendant que tous les autres se battraient. Ariel était là elle aussi et était partie coucher Neal et Roland. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'éviter ce combat : inspirés par la fausse excuse que Lucy avait donnée à Regina, Isaac et lui tentaient depuis plus d'une semaine de réparer la plume d'Auteur dans le manoir de Merlin. Hélas, tous leurs essais s'étaient soldés par un échec.

« Vous pensez que ça a commencé ? » interrogea Henry.

« Ça m'étonnerait : on entendrait du bruit et on verrait des boules de feu voler à travers le ciel... »

« Hmm... »

L'attente était insupportable. De plus, Henry était victime d'une profonde injustice : Lucy allait participer à la bataille pendant que lui serait condamné à rester caché. Certes, elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, mais il aurait pu apprendre à manier une épée si Regina ne s'y était pas formellement opposée.

Ariel revint et s'assit dans le canapé, une main posée sur son ventre. Henry savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le Prince Eric, son mari, qui s'était joint à la bataille.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien, » tenta t-il de la rassurer.

Cela dût sonner extrêmement faux car lui même était inquiet, mais elle acquiesça doucement.

« J'en suis persuadée. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent dérivèrent jusqu'à se poser sur le calendrier de la cuisine. Ils étaient le 31 juillet... cela faisait plus de six mois qu'Emma avait disparu.

Une pensée naquit alors dans son esprit. Le 31 juillet... le dernier jour du septième mois...

Le _septième_ mois...

Il se rua alors sur sa sacoche et saisit le livre qu'il avait rédigé, tournant frénétiquement les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la prophétie.

 _Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata._

« Isaac ! Venez voir ça ! »

Intrigué, celui-ci s'approcha.

« Le septième, c'est le mois de juillet ! Il s'apprête à pousser son dernier soupir puisqu'il sera bientôt minuit ! La prophétie va se réaliser d'une minute à l'autre ! Il faut absolument que je rejoigne les autres ! »

« C'est hors de question, gamin. Ta mère t'a ordonné de rester ici, et elle me tuera si je te laisse sortir. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se rua hors de l'appartement sans se soucier de si Isaac le suivait ou non.

Il courut plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru jusque la rue principale de la ville où était supposée avoir lieu la bataille.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de tomber lorsqu'il aperçut Emma qui se tenait droite à côté de Jafar. Sur le sol, Facilier semblait inconscient tandis que Mélanie foudroyait le génie du regard. Mais Henry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère. Elle n'était pas comme dans son souvenir. Elle semblait plus sombre, comme si toute sa lumière avait était occultée par les Ténèbres.

« Vous m'avez menti ! » s'exclama Mélanie. « Vous me disiez que je n'étais pas assez puissante pour activer le Graal... que seule Lucy l'était. Pourquoi aviez-vous tant besoin d'elle dans ce cas ?! »

« Facilier avait passé un pacte avec ses amis de l'au-delà pour pouvoir te créer. En échange, il devait leur livrer la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps... Mais tout ceci n'a plus aucune importance désormais. Facilier est hors-course, à présent. Je ne suis plus le serviteur de personne ! »

« Moi non plus, » siffla Mélanie. « J'acceptais d'obéir à Facilier... mais jamais je ne me soumettrai à vous ! »

Henry crut que Jafar allait tuer Mélanie sur le champ pour son insolence mais se contenta de la toiser avec supériorité.

« Fais ce qu'il te plaît. Le pacte de Facilier ne me concerne pas : tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. »

Furieuse, elle recula de plusieurs pas en arrière. Lucy, qui était à côté de Zelena, se détacha de sa mère et vint se planter à côté de Mélanie.

« Vous ne triompherez pas, » dit-elle courageusement. « Si je suis vraiment la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi ! »

Emma ne disait toujours rien, se contentant d'observer la scène d'un regard inexpressif.

« C'est ce que tu crois... »

En voyant les deux jeunes filles l'une à côté de l'autre, Henry fut soudain frappé d'une évidence.

« Mais bien sûr ! »

Tout le monde l'entendit et tourna la tête vers lui, remarquant sa présence. Regina fut frappée d'horreur.

« Henry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Retourne chez Mary Margaret tout de suite ! »

Il l'ignora et s'approcha de Mélanie et Lucy.

« Lucy, tu es née d'une terrible sorcière et d'un voleur honorable... tu es la fille d'une méchante et d'un héros... »

Inspiré, il poursuivit sa tirade :

« Mélanie, tu es la création de deux sorciers maléfiques... mais tu as pris vie grâce à des cheveux de Regina et Robin... tu es née de la magie noire et du Véritable Amour... »

Personne dans l'assistance ne semblait voir où il voulait en venir.

« Vous êtes issues toutes les deux des Ténèbres et de la Lumière... vous êtes forcément les Lumières Sombres ! »

Pas une seule fois, depuis qu'il avait découvert la prophétie, il n'avait pensé que cet équilibre entre le bien et le mal prenait son origine dans la conception... car combien de sorciers naissaient de la lumière et de l'obscurité ? Pas beaucoup.

Lucy et Mélanie échangèrent un regard étonné mais semblèrent prendre ses paroles au sérieux.

« Vous avez le pouvoir de vaincre les Ténèbres ! »

« Qu'importe ! » rugit Jafar. « Deux adolescentes, dont l'une n'est qu'une vulgaire poupée vaudou, ne seront jamais assez puissantes pour m'arrêter ! »

Sentant le danger approcher, Henry recula. La dague à la main, Jafar se tourna vers Emma.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien activer le Graal... »

« Non ! »

Le cri de Killian retentit comme une lamentation désespérée.

« Emma, je t'en supplie... je sais que tu es toujours là. Ne fais pas ça. Ne laisse pas les Ténèbres gagner. »

« Ne répondez pas, » ordonna Jafar. « Cet imbécile nous fait perdre notre temps. »

Emma n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir et posa ses mains sur le Graal. L'objet fut aussitôt entouré par une fumée noire, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement. Quand la fumée se dissipa, il était entouré d'un halo violet.

« Parfait ! »

Il se mit alors à réciter une formule. Les mots étaient dans une langue inconnue mais Henry reconnut très bien certains noms qui lui étaient cruellement familiers.

« Cora... Peter Pan... Ingrid... Cruella... Amara... Mordred... »

Il continua à parler pendant plus d'une minute mais tous les noms suivants étaient inconnus à Henry.

Au final, c'étaient plus de cinquante silhouettes qui se dressèrent derrière Jafar, échos fantomatiques du passé.

« Alors ? Vous pensez toujours avoir une chance de me battre ? Je sais que vous connaissez très bien certains d'entre eux... mais n'essayez pas de les rallier à votre cause : j'ai activé le Graal, je suis leur maître, ils m'obéissent tous. »

Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Emma :

« Exterminez-les. »

Henry frissonna de voir ce que sa mère était devenue.

La plus pure des lumières obscurcie par la noirceur.

Le Soleil Noir.

Et...

Alors que le septième s'apprêtait à pousser son dernier soupir, les Lumières Sombres firent face au Soleil Noir et la bataille finale éclata.

oOo

C'était comme si l'apocalypse s'était déclenchée sur Storybrooke. D'un seul mouvement, tous les sorciers ramenés par Jafar attaquèrent leurs adversaires.

Mary Margaret ne dut son salut qu'à ses anciens réflexes de chasseuse lorsqu'elle fuyait Regina dans la Forêt Enchantée : elle se baissa juste à temps pour esquiver une boule de feu. Comme si le signal était donné, tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde se précipitèrent en avant, l'épée brandie. Sans doute connaissaient-ils une partie des mages noirs ranimés pour les avoir eux-mêmes mis hors d'état de nuire par le passé.

Sans guère réfléchir davantage, elle se précipita dans la mêlée, bien qu'elle était plus effrayée que jamais. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas s'approcher de Cora : aussitôt qu'elle se retrouverait sur son chemin, elle la tuerait pour se venger, c'était certain. Heureusement, elle semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur ses filles, Regina et Zelena.

Mary Margaret, alors qu'elle se battait avec un des sorciers, s'aperçut vite que la bataille serait ardue à remporter : elle avait la désagréable impression que son adversaire s'amusait avec elle, la laissait tenter de lui porter des coups avant de la repousser alors qu'il aurait très bien pu l'envoyer voler à dix mètres de là.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il sembla en avoir assez de ce petit jeu et s'apprêta à l'étrangler. C'était sans compter sur David qui surgit derrière lui et lui transperça le corps de son épée. Le sorcier se dématérialisa alors en poussière qui se dispersa dans les airs.

« Merci, » souffla Mary Margaret, une main sur la hanche.

Elle n'eut guère plus de deux secondes de répit qu'un autre adversaire se précipitait déjà vers elle. Sa gorge se serra : il en restait beaucoup trop à son goût. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui apprit que même les chevaliers semblaient en difficulté.

Son attention fut distraite par une voix familière derrière elle.

« Mary Margaret. »

Elle sursauta et fit volte-face pour toiser Emma. Elle n'avait plus rien de la Sauveuse : les Ténèbres l'avaient presque entièrement transformée.

Ce moment d'inattention permit à son assaillant de lui entailler profondément le bras. Mary Margaret lâcha son épée et tomba sur le sol en gémissant, tentant de contenir l'hémorragie.

Mais le plus douloureux n'était pas tant sa blessure que le sourire cruel d'Emma qui éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« On dirait que quelqu'un a perdu la main... »

Sans s'attarder, elle disparût dans la mêlée. Le cœur en miettes, Mary Margaret resta paralysée jusqu'à ce que David la force à se relever et l'entraîne vers le Granny's, où Belle, Rumple et les fées se trouvaient pour assister les blessés.

« Ne reste pas là ! »

« Mais... »

« Ce serait de la folie de se battre avec une blessure pareille. »

« Emma... »

« Je sais. Viens. »

Sans se soucier de ses protestations, il la poussa littéralement à l'intérieur du restaurant. Avant que la porte se referme, elle eût le temps d'apercevoir le champ de bataille. Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac.

Si les sorciers-fantômes étaient moins nombreux, c'était également le cas des chevaliers dont plusieurs gisaient sur le sol. Inconscients ou morts, Mary Margaret n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir...

Mais comment cette folie finirait-elle ?

oOo

Regina envoya une énième boule de feu que Cora esquiva aisément. Sa chère mère l'avait immédiatement prise en grippe aussitôt que la bataille avait commencé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un ordre de Jafar mais en tout cas, elle n'était pas devenue moins redoutable en mourant.

Zelena était de suite venue lui prêter main forte, laissant Lucy et Mélanie coopérer. Elle savait que c'était une manière de venger son abandon, et elle devait avouer qu'elle comptait sur la puissance de sa sœur pour l'emporter sur Cora.

Elle ignorait si l'ancienne Reine de Cœur était consciente que la sorcière rousse qui l'affrontait avec hargne était la fille qu'elle avait abandonné des années plus tôt. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle : Zelena n'était qu'une adversaire comme les autres, qu'elle éliminerait comme les autres sans se poser de questions.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si puissante ! » grimaça Zelena en évitant une rafale de magie.

« Je ne m'étais jamais battue contre elle ! » rétorqua Regina.

Elle s'assura rapidement qu'Henry n'était plus dans les parages : elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il risquerait de lui désobéir ! Elle aurait dû verrouiller magiquement l'appartement au lieu de simplement le protéger.

Regina vit alors Zelena s'écraser contre un mur. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Peter Pan voler à plusieurs mètres du sol et la fixant d'un air narquois.

« Espèce de sale petit... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, se sentant projetée vers le sol. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle se retrouva avec Zelena au-dessus d'elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'est alors que le petit cratère à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait deux secondes plus tôt attira son attention.

« Ne me remercie pas, » railla Zelena avant de se relever et de l'aider à faire de même.

Toutes les deux manquèrent de déraper sur une plaque de glace. Ingrid semblait s'appliquer à geler tout le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de transformer la rue en gigantesque patinoire. Seule Elsa, qui affrontait sa tante, n'était pas gênée.

« Génial, j'espère que tu as apporté des patins à glace, » ironisa Zelena.

« Où est Maleficient ?! » s'agaça Regina.

La sorcière n'était nulle part en vue, pas plus que Lily.

« Elle pourrait faire fondre cette glace en une seconde sous sa forme de dragon. »

L'arrivée de trois sorciers mit un terme à leur échange. Regina ne comprit pas pourquoi Cora se désintéressa soudainement d'elles et jeta son dévolu sur le premier qu'elle aperçut – en l'occurrence, Poséidon – jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux et voie Jafar, sur un tapis volant, surplombant la rue. Non seulement il ne se battait pas, mais en plus il contrôlait tous les sorciers qu'il avait ramenés.

C'était comme un gigantesque jeu d'échecs dont il contrôlait tous les pions.

oOo

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Will. Tu tiens à peine debout. »

« Lâche-moi ! »

Will tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Robin mais ses jambes se dérobèrent presque sur lui. Il venait de se prendre une boule de feu dans le bas du ventre et ne devait sa survie qu'à Alice qui avait réussi à la dévier au dernier moment, réduisant sa taille. Sans son intervention, il se serait transformé en torche humaine.

Robin le força à entrer dans le Granny's et repartit se battre. Belle accourût immédiatement vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Comment ça se présente, là-dehors ? »

« Pas très bien... »

Il regarda autour de lui. Rumple, à sa grande surprise, aidait les fées à soigner les chevaliers. Whale était là aussi pour s'occuper des blessures les plus bénignes, qui ne nécessitaient pas de traitement magique et Granny supervisait tout le monde, donnant des ordres à tout bout de champ. Henry s'était réfugié à l'intérieur du restaurant et avait la mine sombre.

La Mère Supérieure avisa rapidement son état et colla ensuite une fiole de potion à ses lèvres.

« Buvez. »

Il obéit mais manqua de recracher tout le liquide tant le goût était atroce. Saisi d'une quinte de toux, il faillit s'étouffer plusieurs fois.

Bleue le fit ensuite s'allonger.

« Il faut compter une dizaine de minutes pour que la potion fasse effet. »

« Quoi ? Il faut que j'y retourne tout de suite ! »

Il fit mine de se lever mais Belle se planta devant lui.

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que cette brûlure n'aura pas disparu. »

Will n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience et en profita pour regarder autour de lui : il y avait plusieurs chevaliers, le Prince Eric et August qui étaient dans un sale état.

« Mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver sur le chemin d'Emma, » soupira ce dernier, comme s'il regrettait son amie.

Il ne s'était pas encore frotté à la Dark One, trop occupé avec les autres sorciers. Il était furieux que Jafar regarde la scène du haut de son tapis volant sans avoir le cran de venir se battre lui-même. Will n'attendait qu'une chose : venger Anastasia.

Enfin, quand les dix minutes furent écoulées, Belle l'autorisa à retourner sur le champ de bataille en lui recommandant d'être plus prudent.

Il l'écouta à peine et se précipita dehors, analysant rapidement la situation. Cyrus, Taj et Rafi combattaient ensemble leur mère, Amara, et Alice s'était jointe à Ruby et à plusieurs nains. Aucun ne semblait en difficulté, au contraire d'Anna et Kristoff qui peinaient à résister face à Peter Pan, qui lui semblait bien s'amuser. L'ancien Valet vola aussitôt à leur secours.

Il aurait donné cher pour posséder un champignon magique du Pays des Merveilles afin de faire rétrécir tous leurs adversaires.

oOo

Zelena glissa et manqua de tomber pour la dixième fois au moins. Depuis que cette satanée Reine des Neiges avait décidé de geler toute la rue, le combat était devenu encore plus ardu. Elle serait devenue sa cible prioritaire si Cora n'était pas là.

Elle s'était souvent imaginée rencontrer sa mère et la confronter pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais songé que ce pourrait être dans de pareilles circonstances et surtout, qu'elle aurait à se battre contre elle.

Seulement, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Zelena contourna Mary Margaret et David, qui avaient déjà été blessés tous les deux et chercha Lucy du regard. Sa fille formait une bonne équipe avec Mélanie et n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'elle, aussi ne s'attarda t-elle pas. Elle envoya valser deux sorciers qui tentèrent de s'en prendre à elle avant de remarquer Isaac qui se faufilait entre les chevaliers.

Mais que fichait-il ici ? Il n'avait pas jugé utile de s'entraîner au combat, préférant se retrancher dans le manoir de Merlin. Peut-être voulait-il récupérer Henry et le ramener en sécurité étant donné qu'il avait échoué à la retenir ?

En tout cas, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir repérée : la femme aux cheveux noirs et blancs – Cruella, si elle se souvenait bien – l'intercepta et l'entraîna à l'écart du champ de bataille.

Intriguée, elle décida de les suivre, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

« Je t'ai manqué, _darling_? » murmura Cruella.

Isaac était comme gelé sur place : Ingrid n'aurait pas fait mieux.

« ...pas vraiment, » répondit l'ancien Auteur avec morgue.

Zelena sentit que quelque chose liait ces deux-là, sans qu'elle parvienne à déterminer quoi exactement. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça : d'un geste de la main, elle envoya Cruella voler à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » siffla t-elle. « Vous ne savez pas vous battre ! »

Toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu Cruella, il ne répondit pas. A bout de patience, Zelena lui ordonna d'un ton glacial :

« Allez vous cacher dans le Granny's puisque c'est la seule chose que vous sachiez faire ! »

Furieuse d'avoir gaspillé son temps, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le centre de la bataille. Ça ne se présentait pas bien pour eux : il restait plus de la moitié des sorciers-fantômes de Jafar et la plupart des chevaliers étaient blessés, dont certains n'étaient plus en état de se battre. Zelena aperçut au loin Cora qui se battait de nouveau avec Regina mais elle estima qu'elles étaient trop loin. Voyant Elsa qui commençait à faiblir face à Ingrid à proximité, elle décida d'aller lui prêter main forte.

Juste à côté, Hook, Ursula, Lily et Maleficient combattaient un sorcier que Zelena n'avait jamais vu mais qui l'impressionna par sa puissance : c'était peut-être un ancien Dark One.

Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut pour ainsi dire fatale : Ingrid en profita pour lui envoyer une rafale de glace... en plein sur le cœur.

Le souffle coupé, elle tomba à genoux, les mains pressées sur la poitrine. C'était la deuxième fois que cette maudite sorcière l'atteignait de la sorte !

Elle réussit à se relever tant bien que mal et essaya de ne pas vaciller. La première fois, elle avait pu se soigner avec l'Élixir du Cœur Blessé.

Mais il ne lui en restait plus et à sa connaissance, le seul autre remède était un acte d'Amour Véritable.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la sauver cette fois ?

oOo

Lily commençait à désespérer. Rien, rien, _absolument rien_ ne semblait atteindre Mordred dont le seul objectif semblait être les exterminer tous les quatre.

C'était forcément un coup de Jafar qui était au courant qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Camelot !

Les boules de feu de Maleficient n'avaient que bien peu d'effet sur lui et les tentacules d'Ursula ne parvenaient même pas à le faire vaciller d'un seul centimètre. Lily et Killian, avec leurs épées, étaient pour ainsi dire en _grande difficulté_.

« Non ! Perceval ! »

Alarmés par le cri qu'Arthur avait poussé, ils se retournèrent tous en même temps pour constater que Perceval gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Vu la quantité qui recouvrait le sol, Lily sut aussitôt qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Son cœur se serra et elle se sentit désolée pour ce chevalier qui s'était montré courtois et patient en lui apprenant à manier une épée.

Cependant, elle n'avait guère le temps de s'apitoyer : le combat faisait rage, elle pleurerait Perceval plus tard. Si Killian et Maleficient se ressaisirent vite, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Ursula qui resta figée, le regard embué de larmes. Elle avait lâché son épée sur le sol. Lily comprit une seconde trop tard que Mordred, profitant de son inattention, allait la saisir. Il s'apprêta à la transpercer quand Poséidon jaillit.

« Ursula ! »

Sursautant, celle-ci se retourna et ne put que regarder l'épée passer à travers le corps de son père. Poséidon s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol et se mit à cracher du sang.

« Père ! »

Les larmes se mirent à couler en abondance sur ses joues. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur les chances de survie de Poséidon et ne chercha pas à le rassurer avec des paroles vides de sens, et Lily l'admira pour cela.

« Je t'aime... ma petite sirène. »

« Père ? » gémit Ursula.

Mais Poséidon avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Le cri de désespoir d'Ursula déchira le cœur de Lily.

« Père ! »

Elle secoua son corps pour obtenir une réaction mais seul le silence lui répondit.

« Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, » déclara Killian.

Avisant les alentours, il appela Robin qui venait de terrasser un sorcier-fantôme. Un seul regard vers Ursula lui permit de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et il l'entraîna vers le Granny's.

Mordred, qui entre temps avait changé de cible, revint droit sur eux.

« Tu ne pensais pas te débarrasser si facilement de moi, _petite sœur_? »

Lily fut horrifiée de l'entendre. Mais comment diable pouvait-il savoir ? Encore Jafar, à tous les coups ! Les amis de l'au-delà de Facilier lui avaient sans doute tout appris sur les habitants de Storybrooke...

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour voir si Arthur n'avait rien entendu. Heureusement, il était en train de se battre, Excalibur à la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien... pas encore, du moins. »

Le sang de Lily bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ce petit crétin allait voir de quel bois un dragon se chauffait...

oOo

Killian balayait la rue du regard. Tout n'était plus que désolation : des corps jonchaient le sol et il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de flaques de sang tant il y en avait. Et au contraire des chevaliers, les sorciers-fantômes ne faiblissaient pas, eux.

Cependant, c'était une personne en particulier qu'il cherchait. A plusieurs mètres, il vit enfin la chevelure blonde d'Emma. Il s'apprêtait à courir vers elle quand un rugissement attira son attention.

Un dragon en fureur volait à travers le ciel et crachait des flammes. Maleficient semblait horrifiée : Killian comprit que c'était Lily.

Seulement, Cruella décida d'entrer en scène et cracha sa fumée verte caractéristique vers la dragonne. Le pirate eut un très mauvais pressentiment, qui se confirma lorsque Lily fonça sur lui en crachant une gerbe de flammes qu'il ne parvint à éviter qu'au dernier moment.

Comme si ils avaient besoin d'un ennemi supplémentaire ! Regina, comprenant ce qui se passait, envoya Cruella se fracasser contre un mur. Inconsciente, elle ne se releva pas, mais Lily n'était pas délivrée du sort pour autant. Maleficient se résolut alors à se transformer à son tour et engagea un combat contre sa fille. Le ciel se transforma en fournaise tandis que les deux bêtes s'affrontaient. Il était clair que Maleficient ne faisait que se défendre, refusant de blesser sa fille.

Cependant, trop pris dans la bataille, peu s'intéressèrent vraiment au combat de dragons, sauf bien sûr Jafar qui, Killian en était sûr, devait jubiler devant ce spectacle.

Voyant enfin sa chance d'approcher Emma, Killian s'élança vers elle. Occupée à malmener deux chevaliers, elle ne prêta tout d'abord pas attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle.

« Emma ! »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le toisa avec froideur.

« Tu veux tenter ta chance contre moi, pirate ? »

« Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... Jafar te contrôle. »

Mais une petite voix au fond de lui savait que la seule influence de la dague ne pouvait pas expliquer le comportement d'Emma. Les Ténèbres étaient plus fortes que tout.

Killian regarda son pendentif : il ne restait qu'un tout petit point blanc sur le crâne du cygne. Une toute petite parcelle de Lumière qui allait bientôt céder face à la noirceur.

Les Ténèbres seraient bientôt libres.

Et tout serait bientôt perdu.

Au loin, Maleficient avait plaqué Lily au sol et tentait de l'immobiliser. Mary Margaret et David étaient blessés tous les deux et Robin boitait sévèrement. Elsa ne tenait presque plus debout face à Ingrid tandis qu'Anna et Kristoff luttaient faiblement contre Peter Pan, aidés par Ruby et les nains. Will, Alice, Cyrus, Taj et Rafi s'épuisaient contre Amara. Regina se battait toujours contre Cora, aidée par Zelena mais celle-ci ne semblait pas être dans son état normal et donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Lucy et Mélanie continuaient de vaincre les sorciers-fantômes les uns après les autres mais ceux-ci semblaient toujours plus nombreux.

Killian ne put nier l'évidence.

Ils étaient en train de perdre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être dans le camp des perdants ? » railla Emma.

Le pirate essaya de l'ignorer de toutes ses forces et chercha Arthur du regard. Épuisé, las de voir ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres, il retira son heaume et s'approcha de Mordred.

« Mordred, il faut que cette folie cesse. Tu étais un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, autrefois. Ces hommes étaient tous tes camarades. Et toi... tu étais mon neveu. »

Soudain, les combats s'arrêtèrent et tous se tournèrent vers eux. Killian leva les yeux : Jafar semblait satisfait.

« Ton neveu ? Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux te dire ? »

« Merlin ne te l'a jamais dit, pas vrai ? »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Le ton d'Arthur était tendu. Lily sembla enfin débarrassée de l'emprise de Cruella et reprit forme humaine, tout comme Maleficient. Killian grimaça : le temps des grandes révélations était venu, après toutes ces années de mensonges.

« Tu as toujours cru ne pas avoir d'enfants, alors que tu en as deux. »

« Comment ?! »

Il était de plus en plus perdu et Killian eut pitié de lui.

« Mon père n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. »

« Merlin est ton père. »

« Non, _tu_ es mon père. »

Le monde sembla s'écrouler sur Arthur tant il était choqué. Lily, reprenant ses esprits, comprit que Mordred allait tout révéler au Roi et Killian était certain qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

« C'est impossible, » souffla Arthur. « Je n'aurais jamais fait ça avec Morgane... avec ma demi-sœur... »

« Tu connais les Ténèbres... elles corrompent tous les esprits, surtout les plus faibles, et troublent les perceptions... »

Un silence de mort accueillit ses paroles. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« ...tu as dit que j'avais deux enfants. »

« Ne prends pas cet air interrogateur. Tu connais déjà la réponse. Tu _sais_ qui me ressemble tant... tout le monde semble avoir compris sauf toi. »

Arthur plissa les yeux, s'avouant quelque chose qu'il avait peut-être au fond de lui toujours su. Il tourna la tête vers celle qu'il cherchait.

« Lily. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Maleficient la serra contre elle.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, désespérée.

« Comme c'est touchant, » se moqua Jafar, perché sur son tapis volant. « J'ai toujours aimé les réunions familiales... mais la pause a assez duré. »

Il consentit enfin à redescendre sur le sol.

« Après ce touchant intermède, revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous. Il est évident que vous ne pourrez jamais l'emporter. Quelqu'un veut-il faire partager à tout le monde ses dernières volontés ? »

« Oui, moi. »

Jafar fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme bruns aux yeux verts accompagné d'une femme aux très longs cheveux blonds que Killian reconnut immédiatement.

« Merlin. »

oOo

Jafar toisa avec mépris le sorcier qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Merlin, de part sa réputation et le pirate qui n'avait que son nom à la bouche depuis qu'il était revenu de Camelot. En revanche, il ignorait qui était la femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Viviane ! » entendit-il Lily dire, impressionnée.

« C'est terminé, Jafar. Vous avez assez tourmenté mes chevaliers comme ça. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Réprimant un ricanement, le Graal dans une main, la dague du Dark One dans l'autre, il ordonna :

« Recommencez à vous battre ! »

Il jubila quand il les vit tous lui obéir. Même si certains de ses sorciers avaient été vaincus, il en restait bien assez pour le débarrasser de ces nuisibles et se lancer à la conquête des mondes. Cependant, il n'était pas fou : il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un sorcier de la trempe de Merlin sans assistance.

Viviane s'était déjà jointe à la bataille et Merlin se préparait à l'attaquer quand il fut interrompu par Mordred.

« Vous ne me saluez pas ? »

Merlin se figea, horrifié.

« Je vous aurais bien appelé _père_ , mais vu les circonstances, ç'aurait été inapproprié... »

Disant ces mots, il désigna Arthur du regard.

« Vous avez brisé ma mère, » siffla t-il avec haine. « Et maintenant, je vais enfin la venger... »

Il attaqua Merlin avec rage et un combat s'engagea entre les deux. Jafar était confiant : même s'il en sortait vainqueur, Merlin serait très affaibli et il n'aurait plus qu'à l'achever.

Il avisa le corps de Facilier qui était étendu le long d'un mur. Si seulement il pouvait voir ça... lui, le soi-disant servile génie, en vainqueur absolu...

Il n'était pas retourné dans sa bouteille car il restait un vœu à faire au sorcier vaudou, et celui-ci n'était pas mort mais juste plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le plan de Jafar avait été parfait, et il n'était pas question que Merlin le fasse échouer alors que la victoire était si proche.

Plus jamais il ne serait l'esclave de quelqu'un.

oOo

Mélanie commençait à fatiguer : même si elle et Lucy formaient un binôme efficace, elle avait la sensation qu'elles ne verraient jamais le bout de la bataille.

« Il faut vaincre ces sorciers une fois pour toutes ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Pour ça, il faut qu'Arthur détruise le Graal avec Excalibur. »

« Mais comment ? Jafar ne le lâchera pas et il est à dix mètres de haut sur son tapis... »

Mélanie réfléchit. Et si elles n'avaient pas besoin de détruire le Graal, mais juste de le désactiver ? Une fois cela fait, peut-être que les sorciers-fantômes arrêteraient d'obéir à Jafar.

« Viens ! » dit-elle. « J'ai une idée. »

Intriguée, Lucy la suivit.

« Il faut que nous prenions le Graal à Jafar. Puisque les Ténèbres l'ont activé... peut-être que la Lumière pourra l'arrêter ? »

« La Lumière ? Tu veux dire nous deux ? »

« Exactement. Nous sommes les Lumières Sombres, après tout : réunies, nos deux parts de lumière devraient suffire. »

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer... »

Prendre le Graal à Jafar allait s'avérer ardu, aussi Mélanie décida de faire diversion et lui jeta une boule de feu. Le génie la détestait, elle savait qu'il allait répliquer tout de suite.

Ses prédictions se vérifièrent : furieux, il se désintéressa du combat de Mordred et Merlin et lui envoya des boules de feu à son tour. Il baissa sa garde et perdit sa concentration. Cette faille permit à Lucy d'attirer le Graal jusqu'à elle d'un petit geste de la main.

Furieux de s'être laissé avoir si facilement, Jafar se lança à sa poursuite.

« Vite ! » s'écria Mélanie.

Lucy fonça vers elle. Chacune posa une main sur le Graal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » vociféra Jafar.

Il tenta de les approcher mais fut repoussé par le bouclier de protection qu'elles créèrent pour s'isoler de la bataille.

« Maintenant, » dit Lucy.

Mélanie ferma les yeux, se coupant du reste du monde. Il fallait qu'elle apporte toute sa lumière au Graal. Sa courte vie n'avait été que Ténèbres, mais elle songea à ses origines : elle était née à partir du Véritable Amour de Robin et Regina, la plus pure des magies. En puisant au plus profond d'elle même, elle parvint à ressentir cette sensation d'apaisement et de lumière.

Dix secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un seul regard lui apprit que ça avait fonctionné : le Graal était à présent entouré d'un halo doré.

« NON ! »

Jafar avait hurlé si fort qu'on devait pouvoir entendre son cri à l'autre bout de la ville. La bataille s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé : les sorciers-fantômes s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se figèrent sur place, comme s'ils reprenaient leurs esprits. Comprenant qu'il avait perdu, Jafar s'accrocha à la dague du Dark One comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Tuez-en autant que vous pouvez ! »

Emma se saisit alors du premier chevalier qu'elle croisa et lui arracha le cœur sans aucune hésitation.

« Il est temps de remplir notre mission, » déclara Mélanie.

« Nous devons vaincre les Ténèbres, » approuva Lucy.

Sur la même longueur d'onde, elles s'avancèrent vers Emma qui les toisa avec un mépris non dissimulé. De son point de vue, deux adolescentes ne pourraient certainement rien faire contre elle...

Mélanie perçut le regard du pirate, ainsi que celui de Snow White et du Prince. Un regard plein d'espoir.

Cela la galvanisa un peu. D'un même geste, elle et Lucy tendirent les bras devant elle, comme si elles cherchaient à attraper quelque chose d'invisible.

Comme attirées par un aimant, les Ténèbres commencèrent à quitter le corps d'Emma. Elles vinrent peu à peu s'enrouler autour de Lucy et Mélanie, formant une sorte de dôme noir autour d'elles. Bientôt, elles furent totalement submergées par ce flot de noirceur.

« Et maintenant ? » s'angoissa Mélanie.

« Nous les détruisons. Pour toujours, » répondit Lucy.

Instinctivement, Mélanie envoya un flot de lumière sur cet tornade noire, tout comme Lucy. Les Ténèbres luttèrent, comme une entité dotée d'une volonté propre, mais c'était un combat vain. Cette fois, elles avaient trouvé plus fort qu'elles.

Elles finirent par se disperser dans les airs avant de disparaître complètement.

Emma était tombée à genoux, la respiration hachée. Killian s'empressa d'aller la serrer dans ses bras et observa le pendentif en forme de cygne. Il était redevenu blanc comme neige.

C'était terminé.

Le Soleil Noir n'était plus.

Les Lumières Sombres avaient vaincu les Ténèbres.

« Non ! »

Le cri de rage de Jafar fit presque trembler Mélanie. Dans un dernier effort, le sorcier vaincu saisit une épée qui se trouvait sur le sol et se jeta sur Merlin.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en eut pas le temps, peut-être parce qu'il n'en eut pas la volonté : les Ténèbres étaient vaincues, après tout. Il avait rempli sa mission. Il pouvait enfin mourir en paix.

C'était sans compter sur Viviane qui s'interposa au dernier moment.

oOo

Merlin regarda avec horreur Viviane tomber le sol, une tâche écarlate grossissant sur sa robe. Arthur et d'autres chevaliers se précipitèrent sur Jafar avant qu'il ait le temps de porter un autre coup.

Il s'agenouilla près de Viviane et la souleva pour la redresser en position assise.

« J'aurais dû apporter de l'eau de la Fontaine de Barenton... » murmura t-il.

« Non, » murmura t-elle. « J'ai fait mon temps... »

Sa gorge se serra. Malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre une vieille amie.

« Je suis fière de toi, Merlin. Tu es... celui grâce à qui les Ténèbres ont été vaincues... comme je l'avais prédit. »

Elle toussa et son teint devint encore plus livide.

« Notre accord... n'a plus lieu d'être... le temps peut reprendre son cours... à Camelot. Tu es libre... »

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

« Va réveiller Morgane... sois heureux... tu le mérites... »

Elle relâcha sa main et se prépara à expirer pour la dernière fois. Ému, Merlin posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Puisse ce souvenir vous accompagner là où vous allez... »

Il n'était pas amoureux de Viviane, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il voulait tout de même faire quelque chose pour elle. Il aurait juré voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que la vie la quittait définitivement.

Il reposa son corps sur le sol et se releva, balayant les alentours des yeux.

Ils avaient gagné, mais le prix avait été élevé. Les sorciers-fantômes ne semblaient pas savoir comment agir : ils ne sentaient pas à leur place, tout simplement. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, des chevaliers pour la plupart. Son cœur se serra quand il reconnut Perceval parmi les victimes. Arthur était tout simplement effondré.

Merlin se tourna vers Lucy et Mélanie pour leur dire un mot mais n'en eut pas le temps : au même moment, un halo doré les entoura et quand il se dissipa, il ne restait plus que deux bébés de quelques jours sur le sol.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » s'exclama Lily.

« Les Lumières Sombres ont rempli leur mission, » répondit-il doucement. « Désormais, elles peuvent grandir normalement, et n'auront aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. »

« Mais pourtant... c'est Facilier qui avait crée Mélanie... et Mélanie avait fait grandir Lucy... il n'y a pas de rapport ! »

« C'est le Destin, ma chère. Toute chose arrive pour une raison... »

Lily sembla dubitative. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez : on se serait crûs à la fin d'un long cauchemar. Même le ciel clair semblait indiquer que tout irait bien, désormais.

Jusqu'à ce que Zelena s'effondre sur le sol, les cheveux blancs.

* * *

 **Voilà ! L'avant-dernier chapitre sera là vendredi ou samedi ;). Black Angelis.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonjour !**

 **Pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, plusieurs discussions, des départs et le sort de Zelena, ainsi qu'un réveil.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Chapitre 39**

oOo

Regina regarda Zelena s'effondrer sur le sol avec horreur. L'état de ses cheveux ne faisait aucun doute : elle était victime, une nouvelle fois, d'un sort de gel. Regina se précipita auprès d'elle.

« Zelena ?! »

Elle toucha sa peau : elle était déjà glacée. Cette situation lui en rappela une autre, lorsque Zelena avait été enfermée dans la chambre froide du Granny's.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, un bain chaud ne serait pas suffisant pour la sauver. Avisant Merlin, Regina l'interpella :

« Faîtes quelque chose ! »

Le Sorcier lui jeta un regard tellement désolé qu'elle comprit sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer un mot.

« Je suis navré, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire... »

« Non. »

Le ton de Regina était sans appel. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et reconnut Cora. Débarrassée de l'influence de Jafar, elle semblait être redevenue elle-même. Derrière, elle entendit Robin murmurer à Merlin :

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures, pas plus, sauf si bien sûr un acte d'Amour Véritable la sauve à temps. »

Elle put presque entendre les soupirs résignés autour d'elle. Elle devina le regard sombre qu'échangèrent David et Mary Margaret. Elle imagina la tête baissée de Killian et Emma. Elle supposa l'expression solennelle de Lily et Maleficient.

Zelena n'avait personne. Zelena n'aimait personne. Zelena ne serait sauvée par personne.

Sauf peut-être...

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se pencha et embrassa sa sœur sur le front. Puis, elle attendit.

Rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ?! »

Regina ne comprenait pas. Elle avait pardonné Zelena. Elle tenait à elle. Elle voulait qu'elle fasse partie de sa famille. Elle voulait sa grande sœur.

« Le sort l'a atteinte de plein fouet et s'est déjà propagé... un baiser n'est sûrement pas suffisant, » déclara Merlin.

« C'est impossible... »

Zelena choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et papillonna des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses lèvres commençaient déjà à bleuir.

« Regina ? »

« Je suis là. »

La rousse semblait parfaitement avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle remarqua alors la présence de Cora et son regard s'assombrit.

« Vous m'avez abandonnée. »

Regina sentit sa mère se tendre.

« Oui. »

« Vous m'avez jetée dans un panier comme si je n'étais rien. »

« Oui. »

« Je serais morte si cette tornade ne m'avait pas emportée à Oz. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous avez tout donné à Regina tandis que j'ai grandi dans la misère. Ma jalousie m'a rendue verte. J'ai tout fait pour la détruire. Tout ça par votre faute... quelle est votre excuse ? »

Le temps sembla se figer.

« Je n'en ai aucune, » avoua Cora.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour près de Zelena. Regina nota immédiatement les similitudes physiques qu'elles partageaient.

« C'est bien ça, le pire. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Tout comme Regina, je t'ai blessée. Je vous ai fait du mal à toutes les deux... »

« Le regrettez-vous ? »

« Plus que tout. »

« Bien. »

Si Regina s'était parfois imaginée ce que Zelena et Cora pourraient se dire, c'était très loin de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Vous allez repartir ? » demanda Zelena.

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce... de l'autre côté ? »

« C'est très paisible. »

« ...Vous m'attendrez ? Je ne veux pas être seule, là-bas... »

Cora lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Bien sûr, mon enfant. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » intervint Regina. « Tu ne vas pas mourir, Zelena. Tu ne peux pas mourir. »

Pas maintenant, pas alors que les Ténèbres étaient vaincues, pas alors qu'ils avaient gagné.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit... l'optimisme des héros a fini par déteindre sur toi. »

« Je... je vais te ramener à la maison. Je vais trouver une solution. »

D'un petit geste de la main, elle téléporta Zelena puis jeta un regard autour d'elle. Tout ceux qui avaient trouvé refuge au Granny's étaient sortis et transportaient les corps à l'écart. August dut arracher Ursula au cadavre de son père qu'elle refusait de lâcher. Arthur donnait mollement des ordres, affecté par la mort de plusieurs de ses hommes. Lily et Maleficient avaient les yeux vides. Henry avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Emma, encore sous le choc. Killian, juste à côté, parlait à voix basse avec David. Robin avait pris Lucy dans ses bras et tentait en vain de la calmer. Mary Margaret s'occupait quant à elle de Mélanie et la berçait doucement. Les nains étaient assis sur le sol, serrés les uns contre les autres.

Will et Alice tenaient fermement Jafar tandis que Cyrus et ses frères parlaient avec leur mère, Amara. Ingrid discutait avec Anna, Kristoff et Elsa. Peter Pan et Rumple se toisaient avec méfiance, tandis qu'Isaac faisait tout pour rester à l'écart de Cruella. Mordred observait Merlin mais ne se décidait pas à aller lui parler.

Ruby, Belle, Whale, Granny et Eric aidaient quant à eux les fées à soigner tous les blessés.

C'était indéniable, la bataille avait laissé des traces.

« Je suis fière de toi, Regina. »

Elle se tourna vers Cora et lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

« Tu as su te créer une meilleure destinée... Tu as appris comment être heureuse. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, désormais. »

Sa mère lui ouvrit ses bras et Regina s'y réfugia. Cora était tellement différente avec son cœur qu'elle regretta encore plus qu'elle ne l'ait pas eu dans sa poitrine quand elle était encore en vie.

« Je voudrais que tu restes, » murmura t-elle.

« C'est impossible, et tu le sais, » répondit gentiment Cora en s'écartant. « Notre place n'est pas ici... nous ne sommes revenus que grâce à cet objet maléfique. »

Regina acquiesça, avec une pointe de regret dans le regard.

« Zelena... il faut que j'y aille... »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec sa mère puis fit un petit signe de tête à Robin avant de se téléporter pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Elle espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà devenue une statue de glace.

oOo

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton d'Arthur était posé, mais Lily aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve et se mette à hurler. Elle ne supportait pas la déception et la tristesse dans son regard. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il demanda à Maleficient :

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Pendant que j'étais sous ma forme de dragon, et vous victime de la malédiction de Morgane. »

« Je vois... »

Il s'accroupit face à Lily qui releva la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

« Ce... ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Vous étiez toujours si occupé ! Et j'avais peur que... que vous me rejetiez... »

Arthur sembla profondément choqué par cette suggestion.

« Vous... te rejeter ? Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants... »

Sans prévenir, il l'attira contre elle. Lily éclata alors en sanglots et eut l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille.

« Je suis désolée... » répéta t-elle.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » lui dit Maleficient d'un ton mi-agacé mi-amusé.

Cependant, personne n'avait le cœur à la fête, et surtout pas Arthur. Il s'écarta de Lily et soupira longuement.

« Neuf chevaliers sont morts, et tous les autres sont blessés. C'est un véritable désastre... »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir atrocement coupable : c'étaient eux qui avaient été trouver Arthur pour lui demander de l'aide...

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » lui dit-il, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. « Ni celle de Killian, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Les Ténèbres devaient être vaincues coûte que coûte. »

« C'est bien vrai. »

Merlin s'avança vers eux, l'échine courbée, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Même si le prix à payer a été atrocement élevé, cette fois... »

Disant ces mots, il tourna son regard vers le corps sans vie de Viviane. Même si elle n'avait jamais apprécié la Dame du Lac, Lily eut la sensation d'être confrontée à un immense gâchis.

« Cela veut-il dire que les Ténèbres n'existent plus du tout ? Qu'elles ne reviendront jamais ? »

« Oh, elles existent, » répondit Merlin. « Mais plus sous une forme condensée. Elles ne peuvent plus corrompre personne, désormais. Chacun est libre de choisir la voie qu'il veut emprunter, qu'elle soit dans la lumière ou l'obscurité... »

Il fut interrompu par le tintement que la dague du Dark One fit en tombant à ses pieds : elle était désormais vierge de toute inscription. Mordred s'avança alors vers Merlin.

« La malédiction n'existe plus, » fit-il remarquer. « Il n'y aura plus jamais de Dark One. »

« Non, » confirma Merlin.

« Bien des problèmes auraient été évités si elle n'avait pas été créée en premier lieu, » grinça Mordred.

Merlin soupira longuement.

« Je sais... seulement, quand les Ténèbres ont attaqué Camelot, je n'ai pas vu d'autre solution pour les arrêter. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Lily put voir sans difficulté la douleur et le sentiment de trahison sur son visage. Pour la première fois, elle eut même de la peine pour lui.

« Si j'avais eu plus d'honneur ce jour là, je me serais sacrifié moi même. Seulement... j'étais tellement persuadé que Morgane m'avait trahi, tellement furieux, que je me suis servi de toi pour l'atteindre... je ne me le suis jamais pardonné. »

Elle soupçonna Mordred de déjà le savoir mais de vouloir l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Elle était effondrée, vous savez. Ma mère. Elle ne comprenait pas... mais moi, je savais. J'avais les Ténèbres en moi. Elles me murmuraient tous leurs secrets. Je les entendais dans ma tête... mais je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas la détruire encore plus. »

Merlin l'écoutait en silence. Arthur et Maleficient s'étaient éloignés quelque peu.

« Elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne... c'est pour ça qu'elle a crée cet endroit. Avalon. C'était notre refuge. Puis, peu à peu, les Ténèbres se sont faites plus présentes... j'ai commencé à sombrer. Et je l'ai entraînée avec moi... »

« Je... j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, » dit Merlin. « Tout est de ma faute... »

« Je suis mort. Perdu pour toujours... mais elle ne l'est pas encore. Elle peut encore être sauvée... Je compte sur vous. »

« Bien sûr... »

Mordred acquiesça et ils échangèrent une poignée de main un peu hésitante.

« Même si nous ne partageons pas le même sang, tout compte fait... je t'ai élevé comme mon fils et te considérerai toujours comme tel. »

Le premier Dark One le fixa, étonné, puis déclara :

« Content que vous vous en rendiez compte... »

Puis, il se tourna vers Lily :

« Tu as un fort potentiel pour la noirceur... je peux le sentir. »

« Oui, » grinça t-elle.

« ...Mais visiblement, ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire les bons choix. Bonne continuation... _petite sœur_. »

Enfin, il s'adressa à Arthur :

« Vous n'êtes qu'une des trop nombreuses victimes des Ténèbres... Merci, pour m'avoir accepté parmi les chevaliers et m'avoir formé. »

Il alla ensuite se camper près de Cora, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de ses filles.

« Dépêchez-vous de détruire le Graal... il a déjà fait bien assez de dégâts. »

oOo

Killian tenait Emma serrée fort contre lui, respirant son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Plus jamais il ne voulait être séparé d'elle, plus jamais il ne voulait connaître la peur de la perdre.

« J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, » murmura t-il.

« Tu me raconteras ? » demanda t-elle.

« Chaque détail, » promit-il.

Pour l'heure, il y avait plus urgent. Merlin était en grande conversation avec Mordred, Arthur et Lily, aussi le pirate décida de ne pas interrompre ces retrouvailles familiales. Il chercha des yeux Ursula, qu'il trouva assise un peu plus loin sur le sol.

« Tu m'excuses quelques minutes ? » fit-il à Emma. « Il faut que j'aille parler à Ursula... »

« Bien sûr. »

Emma alla rejoindre Henry et ses parents et lui se dirigea vers son amie. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

« Pas autant que moi, » soupira t-elle.

Il compatissait : il savait ce que c'était, perdre un membre de sa famille.

« Je sais qu'il a rejoint ma mère... qu'il doit être heureux, mais... qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? » gémit-elle. « Je n'ai plus personne. »

« C'est faux, » protesta t-il. « Tu m'as moi... et Maleficient... et même Lily. »

Ursula pouffa à la mention de cette dernière.

« Nous sommes tes amis, » insista t-il.

« C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment... »

Le pirate s'en doutait : tout n'aller pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigts. Ursula mettrait sans doute plusieurs mois pour s'en remettre complètement.

C'est alors qu'un portail s'ouvrit à quelques mètres de là, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Un lapin blanc en surgit, suivi d'une femme à la peau noire et d'un homme que Killian ne connaissait pas. Tous deux semblaient un peu perdus.

« Percy ! » s'exclama Will.

Reconnaissant son ami, le lapin s'empressa de le rejoindre. Dès qu'il le vit, Jafar cracha :

« Sale vermine... j'aurais dû faire un tapis avec ta peau quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »

« Silence ! » ordonna Will.

Alice et Cyrus reconnurent immédiatement les nouveaux venus.

« Voici Tiana et Naveen, » présenta t-elle.

« Nous arrivons trop tard ? » lança celui-ci en observant autour de lui.

« Nous avons gagné, » lui apprit Cyrus.

« Et Facilier ? » interrogea Tiana. « Vous avez réussi à le vaincre ? »

« Eh bien... pas exactement... »

Il désigna la silhouette endormie de Facilier. Le sorcier vaudou ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Merlin s'approcha alors de lui et l'examina.

« Il est victime d'une conséquence de son dernier vœu... »

Killian soupçonna Jafar d'avoir planifié de se débarrasser de son maître dès le début et de l'avoir poussé à formuler ce fameux vœu de façon à ce que tout retombe sur lui.

« Mais je sens toujours de la magie en lui. »

« Et s'il se réveille avec l'idée de se venger ? » lança Mary Margaret en s'approchant à son tour.

« Ses amis de l'au-delà ne lui pardonneront jamais d'avoir échoué une deuxième fois, » fit Tiana. « Le pacte qu'il avait fait avec eux a t-il été brisé ? »

Killian s'avança à son tour vers le petit groupe et s'adressa à Jafar :

« Eh bien ? Réponds ! »

Le génie le foudroya du regard et rétorqua, méprisant :

« Je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce qui se passe entre cet abruti et ses amis. »

Killian retint un soupir exaspéré et réfléchit. D'après ce que Jafar leur avait révélé, Facilier avait pu créer Mélanie en échange de la promesse qu'il leur livrerait la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps. Ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire avec l'aide du Graal...

« Le Graal. Le pacte repose en partie dessus. Il faut le détruire, » lança t-il.

De toute manière, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Arthur saisit son épée et acquiesça.

« Que tout le monde fasse ses adieux... »

oOo

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois là ! »

Henry ne lâchait plus Emma d'une semelle et se rendait compte à quelle point elle lui avait manqué.

« Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être là, » répondit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection. »

Cependant, la joie de revoir sa mère était entachée par les pertes subies. Henry se sentait très triste pour Ursula, qui venait de perdre son père, et aussi pour tous les chevaliers tombés au combat. Même s'il essayait le cacher, il était inquiet pour sa tante Zelena et priait pour qu'elle s'en tire, même si sa survie était très incertaine...

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff et Ingrid allèrent saluer Emma.

« Nous étions si inquiets pour toi ! » s'exclama Elsa en lui prenant les mains.

« Je vais bien, maintenant, » les rassura t-elle.

Ingrid prit alors la parole :

« Je suis contente de vous avoir revues toutes les trois... » dit-elle avec émotion.

« Faut-il vraiment que vous partiez ? » demanda Anna.

« Ma place n'est plus dans ce monde... je suis heureuse là où je suis désormais. »

Les sœurs d'Arendelle baissèrent la tête mais acquiescèrent. Ingrid les enlança une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Cora et Mordred. Peter Pan, sans dire un mot, vint se camper à côté d'eux, tout comme Amara après avoir embrassé ses fils. Cruella déclara à Isaac d'un ton doucereux :

« Je te revois de l'autre côté, _darling_. »

Henry fut certain de le voir frissonner. Arthur, voyant qu'ils étaient prêts, brandit Excalibur et s'approcha du Graal. Après un dernier regard échangé avec Mordred, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, il abattit son épée sur l'objet et le fendit en deux.

Les sorciers-fantômes devinrent alors progressivement immatériels. Dix secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Au même moment, des dizaines d'ombres surgirent de nulle part et glissèrent sur le sol en direction de Facilier. Tout le monde recula instinctivement.

Les ombres le recouvrirent complètement pendant plus d'une minute, puis s'écartèrent et repartirent comme elles étaient venues.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » lança David.

« Ce sont ses amis de l'au-delà, » révéla Tiana. « Cependant, j'ignore ce qu'ils lui ont fait... »

Merlin l'observa une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne sens plus de magie en lui... il en est totalement dépourvu. Si jamais il se réveille – ce dont je doute fort – il sera inoffensif. »

« Bien, » se réjouit Naveen. « Nous allons le ramener à la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

« Je vais vous creuser un portail, » dit Percy.

Le couple fit rapidement ses adieux avant de sauter dans le passage que le lapin avait créée.

« Désormais, tous ses sortilèges sont défaits, » annonça Merlin.

Will se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

« Tous ses sortilèges ? Mais alors... »

Il s'interrompit et tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, balayant les alentours du regard. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut une femme blonde portant une robe lavande au bout de la rue qui semblait complètement perdue.

« Anastasia ?! »

Il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Entendant son appel, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Will ! »

Henry fut content pour Will, qui retrouvait enfin sa fiancée après avoir passé des mois à tenter de la délivrer de sa malédiction. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, sous le regard amusé de quelques habitants. Jafar sembla encore plus dépité, écœuré de voir son vieil ennemi récupérer sa fin heureuse.

« Eh bien, gamin, on dirait que tu avais raison. »

Henry tourna la tête pour toiser Isaac.

« Je parle de la prophétie. »

« Oh. »

Il observa alors Mélanie, toujours dans les bras de Mary Margaret, et Lucy que Robin portait encore. Il soupira : cette dernière allait lui manquer. Elle n'était pas vraiment partie, bien sûr, mais c'était tout comme.

« Tout ça ne ressemble pas exactement à une fin heureuse... » dit Henry.

« Peut-être, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Regarde le bon côté des choses : les Ténèbres sont vaincues, et tu as retrouvé ta mère. »

Emma avait rejoint Killian qui était en train de lui raconter le début de leurs péripéties pour trouver un portail menant à Camelot.

« Je vais partir. »

Henry fut si surpris qu'il pensa d'abord avoir mal entendu.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne prends pas cet air si choqué, gamin. Rien ne me retient à Storybrooke maintenant que cette histoire est terminée. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire dans le monde sans magie ? »

« Écrire, bien sûr ! J'ai réussi à être un écrivain renommé une fois... je réussirai à le refaire. »

« Et quel genre de livre écrirez-vous ? »

« Oh... j'ai quelques idées. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna discrètement, sans doute par souci de ne pas se faire remarquer. Henry s'aperçut qu'il allait regretter l'ancien Auteur et ses remarques acerbes.

Cette sensation de manque s'intensifia lorsque la rue commença à se vider. Kristoff, Anna et Elsa repartirent en direction du manoir pour rentrer à Arendelle après avoir promis de revenir leur rendre visite. Ariel, prévenue par Mary Margaret que tout était fini, les rejoignit avec Neal et Roland. Après avoir rendu Neal à David et s'être assurée que Roland avait retrouvé Robin, elle annonça qu'elle et Eric retournaient dans la Forêt Enchantée. Taj et Rafi décidèrent eux aussi de retrouver leur monde, Agrabah, tout comme Alice et Cyrus dont la destination était l'Angleterre Victorienne. Merlin se chargea alors de leur créer des portails vers leurs mondes respectifs.

Will s'approcha alors de Robin.

« Je m'en vais aussi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'étais revenu à Storybrooke que pour sauver Anastasia... c'est chose faite. Nous devons retourner au Pays des Merveilles... qui sait ce qu'en ont fait Jafar et Facilier durant notre absence. »

« ...je comprends. Tu reviendras nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours le parrain de Lucy ! »

« Compte sur moi, » s'esclaffa Will. « Un jour, je lui apprendrai comment cambrioler une bibliothèque. »

A la mention de bibliothèque, Belle s'avança vers lui.

« Tu n'allais pas partir sans me dire au revoir, quand même ? »

L'ancien Valet lui assura que non et la remercia une nouvelle fois pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée. Pendant ce temps, Anastasia surveillait Jafar et Robin s'éloigna à son tour : Henry supposa qu'il allait rejoindre Regina et Zelena.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, cette fois, » le menaça t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas le renvoyer dans sa bouteille ? » suggéra David.

« C'est impossible, » s'agaça Will. « Il reste toujours un vœu à faire à Facilier... officiellement, il est toujours son maître. »

« Ce n'est pas mon maître. Je n'ai pas de maître ! »

Will ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il salua une dernière fois tout le monde, empoigna Jafar et l'entraîna dans un portail crée par Merlin, suivi de près par Anastasia.

Henry était soulagé que Jafar ne soit plus à proximité de lui et sa famille : le calme allait enfin revenir à Storybrooke.

« Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à Camelot, » déclara Merlin.

A la grande surprise d'Henry, le Sorcier vint s'adresser à lui.

« Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, jeune Auteur... même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Tu es de toute évidence digne de cette tâche. »

« Me...merci, » bégaya Henry.

Merlin lui pressa amicalement l'épaule avant de rassembler tous les chevaliers. La scène qui suivit fut un crève-cœur : les chevaliers toujours vivants soulevèrent le corps de leurs compagnons décédés, la tête basse. Henry remarqua la mine dépitée de Lily, qui s'atténua quelque peu lorsqu'Arthur lui annonça :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... je reviendrai souvent te voir. »

Merlin souleva délicatement le corps de Viviane et s'engouffra dans un portail, suivi par tous les chevaliers en file indienne. Lorsqu'il se referma, le silence régna durant plusieurs longues secondes.

« Et maintenant ? » lança Henry.

« Maintenant... nous sommes ensemble, » déclara Emma en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tout va bien. »

oOo

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je... j'ai froid. »

Zelena était allongée sur son lit et sentait son corps s'engourdir lentement mais sûrement. Regina faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, se creusant la tête pour trouver une solution qui n'existait pas.

« Il y a forcément un moyen... »

Zelena renonça à argumenter, se sentant trop faible pour se disputer avec Regina qui était de toute façon trop têtue pour entendre raison.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Regina ralentit, marchant de moins en moins pour finir par s'immobiliser au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, dépitée.

« Je... je suis désolée, Zelena. Je ne trouve rien... »

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est moi qui suis à l'agonie et c'est toi qui pleures, » tenta de plaisanter Zelena sans grande conviction.

Cela ne fut pas efficace du tout : les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Si on m'avait dit que tu pleurerais pour moi... » dit-elle, un peu émue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures... avec qui est-ce que je pourrais me disputer, maintenant ? »

Elles rirent légèrement toutes les deux.

« Emma est revenue, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Certes... mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

Zelena observa ses doigts qui commençaient à bleuir. Elle frissonna : bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus les bouger. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Robin. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit qu'il portait Lucy.

« Je... je me suis dit que tu voudrais lui dire au revoir... »

Il la déposa près d'elle. Zelena caressa doucement son visage.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour te voir grandir... » murmura t-elle. « Malheureusement, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne... Jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. »

Robin et Regina se tenaient en retrait, l'expression solennelle. Zelena, utilisant le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, se tourna vers eux :

« Vous vous occuperez bien d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle attendit qu'ils eurent acquiescé avant de reposer la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Ta tante sera une bonne mère pour toi... sûrement meilleure que moi. »

Zelena embrassa Lucy sur le sommet du crâne et ferma les yeux. Regina prendrait soin de sa fille : elle ne serait pas abandonnée. Elle serait choyée et aimée. Elle n'aurait jamais peur. Tout irait bien pour elle.

Alors elle patienta, attendant que la glace se propage en elle et la transforme en statue givrée. Cependant, rien ne vint. Curieusement, le froid avait arrêté sa progression.

« Zelena... tes cheveux... » murmura Regina.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa sa chevelure. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était plus entièrement blanche mais redevenait rousse.

« Comment... »

C'était à ne rien y comprendre : c'était comme si le sort de gel avait cessé de l'atteindre...

« Je crois que je sais pourquoi... » lança Regina. « Tu nous a confié Lucy... tu as accepté ton sort, accepté que nous l'élevions à ta place. Tu as placé son bonheur avant le tien... et il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Robin.

« Tu as dégelé ton cœur toi même... »

La sensation de froid l'avait totalement quittée, désormais. Au même moment, Lucy commença à s'agiter et à pleurer. Zelena la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas... tout va bien, maintenant. »

oOo

« Et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'oublie le sacrifice de nos compagnons qui resteront à jamais dans nos cœurs. »

Merlin conclut son discours d'adieu avec émotion. Les chevaliers tombés au combat venaient d'être enterrés, ainsi que Viviane dont le corps reposait au bord du lac où elle vivait jadis.

« Les Ténèbres sont vaincues. Vous avez accompli votre mission : la Table Ronde n'a plus lieu d'être, désormais... vous êtes libres de partir. »

Cependant, aucun des chevaliers ne bougea. Ils étaient en deuil et souhaitaient rester encore un peu pour pleurer leurs amis. Merlin accepta leur décision d'un signe de tête et jeta un regard triste vers la tombe de Viviane.

A force d'insister, il avait fini par la convaincre de rejoindre le combat à Storybrooke. En désespoir de cause, il lui avait révélé que, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il y avait deux Lumières Sombres et non pas une seule. Viviane, sans doute touchée par son honnêteté, avait accepté de le laisser partir et même de l'accompagner.

La Dame du Lac en avait malheureusement payé le prix et Merlin regrettait déjà ses précieux conseils.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le château.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Arthur.

« J'ai encore quelque chose à faire... »

« ...je vois. »

Il n'insista pas et ne posa pas davantage de questions. Merlin se rendit alors dans la chambre où se trouvait Morgane et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine : il n'avait jamais osé essayer de la réveiller. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Cela voudrait dire que Morgane n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui... et il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en remettrait si c'était le cas.

Inspirant longuement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il attendit, les mains moites. Les secondes lui parurent alors de longues heures interminables.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque Morgane ouvrit les yeux. Cependant, sa joie retomba vite : qu'allait-il lui dire ? Quelles explications allait-il bien pouvoir lui donner ?

« Merlin ? »

« Oui, » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il répugnait à croiser son regard, trop effrayé d'y voir de la colère.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Morgane... »

Il craqua et sa voix se brisa.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour Mordred... je l'aimais, tu sais ? J'étais si en colère... je ne me suis jamais pardonné. »

« Je sais... »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer... et quand tu es revenue, quand tu as jeté cette malédiction... je n'ai pas pu te faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas te tuer... »

« Merlin... je sais. »

Elle lui serra fort la main et lui caressa la joue.

« C'est fini, maintenant. Tout va bien... »

* * *

 **Bon, dans la première version de l'histoire Zelena devait vraiment mourir mais je l'aime trop pour la tuer :p. Je suis en train de finaliser l'épilogue, il devrait être là demain ! Black Angelis.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici donc le point final de cette fanfiction. Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et j'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié cette histoire qui m'a demandé pas mal de temps. Merci pour vos follows/favorites/reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **Je vous souhaite pour la dernière fois une bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

 **Lumières Sombres**

 **Épilogue**

oOo

« David, je ne pense pas qu'apporter une épée était précisé dans l'invitation... »

« Nous allons à Camelot, tous les chevaliers en auront une. Je serais étonné qu'ils n'organisent pas un tournoi... »

Mary Margaret leva les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son mari à travers le portail ouvert devant le Granny's qui resterait en place pour toute la journée. Neal, qui savait marcher depuis quelques mois, la suivait de près sur ses courtes jambes.

« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en retard... » dit-elle.

Heureusement, ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Camelot : seules Ursula, Maleficient et Lily étaient déjà là. Mary Margaret et David allèrent aussitôt les saluer et Neal s'accrocha à la jambe de Lily.

« Salut, petit monstre. Comment ça va ? »

Neal répondit dans un joyeux babillage d'onomatopées qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

« C'est à croire que je n'existe pas à ses yeux quand tu es là, » fit mine de se désoler Mary Margaret.

« Tu es toujours vexée parce que son premier mot a été _Lily_ , » s'esclaffa celle-ci.

Depuis la bataille qui les avait opposés à Jafar et Facilier, tout juste un an plus tôt, Mary Margaret et Lily s'entendaient beaucoup mieux. Cette dernière avait fini par leur pardonner, à elle et à David, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. De plus, Neal l'adorait.

« Je suppose qu'il ne faudra pas trop compter sur Killian pour être à l'heure, » fit remarquer Maleficient.

« C'est dimanche, » lança Ursula. « Il aura donc au moins une heure de retard... sauf si Emma arrive à le tirer du lit avant. »

Tout le monde s'esclaffa et Lily demanda :

« Qui doit venir, exactement ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit David. « Nous n'avons reçu l'invitation qu'hier soir... »

« Tu espères voir quelqu'un en particulier ? » interrogea Mary Margaret, les yeux plissés.

« Bien sûr que non, » éluda Lily.

Avant que Mary Margaret ait le temps de poser une autre question, Henry arriva à son tour et ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration en observant les lieux.

« Cet endroit est génial ! » s'exclama t-il en les rejoignant.

Il était vrai que Camelot était magnifique. Mary Margaret appréciait tout particulièrement le grand lac au centre de l'île où elle savait que la Dame du Lac avait autrefois vécu.

« Où sont les chevaliers et Merlin ? » demanda t-il.

« Probablement dans le château, » dit Ursula. « Nous sommes arrivées il y a vingt minutes et ne les avons pas encore vus... »

« Où sont Killian et ta mère ? » lança David.

Henry passait une semaine chez Regina et l'autre chez Emma, qui s'était trouvé une nouvelle maison et avait emménagé avec Killian.

« Quand je suis parti, elle essayait de le convaincre de se lever, » s'amusa t-il. « Je ne sais pas si elle a réussi... en tout cas, ils ne sont pas prêts d'arriver. »

« Comme c'est étonnant, » railla Ursula.

Mary Margaret fut ravie de voir qu'elle allait mieux. Dans les mois qui avaient suivi la bataille, elle avait été très affectée par la mort de son père et avait sombré dans une sorte de dépression. Pendant près d'un mois, elle avait même tout simplement disparu. Elle était en fait retournée dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans le royaume de Poséidon, pour faire son deuil. Elle commençait tout juste à s'en remettre.

Mary Margaret aperçut alors un visage familier.

« Tiens, voilà Regina. »

oOo

« Je vous avais bien dit que nous ne serions pas les derniers ! »

Regina échangea un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré avec Robin. Zelena n'avait rien perdu de son orgueil et voulait toujours avoir raison – et surtout quand elle avait tort.

« Ce n'est pas avec toi que Lucy apprendre l'honnêteté... » lui fit Robin qui tenait la main de Roland.

« Etre honnête n'apporte rien dans la vie, » rétorqua t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur la tête de Lucy qui s'accrochait à elle pour ne pas tomber.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et alla retrouver Mary Margaret et les autres qui étaient déjà sur place, Mélanie sur les talons. Au contraire de Lucy, elle marchait déjà sans difficulté et était beaucoup plus téméraire.

Après la bataille, quand elle était redevenue un nourrisson, Regina et Robin avaient pris la décision de l'adopter : après tout, d'une certaine manière, elle était leur fille et ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner un bébé innocent.

Roland partit tout de suite retrouver Henry et Mélanie s'approcha immédiatement de Neal pour jouer avec lui tandis que Lucy resta cachée derrière Zelena, qui la prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Tu la couves trop, » déclara Regina.

Zelena l'ignora superbement et Mary Margaret dit :

« Henry n'était-il pas pareil, à son âge ? »

« Eh ! » s'indigna celui-ci.

« C'est possible... » admit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

« Tu n'étais pas non plus très extravertie, quand nous nous sommes rencontrées... » lui rappela Maleficient.

« Bien, bien ! Fais ce qu'il te plaît, Zelena, » coupa Regina, peu désireuse d'entendre Maleficient révéler des choses sur elle qu'elle préférerait oublier.

« J'espère que Will pourra venir, » dit Robin. « D'après ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le Pays des Merveilles n'a jamais été aussi prospère depuis que lui et Anastasia sont de retour. »

« Il ne viendra que si Killian n'est pas là, » rétorqua Lily.

« Peut-être... mais il ne peut pas le savoir... » glissa t-il.

« Qui est malhonnête, maintenant ? » lança Zelena avec une mine supérieure.

Robin s'abstint de tout commentaire et tout le monde partit s'asseoir au bord du lac pour attendre les autres invités. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, plusieurs habitants de Storybrooke les rejoignirent. Il y avait les nains, Granny, Whale, Ruby et August. Regina vit le regard de Lily s'éclairer en remarquant la présence de ce dernier mais sentant les yeux de Mary Margaret et Maleficient posés sur elle, elle détourna rapidement la tête.

Un peu plus tard, Elsa, Anna et Kristoff firent leur apparition, revenus d'Arendelle pour l'occasion.

« Nous aurions pu prendre Sven avec nous, » dit Kristoff. « Avec toute cette herbe, il n'aurait pas eu faim. »

« Je ne vois aucune carotte ici, » le contredit Elsa.

« Il fait beaucoup trop chaud, de toute façon, » renchérit Anna.

Tous les trois allèrent ensuite rejoindre Mary Margaret et David. Regina surveillait du coin de l'œil Mélanie et Neal, veillant à ce qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop du lac.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » lui murmura Robin. « Si l'un d'entre eux tombe, Ursula le repêchera aussitôt avec ses tentacules. »

« Certes... »

Elle repensa ensuite à quelque chose :

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette carte que j'avais trouvé devant la maison ? Celle qui symbolisait l'impuissance ? »

« Le Pendu, tu veux dire ? »

« Oui. Nous avions pensé que c'était Facilier qui l'avait déposée... mais si c'était Mélanie ? »

Robin réfléchit à ses paroles quelques instants.

« C'est possible... je suppose que nous ne le saurons jamais, de toute manière. »

Ils entendirent alors Ursula déclarer :

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Killian a une heure de retard. »

« Il n'est pas le seul, » tempéra Maleficient. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas bien grave : nous avons toute la journée devant nous. »

« Quand on parle du loup... » marmonna Lily.

Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui, Killian daigna enfin se montrer et s'avança main dans la main avec Emma. Regina roula des yeux en l'entendant déclamer d'un ton satisfait :

« Tu vois ! Nous sommes pile à l'heure. »

oOo

Killian se laissa tomber entre Ursula et David. Emma s'assit juste à côté de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Le pirate était d'une humeur magnifique : le temps était superbe, il était avec la femme qu'il aimait, entouré de tous ses amis.

Même si les premiers temps après la bataille avaient été difficiles, les choses s'étaient améliorées et tout allait bien désormais. Le calme était revenu à Storybrooke, plus aucun méchant n'avait pointé le bout de son nez et les problèmes semblaient être révolus.

Un couple fit alors son apparition. Killian reconnût Ariel, qui portait sa fille dans ses bras, et le Prince Eric. Il savait qu'elle avait accouché d'une fille mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

« Shhhhut, Melody, » murmura t-elle. « Tout va bien. »

Killian songea qu'il faudrait bientôt songer à ouvrir une garderie à Storybrooke. Il en imagina ensuite Rumplestiltskin à la tête, entouré de bambins braillards qui lui grimperaient dessus à longueur de journée.

En parlant du Crocodile, il se montra un peu plus tard avec Belle et ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'être là. Il prit bien soin de ne pas s'approcher de Zelena qui le foudroyait du regard.

Les chevaliers sortirent alors du château. Cependant, Killian ignorait s'ils pouvaient toujours êtres qualifiés comme tels étant donné qu'ils ne portaient plus leur armure et avaient cessé leur activité depuis que les Ténèbres avaient été vaincues.

Arthur, cependant, portait toujours Excalibur à sa ceinture. Dès qu'elle le vit, Lily s'empressa d'aller le saluer en se jetant dans ses bras. En l'observant, Killian avait parfois l'impression d'être en face d'une adolescente.

Lily retourna s'asseoir et Merlin fit son apparition. Il se planta devant eux et se racla la gorge :

« Mes chers amis, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation et d'être venus en cette journée si spéciale, qui marque non seulement la défaite des Ténèbres... »

Il marqua une pause et désigna le sentier menant au château. Une femme portant un bébé dans ses bras avança doucement vers eux.

« ...mais aussi la célébration de la naissance de mon fils. »

C'était la première fois que Killian revenait à Camelot, et donc aussi la première fois qu'il revoyait Morgane. Il eut peine à reconnaître la femme au visage si dur qu'il avait vue endormie, atteinte par le charme du sommeil. Ses traits étaient plus doux, son regard plus chaleureux. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel et rayonnait de bonheur.

« Je vous présente Maé, » souffla t-elle en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

« Ça veut dire _prince_ en celte, » précisa Merlin.

Tout le monde applaudit avec respect la venue au monde de l'héritier d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps.

« Eh ! » marmonna Lily. « C'est _moi_ la princesse de Camelot. »

« Silence ! » la réprimanda Maleficient. « Etre la fille du Roi ne te donne pas tous les droits... »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, bien peu soucieuse des réflexions de sa mère. Les chevaliers vinrent alors se mélanger au groupe pour des conversations enjouées. Killian continuait d'observer Morgane, songeant à ce que lui avait raconté Lily à son sujet quelques mois plus tôt : c'était elle qui avait crée Avalon en guise de refuge pour elle et Mordred. A la mort de celui-ci, elle en avait verrouillé l'accès avec quatre magies différentes, pensant que personne ne serait capable de trouver celle du Véritable Amour. Tout ça dans le but de fabriquer une prison potentielle pour les chevaliers-dragons, qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir passer.

« Oh non... » soupira Killian au bout d'un moment.

« Un problème ? » demanda Emma, soucieuse.

« Will Scarlet vient d'arriver. »

oOo

Zelena observa Will débarquer, suivi d'Anastasia, Alice, Cyrus, Taj et Rafi. Elle manqua de s'étrangler quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient amené Jafar avec eux.

« J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie... » siffla t-elle.

Heureusement, seuls Regina et Robin l'entendirent.

« Attendons les explications de Will, » suggéra ce dernier.

L'ancien Valet de Cœur n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer sa couronne de Roi Blanc. Zelena le soupçonna de l'avoir fait exprès pour agacer Hook.

« Jafar ne posera aucun problème, » assura Will. « Ceci est un test pour savoir s'il mérite d'être libéré de prison... »

« Ils ont l'intention de le libérer ?! » s'étrangla Zelena. « Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Tu étais dans la même situation, » rétorqua Regina. « J'aurais très bien pu te laisser pourrir à l'asile. »

A son grand agacement, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Regina avait raison, bien sûr : cependant, Jafar avait essayé de s'en prendre à Lucy et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste loin d'elle.

De toute évidence, le génie n'avait pas la moindre envie de se trouver là et faisait de gros efforts pour cacher sa mauvaise humeur : sûrement pensait-il que la promesse d'être relâché valait la peine de supporter cette journée.

Will vint rejoindre Robin et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Content de te revoir, vieux. »

« Moi aussi. Au fait, jolie couronne... »

« Ah, ça... »

Il la retira de sa tête.

« Nous sommes partis dans la précipitation et j'ai oublié de l'enlever. »

Si Robin sembla convaincu par son explication, Zelena échangea un regard dubitatif avec Regina : il était évident que c'était un mensonge. Will se pencha alors vers Lucy.

« Comment va ma filleule préférée ? »

« Ta _seule_ filleule, tu veux dire, » corrigea Robin avec amusement.

« Certes, » admit Will en prenant Lucy dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'empara immédiatement de la couronne et se mit à jouer avec.

Zelena n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire sur le choix du parrain de sa fille, et en ce qui concernait la marraine, il s'était naturellement porté sur Regina. En contrepartie, elle était celle de Mélanie tandis que David était son parrain.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, » remarqua Robin.

« Oui, » confirma t-il avant d'ajouter, à voix basse : « Anastasia est enceinte de jumeaux. »

« C'est censé être un secret ? » interrogea Regina.

Will reposa Lucy et déclara :

« En fait, je ne suis pas censé être au courant... je l'ai entendue en parler à Alice. Elle est censée me l'annoncer ce soir... je vais devoir faire semblant d'être surpris pour ne pas tout gâcher. »

Zelena roula des yeux tandis que Robin éclata de rire.

« Tu es vraiment... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et son regard se posa sur un point derrière Will. Zelena fut horrifiée en voyant ce qu'il fixait ainsi : profitant de leur inattention, Lucy s'était éloignée vers Jafar, assis à l'écart. Elle se prépara à lui envoyer une boule de feu au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Curieusement, Lucy ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui du tout, ce qui était très étonnant. Pire, elle trouva amusant de lui poser la couronne sur la tête. Jafar lança alors un regard triomphant à Will.

« La vérité vient toujours des enfants... » déclara le génie avec sarcasme.

Lucy lui tira alors ses cheveux bouclés. Si Jafar grimaça, il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Satisfaite, elle revint alors vers Zelena et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Qui aurait crû ça venant de lui... » dit Regina.

« Tu ne vas pas récupérer ta couronne ? » demanda Robin à Will.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Bah... je vais la lui laisser pour aujourd'hui. Ça lui donnera l'impression d'avoir gagné, pour une fois... »

oOo

Henry était allongé sur le dos et fixait le ciel bleu, complètement détendu. Il aimait ce genre de journées, entouré de sa famille et ses amis, sans l'ombre d'un problème ou d'un drame familial à l'horizon. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis un an :

« Alors, gamin, encore en train de bailler aux corneilles ? »

Il se redressa immédiatement.

« Isaac ! »

L'ancien Auteur vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour... »

Conformément à ce qu'il lui avait annoncé avant de quitter Storybrooke, Isaac était devenu un écrivain renommé il y a quelques mois : son best-seller _Lumières Sombres_ était un véritable succès partout dans le pays et était en cours de traduction pour être vendu à l'étranger.

Isaac s'était bien sûr inspiré des péripéties qu'ils avaient traversées et Henry, qui avait lu le livre, avait trouvé amusant de reconnaître certains passages pour les avoir vécus.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus revenir, » admit Isaac. « Mais j'étais de passage à Boston pour une séance de dédicaces, alors... »

Il s'interrompit et balaya les lieux du regard.

« Quand je suis arrivé en ville, je n'ai vu personne dans les rues et il y avait ce portail ouvert... quelqu'un m'a dit que vous étiez tous à Camelot pour célébrer la naissance du fils de Merlin. »

Son regard se posa alors sur le sorcier qui tenait Morgane par la taille et discutait avec David et Mary Margaret.

« C'est lui ? » demanda t-il.

« Oui, » confirma Henry.

Isaac sembla un instant impressionné de voir celui qui l'avait choisi pour être l'Auteur il y a bien longtemps.

« Et dire qu'il avait demandé à l'Apprenti de m'enfermer dans le livre ! » lança t-il.

« Vous l'aviez mérité, » rétorqua Henry.

« Question de point de vue. »

Henry le vit grimacer en remarquant tous les enfants qui étaient présents.

« On dirait une épidémie. »

« Vous exagérez. »

« Pas du tout. Et ce n'est pas fini : tu devrais te préparer à avoir un frère ou une sœur dans les pattes... »

« Quoi ? Vous parlez de ma mère et de Killian ? »

« C'est évident. Il faudrait aussi prévoir une couveuse pour un œuf de dragon... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Lily qui parlait avec August avec animation.

« Regarde comme elle minaude. Elle l'aime bien, c'est certain... il y aura peut-être même _deux_ œufs de dragons si les choses évoluent entrent Arthur et Maleficient. »

Henry éclata d'un rire sonore en écoutant les réflexions d'Isaac qui n'avait rien perdu de son mordant.

« Est-ce que tu sais si la sorcière voit quelqu'un ? »

« La sorcière ? »

« Ta tante. »

« Vous voulez dire Zelena ? Pas à ma connaissance... pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, » éluda Isaac.

Henry n'eut pas l'occasion d'insister : Merlin se dirigea vers eux et se planta devant Isaac, qui ne broncha pas d'un cil.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici... »

« Moi non plus, figurez-vous. Le Destin m'a sans doute poussé à venir. »

Merlin sembla amusé par son aplomb.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenu célèbre... »

« On peut dire ça. »

« ...et ce, sans la plume. De plus, vous aviez aidé Henry à décoder ma prophétie... je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour ça. »

Isaac resta impassible mais Henry vit bien qu'il était heureux de recevoir de tels compliments venant de Merlin. L'ancien Auteur s'excusa ensuite et s'éloigna, les laissant seuls.

« Il a su utiliser ses talents d'écrivain à bon escient, cette fois-ci, » fit Merlin.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais, » dit Henry.

« C'est vrai... tu as beaucoup de bon sens, pour ton âge. Je ne suis guère étonné que la plume t'ait choisi pour être l'Auteur... »

« Je fais tout mon possible pour être digne de cette tâche. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » approuva Merlin avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils détournèrent la tête au même moment pour voir où était passé Isaac. Celui-ci avait rejoint Zelena et discutait avec elle. Si la sorcière restait méfiante, il faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle : Henry le vit même effleurer sa main à plusieurs reprises.

« Je crois qu'il a un penchant pour les méchantes... »

oOo

« Prête ? » demanda Lily.

« Prête, » confirma Emma.

Elle se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers Merlin qui parlait avec Henry : elles avaient quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Le sorcier sembla comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient avant même qu'elles ouvrent la bouche mais les laissa tout de même parler.

« Nous aimerions... » commença Emma, un peu hésitante.

« Nous aimerions que vous rendiez à Emma sa part d'ombre et à moi ma part de lumière, » reprit Lily.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Merlin.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez me faire cette requête. »

A vrai dire, elles en avaient déjà discuté de nombreuses fois mais avaient convenu d'attendre jusqu'à ce que les choses soient complètement rentrées dans l'ordre. Maintenant que la vie avait repris son cours normal, elles estimaient que le moment était venu.

« Très bien... »

Il interpella alors Morgane :

« Veux-tu bien m'aider ? »

Mary Margaret se proposa de tenir Maé pendant ce temps là et Morgane rejoignit Merlin, sa baguette dans la main. Killian, qui l'avait eue en sa possession un moment, l'avait donnée à Arthur un jour où il était venu rendre visite à Lily, qui l'avait rendue à sa propriétaire.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard et commencèrent à réciter une incantation. Lily vit alors une halo sombre l'entourer et un autre, lumineux, encercler Emma.

Puis, l'obscurité qui l'entourait se dirigea vers Emma et l'inverse se produisit avec la lumière de celle-ci. A la fin du transfert, Lily était entourée par un cercle lumineux qui disparût au bout de quelques secondes.

« C'est fini ? » s'étonna t-elle.

Merlin et Morgane acquiescèrent.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda Maleficient.

« Eh bien... normale. Je ne sens aucune différence ! »

« Moi non plus, » confirma Emma. « Et ça tombe bien : j'ai vu assez de noirceur pour le restant de mes jours. »

« Ceci prouve une fois de plus que ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, » déclara Merlin avec sagesse.

Emma partit alors retrouver Killian et Lily rejoignit Arthur, qui s'était approché de Maleficient. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de détecter un quelconque lien entre ses parents, mais ils ne semblaient partager rien d'autre qu'une simple amitié. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'Arthur ne voulait plus faire confiance à une femme depuis la trahison de Guenièvre.

Lily fit alors un petit geste de la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Arthur, soudain projeté en avant, s'effondrer sur Maleficient.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'effara celle-ci en se relevant.

« Aucune idée... » répondit Arthur.

Heureusement, personne n'avait vu son geste. Cependant, un sentiment de victoire s'alluma en elle : sa magie s'était enfin manifestée ! Tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant tout ce temps était en fait sa part de lumière.

« C'était peut-être le vent... » suggéra t-elle innocemment.

oOo

« C'est une belle journée, » fit remarquer Morgane.

Merlin prit le temps d'observer tous ceux qui étaient présents : Killian tenait Emma enlacée au bord du lac. Robin jouait avec ses enfants, Roland, Lucy et Mélanie, sous le regard bienveillant de Regina et Zelena, qui était discrètement observée par Isaac. Mary Margaret, Alice, Anastasia, Ursula, Granny, Ariel et Ruby discutaient pendant que Neal observait Melody d'un œil curieux. Les sept nains, Whale, Eric, David, Taj, Cyrus et Rafi avaient organisé un petit tournoi de combat à l'épée avec les chevaliers. Belle s'était lancée dans un long monologue passionné que Rumplestiltskin écoutait avec bienveillance. Anna, Kristoff et Elsa avaient improvisé une bataille de boules de neige que cette dernière avait créees. Lily avait recommencé à parler avec August sous le regard suspicieux d'Arthur et Maleficient. Will et Jafar semblaient avoir mis certaines de leurs vieilles rancœurs de côté et conversaient tranquillement à défaut d'amicalement. Enfin, Henry écrivait dans un petit carnet le récit de la journée.

« Oui, » confirma Merlin. « C'est une belle journée. »

Il eut une pensée pour tous ses amis partis trop tôt qui auraient été du même avis que lui, en particulier Balthazar, son fidèle Apprenti. Même Viviane, d'ordinaire si critique, n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Maé qui dormait dans les bras de Morgane et se promit de ne pas répéter les erreurs faites avec Mordred. Que pouvait-il craindre, de toute manière ? Le calme était revenu dans tous les mondes. A Camelot, Morgane s'était réconciliée avec Arthur et les chevaliers avaient choisi de rester car là était leur maison.

Les Ténèbres n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir et tout danger semblait définitivement écarté. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement : les Lumières Sombres avaient rempli leur mission.

Merlin passa un bras autour de la taille de Morgane pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« C'est peut-être un peu vieux jeu de dire ça, mais... »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. »

FIN

* * *

 **C'est donc la fin de cette aventure (bon, elle est peut-être un peu clichée mais j'aime les fins heureuses :p). Pour la petite anecdote, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous l'avaient remarqué mais Lucy veut dire _Lumière_ en latin et Mélanie _Sombre_ en grec (je n'avais donc pas choisi ces prénoms au hasard ahah).**

 **J'ai actuellement plusieurs projets, que ce soient des OS ou des fictions plus longues, vous me reverrez donc bientôt ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
